Survivors: A Walking Dead Story
by jedininja30
Summary: Follow the story of Connor a University student caught up in the apocalypse. He struggles to survive the new world with those around him. His journey allows him to meet characters from the comics as they help each other to stay alive.
1. Chapter 1

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 1: the beginning**

Connor jolted up in bed and almost fell out onto the floor. A series of bloodcurdling screams filled the air. He rubbed his eyes and slowly climbed out of his University Bed.

"what the hell was that" said Connor. Connor let out a huge yawn as he made his way to the door. He heard more screams coming and started to become worried. He quickly threw open his dorm room door and peered out into the hallway. Students were screaming and yelling, while sprinting down the halls. He caught one of the students he knew. His name was Callum, a tall youngster with black hair.

"Callum what the fuck is going on man?" asked Connor.

"some crazy shit is going on you need to run" said Callum, his voice was filled with fear.

Connor let out another yawn.

"yeah okay run where?" asked Connor.

"anywhere just not fucking here" said Callum as he continued his way down the hall. Connor returned to his dorm and decided to get dressed. Connor was a student at North Carolina State University. He was in his second year. He went to his wardrobe and fished out a pair of jeans and a long sleeve black shirt. He quickly got dressed and put on a pair of grey trainers. Connor looked at himself in the mirror he was short guy at 5 foot 7, he had curly ginger hair, with brown eyes and spots on his face from his eczema. Suddenly a banging noise came from his door.

"was that Callum?" said Connor. He walked forwards and opened the door, there was no-one there. He stepped out and saw someone shambling down the hall with his back to him.

"hey buddy, do you know what's going on?" asked Connor.

The shambling figure slowly turned to face him. The sight of the figure face made Connor's stomach go weak.

"what the fuck" said Connor. The guy had lost his nose, like it had been bitten off, a large chunk of his cheek was also missing. The wounded man slowly walked towards him his arms stretched out.

"what happened to you" said Connor slowly backing away into his dorm room. The guy was getting closer, he was just a few feet away.

"you need to call a nurse or something, hang on I'll call the police" said Connor. He tried to shut his door, but the guy was in the way, his body weight kept the door open as it tried to squeeze through. Eventually the guy succeeded and entered the room. The guy grabbed hold of Connor and the two fell backwards on the floor.

"get off me, get off me" said Connor. He tried to push the thing off, but it was strong, it bared its teeth and tried to push down on his throat.

"fuck, fuck, fuck" said Connor. He looked to his left and saw a shoe. He reached out a hand and grabbed the shoe. He swung as hard as he could, the shoe just bounced off the man's skull. The man barely moved from the blow.

"shit" said Connor. He tried again, nothing. He needed something stronger. The thing was getting closer to his throat.

"god get this fucking thing off someone help" said Connor.

Suddenly the creature fell off him as a loud thump could be heard. Connor wasted no time and sprinted for the door bumping into someone and knocking them over.

"watch it" said a female voice.

"Sorry" said Connor he pulled himself and the other person back up to their feet. He recognised the person. It was Bethany a girl who lived a few doors down.

"we got to get out of here" said Connor. The creature started to rise back up to its feet. The two left the room and sprinted down the hallway.

"what did you use to save me by the way?" asked Connor.

Bethany lifted a heavy book up to show him.

"nice" said Connor.

"it was the first thing I saw" said Bethany.

"thanks for the save by the way" said Connor.

"don't worry about it" said Bethany.

The two youths continued to run down the winding hallways, looking for a door to the outside. Suddenly Connor spotted a Fire Exit.

"over here" he called out.

The two ran towards the door and Connor shoved it open. The exit lead them out to a courtyard. The sunlight shone bright in their eyes. Connor raised an arm to shield himself. When his vision he could see the destruction. Dozens of dead bodies were left strewn around the place. Dried blood stained the grounds. There were at least 10 of those things like he saw before wandering about chasing students as they desperately looked for shelter.

"Jesus fucking Christ" said Connor. He turned to face Bethany. "do you have any clue what's going on" said Connor.

"not one clue, whatever it is, it's bad, very bad" said Bethany. A couple of the slow-moving creatures spotted them and made their way towards them.

"maybe we should head back inside" said Bethany.

"maybe we should" said Connor. The two hastily returned to the relative safety of indoors.

"there has to be other people" said Bethany.

"let's go find them" said Connor.

The two of them spend the next 15 minutes searching every hallway trying to find others. Their search turned up nothing. As they turned a corner, they got the shock of their life. They just walked right into a dozen of those things. The creatures all moved towards them.

"run" said Connor. The two ran down the way they came but their path was blocked as a few more of those things came trudging out from a door. They skidded to a halt and ran down a third hallway they didn't check before.

"keep running" said Bethany. Connor looked up and saw the cafeteria ahead.

"there in the cafeteria" said Connor. Connor ran into the door with all his might, the door didn't budge instead Connor bounced right off it and fell to the floor.

"shit my shoulder" said Connor. His shoulder would be bruised for sure.

"the doors never locked" said Bethany. They turned and saw the creature catching up to them.

The two of them desperately tried to push the door open.

"come on push with everything you got" said Connor. The two used all their strength but the door wasn't budging.

"come on you bitch, open" said Connor. The creatures were no more than 15 feet away now. Suddenly a loud scraping sound could be heard on the other side of the door. The cafeteria door opened, and a loud voice could be heard.

"get in" said the voice.

The two quickly dived into the room as the door was quickly shut. Two large tables were placed back in front of the door keeping it shut.

"well that's why I couldn't open it" said Connor. He stood up rubbing his shoulder and looking around to see who else was here. He saw two other boys one was Callum and one girl.

The guy who opened the door spoke.

"I'm Ben, there's Callum and Morgan, and that's Alannah" said Ben.

"I'm Connor this is Bethany" said Connor pointing towards Bethany. "hey guys" said Connor waving to the others, Connor studied them all. Callum was tall and skinny, Morgan was shorter than him but not much he was about 5 foot 6 he had black hair and a black beard and side burs to match. The girl Alannah stood next to Morgan, she was about Connor's height, had matching ginger hair and wore purple glasses. The other guy Ben was very tall had to be at least 6"4, he was also very big, clearly had a lot of muscle, black hair and brown eyes.

"do any of you guys have any idea what the hell is going on" said Connor.

They all shook their heads.

"great" said Connor.

"I have an idea" said Callum.

He quickly pulled his phone out from his pocket.

"we can check the news see if there's anything there" said Callum.

He pulled up the news and saw a broadcast.

"this message will be on repeat. An unknown infection has swept the USA. Residents are to make sure they have something to defend themselves. People are becoming infected. The infected have a drive to eat any living thing they see. Bites or scratches must be cleaned and the individual isolated from the others. Any bites or scratches will lead to the person becoming an infected themselves. The only way we have seen to stop the infected is to damage the brain of the infected. Anything else won't stop it. This broadcast will repeat in five minutes" said a presenter.

"oh fuck" said Callum as he clicked off the broadcast.

"this infection is everywhere, I got to get home and check on my family" said Morgan.

"me too" said Connor.

"we all do" said Ben.

"we can't stay in this cafeteria" said Bethany.

"does anybody here drive" said Connor.

Ben raised his hand.

"I do my car isn't too far, but I didn't bring my keys" said Ben.

"okay we should arm ourselves like the broadcast said" said Connor.

"the kitchen we can get some knives" said Morgan.

The group made their way towards the kitchen, the door was locked.

"step back" said Ben.

Ben stepped forward and gave the door a heavy kick, the door flung open by the force of his kick.

"your paying for that" said Callum with a grin.

"ha ha" said Ben.

The group entered the kitchen and quickly searched for weapons. Connor opened a draw revealing kitchen knife's.

"nice, got some over here" said Connor. Connor picked up the knife's and handed them to others one by one. Eventually they all had kitchen knife's in their hands. Ben managed to find a meat cleaver.

"alright first thing's first we need to find Ben's keys" said Connor. "lead the way Ben" said Connor.

The group returned to the cafeteria and pushed the table out of the way of the door.

"you guys all ready" said Ben.

"yeah" they all said together. Ben pulled the door open and they all walked out into the hallway. The infected had mostly wandered off and only a few were left. Connor approached one and readied his knife. Suddenly he felt a feeling overwhelm his body. He could kill it, it was still a person. The creature grabbed him and tried to bite him. He held the knife just in front of its face.

"stab it" said Ben.

Connor closed his eyes and thrust the knife forward. A squelch was heard. Connor opened his eyes to see the knife embedded in the creatures face, right through the eye. He pulled the knife out and threw up.

"oh god" said Connor.

Bethany patted him on the back.

"it will be okay" said Bethany. The other infected noticed them and began to make their way towards them. Ben swung his cleaver with great force wedging the blade deep into the creatures head. He kicked the creature and pulled the cleaver out. Two down two to go. Morgan stepped forward and due to his height, he had to get quite close. He jabbed his knife forward and stabbed the third infected through its forehead. With that there was one. Bethany handled the last one by stepping forward and plunging the knife into the side of its head.

"damn that was hard" said Bethany.

"no time to waste, let's go" said Ben. The group took off leaving the bodies behind. After 5 minutes of running they made it to Ben's dorm room. Connor's dorm was just around the corner.

"we should go to our dorms and pack some stuff" said Connor.

"yeah good idea" said Bethany.

"we'll meet back here in 5 minutes" said Connor, and with that he took off around the corner. He approached his dorm and slowly peered inside the infected was no longer there. He sighed and walked into his dorm. He picked up his University bag and emptied out the contents on his bed. Text books and paper spread out across his bed. He looked for what to take. He opened his wardrobe and threw in some spare clothes. Two pairs of jeans and two shirts, he didn't plan on taking a lot. He closed the wardrobe and walked over to a drawer. He opened the drawer and picked up a watch. He placed the watch on his wrist and checked the time. 10:35. It was early. He opened his bag back up and threw in a couple of pairs of socks and underwear. He would only take the shoes on his feet. They would do for now. He picked up his phone and checked it, no messages and no calls.

"you'd think someone would try to contact me" said Connor.

"are you ready" said a voice from outside.

"yep just coming" said Connor. He zipped up his bag and made his leave. He looked back at his dorm room unsure if he would ever return. He returned to Ben's room to see the others all there carrying backpacks as well. Let's go said Ben. The group made their way outside to where Ben was parked. His car was still there, they could see several of the infected wandering about. They all sprinted for the car, it was a five-seater. Ben unlocked the car and threw the door open. He climbed inside and put the key in the ignition. The seats were all taken but there was still one more person Connor. He opened the trunk and climbed inside.

"this is going to rough, please drive carefully Ben" said Connor.

"I'll try" said Ben.

The doors were all shut, and Ben put the car into life. The car lurched forward and slowly made its way out. Once they cleared the parking area he sped up, eager to get back home with his family. Bethany looked out the window at the University as they left.

**End of Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 2: Road Trip to Tennessee**

The car sped down the highway at just over 60 miles an hour. The group were mostly silent as they wondered just how much destruction this infection may have caused. Bethany turned to Ben.

"where are you from by the way?" asked Bethany.

"Baxter Tennessee" replied Ben.

"that's a long drive, have you got enough fuel" said Bethany.

"yeah my dad always use to tell me to make sure your cars always got a full tank of gas" said Ben.

"sounds expensive" said Callum from the passenger seat.

"yeah well my dad never had to worry about money that much" said Ben. "He got really lucky with some company shares, the company exploded with popularity, those shares were worth millions, it allowed him to retire early".

"damn that is some luck" said Callum.

"yep, so Bethany where are you from?" asked Ben.

"Blue Springs Alabama" said Bethany.

"Sweet Home Alabama" sung Callum.

"screw off" said Bethany with a grin on her face.

"damn that's some distance" said Ben. "what about you Callum where are you from".

"Ducktown Tennessee" said Callum.

"well at least were in the same state" said Ben. He looked at Morgan through the mirror. "Morgan where you from?".

"Eton Georgia" said Morgan. "Alannah's from there as well".

A thumping noise came from the trunk and a slight muffled voice could be heard.

"I'm from there too" said Connor.

"how long have we been driving for?" asked Alannah.

Connor looked at his watch. The time was 12:30.

"nearly two hours" shouted Connor so they could hear him.

"only about 5 more hours till we get to my City" said Ben.

"what will we do when we get there?" said Bethany.

"Probably have to go our own ways to find our families" said Ben. "you guys have to go to a completely different state".

"yeah so what do you guys want to do to pass the time" said Bethany.

"Jesus look guys" said Callum. He pointed at something up ahead. It was a roadblock, dozens of cars smashed together in a desperate attempt to get away from the infection. Bodies lay everywhere some infected some dead.

"can we go around?" said Callum.

"I hope so" said Ben. The car slowed down to a crawl.

A thumping sound came from the trunk.

"hey guys what the hell is going on" said Connor.

"roadblock" shouted Morgan.

"okay" shouted Connor.

Ben searched desperately. Trying to look for a way round. There didn't seem to be a way.

"crap" said Ben.

"any ideas" said Callum.

"well if we get out, we can try and move some of the cars, but it will be risky there's some of those infected about" said Ben. The car came to a halt the group contemplated what to do.

"could we go back and look for another route?" said Morgan.

"no, I don't know any other routes, and this car doesn't have a map" said Ben.

"damn, looks like we don't have much of a choice" said Bethany.

"alright everyone stay close" said Ben as he opened his car door. Ben made his way to the trunk to let Connor out while the others climbed out of the car.

"thank god my legs were aching" said Connor.

"alright join the others" said Ben. A couple of the infected had finally noticed them and began to slowly creep towards them.

"how many do you think there are Morgan?" said Ben.

"I see 8 but there could be more" said Morgan.

"alright everyone stay close and watch each other's back's" said Ben.

The group slowly stepped forward with Ben and Connor leading the charge. Connor approached the first infected and stabbed forward with his knife. The Blade entered the creatures head right between the eyes. The first one was down. Ben approached the second infected and swung his cleaver at its head. The blow was quick and strong but not enough to take it down. The infected staggered backwards before going for Ben again. Ben swung a second strike; the blow finally did the creature in and it slumped to the ground along with the first one. Six more to go. Connor walked up to third infected and distracted it allowing Morgan to come in from the side and stab it through the back of the head. The Fourth infected came around a car and managed to grab Bethany. She struggled against its grip, but Alannah attacked it from behind plunging the knife through the back of its head.

Ben whistled at the fifth zombie and drew its attention to him allowing Connor to stick his knife through the side of it's head. Infected number six staggered forward and tried to grab Callum. He waited for it to get close before quickly dispatching it with a quick knife to the forehead. Two more to go.

"Callum, you Bethany and Alannah deal with the last two and the rest of us will start moving the cars" said Ben.

"alright" said Callum moving to side of the road to bring the infected away from Connor, Morgan and Ben.

"Over here freaks" said Callum. Ben opened the door of the first car. There was no-one inside.

"alright, I'll take the hand brake off and then we can push it" said Ben. He pulled the handbrake and the three boys started to push the car. Behind them they could hear a body hit the floor just one infected left. They successfully pushed the first car out of the way and started on the second.

"I think one more car and we should be able to fit through" said Ben.

"okay" said Connor. Bethany finished off the last infected and the three of them came over to help move the cars. After couple of minutes the road was clear enough for them to get through. They began to make their way back to the car when suddenly a bloodcurdling scream echoed all around them.

"holy shit what was that" said Connor. The group looked around wondering where the source of the screaming was coming from. They saw it. Just out of the woods on the side of the road a woman came sprinting out from the woods and down the road towards them. She was clutching her neck and a trail of blood followed her as she ran.

"oh, damn she looks pretty banged up" said Morgan.

She eventually reached them and came to a stop.

"help me please" she said.

"of course, what happened?" asked Ben.

"I was hitchhiking when this thing started people were coming back from the dead and starting eating people, I was running through the woods to get away and ran into one of the things it grabbed me and we both fell down. Then it sunk its teeth into my shoulder, I managed to grab a rock and hit it off me" said the woman.

The group looked at each other and gulped.

"what do we do?" said Bethany.

"what is it" said the woman. "what's wrong".

"you were bitten, this infection or whatever it is, it's spread from bits or scratches, if you get bit eventually you become one of them, it was all over the news" said Connor.

"you mean I'm going to become one of those things" said the woman.

"I'm afraid so" said Connor.

The woman began to cry hysterically.

"I don't believe you, it's nothing, I'm not going to become one of those things. I'll be okay" she said.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think there's any way to help you when your bitten" said Connor.

"I just need some bandages and clean it, it will fine" she said.

"it won't be fine, you'll be one of them" said Callum.

"I don't want to become one of those things" she said.

"I don't think there's any way we can help you" said Callum.

She continued to cry this time into her hands.

"do we take her with us" said Connor.

"no room in the car, unless someone wants to stay" said Ben.

"no your all lying to me I'm going to be fine you people don't know what your talking about I'm getting out of here" said the woman. She clutched her shoulder and began to walk back towards the woods.

"I'm sorry this happened to you" said Connor.

With those last words she walked back into the forest never to be seen again alive. The group returned to the car and continued their journey to Ben's home.

"we still got a few hours to go" said Ben. "you guys might want to get some rest it's been a tiring couple of hours".

"you're right" said Callum.

"least Connor is comfortable" said Morgan.

"screw you" said a voice from the trunk.

**4 hours later**

"hey guys wake up" said Ben. "we're just about to enter Baxter probably another 20 minutes".

"thank fuck, my legs have gone to sleep in here" said Connor.

"okay, I hope your family is still there" said Bethany.

"yeah I hope so too" said Ben.

"so, what were courses were you all doing at University?" asked Bethany.

"I was studying in Animation, I wanted to hopefully work in movies" said Callum.

"I was studying Forensics" said Morgan.

"interested in the police were you" said Ben.

"yeah" said Morgan.

"that's cool, I was studying in English Literature" said Ben. "was hoping to become a teacher".

"I was studying in Computer Science" said Alannah.

"damn that's cool" said Callum.

"you Beth" said ben.

"Business and Marketing" said Bethany.

"okay, hey booty, what were you studying" said Callum.

"Criminology" said Connor.

"another guy interested in the Police" said Ben.

"we're almost there" said Ben pointing at some houses. "just up here" said Ben. The car pulled up in front of a medium sized house.

"nice house" said Callum.

"thanks" replied Ben.

The group got out of the car and approached Ben's house. The front door was shut but there didn't seem to be any sign of anyone being inside. Ben approached the front door and pulled out his house key from his pocket. He placed the key in the door, and slowly opened the door. The lights were off, and the curtains were all closed. The group slowly crept into his house and looked around for infected.

"looks clear for now, but let's check all the rooms" said Connor holding his knife tightly in his right hand. The group split up into different directions and carefully checked each room. Connor approached the stairs and slowly ascended them one at a time. He listened for any sounds of infected. Nothing all he could hear were the other's checking the rooms. He reached the top of the stairs and opened the first door in front of him, this room was the bathroom. Nothing. He closed the door and checked the second room. A little boy's room, probably Ben's brother Connor thought to himself. This room was empty as well. Ben came up the stairs.

"downstairs is clear, how's up here" asked Ben.

"so far nothing, just four more rooms to check" said Connor.

"Alright" said Ben. The two boys checked the last four rooms, but they were all empty.

"nothing my family's not here" said Ben.

"hey Ben, Connor down here" called Morgan. The two bolted down the stairs and towards Morgan's voice. He was in the kitchen. When they entered Morgan held up a piece of paper.

"it's a note to Ben" said Morgan, handing it to Ben.

Ben took the note and slowly read what it said.

"Ben, something's happened, some disease or something, the army are putting up blocks, trying to contain this thing. I've taken the family and have gone to stay at Grandma's. You'll find us there. Stay safe son I love you"

DAD

Ben lowered the note a smile appeared on his face.

"at least there alive" said Ben.

"where does your Grandma live" asked Morgan.

"about a two-hour drive from here" said Ben.

"at least you know where they are" said Morgan.

"alright, let's get ready" said Ben.

"is it alright if we eat something, my stomach's killing me" said Callum.

"yeah should be some food in" said Ben.

Connor looked at his watch. 6:02. The group tucked into a couple sandwiches that Ben made. They weren't fancy just ham and cheese.

"alright what's the plan" said Connor.

"I'm going to take Callum and take him to his home, then if he stays with me or goes with his family, then the next destination will be my Grandma's" said Ben. Ben chucked Connor something. It was a set of car keys.

"those are to one of our cars, should have a full tank of gas, you can use it to get back to Georgia" said Ben.

"Thanks Ben" said Connor. "okay I'm going to head to Georgia and find my family, if you want to come with us Beth, we can drop you off in Alabama or something".

"I'd like that thanks" said Bethany. The group finished off their food and readied their things. It was going to be another long drive home. They headed out to the cars and said their goodbyes. Ben held out a hand and Connor took it, the two shook hands.

"I hope you find your family guys" said Ben.

"I hope you find yours" said Connor. They waved goodbye to Callum and got inside the second vehicle. Connor put the keys in the ignition Morgan in the passenger seat, Bethany and Alannah in the back. Connor reversed the car out and began to drive away before he stuck his right hand out the window and gave Ben the thumbs up as they drove away. As they left Connor wondered if they would ever meet again. He hoped so Ben was a good guy.

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 3: On the Road Again**

The group now consisting of Connor, Morgan, Alannah and Bethany began to make their way to Blue Springs Alabama to help Bethany find her family. Connor looked out the window to see a small group of survivors, they looked like a family run away from a pack of infected. He'd stop to help them but there's no way they would all fit.

"so, what do you guys think we should call these things?" said Connor. The other looked at each other.

"I don't know do we really need to name them" said Bethany.

"makes it easier if we have a name for them" said Connor.

"what about Biters" said Morgan. "you know they like to bite things, so I guess Biters would be appropriate".

"not a bad name, what about freaks" said Alannah.

"they used to be people, we can't just call them freaks" said Bethany.

"I guess biters will do" said Connor. The group nodded in agreement.

"Biters eh well hopefully they won't be around too long" said Alannah.

"yeah I'm sure the army will be swooping through the states soon, or the rest of the world will come to help us" said Connor.

"how do we know this isn't worldwide, the broadcast stated it was all across America, how do we know the rest of the world hasn't suffered the same fate" said Bethany.

"you got to try and think positive" said Connor. "I think the army, or something would be able to handle these things, I mean we handle them pretty easily, and we aren't even trained".

"yeah but we have only taken on small numbers what do you think happened when this first kicked there's probably thousands, if not millions of those things out there now" said Bethany.

"like I said we got to stay positive, or else we'll start to think negatively, and lord knows we don't want that" said Connor.

"yeah how much further is it till Alabama?" asked Bethany.

Connor looked at his watch it was just gone seven PM.

"about 6 hours or so if traffic is good" said Connor.

"we can't keep driving into the night, we're going to have to stop someplace and wait until morning" said Bethany.

"yeah, man this has been one long day" said Morgan.

"yeah man I mean this morning I was North Carolina, now I'm in Tennessee and heading to Alabama, it's been a helluva day" said Connor.

"I hope Ben and Callum find their families" said Bethany.

"we all hope that" said Connor. "I'm going to keep driving to about 9 then we'll stop and find somewhere to sleep, if we have to, we'll sleep in the car".

"that is going to be uncomfortable" said Morgan.

"road trips usually are" said Connor.

The group continued their drive seeing the destruction caused by this infection.

"do you guys think we were hit last or something, this infection seems to have lasted a while given all the damage, no way this could happen so quickly" said Connor.

"who knows, maybe when it first started, we just waved it off until it got too bad and then we realised it was actually happening or something" said Alannah.

"you make a good point" said Connor.

Some time had passed, Connor checked his watch, the time was 20:55.

"okay it's almost nine we'll pull up here in a few minutes and try to get some rest" said Connor. He pulled the car up to the side of the road and switched off the engine. In the distance he could make out some shapes moving in the darkness.

"hopefully those are friendly" said Connor.

The group started to settle in for the night. Connor climbed out of the car to check the boot. Maybe there was something in there they could use. He opened the boot and saw a single blanket.

"great, should have grabbed some while at Ben's" said Connor. He closed the boot and returned to the car.

"I found a single blanket, it might get cold in the night" said Connor. He handed the blanket to Alannah in the back seat. She got settled under the blanket and tried to get some sleep. Connor turned to Bethany she was tossing and turning trying to get comfortable.

"no where good to sleep right?" said Connor.

"yeah everything too lumpy, no where to properly rest" said Bethany. Connor lent his back onto his seat and shut his eyes to try and get some sleep.

"damn Beth was right this is really uncomfortable" thought Connor. A few hours passed and Connor still couldn't get to sleep. He looked at his watch to check the time, he could barely make it out, he believed it was just after midnight. He sat up obviously he wasn't getting much sleep tonight.

"I think I prefer the boot" said Connor to himself in a whisper. A small laugh came from his left. He turned to see Bethany staring at him.

"your still awake" said Connor.

"yeah can't sleep either" replied Bethany.

Connor investigated the backseat Morgan had snaked his way under the blanket and had cuddled up to Alannah, the two sharing the blanket between them.

"ha take it there a couple" said Connor.

"yeah been together since before University" said Bethany.

"that's good, at least they have each other through this" said Connor. "so tomorrow or later today we'll arrive in Blue Springs and you can find your family, you still going to be with us or are you guys going your own way?".

"I don't know I guess it depends on whether they want to go to Georgia, or maybe they'll have their own thing set up" said Bethany.

"well we may only know each other for a day, but it was certainly nice to meet you Bethany" said Connor.

"thanks, so who's your family?" asked Bethany.

"my mum and little sister, no father he left not long after I was born, you" said Connor.

"my Mum, Dad and little brother" said Bethany.

"how old is he, the brother" asked Connor.

"11, how old's your sister" said Bethany.

"going on 18" said Connor.

"oh, so not so little then" said Bethany.

"yeah my little sister's almost all grown up damn" said Connor. "we should get some sleep".

Okay sleep tight" said Bethany.

"you too" said Connor. The two went back to trying to get some sleep.

**8 hours later**

Connor woke up and checked the time it was 8:12. He looked at everyone else in the car, Bethany was still asleep so was Morgan and Alannah.

"might as well get moving" said Connor. He switched the car on and continued the drive to Alabama. Hopefully he could get closer to Alabama before they wake up. As he continued to drive Connor hoped his family was safe, anything could happen given what's going on around them. He looked out on the road and saw something walk out in front of the car. Connor quickly swerved to the right and dodged the figure, he didn't know if it was alive or not, but he didn't want to take any chances.

2 hours had passed when the others started to stir. Connor looked at the two in the back through the rear-view mirror.

"wakey wakey" said Connor.

"what time is it" said Morgan stretching his arms as best he could.

"nearly half 10" said Connor. "we're about 2 hours away from Alabama".

"how's the fuel?" asked Alannah as she woke up. Connor checked the fuel gauge.

"about a quarter tank left" said Connor. "need to stop off and get some after Alabama".

"you'd think we'd see some other people" said Morgan looking out the window.

"I saw a few people while you guys were asleep, they looked like they were hitchhiking somewhere" said Connor.

Another 2 hours had passed, and the group finally arrived in Blue Springs Alabama.

"home sweet home" said Morgan.

"which way to your house Bethany?" asked Connor.

"you take this right" said Bethany pointing down a road. "then the first left". Connor did as she said, and they pulled into a small neighbourhood. The road was blocked by a couple of cars.

"what's this" said Connor. He brought the car to a stop and switched off the engine.

"someone doesn't want us getting in" said Morgan. The group got out of the car and readied their weapons, they didn't see any Biters around.

"coast is clear" said Connor. The group made their way past the cars and towards the other houses.

"so which house is yours?" said Connor.

"that one" said Bethany pointing to a house about 40 feet away. As they got closer, they could see the house was boarded up, the windows had planks of wood nailed across them.

"kind of looks like a good sign" said Connor. Bethany started to take off into a run.

"be careful" said Connor.

Bethany ran up to her front door and nervously knocked on the Blue door. The door opened as the others caught up. On the other side of the door was a woman who looked to be in her late 40s.

"BETHANY" the woman shouted.

"Mom" replied Bethany. The two women hugged as the rest of the family came to the front door.

"Bethany" said her father, he joined in the hug.

Eventually the little brother joined in as well in a family hug. The others stood back and let them be happy. They all hoped their family would still be home when they get there. The family eventually separated to see the others standing there.

"who are they?" asked Bethany's mom.

"they're students from Uni, they're heading home to check on their families and dropped me off on the way" explained Bethany.

"thank you for brining our daughter back to us" said the Mom.

"don't worry about it" said Connor. "I guess this is goodbye Beth".

"thanks' you guys, I'm sure we'll see each other again when this is all over" said Bethany.

"hell yeah" said Morgan.

They all took turns shaking hands with Bethany and began to make their way back to the car.

"you guys take care of yourselves" said Connor.

"wait" said the Dad. Connor stopped to see what he wanted. The dad entered the house and returned about 30 seconds later. He walked up to Connor and handed him something. It was a revolver, he also handed him a little box of bullets.

"to help you guys protect yourselves, just be careful those things are attracted to noise" said the dad.

"thanks, take care" said Connor the two shook hands and Connor returned to the vehicle. He climbed inside and inspected the gun careful not to aim it at his face.

"you ever used one of them?" said Morgan.

"nope never even held one you" said Connor.

"yeah I've had a few shooting lessons" said Morgan.

"here then you can have it your more experienced than I am" said Connor handing Morgan the revolver. Morgan checked to see if it was loaded and placed the gun in the glove compartment along with the box of bullets.

"it's loaded" said Morgan.

"okay no more detours, let's go home" said Connor switching the engine on.

The group was now small only 3 people left. Now they had to drive to Georgia. As they exited the town of Blue Springs Connor checked the fuel gauge again, they were nearly running on fumes. Not long now and they would have to stop for fuels. Connor started to keep an eye out for a fuel station. A few more minutes down the road and Connor spotted one off on the right side of the road. Connor pulled the car up next to the machines and switched off the engine.

"watch my back Morgan I'm going to put some fuel in the car" said Connor.

"okay" said Morgan grabbing the revolver from the glove compartment and following him.

Connor grabbed one of the pumps and took it over to the car. Suddenly they heard a vehicle approaching from down the road.

"someone's coming" said Morgan.

"finally, someone else is alive" said Connor as he continued to put fuel in the car. An RV pulled up near the fuel station and an older man walked out.

"hey" said Connor.

"hello, just come to get some fuel" said the older man.

"same" replied Connor. "I'm Connor".

"nice to meet you Connor, I'm Dale, where are you guys heading?" said Dale.

"Eton Georgia, going to see if our families are okay" said Connor. He finished putting fuel in the car and returned the nozzle to the machine.

"all set" said Morgan.

"all set" said Connor. "where are you looking to go Dale".

"Atlanta Georgia" said Dale.

"well I hope you make it okay" said Connor.

"I hope you guys find your families" said Dale.

"watch out for Biters" said Connor.

"Biters we call them Walkers" said Dale.

"walkers, hmm they sound better" said Connor.

"Goodbye" said Connor. The two returned to the car and took off again.

**5 hours later**

The group arrived in Eton Georgia, Connor checked the time it was just after 18:00.

"I'm going to drop you guys off at Morgan's house then I'm going to my home I'll come back in an hour to see how you're getting on" said Connor as they slowly arrived at Morgan's neighbourhood.

"I hope you guys find them, okay" said Connor as he brought the car to a stop. Morgan and Alannah got out and waved him goodbye. Now Connor was alone.

"now it's time for my home" said Connor to himself. He began to make his way to his house. As he pulled up outside it didn't look like there was anyone in.

"I hope you guys are okay" said Connor. He approached his front door and tried to turn the door handle. The door was locked. Connor knocked on the door, no answer. Connor pulled his knife out and was about to kick the door open when a gunshot rang out in the distance.

"the fuck was that, was that Morgan" said Connor.

He returned his focus to his front door and tried to force it open. It wouldn't budge. He took a step back and kicked the door as hard as he could. The door splintered but was still shut. He kicked again and the door opened.

"I'm in" said Connor, he pushed the door open and slowly entered the house while holding his breath.

He looked around the bottom part of the house. It was empty no-one's here. He decided to check the upstairs. As he climbed the stairs, he again kept his ears out for sounds of Walkers, but no sounds came.

"this house really is empty" said Connor. He checked in all the bedrooms just to make sure, but his thoughts were confirmed. The house was empty, his family was nowhere to be seen.

"they're not here" said Connor. He had to believe they got out of Eton and are now somewhere safe. Connor went about collecting some supplies. He entered the kitchen and grabbed some food from the cupboards, he only took canned foods as those would last longer. He opened his bag and filled it up with canned soup, canned vegetables and a few packets of instant noodles.

"well this will help us for a few days" said Connor. He checked his knife, he didn't mind using it, but it would help having something that didn't require him getting so close. Connor remembered something, he went upstairs to his room and looked under his bed. He pulled out a metal baseball bat.

"this will help me bash some skulls" said Connor. He placed the bat on the bed and walked over to his wardrobe. He took some more clothes out and put them in his bag. He then carried the bat downstairs and placed it on his kitchen table.

"just missing one thing" said Connor. He walked into the living room and picked up a picture frame. A photo of him, his sister and mom was still there.

"don't think she had time to grab this" said Connor. He opened the frame and took the picture out. He folded it in half and placed it in his jeans pocket. He grabbed all his gear and walked out the house back to the car. He opened the trunk and placed his bag inside along with the baseball bat. Just before he closed the trunk, he saw a Walker approach him. He pulled the bat back out and walked towards the Walker. He swung the bat and connected with the Walker's head. The blow dented the monsters head and knocked it down on the floor. He swung the bat down on its head cracking open its skull and spilling blood all over the pavement. The walker was still moving slightly, so Connor swung again a third and final time. The walkers head was completely crushed putting it down. He placed the bat back in the trunk and climbed into the car and began to make his way back to Morgan and Alannah.

He returned to Morgan's house to see him crying on the pavement being comforted by Alannah.

"what happened" said Connor.

"he walked into his house, his mom was eating his family he had to put her down" said Alannah.

"shit I'm so sorry Morgan" said Connor.

"did you find your family" said Alannah.

"no, my house was empty" said Connor. "did you check your house Alannah".

"yeah they're gone too, I made sure they weren't suffering anymore" said Alannah.

"I'm sorry guys" said Connor. Just then a horde of walkers came out from behind some buildings.

"oh, shit everyone throw your stuff in the trunk and get in the car" said Connor. The two jumped up and did what he said. Connor dove into the car and waited for them to get in. As soon as they were in Connor slammed on the accelerator and drove out of their like a bat out of hell. They swerved up and down the streets trying to leave the town and escape the horde. The walkers were coming out of everywhere.

"we need to get out of town" said Connor. Just as they reached the town limit the road was blocked by a group of walkers. There was no way to avoid them, the car ploughed right through the group of walkers. The car began to swerve out of control.

"shit, shit, shit" said Connor trying to get the car under control. The car swerved off the road and slammed into a tree. Connor's head flew forward knocking him senseless. The group slowly left the car. When Connor got off his seat his legs went weak.

"ah crap" said Connor trying to regain his composure. Suddenly a walker attacked him pinning him to the floor. He struggled against the walker, out of nowhere a knife struck the zombie through the top of the head. Connor pushed the walker off him to see Morgan in front of him.

"you okay" said Morgan.

"I'm fine" said Connor.

"LOOK OUT" shouted Connor.

Morgan turned to see a walker attack him.

Suddenly a gunshot ran out and the walker dropped to the floor. Alannah was on the other side of the car with the revolver in her hand. The group quickly retrieved their gear from the trunk and took off on foot down the road. The walkers were coming out of the trees around them.

"we need to find something to else us get away" said Morgan.

Just then like a miracle a vehicle could be seen in the distance coming towards them. The van swerved to the side and stopped. A woman poked her head out of the window, she was an older woman in her forties, with blonde hair and green eyes.

"GET IN" she shouted. The three ran up to the van and opened the door and climbing in.

"punch it" shouted Morgan. The van turned around and raced away in the direction it was coming from. The trio let out a huge sigh of relief, they had escaped but now where were they heading, they did not know.

**End of Chapter 3**


	4. Chapter 4

**Survivors: a Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 4: New Faces**

The van continued to drive away from the horde. The trio made themselves comfortable, they could be in for a long drive.

"Thanks for the save I'm Connor" said Connor to the driver.

"Tina" said Tina.

"this is Morgan and Alannah" said Connor pointing to the other two in the car.

"nice to meet you, I heard the gunshots and decided to come see if I could help, we have a camp about a mile or so away, you guys can stay there with us" said Tina.

"a camp, thank god we actually get to see other people, we've been travelling like mad the last two days and barely saw anyone" said Morgan.

"yeah most people have set up small camps or are hiding inside buildings, not a lot of people on the streets anymore" said Tina. "so, what brings you guys here?" she asked.

"we came to find our family, we were up at University when all this started" said Connor.

"I take it you didn't find them since your alone" said Tina.

Connor shook his head. "no, these two did, but they weren't family anymore" he said.

"I'm sorry to hear that" said Tina.

"so, this camp is it safe?" asked Connor.

"yeah it's safe for now, although I'd watch out for Paul" said Tina.

"who?" asked Connor.

"Paul Sarone, he's kind of like the leader of our little camp, he's got quite the temper on him, not a lot of people would want to be on the receiving end of his temper" said Tina.

"don't worry I'm sure we can stay out of trouble" said Connor.

"good here we are" said Tina. Turning left down a small dirt road and towards a series of tents. She pulled her van up to some other vehicles and switched off the engine.

"she's back" shouted someone from outside.

"Stop shouting, you'll attract those things" said a cold deep voice.

Connor opened the van door and the trio slowly climbed out. Connor looked around the camp, he could see what looked like about a dozen tents all set up in a circle. The vehicles were parked nearby probably as a precaution. Suddenly a larger man came towards them and shoved Connor to the floor. Connor rolled over onto his back to get a closer look the man was much taller than Connor and looked like he had about 50 pounds on him. He was clearly much older than Connor, well into his forties, he had a very muscular build, he had no hair on his head and brown eyes.

"you, are you the one's who fired off those gunshots" said the man.

"yes, we are sorry, we didn't mean to go those things all riled up" said Connor.

"you idiot, you could have brought every walker for miles, now we may have to pack up and move soon" said the man.

"look I think we got off on the wrong foot, let's just calm this down" said Connor. "I'm Connor and you are" said Connor.

"my name is Paul" said Paul.

"nice to meet you" said Connor.

"shut up, you could have put us all in danger" said Paul. He turned on his heels and walked away.

Connor stood back up and wiped some dirt off his clothes.

"yeah he's got a temper" said Connor.

"you guys need to watch yourselves" said Tina. She directed the trio into the camp and showed them a place they could set their things.

"damn wish we had a couple of tents or something" said Morgan.

"I wish we had our car back" said Connor.

"yeah well next time I'm driving" said Morgan. The two let out a small laugh.

They set their things down and decided to get acquainted with the other camp members. They approached a fire that had been made in the middle of the camp. A few campers were settled around it talking to each other.

"hello, I'm Connor this is Morgan and Alannah" said Connor. One woman replied to them she was an older woman looked about fifty.

"hello, I'm Gail, you guys the ones who got stuck in that infected mess" she said.

"yeah that was us, sorry" said Connor. The rest of the campers started to whisper to each other. The three sat down and tried to get comfy on the grass.

"so, where you guys from?" asked Gail.

"North Carolina State University" said Connor.

"that's quite far said a guy from the other side of the fire, sorry I'm Thomas" said Thomas.

"yeah we've pretty much been driving since yesterday morning had to make a few stops on the way" said Morgan.

"so, where's your car?" asked Thomas.

"Mario Andretti here smashed it into a tree" said Morgan.

"like you could drive better in that shitshow" said Connor with a grin.

"I could drive better than you I can stay on the road and not wrap it around a tree" sneered Morgan.

"well when we next get a car you show me up then" said Connor.

"so, does anybody have a plan for all this" said Connor.

"yeah we're going to head up to the nearest army base" said a voice from behind.

Connor turned to see Paul approaching them.

"the nearest army base will be the safest bet on where to go, they'll help us and then they'll roll though here and deal with all those freaks" said Paul.

"are you sure" said Connor.

"of course, I'm damn sure the army can handle this sort of thing" said Paul.

"this thing's been going on for a while now and we haven't seen any army people, hell we've been to three different states since this started and we haven't seen any signs of this being cleared up" said Connor.

"so, what's your point" said Paul.

"my point is that maybe the army can just roll through this thing, maybe they tried and struggled hell we don't even know exactly how many people have been affected by this epidemic, the army would be one of the places everyone would run too and for all we know this could have attracted every infected for miles to the base" said Connor.

"it will work, your wrong we just need to get there" said Paul.

"I think we should find somewhere closer and hold up, then wait and see if the army comes through to help us" said Connor. "hell, this whole thing could be worldwide for all we know".

"that's fucking stupid" said Paul. "how could this thing be worldwide, if it was, we would have heard about it, your just not thinking this through" said Paul.

"I have been thinking this through and the better plan would be to find somewhere closer to settle into" said Connor.

"shut up right now, I have my family here and I can't have them hearing what you're saying, not to mention all these people would want to listen to someone who has an actual plan" said Paul.

"your family needs to be safe, you can't risk them by forcefully demanding they follow you off to some place you think could be safe" said Connor.

Some of the camp members were starting to agree with what Connor was saying.

"he's right maybe we should find somewhere else to settle into" said Thomas.

"can it Thomas, he's just a kid he doesn't know what he's saying" said Paul.

"I'm just trying to make sure everyone makes the right decision" said Connor.

"no, you're being stupid and stupid can cost lives" said Paul. He began to clench his hands into fists. "you come into my camp after causing a scene with the infected and now you think you can just usurp the role as leader" said Paul.

"that's not what's happening here Paul, I'm trying to help" said Connor. Paul shoved him back.

"no, you're not you are fooling everyone into thinking there's no hope" said Paul.

Connor regained his balance and squared up to Paul, trying to intimidate him. Which was damn near impossible given the fact Connor was just 5"7 while Paul was 6"3 and had at least fifty pounds on him. Connor clenched his hands into fists, he was hoping it wasn't going to escalate. Suddenly out of nowhere Paul landed a stiff right hook to the side of Connor's head. The punch sent Connor staggering backwards. He stayed on his feet but was stunned, he could barely see straight. Connor steadied himself and threw a right hand of his own he put all his strength into the punch. The blow hit Paul in the face and sent his head back. Paul brushed it off and landed a hard-left hook. Connor swayed from side to side, this guy hits like a brick. Connor tried another right hand, Paul easily blocked the punch and tripped Connor over. He was sent crawling on the floor. He tried to get back up, but Paul landed a kick to his gut. Connor dropped face first into the dirt. Paul quickly rolled him over onto his back and held him down by his throat.

"now then are you going to try and spout your lies again" said Paul.

"no" said Connor through choking noises.

Paul eventually relinquished his grip and let Connor get back up. Connor returned to his friends holding his head in his hands, his head hurt like he'd been by a baseball bat or something.

"you alright man" said Morgan.

"I'll live, thanks for helping" said Connor.

"what did you think I wanted my ass kicked as well" said Morgan.

"you guys should get some sleep, Paul will want to head out in the morning" said Gail.

The group settled down into their little camp spot and tried to get some sleep.

**The next Morning**

Connor woke up his head was still hurting like hell. Paul was already awake and packing the last of the camp up to leave. He noticed Connor was awake.

"so, are you coming with us or what?" asked Paul.

"I don't know I'll ask the other two" said Connor. He turned and shook the two of them awake.

"what's up" said Alannah as she rubbed her eyes.

"Paul wants to know if we want to go with them" said Connor.

"we thought about it and we think your right, we should find somewhere else and settle in" said Alannah.

Connor turned back to face Paul.

"there's your answer" he said.

"Fine, when you die it's your own fault" said Paul storming off to put the last few items in a car nearby.

An hour had passed, and the other campers had woken up. They were all getting ready to leave when Gail spoke up.

"I'm sorry Paul, I've been giving it some thinking, and I've decided to go with Connor and the others" said Gail.

"what, you can't be serious" said Paul.

"I've never been more serious" said Gail. "if anybody else wants to come with us speak now" said Gail.

"I'm going" said Thomas.

"Me too" said Tina. A few other people stepped forward as well.

"well screw all you then, their blood will be on your hands Connor" said Paul before climbing in his car and angrily driving away. The other people following Paul one by one left following behind him. Soon all that was left was Connor, Morgan, Alannah and the others who stayed. Connor went about learning the names of the people who stayed.

"Kaylee" said a young woman.

"Jess" said a tall ginger woman.

"Achilles" said a deep voiced Coloured man. He was tall standing around 6"5, had a very muscular build, clearly he worked out a lot, he also carried a pickaxe.

"okay, now we have to find somewhere to settle into, hopefully somewhere close by" said Connor. The group nodded in agreement and got into their cars. Achilles, Jess, Kaylee and Thomas went in one car. While Gail, Tina, Connor, Morgan and Alannah went in Tina's van.

"have you guys got a map" said Connor.

Tina nodded opening the glove compartment and handed him a map book. He opened the book and looked for a place for them all to use. He searched from top to bottom until his eyes noticed something that could work.

"here about 2 miles away, a school that could work" said Connor.

"it's a good place as any" said Tina. She took the map back and started up the van eventually they were on the way to what they hoped could be a more suitable home.

**End of chapter 4**


	5. Chapter 5

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 5: Finding a Home**

The two vehicles began to make their way to the school Connor saw on the map.

"this school could be a good place to settle down and set up base" said Connor.

"maybe there's people already there" said Morgan.

"I hope so could use the numbers" said Connor.

"what do you mean?" asked Morgan.

"well if we're gonna set up a place like a school for a home we're going to need a good few people to help protect it from these things, if there's only a few of us then we'll have trouble trying to keep those things out if they realise, we're in there" said Connor.

"that's true" said Morgan.

"how are you feeling by the way" asked Connor.

"I don't know they're gone, all of them just gone, I'll never see them again" said Morgan.

"Again, I'm sorry mate, if only we got there quicker" said Connor.

"I don't think there was anything we could have done" said Alannah.

"maybe, we'll never know" said Connor.

The group fell silent while they continued to drive towards the school. After a few minutes they finally arrived. The group left their bags in their vehicles and took only their weapons. The area was eerily silent, it didn't feel right, no playing children, no screaming teacher, the sound of laughter and innocence was just gone.

"shit its just so silent" said Connor. He let out a deep sigh. "no children, god knows how they're handling this whole thing".

"best not to dwell on it" said Tina.

The group approached the school gate, Connor tried to push it open, the gate wouldn't budge, it was locked shut. Next to the gate was a sign with the school's name.

"PLEASANT VALLEY INNOVATIVE SCHOOL" it said.

"gates padlocked shut" said Connor.

"how do we get in?" asked Gail.

"we could climb in, but it would be much easier to try and break the padlock" said Connor. "I think I could do it with my metal baseball bat, no wait actually Achilles do you think you could break it with your pickaxe".

"I think so" said Achilles stepping forward. He slowly aimed his pickaxe at the padlock.

"we'll keep an eye out for Walkers" said Connor.

Connor and the others stepped away from the gate and watched the area for Walkers. Achilles slowly aimed the pickaxe and swung for the padlocked. He missed the pickaxe banged off the gate with a lout clang. The others quickly checked, no Walkers nearby. He aimed again and swung. This time he hit the padlock, but it didn't break.

"one more hit" said Achilles.

He aimed the pickaxe for one last strike, he swung the pickaxe with all his might, it hit the padlock and broke it clean off.

"alright we're in" said Achilles.

Just then a low growl could be heard. The group saw a couple of walkers appear attracted by the sound.

"alright me and Morgan can deal with these, no guns Morgan" said Connor. The two of them approached the couple of Walkers while the others opened the gate and waited on the other side. Connor approached the first walker and swung his bat at its head. The bat struck the Walkers head knocking it to the floor. The second walker turned its attention to Connor. It didn't see Morgan come up behind it, before it could notice him, he grabbed its right shoulder and plunged his knife through the side of it's head. Connor brought the bat down on the grounded Walker cracking it's skull and putting it down.

"that was easy" said Connor as the two walked through the school gate closing it behind them.

"one of us should stay here and keep an eye out maybe some more survivors could walk by or something" said Achilles.

"good idea, one of us stays here the rest of us will clear the school" said Connor.

"so, who wants to stay here and keep watch" said Morgan.

Gail raised her hand.

"I don't mind" said Gail.

"alright stay safe and watch your back" said Connor. She nodded.

The rest of them started to make their way further into the school while Gail tried to find somewhere to sit down.

"alright we'll clear the school then we can bring the vehicles in, we'll keep them outside for now in case this doesn't go well, we won't have to worry about making a hasty exit" said Connor.

"smart thinking" said Tina. The group walked into the middle of the school and looked around there were a good few buildings to check.

"so how do you guys want to do this" said Thomas.

"I was thinking two of us to a building" said Connor.

"least that way we got someone watching our backs" said Thomas.

"okay so who goes with who" said Jess.

"maybe one guy with one girl" said Morgan. "not to be sexist or anything".

"don't worry that sounds like a good idea" said Tina.

"okay so Morgan with Alannah, Achilles you go with Jess, Thomas with Kaylee and I'll go with Tina" said Connor.

"sounds good" said Tina.

The group left in their pairs to start clearing the school. Tina and Connor took the art building. As they slowly walked through the hallways, they didn't see any Walkers.

"how does it feel being back in school?" asked Connor.

"eh, never really missed it" replied Tina.

"fair enough" said Connor. They approached a classroom and heard a growl from the other side.

"shhh" said Connor.

Connor opened the classroom door and peered carefully inside. He could see a Walker shambling about inside, he tried to look around the classroom, he couldn't see any more.

"think there's just one" said Connor. He gripped his baseball bat and slowly finished opening the door. He stepped in and looked around the room, yep there was just one Walker. He whistled attracting the Walker to him. He stepped forward and swung hard. Dropping it like the last Walker, Tina quickly stepped forward and stabbed it while it was on the ground.

"nice teamwork there" said Connor offering her a high five.

"let's finish clearing the building first" said Tina.

"yeah your right sorry" said Connor.

They left the classroom shutting the door behind them.

Meanwhile Achilles and Jess had began checking the maths building they had checked a few classrooms but there were no Walkers so far.

"so how are you holding up with all this?" asked Achilles.

"I'm handling it" said Jess.

"alright that's good" said Achilles. He stopped at one of the rooms. He could see a Walker on the other side of the door.

"here's one" said Achilles. "do you want it or do you want me to take it" he said.

"you got it big guy, I want to see those mammoth arms in action" she teased.

"alright" he said.

Achilles opened the classroom door and the Walker slowly stumbled out into the hallway. He waited for it to stand up. He swung his arms up driving the pickaxe through the bottom of the Walkers jaw and up through its skull. The tip of the pickaxe came out from the top of its head. He used such force that he lifted the Walker up into the air by the pickaxe alone. He dropped it the floor and removed the pickaxe from its face.

"damn that was brutal" said Jess.

"we got a few more rooms to check, let's go" said Achilles.

Thomas and Kaylee took the Science building. Kaylee had a knife in her hand while Thomas clutched a golf club. They too saw a walker trapped in a room.

"do you think someone put it here" said Thomas.

"who would do that" said Kaylee.

"don't know maybe a teacher or something, maybe they couldn't bring themselves to put them down so they put it in the classroom where it couldn't hurt anyone" said Thomas.

"maybe, let's just deal with it" said Kaylee.

The two entered the classroom the Walker approached Thomas, he readied the golf club, but Kaylee was quite fast, she stepped around a table in the classroom and came up behind the Walker stabbing it in the back of the head with her knife.

"easy" said Kaylee.

Yeah just then they heard a small bang come from another room. They approached the door the noise came from and peered inside. Instantly a Walkers face appeared trying to squeeze through.

"bugger" said Thomas. He let go of the door letting the Walker come into their room. Behind it they could see two more approaching the doorway.

"Alright keep at a distance Kaylee I've got the longer reach" said Thomas.

He swung the golf club at the first one's head. It connected but it was still on its feet. It came closer. The other two walkers had now entered the room. Thomas swung again the first one finally went down but it wasn't going to stay down.

"you deal with the downed one I'll get the other two" said Thomas.

He jumped over the fist Walker and swung for the second. Meanwhile Kaylee knelt down by the first Walker and swiftly plunged her knife into it's cranium. She looked up Thomas had managed to knock the second one down but the third had managed to grab he was so busy struggling with the third Walker he didn't notice the second getting close to his leg. Kaylee quickly sprang forward towards the second Walker and stabbed it before it could sink it's teeth into Thomas's leg. Thomas managed to recover pushing the third Walker off him, he smashed it over the head with his club, he swung three more times and it was down.

"that was intense" said Thomas he was breathing heavily from the battle.

"yeah no kidding we should have retreated, you almost got bit" said Kaylee.

"your right I shouldn't have been that stupid, at least we cleared them all out" said Thomas. They rested for a few more minutes before moving on to check the other rooms. After nearly 30 minutes the groups had successfully cleared the school of Walkers. They regrouped back in the middle of the school.

"everyone okay?" said Connor.

"yeah had a few scares but other than that we're okay" said Thomas.

"that's good, we should start moving the bodies out of here" said Connor.

"how many are there?" said Achilles.

"we killed four" said Thomas.

"we killed two" said Alannah.

"we killed two as well" said Jess.

"we only had to kill one" said Tina.

"that's nine bodies should be pretty easy to move them all" said Connor.

"what are we going to do when we move them?" said Morgan.

"we should leave them outside the school, don't know if we should bury of burn them" said Connor.

"okay, we can use the van and move them quicker" said Tina.

"okay Tina, you and Jess go get the Van and bring it into the school, we'll start moving the bodies.

Another 20 minutes passed, and the group finished loading the last body into the van.

"we won't drive out too far" said Connor.

"how many of us should go" said Achilles.

"me and Tina will go, you guys work on setting this school up" said Connor.

"how should we do that?" asked Jess.

"look for supplies see what we have, weapons, check the perimeter see if it's secure that kind of stuff" said Connor.

"okay" said Jess.

Connor and Tina climbed into the van and drove out of the school.

"let's look for some woods, not really fair to leave them out in the road or something, it wouldn't be really respectful" said Tina.

"that's true these were probably good people" said Connor.

Tina drove the van to the nearest piece of woods. The two exited the van and opened the door. The smell instantly got to them.

"man, they smell so bad" said Tina.

"yep, lets get them out of here before I hurl" said Connor. Connor dragged the first body out and left it near a tree. Tina pulled the second out and left it next to the first body. As Connor went to grab the third body, he noticed someone watching them from woods.

"hey you there, you alive" asked Connor.

The person didn't respond he stepped towards them and waved. As he got closer Connor could see a bow in his hands and some arrows on his back.

"you a hunter" asked Connor.

Again, the person didn't answer. He got close enough so that Connor could clearly see him.

"you don't have to worry I won't bite" said Connor. The mystery person again didn't say anything, he put his bow over his shoulder and then he started to move his hands in a strange movement.

"Is that sign language" said Connor.

The guy nodded.

"oh, you can't speak, sorry" said Connor.

Tina came around from the car to see who Connor was speaking to.

"oh hello" she said when she saw the new guy.

"he can't talk Tina" said Connor.

"I know sign language" said Tina.

"well dang isn't that lucky" said Connor.

Tina signed the word hello to the person. He signed hello back.

"he says hello" said Tina.

"what's your name" Tina signed.

"call me Bo" signed Bo.

"he says his name is Bo" said Tina.

"ha really Bo, okay" said Connor.

"what are you guys doing" signed Bo.

"we cleared a school nearby of Walkers to use it as a camp, we're moving the bodies here" signed Tina.

"okay" he signed back. "can I come with you" he signed.

"he wants to know if he can come with us" said Tina.

"of course, he can come with us" said Connor. That made Bo smile.

"let's finish off removing these bodies and we can head back" said Connor.

With the extra hands they quickly got rid of the bodies and were on their way back to the school.

"you know, you should teach everyone sign language so we can talk to Bo, it would help a lot" said Connor.

"yeah I will, that will be a necessity" replied Tina.

They returned to the school. They had been gone for a good half an hour. Gail opened the gate as they approached.

"welcome back" said Gail.

Tina parked the van up and they left the van. Bo climbed out surprising Gail.

"oh hello" said Gail.

"he can't speak" said Connor.

"oh well still hello" said Gail. Bo waved back at her.

"how's it going with securing this place" said Connor.

"not bad, we checked the perimeter it's pretty secure, also a group of survivors turned up" said Gail.

"really how many" said Connor.

"six people" said Gail.

"that's good could use the extra numbers" said Connor. He entered the school to check on everyone.

As he approached some of his people something caught his eye. Two people had exited a building. It couldn't be. He looked closer. It was. It was his mom and little sister. He sprinted towards them and grabbed them in a hug.

"you guys are okay" he said. He was unbelievably happy. "how did you guys get here" said Connor.

"we've been traveling with some people who we bumped into, then we saw Gail was it, on the front gate and thought this was a camp so we decided to come here" said His mom her name was Jacqui.

"I'm just glad you guys are okay" said Connor. The two groups converged in the middle of the school.

"so, who led this little group?" asked Connor.

"I did" said a guy stepping forward. "name's Darren". He was a slightly tall individual standing 6"1, he was very skinny and didn't seem to have much muscle, he wore a pair of blue jeans with a red long sleeve shirt. He also had blue-eyes with black hair.

"thanks for helping my family" said Connor. "this place here can be a home until this whole thing smooths over" said Connor.

"well until then we should elect a leader" said Achilles.

"I lead the smaller group here" said Darren.

"and Connor led us here and got us a school for camp" said Morgan.

"Connor should be the leader" said Jess. Most of the group agreed apart from the other three people of Darren's little group, there names were Luke, Mary and Scott.

"we can be co-leaders" offered Connor.

"That could work" said Darren. Connor offered a handshake and Darren accepted.

"alright, everything's going to be okay" said Connor.

**End of Chapter 5**


	6. Chapter 6

**Survivors: a Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter: 6 Experience**

Connor and Darren wondered down a ruin street. Connor gripped his baseball tightly in his two hands. He and Darren were both wearing backpacks. On his waist he had a holster with a handgun in it, Connor had found while scavenging a house. Five long months had passed since the dead had began to eat each other. The school was secured, and they were building a real community. The two of them were checking the neighbouring houses for supplies. The community was growing that called for more food to feed everyone. Connor pulled a list out of his pocket it was a list of items they needed.

"what do we need for this run" asked Darren.

"mostly the essentials, we need food, water and keep an eye out for medicine, we do have a special order though, one of the newbies we brought in about a month ago has asthma, apparently her inhalers almost out so we need to keep an eye out for some inhalers. We should think about hitting up a pharmacy or something for it" said Connor.

"alright we're just coming up on the next set of houses" said Darren.

In the five months that passed the community had scavenged from houses, in order to avoid confusion on which houses they checked they always marked the front doors with chalk, so they knew this house was checked. Right now, they were coming up to a set of houses they haven't checked. Darren pointed towards the first house.

"let's hope there's no trouble" said Darren.

"yeah we've had some serious trouble with these houses recently, I'd love an easy check" said Connor.

"well keep your fingers crossed" said Darren with a grin.

Darren approached the front door in one hand he held a hunting knife. He held it up ready for a fight. He knocked loudly on the front door three times to see if there were any Walkers inside. The two listened carefully for a minute for any response. There was just silence.

"guess that means nobodies home" said Darren.

"maybe, keep your guard up" said Connor. Darren nodded.

He tried to open the front door, but it was locked.

"of course, it's locked" said Darren.

"here step back I'll kick it open" said Connor.

Darren stepped to the side to give Connor room. Connor handed Darren his baseball bat. He slowly breathed out and kicked at the door as hard as he could. The door shook but was still shut. He readied himself for another kick. Behind him a low growl could be heard.

"I got it" said Darren.

He had heard the growl as well. He stepped away from the house and saw a Walker approaching them attracted by all the noise. He put his knife away and decided to use the bat. He swung a heavy swing at the Walkers head cracking its head and knocking it the concrete. He quickly brought the bat down hard on its head caving in it's skull and putting it down.

"this bat's not bad" said Darren.

As he dealt with the Walker Connor kicked the door again, this time it gave in and opened giving them access to the house. Darren passed him his bat and pulled his knife back out. The two nodded to each other and slowly entered the house. The two quickly went about checking the house to make sure there were alone. After a few quick minutes they decided they were alone and began to search for supplies. Darren took the kitchen while Connor went into the bathroom.

As he entered, he saw a cabinet placed under a sink. Connor opened the bathroom cabinet and looked inside. He picked up a dusty can of shaving cream. He hadn't shaved since this whole thing started, and the beard he had mostly grown was getting quite itchy. He took out his bag and placed the shaving cream inside. He also found a razor he could use. In the bag that went as well. He continued to look through but there was no medicine. He closed the cabinet and saw a second cabinet above the sink.

"maybe there's some in here" Connor said to himself.

He opened the cabinet but sadly got the same result no medicine. He turned around and saw an unopened pack of toilet roll. That was an essential. He picked up the pack of 4 and pushed it into his bag. He returned to the downstairs to see what Darren had found in the kitchen.

"what have you got from the bathroom?" asked Darren.

"toilet roll" said Connor.

"take it there wasn't much up there, not much that we need we're not after cleaning items" said Connor. "what have you got down here?".

"loads of canned stuff, most of the bread and meat have gone off, some bags of pasta and rice, and I found some bottles of water" said Darren.

"sounds like a decent haul, will be able to feed a good portion of the school" said Connor.

"also found this" said Darren.

He chucked something to Connor. Connor caught it and looked at the item, it was a can of Cola. Connor hadn't drunk one of these in months.

"nice" said Connor.

He opened the can and took a nice big gulp.

"ah that was delicious, wish it wasn't warm though" said Connor.

He offered the drink to Darren.

"you want some" said Connor.

"yeah sure" said Darren.

He finished putting the food in his backpack and walked over to Connor taking the drink from his hand. He too took a big gulp and handed it back to Connor, who proceeded to finish the can off. He threw the can in a bin, no need to litter. Connor took the last of the food in the cupboards a bag of pasta and some cans and put them in his backpack, he had room. The two grabbed all their stuff and left the house.

"well that wasn't a bad haul, we need to bring bigger bags or even a car or something, let's just hope the other pairs have managed to find some more stuff" said Connor.

"yeah we need it what with all the mouths we have to fill, how many people are at the school I lost track, 68" said Darren.

"76, we did a count last week" said Connor.

"wow we've got a lot of people now in the school" said Darren.

"yep that's why the school is so secure we have plenty of people to defend it, you remember that horde last month" asked Connor.

"how can I forget we lost four people that day" said Darren.

"yeah if we didn't have the numbers god knows what could have happened, we probably would have had to abandon the school" said Connor.

"that's true, hey we got a bit of time before the other teams should be here with the car, do you think we should look around for a pharmacy or something" asked Darren.

"yeah, okay" said Connor looking at his watch. It was just gone two in the afternoon. "we still got thirty minutes before the others should get here".

The two turned on their heels and walked away from the house to look for a pharmacy. The bags on their backs weren't heavy so walking around wouldn't tire them out. Darren kept his knife out in his hand just to be safe. The two of them walked up and down the streets trying to find a pharmacy. They walked down one street and saw a large group of Walkers.

"shit get down" said Connor quietly while ducking down behind a car. Darren quickly joined him.

"we can't go down this road there's too many for just us two" said Connor.

"yeah we should head back for all we know they could get there early" said Darren.

"I agree let's just be quiet we don't need unwanted attention" said Connor.

The two returned to the house they checked and waited for the other groups to arrive. After a few minutes a van pulled up and a group climbed out. The group looking for supplies now consisted of Connor, Darren, Bo, Morgan, Thomas, Tina and Jess.

"what have you guys got in your haul?" asked Tina.

"we got some bags of rice and pasta, some cans of soup and vegetables, some toilet roll and some bottles of water, about a dozen" said Darren.

"not a bad haul, we found some stuff, but we need more to keep feeding so many people" said Tina.

"yeah, your right, we need to hit up another shop or something, the number are getting bigger" said Connor.

"well I've been driving around trying to find something like that, and I found something that can help us" said Tina.

"what you got Tina" said Connor.

"I found a Walmart, but it's locked down, all the shutters are down and padlocked, even then we don't know what could be inside" said Tina.

"sounds pretty risky, but we need to get more supplies for seventy-six people, plus with the colder weather coming in we could use some warmer supplies like clothes and blankets, we're going to have to hit it" said Connor. "we'll put the supplies we have so far in the van and go see the store, we should be able to fit quite a bit in with us, how far is it?" asked Connor.

"about two miles" said Tina.

"okay we're doing it, let's get ourselves ready and go before we start to lose the light" said Connor.

The group nodded in agreement and climbed into the van. The drive to the Walmart was mostly in silence, the group were worried, they had no idea how this trip could go. After almost ten minutes of driving the van pulled into a parking lot. There were a lot of abandoned vehicles and about a dozen walkers spread about the lot wandering aimlessly, until they saw the van pull in, they quickly turned around and began to shamble towards the van. The vehicle pulled up and the group quickly climbed out weapons at the ready.

Bo quickly aimed at the nearest Walker and let lose an arrow. The shot struck it right through it's left eye dropping it immediately. Morgan stepped towards the second Walker with his new weapon. When raiding a house, he found a collection of swords someone owned before all this, he tried using a bigger sword but given his short stature it was a little annoying to carry around, so he settled for a short sword. He swung the blade as hard as he could at the creature's head, the swing took the top of it's head clean off killing it instantly.

"nice swing" said Thomas.

"cheers I've been practicing" replied Morgan.

The group made quick work of the last few Walkers with little trouble. Bo killed the last one with an impressive long shot from about 50 yards away.

"damn you're like a regular Robin Hood" said Tina.

Bo smiled back to her and signed the words. "thanks.

The group had cleared the parking lot and proceeded to approach the shutters.

"how do you suppose we get through these?" said Darren.

"we could break the padlock" said Tina.

"we could but maybe there's a back door" said Jess.

"good idea Jess let's just hope it's not locked" said Connor.

The group did a quick check around the building and found a back door into the store.

"we should probably try and get through here" said Connor. "it will be much easier".

The door too was padlocked shut. Connor aimed his bat and swung at the lock. It connected but it wasn't broken.

"I could try again, but it would much easier to shoot it off" said Connor.

"not worth the risk, noise attracts Walkers" said Morgan.

"either way we're gonna make noise breaking the padlock" said Jess.

"alright just we have to be quick then" said Morgan.

"okay I'll shoot the padlock, all of you guys get back don't want to risk rebounding bullets" said Connor.

The other stepped back around a corner to protect themselves. Connor placed his bat against the wall and pulled out his handgun and aimed it at the padlock.

"god I hope I don't shoot myself" said Connor.

He fired off a single shot. The gunshot echoed around the abandoned area, hopefully there weren't too many Walkers around to hear it. The padlock was busted, and they had access to the store now. Connor removed the broken padlock and opened the back door. He still had his gun out in case there was any nasty surprises waiting inside. The others soon followed behind him and eventually they were all inside.

"someone shut the door, so nothing enters behind us" said Connor.

Jess grabbed the door and shut it behind them. Pretty soon the group walked out into the main store.

"we need to find some lights to help us search" said Connor.

"don't need to I got these" said Tina. She opened her bag revealing several torches.

"I was going to give them to you guys before we split up, but I forgot sorry" said Tina.

"don't worry about it" said Connor.

They all took a torch and began to look around the store.

"alright guys we need food and warm clothes, I'm going to check the pharmacy quickly" said Connor.

They disbanded and began to search the shop. Connor put his gun away to hold his torch and had his bat in the other hand. He found the pharmacy and looked around to see if there were any Walkers. He didn't see anything, so he hopped the counter to look for inhalers. While Connor was doing that Bo and Tina were looking in the food aisle. They didn't see any Walkers, so they were free to take food without food. Bo found a trolley and started to put food inside the trolley.

"man, I'd murder a lasagne right about now" said Tina. Too bad the electric was out and had no ovens to cook in. While those two were doing that Thomas was looking in the clothes aisle for coats. He too took a trolley and started to pile clothes in it. Unbeknownst to him a Walker was slowly limping towards him from behind. He was too distracted looking at clothes to notice.

Back in the pharmacy Connor had found an inhaler.

"nice" said Connor. He quickly put the inhaler in his pocket. Out of nowhere a loud scream filled the air. Connor quickly hopped back over the counter but tripped in his rush landing on the floor.

"ow" said Connor.

He quickly got back to his feet and ran off to see what the commotion was. He sprinted towards the source of the screaming and saw Thomas stagger around a corner clutching his shoulder. Connor looked over him and saw a Walker come around the corner, he instantly knew what had happened.

"god damn it" said Connor.

He sprinted past the staggering Thomas and swung his bat at the Walkers head he dropped it in one hit and connected another two hits to the Walker's head killing it. He returned to Thomas side and saw blood oozing from his left shoulder blade.

"hold still" said Connor. He lifted Thomas's shirt and saw a nasty bite mark on his shoulder blade. A large chunk of skin was missing, and Thomas was now a walking dead man.

"fuck, fuck, fuck" said Thomas. He was still clutching his shoulder. "I'm dead, god no, no".

"it will be alright" said Connor.

"no, it won't you get bit, you die that's how it works I'm gonna die and I don't want to" said Thomas his voice was like a whimper and he started to cry. Connor had no idea what to do.

The rest of the group finally arrived and saw what had happened.

"oh, crap Thomas no" said Morgan.

"what do we do" said Jess.

"first we'll get out of here with everything and then we'll figure something out" said Connor.

The group pushed their trolleys of supplies to the back door the trolleys just managed to fit through the door frame. After they were all out, they quickly came around to the front of the store to a terrible site. The parking lot was started to fill up with Walkers there had to be at least fifty of them now.

"crap I knew we shouldn't have used a gun, now there's loads of them out here" said Morgan.

The group ignored him and sprinted for the van. The Walkers were coming from all angles. Tina opened the passenger door and jumped in scrambling over to the driver's seat. On the other side of the van the Walkers were swarming. They were getting closer to the van. Connor slide open the door and the group quickly through all their supplies inside. They were now just a few feet away.

"everyone in" shouted Connor,

The group bundled into the van, Connor slammed the door shut just before the Walkers could climb in. Tina scrambled to get the keys. She quickly searched desperate to find them.

"Come on we got to get out of here" shouted Morgan.

"I can't find the keys, oh wait here they are" said Tina, she triumphantly pulled her keys out her pockets and switched on the van. But it was too late the Walkers had swarmed the van and there were too many for them to drive through.

"oh, shit what are we going to do, we're surrounded" said Jess.

"we need to find a way to lure the Walkers away" said Darren.

Just then they heard a click. They looked towards the side door and saw Thomas trying to open it.

"what are you doing Thomas, leave it" said Jess.

"I'm dead anyway might as well die doing something good" said Thomas.

"no wait we can think of something else" said Connor. He tried to grab him, but it was too late.

Thomas opened the door and dived into the crowd of Walkers, Connor quickly shut it after him. He knocked a couple of them over and quickly got back to his feet. He pushed through the large crowd and dodged several attempts to grab him.

"come on you ugly bastards, come and get a nice juicy Thomas steak" said Thomas.

He managed to push through the crowd but was caught by one last Walker, it managed to get a mouthful of his upper right arm tearing off a large chunk of flesh.

"argh" screamed Thomas. He punched the Walker knocking it backwards. He tried to stagger forwards, but the rest of them caught up.

Tina watched from the drivers seat as Thomas was dragged down and swarmed by the flesh hungry creatures. They tore into his body ripping chunks of left and right, a couple of Walkers began to dig into his stomach ripping out his insides. His screams of unimaginable pain dyed down, and he was still. His sacrifice drew the attention of the other Walkers, they abandoned the van and tried to get a bite of the new meal. Tina didn't need to think twice, she quickly slammed the van into drive, and they screeched out of there like a bat out of hell. She saw in the side mirror as the Walkers continued their feasting.

**End of Chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

**Survivors: a Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 7: Hermit**

The group returned to the school, the drive was mostly in silence. They couldn't believe that Thomas was gone, he sacrificed himself to save them. How were they going to break this to the community, they didn't have a body to bring back to bury.

"god damn I just fuck how did that all go to shit" said Morgan.

"it's my fault, I shouldn't have fired my gun to get us into the school, if I listened to you Morgan Thomas would still be here with us" said Connor.

"he would have still been bitten, you can't beat yourself up too much" said Darren.

"It would have been much better if we at least could bring him back with us" said Connor.

They returned to the school, Luke was at the main gate waiting for them.

"hey there, you guys are you were supposed to be back ages ago everyone's been worried" said Luke as he opened the gate to let them back in.

"sorry we were checking out a place for supplies" said Tina.

Tina parked the van near the entrance, they all climbed out and grabbed all their supplies. Luke approached them while they were busy.

"hey where's Thomas" asked Luke.

The group looked down at their feet they didn't know what to say. Luke knew straight away.

"fuck, no not Thomas, he's gone" said Luke.

"yes, he's gone we lost him, I need you to gather everyone and make sure they all make it for dinner so I can tell them all, just don't say anything for now" said Connor.

Luke nodded in response and left them to hand the supplies in. They kept all the supplies in a supply room in the science building. They placed the blankets and clothes on shelves, they weren't needed just yet the winter was still a little way off. After putting the supplies in storage, they then headed towards the cafeteria to give the food to the chefs. They cooked the meals for everyone that was there, Connor looked at his watch it was gone 5 Pm. They would be serving the food in about an hour. Connor decided that was enough time to shave. He stopped off at the main toilet everyone used and placed the pack of four toilet roll inside for everyone to use. He headed towards the headmaster's office, since they got here Connor took the headmaster's office as his room, this is where he ran everything for the community. The office had it's own toilet put in.

He entered the office and plopped his bag down on a chair in the corner. He opened the bag and retrieved the razor and shaving cream. He walked into the toilet and looked at himself in the mirror. His beard was growing in quite a lot. He felt the ginger hairs and scratched it a little bit. It was getting quite itchy. Connor never really thought about growing a beard, he didn't know if it would suit him. He opened the can of shaving cream and squirted some out into his hand. He was just about to start rubbing it onto his beard when he decided to change his mind.

"on second thoughts a leader would look with a beard, besides I don't relish the thought of shaving all this off dry" said Connor grinning. He instead decided to shave off just his upper lip hair. As he began to shave a knock was on the door.

"ow" said Connor cutting his upper lip with the razor.

He stopped shaving and left the bathroom, before he left, he grabbed a bit of toilet roll and held it to his upper lip, it was bleeding a little bit. He opened the office door to see Darren standing outside.

"am I interrupting" said Darren.

"no, it's alright come in" said Connor beckoning Darren to enter the office.

"where do you sleep in this place?" asked Darren.

"in the corner" said Connor pointing to a corner of his office, he had a couple of pillows and a blanket on the floor.

"anyway, I came here to speak to you about something" said Darren.

"what is it" asked Connor.

"Achilles was using the radio to contact survivors, you know the usual, he found someone on there, some man called Jim apparently, he supposedly owns a gun store about ten miles north, he's offered us guns and ammo for food, but he doesn't want to join our community" said Darren.

"why doesn't he want to join us" said Connor he returned to his having while Darren talked from behind.

"it seems he's too scared to leave his apartment he hasn't really left since this thing started and has almost ran out of food, he lives in an apartment above the gun store" said Darren.

"so, we drive out to his store and give him food and then he gives us guns" said Connor he just finished shaving and wiped the cream off on a towel.

"yeah that's the idea, since we're both leaders we both have to decide on it" said Darren.

"well I think it's a good idea, we could use some extra weapons to protect ourselves" said Connor.

"I was thinking the exact same thing" said Darren.

"okay so we'll head out tomorrow and bring him some of our food, we got that Walmart now for supplies, with some preparation we could easily keep going there for supplies" said Connor.

"great well for now we just have to get ready" said Darren.

"we shouldn't bring a lot of people four or 5 of us should do" said Connor.

"personally, I'd rather stay here" said Darren.

"alright so I'll go and Tina with her van, then Achilles, Morgan and Bo, they can handle themselves really well out there" said Connor.

"okay good luck" said Darren exiting the office and shutting the door behind him.

Connor turned and looked at his desk, he had a series of maps all spread out so he knew where they could check, he also had papers that were reports, damage to the barriers, conflict in the community, supply numbers etc. He started to read through the reports, there wasn't anything alarming to worry about. He looked at his watch again and saw it was now 6 pm dinner time. He left his office and walked towards the cafeteria. Connor entered the cafeteria to see pretty much everyone inside preparing to get some food. After 20 minutes everyone got themselves a bowl of food. Tonight, it was beef stew. Connor got himself some food and sat down at a table with his Mum, his sister Chey, Morgan and Alannah. After a few minutes had passed he called for everyone's attention.

"hello everyone tonight I give you all some bad news, today while we were scavenging for supplies we sadly lost Thomas, he got bitten when we checked a Walmart for supplies and sacrificed himself to draw away some Walkers so our van wasn't overrun, we couldn't bring him to bury him, he died a hero and was a great man, to Thomas" said Connor raising a bottle of water like a toast. The others did the same and resumed eating their dinner, it was a sad night. Connor finished his food and gave his bowl to the chefs.

"thanks that was delicious" said Connor. He said his goodbyes and returned to his office for the night.

**The next Morning**

Connor put on some fresh clothes and joined the group who were going out today. The group were preparing themselves for the trip. Connor readied his baseball bat, he really needed to get a new weapon. Morgan sharpened his short sword, he liked to keep it in peak condition. Bo slung his quiver over his shoulder and his bow. He also had a hunting knife in a sheave on his waist. Achilles still had his pickaxe and carried it on his shoulder. Finally, Tina readied herself making sure her knife was sharpened. Connor spoke to the chefs and took roughly a week's worth of food for one person.

"this should do for him this deal could become a regular thing" said Connor.

"that's smart, man a gun store we could use some more powerful weapons" said Morgan.

Connor nodded and turned to Tina. "has the van got enough fuel?" asked Connor.

"yeah she's good to go still got just about half a tank of gas" said Tina.

"alright we don't want to waste anymore time let's go, and this time we need to take extra care to watch ourselves" said Connor.

They all agreed and got into the van. Tina and Connor up in front with the others in the back. They got comfortable and quickly left the school to head north to find this Jim. The three in the back-playing games of 21 with a deck of cards brought by Morgan. Connor and Tina preferred to sit in silence and be with their thoughts.

After 20 minutes of driving the group seemed to have arrived at the gun store. They parked up outside and approached the store. Connor looked up at the store name. JIM'S GUN STORE.

"such an original name" said Connor.

"well it's short sweet and to the point" said Tina coming up behind him.

"is there a back door into the apartment or what Achilles?" asked Connor.

"don't know let's look around" said Achilles.

The group walked round to the back of the store. As they made their way, they saw a lone Walker stumbling about the streets. Bo quickly put it down with a single headshot. He retrieved his arrow while the others looked for a back-way in. They came to a flight of stairs with a door at the top.

"this should be it, Achilles you go up and knock if it's him he'll recognise your voice" said Connor.

Achilles climbed the stairs and knocked on the door. After about 10 seconds a voice could be heard on the other side.

"who's there" said a sheepish voice.

"it's me Achilles am I talking to Jim" said Achilles.

"yes, I'm Jim" said Jim.

"right well we're here to take you up on your offer, we've brought you a weeks' worth of food for some guns" said Achilles.

"hang on" said Jim. The sound of multiple chains being removed and locks clicking could be heard. Eventually the door creeped open and a skinny middle-aged man peeked out.

"hello, do you want to come in" said Jim.

"sure" said Achilles.

The group stepped into his apartment and shut the door behind them. The apartment had 5 rooms, 2 bedrooms a living room, a kitchen and a bathroom. There was also a flight of stairs, they led into the gun store.

"this is quite nice and its close to work" said Achilles as they all entered the living room.

"thanks, I've been running this store for over 20 years" said Jim. His voice was weak when he spoke.

"are you okay" asked Achilles.

"I'm fine just haven't eaten in a few days" replied Jim.

"well like I said we got you some food" said Achilles.

Connor removed his bag from his back and handed it to Jim. He carefully took the bag and opened it to look inside.

"thank you, your good people" said Jim.

"why don't you go outside and find some food, there's probably stores not that far from here" said Achilles.

"oh no I couldn't go outside, it dangerous out there, very bad things happen in the outside, better to stay inside where it's safe" said Jim.

"you could come with us" said Achilles.

"no, no I stay here it's better, I went out one-time lost things very dear to me never again" said Jim.

"you lost your family didn't you" said Connor. Jim nodded in response.

"I'm sorry" said Achilles.

"We were stockpiling some food, had to be when this whole thing started, we went to a store and grabbed everything we could, we started piling it into the car enough food for a couple of months, then one of those things, monsters came out from nowhere I was too slow, it ripped into my daughter's throat, blood was everywhere, she was only 8-years-old, so full of life" said Jim tears flowing from his eyes. "I pulled it off her and shot it right in it's skull, my wife tried to help her but it was too late she bled out right in my arms, my little girl, my princess gone, we laid there and cried for I don't how long she came back, we thought she was okay and then she tore a chunk out of her own mom's face, my wife tried to get away but she clung on for dear life, she bit into her again and again, I just froze up, she died in seconds, both of them gone in what felt like minutes I left them there I came home, shut the door and never opened it again, I just cried, I wanted to die but I was too fucking scared god fuck" Jim wiped away the tears. "I owe you guys some guns, come on then".

The group made their way downstairs Jim's words were still in their heads it was so disturbing, kids are so innocent. They entered his gun store and Jim revealed his arsenal of weapons. Morgan brought in a duffel bag.

"We won't take much I was thinking this could be a regular deal food for ammo" said Connor.

"that's fine I don't really need all these guns anyway" said Jim.

The group filled the duffel bag with two pump-action shotguns, two rifles and five handguns. They also threw in several boxes of ammo for all of them. Connor saw a customised revolver on a stand.

"damn she looks good" said Connor.

"have it if you want" said Jim.

"thanks Jim" said Connor.

He picked the revolver off its stand the handle was polished and coloured gold. On the handle it also had the image of a bull etched into it. He holstered the revolver switching out his handgun. He placed the handgun into the duffel bag. The group collected their things. Achilles was clearly the strongest, so he took the duffel bag. As they made their leave Achilles shook Jim's hand.

"thank you for everything Jim see you in a week, if you need to speak to someone you can talk to me on the radio" said Achilles.

"thank you, like I said before you are great people, with everything going on around us that really means something" said Jim. He shut the door and wandered back to his living room to sort out the food they'd given him.

The group returned to the van the area was still clear of Walkers.

"well gang that was a good mission, now we got a good deal and we have plenty of weapons to help us" said Connor.

"yeah this was a good decision" said Morgan.

"alright let's get back" said Connor.

The group climbed into the van and made their way home.

**End of Chapter 7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 8: Disputes**

Almost 2 months had passed since the school made their deal with Jim. Now thanks to him the school had plenty of guns to protect themselves. Luckily for them Gail was an avid shooter and was able to teach everyone how to affectively handle the firearms. But just to be safe only certain people could carry them. The ones who helped defend the school like guards. The other members of the community were trained as well but were only supposed to have guns when dealing with Walkers or when they venture outside, but this was rare. Connor sat alone in his office, he was trying to work out how to deal with a food shortage. The community had grown even more over two months and now had almost one hundred mouths to feed. The Walmart was a great place for supplies but with so many mouths the food quickly dwindled. They needed a new way to get food. Connor was thinking about farming and growing their own food. But no-body here knew how to do that. So, they would have to wing it and hope for the best.

Suddenly a knock was heard from Connor's office door.

"come on in" said Connor.

The door opened and Morgan walked in.

"Morgan your back" said Connor. He approached his fellow survivor and shook his hand. Connor hadn't seen him in three days. Morgan had left on scavenging trip to find supplies for gardening.

"how do you make out?" asked Connor.

"good, we went to Walmart and found the gardening aisle, but a horde of Walkers swept over the place we had to lock the doors and lay low for almost 2 days" said Morgan.

"crud, no casualties" said Connor.

"no casualties" said Morgan, he continued to talk.

"we found plenty of bags of soil and seeds to plant, also found some gardening tools, even if the gardening fails at least we got some extra weapons" said Morgan.

"Sounds like it was a good trip" said Connor.

"yeah, do you think we could do this gardening thing, I don't exactly have a green thumb" said Morgan.

"I think we can, I mean how hard can it be to grow some vegetables" said Connor.

"hopefully not that hard" said Morgan. "I'm gonna head back and help set up the garden".

"alright catch it in a bit" said Connor.

With that Morgan left and Connor was left alone again. Connor let out a sigh and plopped down onto his office chair. Sometimes he hated this job, he had so much to overlook, he had barely spent any time with his family since he found them 7 months ago. Sometimes he wished Darren would be more of a leader to everyone. They were supposed to be co-leaders. But for some reason everyone seemed to follow him more, Darren was getting irritated by this, Connor could see it on his face when people would rush to Connor to deal with something and not him.

"Jesus, I should go help them with that garden" said Connor.

Helping with the garden would at least take his mind off some of these problems. Connor left his office shutting the door behind him. As Connor was heading towards the location of the garden, he was stopped by a young boy he was a short skinny 11-year-old. His name was Jake.

"hey Jake, how is your family doing?" asked Connor.

"they're fine, Darren sent me to find you he wants to talk to you he's near the science building" said Jake.

"thanks Jake, now go on and have some fun with the other kids" said Connor.

"ah I guess the garden can wait a few minutes" said Connor. Connor headed for the science building to see what Darren wanted to talk about. Connor found Darren leaning against a door writing in a little booklet.

"hey Darren" called Connor.

Darren looked up from his booklet and waved back in response. Connor finally reached him.

"so, what is you wanted to talk about?" asked Connor.

"well it's about my plan I proposed" said Darren.

"god damn not this again Darren" said Connor. He had heard this from Darren half a dozen times, he was started to get annoyed at it.

"yes, this again, and I'm going to keep bringing it up to you, I think this place has run its course, I think we should pack up into the vehicles and head South" said Darren.

"this place is fine" replied Connor.

"no, it's not fine, we don't have supplies, the Walmart is tapped, we have too many mouths to feed" said Darren.

"then we widen the search, they will be more places to find supplies, plus we got the garden that we're making, we can grow food, that will help us" said Connor.

"what about protection the fences are getting weak and won't hold up" said Darren.

"we have supplies we can rebuild and reinforce the fences, we have guns and enough weapons for everyone to help defend this place" said Connor.

"I just think we need to consider all the options" said Darren.

"if you want to bring it up at dinner and let everyone know, that's fine by me" said Connor. "let the other's think about it".

"I will bring it up, it's something we need to address" said Darren.

"I've told you before Darren, everyone likes it here, we have protection and we're improving no-one's going to want to leave" said Connor.

"we'll just see at dinner" said Darren in a huff, he stormed past Connor bumping his shoulder and walking off towards the math building.

"fuck this leadership stuff is not working so well" said Connor.

He continued to make his way towards the garden. The garden was being prepared out on the school field. Morgan and Alannah were busy building a wooden fence outlining the Garden to work as a perimeter. As they finished each section, Bo followed behind wrapping wire around the posts, barbed wire to stop animals getting in. Finally, Achilles was chopping wood to use to make the fence.

"hey guys do you need a hand here?" asked Connor.

"yeah sure if you could start planting the seeds, that would be nice" said Achilles.

"will do" said Connor. He grabbed a shovel and began to shovel dirt to make holes for the seeds, the cold weather was starting to vanish now as it was nearly March. Connor found shovelling dirt helped distract him from the pressure of being leader, he needed this.

**A Few Hours Later**

The group of five stood back from their work. Dirt now covered their pants.

"yuck you stink, you better wash before coming to bed" teased Alannah.

"so, should you, in fact oh you smell way worse" replied Morgan.

"do not" said Alannah.

Connor ignored their banter and looked at the garden, they had planted several cabbages, carrots and even strawberries. Now they just had to maintain it. Connor looked up it was started to get dark dinner would be served soon.

"come on it should almost be dinner time and Darren wouldn't want you guys missing it" said Connor.

"why, is he announcing something" said Morgan.

"yeah he's announcing his plan to everyone" said Connor as they walked across the field.

"what plan?" asked Achilles.

"he thinks we should all leave and head south, he thinks this place has run it's course" said Connor.

"bullshit, this place is fine" said Alannah.

Bo tapped on Connor's shoulder getting his attention. Tina had spent some time teaching people how to sign. So, Connor knew what he was saying.

"do you agree?" signed Bo.

"no, I don't agree Bo, I think this place is fine and we can improve on it" said Connor.

"me too" signed Bo.

The group finally arrived at the cafeteria and could smell the lovely dinner the chefs had prepared.

"man, you always look forward to this" said Morgan to Alannah who was getting excited when she could smell the food.

"damn straight I do they know how to cook" said Alannah.

Today's dinner was peaches and beans. Simple but was nice to eat. Halfway through their meal, Connor could see Darren walking towards the centre of the cafeteria.

"ladies and gentlemen, can I have silence please" said Darren. It took a few seconds but eventually everyone quieted down.

"right, I have spoken to Connor and he has agreed to let me speak to you all, I have been thinking about something, I believe we should pack up our things and head south" said Darren. As soon as those words left his mouth there was a bunch of voices of disagreement shouting out.

"no way" said one.

"this place is home" said another.

"why" said a third.

"all very good questions" said Darren. "I think it is in our best interests to leave because this place is tapped, we have walkers at the fences everyday and the fences can only take so much, the food is dwindling and some people are going without meals just so the kids can eat something, we're running out of supplies here, we should head south and find something better".

Heads began to turn to Connor they wanted to know what he thought as the other co-leader. Connor sighed and rose to his feet.

"I'm sorry Darren you know how I feel about this plan" said Connor.

"it's a good plan, we can't stay here forever, we need to leave, eventually those fences are going to fail, and people will die, then you'd listen to me, then you'd all listen, this place has a shelf life" said Darren. "you can give all these reasons to stay, like we can fortify the fences, or build farms, but at the end of the day we need to at least establish a plan B if everything fails, a way to get out, at that day is coming soon, the dead will get to much and we will lose everything".

"Darren, I'm not saying that there isn't a chance this place will stand forever, but by god I will do my damned best to make sure it stands for as long as we can" said Connor.

The group nodded in agreement.

"how can you all agree, your families are here, surely you can see the danger, it's right there outside the fence and it is coming" said Darren.

"enough Darren, it's obvious that everyone wants to stay" said Connor.

"your going to get everyone killed by not listening to me Connor mark my words" said Darren. He stormed out of the cafeteria, his face a fixture of pure anger at everyone incompetence.

"he'll be alright" said Connor. He sat down to finish his dinner when Scott burst into the cafeteria.

"walkers on the fence, there's too many it's going to fall" shouted Scott.

Connor and the others leapt to their feet.

"Kaylee, Jess Luke you three make sure every child and person who can't fight is in the cafeteria and lock the doors don't open until I say so" said Connor. "everyone else to the armoury.

Connor sprinted towards the armoury ready for a serious fight. Morgan and Bo to his left, Alannah, Tina, Gail and Achilles to his right.

**End of chapter 8**


	9. Chapter 9

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 9: Horde**

The group sprinted towards the armoury they had only minutes to get prepared. A fellow survivor called Ali overlooked the armoury, Ali was a tall individual around 6'3 and wore green cargo pants with a grey long sleeve shirt. He was in his early thirties with a great big black bushy beard. He was busy handing out weapons to every fighter. Connor ran up to speak to him.

"is everyone armed?" asked Connor.

"yeah everyone except you guys" replied Ali in a gruff voice.

"alright everyone arm up" said Connor.

Bo grabbed his arrow quiver and his bow. He readied an arrow to shoot. Connor grabbed his bat he didn't need a firearm he still had his revolver. Morgan grabbed his short sword, and a 9mm handgun. The others grabbed some rifles off the shelves and loaded them.

"alright guys lets go sort this out" said Connor.

The group left the armoury and headed towards the fence that was under attack. From a distance they could see the sheer number of walkers pressed up against it. The chain link fence was falling, Scott was right. As the unwavering force of the undead pushed the fence back, it would only be minutes till the fence fell.

"fuck alright everyone sharp weapons out, no point trying to waste bullets shooting through a fence" said Connor.

Morgan holstered his handgun and un-sheaved his short sword. The others pulled small knifes out from behind their backs, knifes were the only real weapons they still carried around. Connor pulled his own knife out and stepped towards the fence. He couldn't count exactly how many undead there were, maybe 50, maybe 100 he didn't know. He stabbed through the fence and straight into the skull of a walker killing it.

"alright everyone stab through the fence, if we kill the front line it might save the fence" said Connor.

The others stepped forward and stabbed through the fence quickly killing walkers left and right. But every time they killed one, two more seemed to take its place against the fence. Connor quickly stabbed two in quick succession, this plan wasn't working, there was too many. They needed another plan.

"Tina, Achilles to me" shouted Connor. The two stepped away from the fence and ran to his side.

"what's wrong?" asked Achilles.

"this isn't working, we need to do something else, there's too many out there" said Connor.

"what do we do?" asked Tina. Connor thought to himself for a few seconds trying to come up with a plan. Suddenly an idea popped into his head.

"alright, I've got an idea, Tina, you and Achilles go around the school to the parking lot and take the van, then bring it round here and get their attention, you guys can lure the ones at the back away from the fence and release some of the pressure" said Connor.

"that could work, but we need to be quick this fence won't hold much longer" said Tina.

With that a loud creak could be heard, they looked to the fence it was slowly falling towards the school, they were running out of time.

"GO" shouted Connor practically pushing them towards the parking lot.

Connor returned to the fence and quickly stabbed at the Walkers, Darren suddenly appeared at his side helping him dispatch of the infected.

"I told you this would happen" said Darren over the groans of the undead.

"Now's not the time Darren" replied Connor.

"if you'd just listen to me, we wouldn't be in this mess" said Darren.

"I said not the time, now shut up and kill" said Connor. Darren fell silent and continued to stab at the Walkers. The fence creaked and fell further in, they probably had less than two minutes before it fell.

"get off me" said a voice to Connor's right.

He turned to see Morgan grappling with a walker it had managed to squeeze a hand through the fence and had grabbed the collar of Morgan's shirt pulling him towards the fence. Morgan was careful not to place his hand on the fence in fear of his fingers getting bitten. His face was nearly pressed into the fence. Connor stepped forward and stabbed through the fence piercing the creature's skull and forcing it to release it's grip on Morgan.

"thanks buddy" said Morgan.

"don't mention it" said Connor.

Suddenly a horn could be heard over the noise of the walkers. Everyone stopped killing for a second confused on what the noise was.

"thank god Tina and Achilles are in position" said Connor.

"what was that?" asked Morgan turning towards Connor.

"Tina and Achilles are gonna use the van to lure some of the walkers away hopefully stopping the fence from falling" said Connor.

The honking faded and the sounds of an engine trying to start could be heard. In the van Tina was desperately twisting the key, the van wouldn't start. The horn attracted some of the walkers but most of them went straight back to the fence.

"come on you turd start" said Tina.

The walkers were getting closer.

"shit we need to abandon the van or we're dinner" said Achilles.

"I can get it started" said Tina.

She tried again, no luck. The walkers were almost at the van. Achilles opened his car door and climbed out of the van.

"come on" shouted Achilles. Tina reluctantly followed.

The two sprinted back towards the school dodging the walkers and running through the gates shutting them behind them. Back with Connor the walkers continued their assault. Connor looked up at the fence just as it gave way.

"EVERYONE BACK NOW" screamed Connor.

Almost everyone leapt back at his words. Scott wasn't so lucky, the poor guy was only 19, a medium sized blonde kid who helped maintain the vehicles. The fence fell on top of his legs the weight of the undead walking across the fence pinned him down. He scrambled to free himself, but it was too late, before anyway could help him two undead flopped down on his frantic body ripping into his throat with their dirty teeth. Flesh was ripped from his throat, a blood gurgling scream could be heard, before quickly dying out as the undead continued to feed.

"guns out everyone" said Connor.

Connor yanked his revolver from it's holster and fired off a shot, taking out one of the walkers feeding on Scott. The walkers continued to flood into the community there had to be least a hundred of them.

"form a line" said Connor.

The survivors did what he said and formed a line shooting any walkers that got too close. The survivors didn't grab much ammo, they were in too much of a rush, Connor himself only had six extra rounds for his revolver. Connor fired off all six of his shots taking out six walkers. He quickly reloaded his gun while Alannah covered him with a rifle. Connor quickly tried to reload his revolver the walkers were getting closer and they were running out of ammo. So far, they managed to kill almost thirty walkers. Alannah ran out of bullets just as one walker was feet away from her, Bo quickly let loose an arrow right into its eye socket. He too was running out of arrows.

"alright everyone who's run out of ammo switch to melee weapons, and make sure not to get surrounded" said Connor.

Connor pulled out his bat, while Morgan still held his short sword. Alannah had switched out her knife for a pole with a knife strapped on the end, the extra reach helped her stay at a range. Morgan quickly cut two walkers down with his short sword, cutting the tops of their heads clean off. Connor too had made changes in the last two months his baseball bat now had sharp pieces of metal strapped to his bat making it extra deadly. Connor brought the bat down on the top of one of the walkers head piercing it through the top of it's head and killing it.

"ahhh" screamed a voice behind Connor.

He turned to see what happened. Jess was stabbing one walker in the head when a second came from the side, her knife stuck in the first one's head prevented her from defending herself, the second walker sunk it's teeth into her forearm. Connor went to help her, but a returning Achilles made the save, he sprinted in from the side grabbing the walker and throwing off Jess. It landed in a heap on the floor. Before it could recover Achilles quickly stomped on it's head crushing it's skull under the force of his boot. Tina quickly entered the fray as well wielding a rifle and shooting several walkers that got too close to other survivors. On the other side Connor could see three walkers heading off into the science building through an open door, they were attracted by something.

"shit there spreading out" said Connor.

They quickly continued to kill walkers left, right and centre. After another 10 minutes of fighting they finally dealt with all the undead.

"alright I'll deal with the ones in the science building, everyone else work on sealing this entrance" said Connor.

Connor was about to run for the door when a voice started shouting from behind him. Connor turned to see a middle-aged woman running up to them.

"Jake, Jake, where are you, Jake, have any of you seen Jake, he wasn't in the cafeteria, he was by my side one minute then the next he was gone" said Jake's mom her name was Amy.

"I'm sorry I haven't seen him" said Connor as he ran into the science building.

He entered the darkened building his bat held tightly in his hands. he carefully listened for the sounds of undead. Connor saw an open door.

"they must have gone in here" said Connor to himself.

He crept through the door in a crouched position. He investigated the classroom, across the room he could see two walkers stumbling about bumping into desks knocking pens, paper and science equipment all over the floor. Connor whistled getting their attention. He raised the bat and brought it down on the first walker's skull. The bat was stuck, and the second walker was getting close. He took his right hand from his bat and pulled out his knife as soon as it got close, he stabbed at the walkers head jabbing it clean through the forehead and killing it.

He finished off pulling his bat free. Connor's hear pricked up he could hear a gurgle coming from behind him. He quickly turned to see the third walker approaching him, it had stumbled into a small storage room that's why he didn't see it. He swung the bat connected with the creatures head and ripping a chunk of it's head away shockingly it didn't go down. It came back for more. He swung a second time, this time it went down.

"rar" came a voice from the hallway.

Connor approached the doorway to the hall. The door was shut Connor slowly turned the door handle and pulled the door open. He peeked out into the hallway and saw Jake with his back to him.

"Jake, it's you, your mom's worried sick" said Connor.

The little boy slowly turned to face him. Connor covered his mouth in shock. Jake had lifeless eyes with a nasty chunk of flesh missing from his neck. The young creature stumbled towards Connor stretching out it's arms. Blood soaked his clothes and covered the floor. Connor fell back into the classroom, he fell over on his back and shuffled backwards.

"no, no not you, not a kid" said Connor.

Connor's breathing increased, he was practically hyperventilating. He quickly climbed back to his feet.

"no, this can't be your so innocent, how could this happen" said Connor.

Tears started to fall down his cheeks. He knew what he had to do. He fumbled for his revolver, he checked the gun, he still had one bullet left. He raised a shaky hand to the creatures face.

"that's not a kid anymore, he's gone" said Connor trying to reassure himself.

His finger wouldn't press the trigger, he couldn't do it. He couldn't shoot a kid could he. Connor closed his eyes. Tears were flowing from his eyes.

"I'm sorry" Connor said meekly.

A loud gunshot rang out the bullet struck Jake right in the forehead and exploding out the back of his head. The small body went limp and fell to the ground in front of him. Connor dropped the gun and cried. Connor never had to do something like this, this was something Connor never thought he would have to do. After a few minutes he picked his gun up and placed it back in its holster. He picked the dead child up in his arms and slowly walked towards the way he came in. Morgan and Alannah ran in to see how Connor was doing. Alannah looked at the boy in Connor's arms and cried. Morgan pulled her into a hug as Connor silently passed them. He didn't say a word his mind was gone. He left the building and walked towards the other casualties of the horde. Scott lay on the ground, Jess was being comforted by Achilles.

"NOOOO" screamed Amy as Connor came into view.

She sprinted towards him and ripped Jake from his arms. Putting him down on the ground and desperately brushing at the kids face.

"come on Jake your gonna be okay" said Amy.

Connor didn't say a word and slowly walked away. Darren marched up to him and grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"you caused this, I warned you, if you had listened to me that kid, Scott and Jess would be fine, their blood is on your hands, especially that little kid, he's dead because of you" spat Darren his words were like venom. Connor didn't respond.

Suddenly a fist came out of nowhere and struck Darren in the face causing him to let go of Connor and stumble backwards. He looked up to see Morgan in his face.

"leave it alright, it's not his fault, no-body wanted to follow you, and for god sakes a little boy just died, and you want to argue of whose right, your pathetic" shouted Morgan.

Darren turned on his heels and stomped away from the scene. A bruise was already starting to form on his cheek. Morgan turned to Connor.

"you going to be okay buddy?" asked Connor.

Connor didn't reply he just sat in their silence, he just wanted his family right about now. The other's quickly worked on the fence trying to put up barricade. Across the school Darren sat alone at a bench thinking to himself. How does he get people around to his way of thinking? Connor was going to get them all killed someday. Suddenly a wicked smile crept across his face, he had an idea. If the people only stayed to follow Connor, then he just needed to get rid of Connor, then he could save everyone from being marched to their deaths. A desperate plan was being formed in Darren's mind.

**End of Chapter 9**


	10. Chapter 10

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 10: Betrayal **

Almost one week had passed since the horde attacked the school. Almost a week had passed since Connor had to shoot a kid. Connor barely spoke a word to those around him. He spent most of his time in his office trying to work out solutions for their problems. He gathered all the maps and tried to pinpoint where the best places to look for food could be. Outside at the fence, the others had managed to repair the fence. They propped the fence back up bit by bit, using rope to bind it to the other parts of the fence that was still standing. The group also began to attach sheets of metal to the fence to reinforce the flimsy defence. The food was dwindling, and they needed to go another run soon. Darren and Connor hadn't spoken to each other since the incident, each trying to avoid the other. Sooner or later though they would have to deal with this. Connor continued to check the map when he remembered something. When they made their journeys to give Jim their supplies, Connor remembered seeing a store about a mile away from his house. It was locked up so hopefully supplies would still be inside.

Just then Connor's office door opened and in walked his mother Jacqui and little sister Chey.

"how are you holding up?" asked Jacqui.

"I'm fine" replied Connor.

She knew he was lying, Connor was never one to speak about his feelings. Connor preferred to deal with them himself.

"you're not okay, I'm your mother you can't lie to me" said Jacqui.

"I'm fine mom really, besides I have other things to worry about, I think I've found a place for us to find supplies" said Connor.

"that's good, but if you need to talk, just come to me okay" asked Jacqui in a kind manner.

"I will mom, now I have work to do" said Connor.

Connor quickly hugged them both before leaving them in his office. Connor ventured outside, the sun was beginning to set, and a light darkness started to fall over the school. Connor wondered over to the newly fixed fence, the others where their keeping an eye on it, making sure it didn't fall back down.

"alright guys gather round" said Connor.

The others turned in surprise to see Connor.

"hey buddy your out of the office" said Morgan.

"nice to see you" said Achilles.

The group gathered round.

"alright we desperately need some more supplies, I've been studying the maps and I remembered there was a store, it's about a mile away from Jim's Gun Store, I noticed it when we passed there to make the deal with Jim, tomorrow we're going to go there and see if there's anything we can use" said Connor.

"why don't we go now?" asked Morgan.

"it's getting too dark, it's not safe to go out at night" said Connor.

"that's true don't want to risk losing anyone" said Achilles.

Everyone's head sunk a little when those words came out of Achilles mouth. Everyone's minds went to little Jake. He was just eleven-years-old taken from this world, by the filth that inhabits it. They buried him, Scott and Jess out on the field. Jess eventually succumbed to the infection and requested that Achilles make sure she didn't turn. He complied but waited until she had stopped breathing before putting his knife through the side of her head, so not to damage her face too much. Connor turned up the funerals, but Darren didn't he still blamed Connor for their deaths.

"alright we need to help cheer everyone up" said Morgan.

"how do you suppose we do that?" asked Alannah.

"game night" replied Morgan.

"game night" said Connor he raised his head back up wondering what Morgan was thinking.

"yeah, we found some old board games that the kids can use, and I found several decks of cards, we could do a few poker games to help cheer everyone up" said Morgan.

"sounds like a good idea got any chips or money" asked Alannah.

"won't be hard to find money I doubt people been grabbing it when the dead came back to life" said Morgan.

"true, alright Morgan, you and Alannah head out before it gets dark and see if you can gather some money" said Connor.

**3 hours Later**

It was nearly 8pm, everyone had eaten dinner, and the kids were all off playing board games and other assorted entertainment before bed. The adults gathered around several tables in the cafeteria. They split off into 4 groups each taking a deck of cards and several hundred dollars that Morgan and Alannah found. They made out like a gold mine, Morgan was right money was everywhere you just had to look. While it certainly held no value anymore it was fun to play. Connor sat down in his group Morgan to his left dealing the cards and Achilles to his right. Morgan dealt everyone their hands. Connor carefully inspected it, a queen of diamonds and a nine of hearts. Morgan placed the first three cards down. King of hearts, eight of diamonds and seven of hearts. Connor thought to himself.

"two more hearts and I'll have a flush" thought Connor.

"I raise 5 dollars" said Morgan throwing five bucks into the middle of the table. Almost everyone folded except Connor, and Tina who was sat across the table.

"I call" said Connor and Tina at the same time.

Morgan placed the fourth card down. King of Diamonds. Connor's luck was running out, he knew he couldn't get a flush, but he could still get a pair.

"I raise another five dollars" said Connor.

The others matched him, and the final was placed, King of Spades. Connor had nothing all he could do was bluff. Morgan placed his hands on his money.

"raise 10 dollars" said Morgan.

"I'll match" said Tina.

"me too" said Connor.

Time to reveal their cards, Connor showed his dud cards. Next was Morgan. He revealed two pairs. A pair of eights and a pair of sevens.

"nice hand, but mines better" said Tina. Flipping her card's over showing two beautiful aces. Three of a kind and a pair, that's a full house. Tina wins the round. She pulled the money towards her with a big smile on her face. The game continued for another 2 hours eventually Tina beat everyone taking all the money.

"alright guy's time for bed I think" said Connor.

"yeah busy day tomorrow" said Morgan.

Connor left the table and went to his office. He locked the door and entered the bathroom. Connor checked himself in the mirror. His beard had grown quite a bit. It was no where near the size of Ali's, he spent years growing that out properly. Connors was a bit scraggly, it needed a trim. His hair had grown quite long after 7 months, his hair was naturally curly so instead it looked like a birds nest instead of hanging down. Connor left the bathroom and went to bed, he needed to sleep. It was going to be busy tomorrow.

**The next day**

Connor eyes slowly opened as the bright sun slightly pierced the blinds and into his eyes. Connor put up a hand to cover his eyes and slowly sat up rubbing his face to wake himself up properly. Connor switched into a clean pair of jeans and put on a plain black shirt with a grey jacket. Connor emerged from his office to see Morgan and Alannah coming towards him.

"hey, we were coming to ask who's going on the mission today" said Morgan.

"I was thinking me, you, Alannah, Tina, Bo and Achilles" said Connor.

"the dream team" said Morgan.

"I want to go too" said a voice from behind them.

They turned to see Darren approaching them, this was the first time they properly spoke since the incident. The bruise on his face from when Morgan punched him at healed ages ago, but Darren hadn't forgotten that.

"Are you sure?" asked Morgan.

"I'm sure, I think we need to start talking again, and what better way then to go on a scavenging mission" said Darren.

"alright you can come" said Connor.

Morgan looked like he wanted to protest, but if Connor was fine with it, then so was he. All four of them left to gather their things before heading out, they entered the armoury to see Ali was awake with a cup of coffee in his hands. That man is always up at the crack of dawn. Connor decided not to bring much. He just grabbed his backpack before waiting for the others. Morgan grabbed his short sword, Alannah decided to forego the spear weapon and switched back to her knife. Darren grabbed his knife and a handgun for emergencies. They headed outside where Achilles, Bo and Tina were waiting for them. Bo had his arrows ready. Achilles had his pickaxe and Tina had her knife.

"alright we'll take Tina's van, we can all fit in there" said Connor.

"who let Darren come?" asked Achilles quietly to Morgan.

"Connor did" replied Morgan in a whisper.

Darren ignored them and looked straight ahead. They climbed into Tina's van and made their way to the shop. Morgan pulled out a deck of cards from his pocket.

"anyone up for a game of 21?" asked Morgan. Achilles, Alannah, Darren and Bo nodded. Connor sat up front with Tina.

"how are you feeling?" asked Tina.

"why does everyone keep asking that, I'm fine" replied Connor.

"we ask because we're worried none of had to do what you did, quite honestly if I was in your position I don't know if I would have been able to" said Tina.

"well I'm fine okay, no-one needs to worry about me" said Connor.

"okay I won't pry" said Tina.

"so, do you think we're going to find some supplies here?" asked Connor.

"got my fingers crossed, we need them, or else things are gonna get even worse back at the school" said Tina.

"I'm sure there will be something" said Connor.

After nearly 20 minutes they made it to the store. It was a small shop, but it would certainly still have food inside. The shutters weren't down.

"its amazing no-ones hit it yet" said Darren.

"for all we know maybe it has" said Morgan.

"let's keep a positive mind" said Connor.

He pushed on the door, it opened. The owner clearly was in a rush. The group carefully walked inside Morgan took the lead with his short sword held out in front of him. Morgan looked around the store, it looked empty.

"looks like it's all clear" said Morgan. They lowered the guard and quickly started to look for food.

They each took an aisle and searched. Connor checked the canned foods, there was plenty on the shelf.

"Morgan over here" said Connor.

"nice" said Morgan as he came over. They both opened their bags and quickly filled them up until they could just about zip their bags up.

"alright I'll take these to the van" said Connor grabbing Morgan's bag.

Connor walked outside with a bag in each hand. He placed them gently down on the ground and pulled van door open. He plopped the bags down in the van and pushed them into the middle. He returned to see Morgan helping fit bags of pasta into Alannah's bag. Achilles grabbed bottles of water and started carrying out of the store dozens at a time.

"nice haul everyone" said Connor.

"yeah this will make everyone feel better said Morgan.

Just then a shout and a gunshot could be heard from the back of the store.

"what the fuck" shouted Connor.

They all dropped everything and ran to the back of the store, they saw a door leading to the storage rooms. Inside they saw Darren on the floor, a dead walker on his right.

"you bit?" asked Connor.

"no, I'm fine, I just checked back here to see if there was anything useful and this prick jumped out at me" said Darren.

"alright we need to get moving before the sound draws walkers here" said Connor.

"too late" said Tina, she was pointing back into the store.

They looked through the door and saw several walkers entering the store.

"shit weapons out" said Connor.

They all grabbed their weapons and rushed towards the Walkers. Bo fired off a shot taking one out. Morgan struck down a second walker with his short sword. Very quickly they dispatched the few walkers that entered. They grabbed all their bags Darren helping Achilles carry water out to the van. Walkers were coming from all directions they were drawn by the gunshot.

"shit I left my bag in the store" said Darren. Before anyone could say anything, he was gone, Darren disappeared back into the store to grab his bag, two walkers followed him in. Connor threw what he had in his hands into the van and ran back into the store. He quickly dispatched the two walkers with quick stabs to the head.

"Darren where are you" said Connor.

"down here" said Darren.

Connor ran to him.

"come on, we need to get out of here" said Connor.

"alright I'm coming" said Darren.

"guys look out" shouted Morgan. Connor turned, he could barely see out the front door walkers were flooding in through the front door, outside the streets were quickly filling up with undead.

"guys get out here, it's too dangerous, me and Darren will find another way" said Connor.

"but" said Morgan.

"GO" shouted Connor.

Morgan leapt into the van and they sped off to escape the swarm of undead. Connor turned and grabbed Darren by his shoulder.

"Come on there has to be a back way out" said Connor.

The two sprinted through the door at the back of the store, Connor shut the door behind them.

"we need to block it, buy us some time" said Connor.

Darren was already one step ahead pushing a nearby desk towards the door.

"nice" said Connor stepping out of the way and helping him prop it against the door.

They stepped back and desperately looked for the back door. Connor caught something in the corner, Fire Door.

"there" shouted Connor.

The two ran towards the door. Connor threw all his wait against the door pushing it open, they were outside now. But it was just as dangerous. There were at least a dozen walkers around them. Connor and Darren quickly manoeuvred around the walkers and sprinted down a nearby alley. They turned left and right down several alleys trying to put distance between them and the swarm. They emerged from the series of alleys into a carpark. In front of them was another large group of walkers. They quickly ducked behind a car to hide. After a few seconds the Walkers had mostly cleared out.

"what do we do" asked Darren.

"we need to find our way back" said Connor.

"I didn't bring any spare bullets, and I dropped by knife can I borrow your gun?" asked Darren.

"um sure" said Connor he handed his revolver to Darren. He didn't want Darren to be unarmed.

"thanks' I'll take good care of it" said Darren.

"that's good now we need to work out a way back" said Connor.

"well we can just head back to the store and work the route back from their" said Darren.

"Not a bad idea" said Connor. Connor was unaware of what was happening behind him. Darren put the revolver away and slowly removed his knife. Darren started to breath heavily he was going to do this.

"you alright back there?" asked Connor.

Darren didn't reply, quickly before he changed his mind Darren plunged the knife into Connor's right leg.

"agghh" screamed Connor.

He fell to the floor clutching his right leg, the knife stuck out of his right thigh.

"what the fuck Darren" screamed Connor.

"I'm sorry Connor, but your going to get everyone killed, as long as you're here they'll only listen to you, even after you got Jake killed, they still followed, no more, I'm saving everyone from you" said Darren. He stepped away from Connor, the walkers were coming back drawn by Connor's screams of pain.

"they won't follow a murderer" shouted Connor.

"they won't know they never will, goodbye" said Darren.

"get back here you motherfucker" screamed Connor. Darren was gone.

Connor pulled himself to his feet, he put all his weight on his left leg. The walkers were getting closer. Connor limped down an alleyway to escape every step made his explode with pain. Blood was flowing from the knife still in his leg. Connor was fighting with everything he had to keep ahead of the undead.

Elsewhere Darren ran out into the road and was almost hit by Tina's van. The van screeched to a stop. Darren climbed in.

"step on it" shouted Darren.

"where's Connor?" asked Morgan.

"he's dead" said Darren. Everyone's faces were wide with shock.

"no way" said Morgan.

"I'm sorry" said Darren he placed a hand on Morgan's shoulder.

"we need to get out of here" said Achilles.

They shot off towards the school at over 50 mph.

Back with Connor. He had managed to get out of sight of the walkers.

"what am I going to do" said Connor, his breath was short and worried.

"I'm only a mile from Jim's, I can go there" said Connor to himself.

He limped off towards Jim's house. His sight was getting dizzy, he couldn't pass out now if he did, he was a dead man. He painfully fought on hoping to make it to Jim's.

**Back at the School**

The van veered into the carpark. They hadn't slowed down since they left the store. The community came out, their faces hoping for good news. The group climbed out of the van their faces still in shock.

"how did it go?" asked Gail. No-body replied to her.

"what happened" asked Jacqui.

Finally, Darren broke the silence.

"we found the store, it had plenty of supplies" said Darren.

"where's Connor?" asked Jacqui.

Darren raised his head to look her in the eyes.

"I'm sorry" said Darren.

It took her a few seconds to realise.

"no, no he can't be" said Jacqui tears forming in her eyes.

"he's dead" said Darren coldly.

Jacqui run off in tears. The whole community went silent.

"how did he die?" asked Gail. The other's looked at Darren they too wanted to know.

"we got corned in the store me and him, we got out through the back door, and run down an alley they cornered us, there was no way out, we tried to climb over a fence, I got over first and tried to help pull him up but they had hold of him, he slipped and then he was gone" said Darren.

Everyone went silent, Morgan's face was a look of suspicion, he didn't believe it. He's seen Connor climb fences before and had no problem. Something was up, plus Morgan knew Connor was smarter than that.

Connor was almost at Jim's house, it was taking everything he had left to stop himself from passing out. Connor was going on pure adrenaline, Connor finally reached the steps to his apartment. Connor practically crawled up the steps. He used all his strength to knock on the door, after several seconds that felt like hours the door opened. A gasp was heard, and two hands grabbed Connor's shoulders dragging him inside. Before Connor could say anything, he blacked out.

**4 hours later**

Morgan went to leave the school with his short sword and gun. A guard stopped him.

"sorry Morgan, no one can leave today" said the guard her name was Trish, a young woman in her mid-twenties, she had long blonde hair and hazel eyes.

"what do you mean?" asked Morgan.

"Darren's said no-one is to leave today it's too dangerous" said Trish.

"I'm going to go talk to him, do you know where he is? said Morgan.

"yeah he's in Connor's office" said Trish.

"alright" said Morgan.

Morgan left the gate and went to see Darren in Connor's office. When Morgan entered, he saw Darren sat at the desk in the room looking at maps.

"what are you doing?" asked Morgan.

"looking at places in the South we can move to" said Darren.

"what are you talking about, we're not leaving we're all staying here" said Morgan.

"we need to leave now too many bad memories" said Darren.

"Connor would have wanted us to stay" said Morgan.

"well we have to think about what's best for everyone okay, he made a mistake he didn't watch his back and a walker jumped him in an alley, now he's gone" said Darren.

"what did you say, you said he tried to climb a fence not he got jumped for not watching his back" said Darren.

"either way he's gone and moving on is what's best now leave" said Darren. He didn't want to continue this conversation.

"okay" said Morgan. Morgan turned to leave but as he reached the door, he didn't open it instead he locked it.

"what are you doing" said Darren.

"I want to know the truth, about what happened" said Morgan.

"I told you the truth now get out" said Darren.

"no, your lying" said Morgan.

"get out now before you regret it" said Darren rising out of his chair and moving round the desk to get into Morgan's face. The height difference between the two made Morgan a little worried, but he wasn't scared.

"get out" shouted Darren.

"no" said Morgan.

It happened Darren swung a right hand. Morgan managed to use his height to his advantage and duck under the punch. Morgan left hooked Darren in his side, Darren clutched at his side in pain. Morgan followed it up with a right-hand sending Darren into the desk. Morgan went to grab him, and pull him back. As soon as his hand grasped his shoulder Darren retaliated with a right elbow to Morgan's face.

"argh" shouted Morgan.

Morgan stumbled back Darren kept up the offence. He tackled Morgan sending them both to the floor, Darren climbed on top of Morgan and rained down punches, Morgan raised his arms to defend himself. As Darren tried to throw another punch, Morgan grabbed his head with his left hand pulling it towards him before throwing another right-hand. The punch knocked Darren off Morgan, now the positions were switched, Morgan didn't give him any time to raise his arms in defence. He landed 3 quick, hard right hands causing Darren's nose to bleed.

"you going to tell the truth now" shouted Morgan.

Outside voices could be heard as they tried to enter the room. The noise distracted Morgan allowing Darren to kick Morgan off him. The two got back to their feet and charged at each other. Morgan used his size to get under Darren's arms and wrap his own arms around his legs lifting him off the ground and pushing him into a filing cabinet. He landed another right-hand making Darren's knees wobble. Just then the door burst open, Achilles, Bo and Ali rushed in. Bo and Ali grabbed Morgan pulling him off Darren while Achilles pinned Darren to the wall.

"what the fuck is going on" shouted Achilles.

"he's lying" screamed Morgan desperately trying to attack him. But he couldn't do anything they were too strong the two of them were separated for their own good.

Back at Jim's he placed Connor on the sofa and stitched up the gash on his leg.

"what the hell happened?" asked Jim.

**End of Chapter 10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 11: Return**

Connor awoke on Jim's couch. He looked down at his thigh to see that the knife had been removed and the wound cleaned and stitched up. His leg was still causing his great pain whenever he tried to move his leg. A noise could be heard from what Connor thought was the kitchen.

"Jim is that you" said Connor.

"yeah it's me hang on I'll be there in a minute" said Jim.

Connor laid there in silence as he waited for Jim to enter the room. After a few minutes Jim entered carrying a tray. On the tray it had a bottle of water and some tablets. There was also a tin of soup freshly made. He set the tray down on the table in front of the couch.

"here I got you some food and some painkillers with some water" said Jim.

"thank you" replied Connor.

Connor grabbed the bottle of water and twisted off the lid, he opened the pack of painkillers and took out a couple of tablets. He gulped them down with some water. Connor was ravenous and soon began to eat from the soup tin. Jim had even placed a little spoon in the tin for him to eat with.

"how long was I out?" asked Connor.

"about a day" said Jim.

"god everyone at the school must think I'm dead by now" said Connor.

"what happened you turn up on my doorstep bleeding like a stuck pig and a knife sticking out of your thigh?" asked Jim.

"Darren happened, we were out on a scavenging mission trying to get supplies from a store, then the fool fires off his gun bringing a horde of Walkers on top of us, then me and him got separated from everyone and had to fend for ourselves, we hid behind a car to get away from them, and to wait them out, he took my gun, told me some lie so I'd give it to him, then he stabbed me and left me for dead" said Connor.

"the holy fuck, what did he do that for" said Jim.

"he thinks he's saving everyone because they all follow me and not him, he wants to leave and head south, but I disagreed, so by getting rid of me he hopes that the school will back him up and leave to head south" said Connor.

"that is unfathomably stupid" said Jim.

"yep, but for all I know it could have worked, I need to get back there and find out" said Connor, he tried to stand up from the couch.

"you're not going anywhere not on that leg, you need to rest" said Jim standing up to push Connor back down.

"I'm sorry Jim but I need to get going before something bad really happens, besides you can't stop me" said Connor.

"well I'm healthy and not injured and you are, so I think I could stop you pretty easily" said Jim.

"whatever, I need to go now" said Connor.

"no god damn it you'll just make yourself worse" said Jim.

"then come with me" said Connor.

"w w what" said Jim.

"come with me, you can help me if your so worried" said Connor.

"no, no I can't do that it's too risky" said Jim.

"if what I suspect is true Jim, you won't have much choice, if the school leaves and follows Darren then you won't have any way to get supplies" said Connor.

Jim started to think about what he was saying.

"we need to go now" said Connor, he moved closer to Jim and winced from the pain.

"your right about that Connor, but I have enough supplies to last a couple of weeks, so we're staying here" said Jim.

"what can I say to convince you" said Connor.

"nothing Connor, there's nothing thing you can say to convince me to take you back to the school right now" said Jim.

"Okay Jim, my family is at that school, I can't leave them there with Darren, he just tried to kill a person and now he wants to march them up south, I can't lose them again" said Connor.

"you seriously are not gonna let this go are you" said Jim.

"nope now please help me" said Connor.

"alright" I'll help you, we'll leave soon, god I can't believe I'm about to do this" said Jim.

Jim stood up and left the room taking the tray with him. Connor attempted to stand up on his feet. Connor wobbled a little but was able to stay on his feet. Connor limped forward and looked at a set of drawers, on top of the drawers was a family picture. Connor looked closer, it was Jim his wife and little girl.

"I'm sorry Jim" whispered Connor.

Connor turned away and limped into the kitchen to see Jim. Jim was busy putting some tins of soup and beans into a backpack.

"oh, you're up walking, good I was afraid you'd need assistance" said Jim.

"I can walk just fine" said Connor.

"okay I'm gonna pack some food then grab some weapons and we'll head off" said Jim.

"how are we getting there" said Connor.

"I have a car downstairs, it hasn't been touched" said Jim.

"great, least we'll get there quick" said Connor.

"do you have anything to protect yourself?" asked Jim.

"just my knife" replied Connor.

"I can give you some guns, wait here" said Jim.

Jim headed downstairs to grab some guns, after a few long minutes Jim returned with a medium sized duffel bag.

"you guys can take some more weapons to help, I've thrown in some ammo, also here you go" said Jim.

Jim handed Connor a holster with a revolver in it.

"not like your last one, but it's just as good" said Jim.

"thanks Jim now let's go" said Connor.

The two left the apartment, Connor wore the backpack while Jim carried the duffel bag of guns and ammo. They slowly descended the stairs, Jim had to wait for Connor who was trying to walk down without hurting himself too much. The area around the building was clear not a walker in sight.

"they cleared out pretty quickly they were drawn away by a car alarm that triggered" said Jim as they approached his blue car.

They climbed in putting the bags in the backseat. Connor sat in the passenger seat as Jim put the car into Drive.

**Elsewhere**

On an abandoned road several vehicles were driving south. One vehicle was a van inside the van was Morgan, Alannah, Achilles, Gail and Ali. Tina was upfront driving with Bo in the passenger seat.

"man, how the fuck did that all go to shit" said Morgan.

"the fence collapsed again, we should have made more precautions" said Achilles.

"all those people gone, and now we don't even know where we're going" said Morgan.

"Darren knows" said Gail.

"we can't trust that asshole" said Morgan.

"yeah we know you two don't get along" said Ali.

"if you guys hadn't have separated us, I would have beaten the truth out of him" said Morgan.

"Morgan, things happen, people make mistakes, we can't hold onto things that bring trouble like that, right now we need to focus on what's important, and right now that's finding a new home" said Ali.

"whatever, I'm just saying he's hiding something" said Morgan.

The group fell silent as they continued to drive south.

**Back at the school**

Jim and Connor pulled up outside the school. There wasn't anyone on the gate.

"strange where's the guard" said Connor.

"maybe on a break" said Jim.

"no there's always someone on" said Connor.

"let's drive around and see if there's anyone around" said Jim.

The two of them slowly drove around the outside of the school looking for anyone. Eventually they came to the fence that collapsed when the horde attacked. The fence had fallen again.

"no, no, no" said Connor.

"that does not look good" said Jim.

Connor hoped out of the car, and quickly limped towards the fence.

"this can't be happening" said Connor. Connor stepped onto the fence and entered the school.

The school looked abandoned, no-one was around. Connor knew what had happened. The walkers got in and everyone fled. Connor looked at the fence and noticed something. The ropes binding the fence didn't become untied or snapped, they were cut, the rope clearly looked like it had been slashed. Anger rose in Connor's stomach. He knew what happened.

"that motherfucker" shouted Connor.

"what's going on" said Jim.

"Darren, he slashed these ropes let the fence fall, he must have, just to prove a god damned point" said Connor.

"surely there's an explanation" said Jim.

"no, he did this I know it deep down" said Connor.

The two decided to check out the school. As they turned a corner, they could see the destruction. Dead bodies littered the ground, blood caked everywhere. Connor recognised some of the bodies, someone had made sure they were all put down with gun shots to the head. There was Trish, Amy Jake's mother, Timothy a young man in his mid-twenties, he wore big glasses ahead of brown eyes. One body made Connor drop to his knees. He looked at one of the fallen survivors. It was his little sister Chey, with several bite marks all over her body. Tears flowed from his eyes. His hands shook from anger and sadness.

"Darren your gonna die" said Connor lightly.

Connor looked towards the field.

"we have to bury them" said Connor.

"okay" said Jim, he didn't want to speak much he was afraid of upsetting Connor even further.

**A few hours later**

The two of them managed to bury all the dead community members. Connor built a little shrine highlighting his sister's grave.

"I'm gonna find Mom and she will okay" said Connor tearfully. Connor kissed his hand and lightly touched the shrine.

"let's go" said Connor.

The two returned to the car.

"I'm going to find them, they're heading south" said Connor.

"how are you going to do that, you're in no condition for long walking" said Jim.

"I'll be fine, there's some cars in a parking lot, I'll take one of them" said Connor.

"I'm sorry but I can't go with you, I just can't" said Jim.

"don't worry about Jim, just promise me you'll stay safe" said Connor.

"I will here take the backpack and the duffel bag of weapons to help you" said Jim.

"thanks Jim, for everything, without your help I may not be here today, you're a great man" said Connor.

"you two Connor just promise me when you find them, you won't give in to anger and do something you'll regret" said Jim.

"I will Jim" said Connor.

The two shook hands Jim got into his vehicle and soon he was gone. Connor sighed and grabbed the bags, he limped towards the parking lot to see a vehicle sitting in the middle of it. He Opened the back-car door and placed the two bags onto the seats. Connor climbed into the front seat. He found the keys, Connor put them in the ignition and switched the car on. He carefully pressed down on the accelerator luckily it didn't cause him any real pain. The car slowly left the school and Connor was off heading south to find the remains of his group, behind him he took one last look at the school before leaving it forever.

**End of Chapter 11**


	12. Chapter 12

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 12: Old Friends**

Several hours had passed since Connor left the school. Night was beginning to fall, he checked the fuel gauge it was teetering on empty. He didn't have a whole lot left. Connor looked out the window, he passed a load of abandoned cars, several of them were destroyed whether it be by infected, scavengers or even a car crash. Connor thought about stopping to check some of the vehicles but decided it would be better to find somewhere to settle down for the night.

Up ahead Connor saw a sign. **Gas station 1 mile.**

Connor decided to stop off at this Gas station and settle down for the night. Connor continued to drive up ahead he saw a couple of Walkers wandering the road. He passed them quickly, one of them bumping into his car as it passed by the car knocked the Walker down with great force. Connor let out a little chuckle. A few minutes passed and Connor saw the gas station up ahead. He pulled up next to a pump. Connor climbed out of the car and decided to see if it still had fuel. Connor pulled the pump out and pushed it to let fuel out. Connor prayed. Fuel spat out the end, quickly Connor stuck the pump into the car to fill it up. Thankfully this still had fuel. He left the pump there to fill up the car as Connor retrieved his knife from the car. After a few more seconds he pulled the pump out, that would be enough. Too bad Connor didn't bring a canister he could have poured some inside would help in the long run.

Connor turned to the gas station building and slowly approached the entrance. He peered inside for walkers. The building was empty. Connor carefully pushed the door open. The door emitted a creaking sound as he entered. The noise didn't attract anything.

"I think I'm alone" said Connor.

He decided to make sure and looked around the building, after a few minutes of searching he was assured enough that the building was safe. Connor retrieved his bags from his car and put them in the middle of the building. The night had pretty much fallen. Connor checked his watch it was almost Nine pm. Connor walked outside and towards the side of the road. Connor began to pick up sticks until he had a big bundle. He returned to the building shutting the door behind him. He placed a piece of wood in-between the door handles to stop anything dead from wandering inside.

Connor dropped the sticks and piled them up to make a fire. Connor looked in one of the bags, he didn't have a lighter, but he did have a box of matches. He lit a match and put it towards the wood. The small flame quickly ignited the sticks and now Connor had some light. Connor retrieved a tin of beans from his bag and pulled out his knife. Connor stabbed at the top of can slowly opening it. When he finished, he put the knife down and scooped some beans into his mouth. Connor looked at his leg as he ate, the leg wasn't hurting much anymore, he had no idea how long it would take to heal.

Connor finished his tin of beans and slowly pulled his trousers down to check on the wound. The stitches were still fine. Connor let out a sigh. It was getting late he needed to sleep. Connor put out the fire and nestled down for the night, he used the gun bag as a pillow.

**2 hours Later**

A gunshot caused Connor to jolt awake. He was confused on what was going on. Connor rolled over to see what was happening. Outside the fuel station a group of humans were shooting walkers they were heading straight for the gas station.

"I should help them" said Connor.

Connor sprang to his feet and sprinted to the door he pulled the wood out and opened the door.

"over here" shouted Connor.

One of the humans turned towards him and fired a gunshot. The bullet bounced off the wall towards him. Connor quickly slammed the door shut and dived away from the entrance. He started to grab his things, more gunshots ripped through the building around him.

"come on out, this is our station" said a female voice.

Connor put his backpack with food on his back and grabbed the gun bag. He tried to stand up, but more bullets were fired. He ducked back down.

"shit need to get out of here" said Connor quietly.

He had to leave the gun bag, it was too heavy to carry. Connor quickly fished some boxes of ammo out and a rifle before crouch walking towards the back door. Behind Connor the first human entered the gas station just as he reached the door.

"he's getting out through the back door" shouted the human this one had a male voice.

The person raised his shotgun and fired off a shot. Connor dove through the door, the bullet splintering the door frame behind him. Connor got back up and sprinted into the woods. The male voice could be heard following him.

"shit" whispered Connor.

He continued to sprint through the now pitch-black forest. More gunshots fired from behind Connor piercing the trees around him. Connor's leg was started to hurt from all the sudden movements. Connor had no choice he pulled out his revolver and squeezed off a couple of shots behind him. The male had to hide behind a tree. This bought Connor time to put some distance between them. Connor didn't stop he carried on running until he couldn't run anymore.

After nearly 20 minutes Connor stopped, he was out of breath and his leg was killing him from the pain. Connor rested against a tree.

"what the fuck was that" said Connor.

Suddenly a twig snapped from behind the tree. Connor held the rifle tightly. Connor decided to be aggressive. He jumped out from cover and pointed his rifle at the noise. A huge hand grabbed the rifle and a powerful force ripped it from his hands, the unknown person then shoulder barged Connor knocking him to the floor. The rifle now turned on him. The huge person stood over him.

"wait don't shoot please" said Connor.

"I know that voice, Connor" said the mystery person.

A torch clicked on and the area around them lit up Connor could make out the face.

"Ben is that you" said Connor.

"it's me sorry for that" said Ben he offered Connor a hand.

Connor accepted, Ben hauled him to his feet.

"I shouldn't have pulled my gun on you I thought you were one of those assholes trying to kill me" said Connor.

"so, you've met them" said Ben.

"yeah I tried to help them but instead they fired at me and chased me into the woods" said Connor.

"yeah we've dealt with those dicks before" said Ben.

"do you know who they are?" asked Connor.

"there a group of scavengers they travel around place to place, scavenging and moving, if you got something, they want they kill you" said Ben.

"Jesus, wait you said we, who else is with you?" asked Connor.

"just me and Callum, it's been just us for a few months" said Ben.

"least he's okay" said Connor, Connor staggered a bit his leg was hurting even more.

"you alright?" asked Ben.

"long story" said Connor.

"well we can catch up at the camp, me and Callum set up not too far from here" said Ben.

"lead the way" said Connor.

Ben lead the way with Connor following him, in no time at all they were at Ben's camp. Callum was sat around a fire eating a tin of soup.

"Ben your back, oh shit Connor" said Callum.

"hey Callum, long time no see" said Connor.

The three sat down and began to talk.

"so, what happened to you guys?" asked Connor.

Ben decided to explain.

"well I got Callum back to his house, but his family were no longer human, we made sure they were taken care of, then we headed towards my Grandma's, my family were safe, we set up the house as a camp, we stayed there for a couple of months, then some injured guy brought a whole horde of infected on us, me and Callum were the only one's who made it out, we got in a car and just drove, we didn't stop for what felt like days, then we headed into the woods to set up, since then we've just been journeying around living day to day" said Ben.

"shit I'm sorry guys" said Connor.

"it's alright what about you?" asked Ben.

"well I got Beth home, her family and her decided to stay in her house, haven't seen her since, then I got me, Morgan and Alannah back home, I couldn't find my family, they lost theirs, then we had a problem with Walkers" said Connor.

"Walkers interrupted Callum.

"That's what we call them" said Connor he continued.

"then we found a little camp, we had our own plans so we split up, then me Morgan, Alannah and a few others settled into a school I found my family, they were okay, we stayed there for seven months, we had a full community but things weren't going well, my co-leader Darren thought I was getting people killed by refusing to leave, so he decided to get rid of me, we left for a scavenging mission, he stabbed me in the leg and left me for dead, but I knew a friend nearby he patched me up and returned me to the school, it was overrun someone probably Darren had cut the ropes and dropped one of the fences, I lost my sister, found her as a walker, buried her now I'm trying to find them, their following Darren so they're heading south that was his plan" said Connor.

"damn that was a mouthful" said Ben.

"Sorry about your sister" said Callum.

"thank you" said Connor tears forming in his eyes.

"we should get some rest, we can head out in the morning and help you find your people" said Ben.

"Really" said Connor.

"yeah of course, it would be nice to around good people" said Ben.

Callum nodded in agreement. The three lied down and tried to get some sleep.

**Morning**

Connor was awoken by the sound of a gun being cocked, he lifted his head up to see a shotgun pointed at his face.

"well, well, well look what we have here" said a middle-aged woman.

Ben and Callum soon woke up and found a gun pointed towards them.

"Alright we surrender" said Ben lifting his arms up slowly.

"that's good, just be nice" said a young man with a handgun.

The woman spoke again.

"you got any weapons on ya".

She quickly checked Connor pulling the revolver out and throwing it out of his reach she did the same to his knife. The young man checked Ben and Callum taking their weapons.

"alright boss, they're clean" said the young man.

Connor looked to the side and saw a man come out from behind a tree. The man was bald and very muscular, Connor recognised him immediately.

"Paul" said Connor.

"Ah Connor it's you again, great" said Paul.

He stepped forward and kicked Connor in the face sending him rolling over into the dirt.

"ah like dirt do you" said Paul.

"fuck you" said Connor.

"ah spunk I like it, but you stole from our gas station, that was ours" said Paul.

"I didn't know" said Connor.

"then you shot at my people" said Paul.

"they shot at me first" said Connor.

"well one of my buddies, Malik here says you shot at him first" said Paul.

"that's fucking lies" said Connor.

"ah well sounds like a bunch of he said she said bullshit" said Paul.

Paul slowly pulled out a handgun from behind his back.

"so, what do we do with you" said Paul.

"just let us go we won't bother you" said Ben.

"maybe, but then again you have good stuff on you" said Paul.

"what happened to you" said Connor.

"what happened is that the cruel world that we live in is making us adapt, we have to change with it and be able to act on our darkest intentions or it will kill us" said Paul.

"what kind of crap is that" said Connor.

"it's the truth, how else can you survive when the world tries to kill you" said Paul.

Behind him a group of Walkers were wandering by they didn't notice them. Connor needed to get their attention. Connor slowly got to his feet.

"stay there" said the woman.

"now Sarah, be calm this boy isn't going to do anything, I'm sure he remembers what happened the first time he crossed me" said Paul.

Sarah lowered her again and put her attention on Ben and Callum. Connor slowly stepped forward.

"what are you gonna do" said Paul.

Connor had to act quick, Paul raised the gun to Connor's face, Connor acted he swung his leg out and brought it up between Paul's legs hitting him in the privates. Paul keeled over in pain. Connor quickly pulled the pistol out from Paul's hand firing off a shot and jumping behind the cover of a tree. The Walkers turned towards them, Sarah and the young man turned and aimed their guns at Connor. They went to flank him, but Ben and Callum acted. Ben launched himself forward and punched the young man in the back of the head, he then grabbed him and threw him into a tree. The young man tried to recover but Ben followed it up by slamming his head into the tree with great force, the man was out cold. Callum tackled Sarah to the floor, grabbing his pistol from the ground and smacking her over the head with it knocking her unconscious.

Paul recovered and grabbed Connor's pistol from the ground. Two more of Paul's men one of them was this Malik came out from the trees and opened fire on them. Ben and Callum jumped to cover. The Walkers caught up grabbing the first male and dragging him down tearing into his body and ripping bloody chunks of flesh out. Ben moved around a tree to where Paul was hiding. Before Paul could react, Ben grabbed the handgun and floored him with one punch. Malik came out from behind a tree and had Ben in his cross hairs. Before he could pull the trigger, a gunshot rang out, the bullet struck Malik in the head killing him instantly. Connor's hands were shaking he just killed a human being.

"come on, we got to run" said Ben.

The three of them gathered their things as Paul slowly recovered from Ben's punch. They grabbed everything and sprinted away into the trees.

**End of Chapter 12**


	13. Chapter 13

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 13: Truths**

Two weeks had passed since Connor met back up with Ben and Callum, his leg wound had mostly healed. The three of them had spent the last two weeks traveling South. The three moved from place to place, not staying in one place too long. They were worried about Paul's group coming for them. Connor learned from Ben and Callum that Paul's group was about 20 people strong. They had several high-grade weapons making them a serious threat. Connor still held up hope that he would find his group again.

The three of them approached a small farm to spend the night and realised what the little green plants were that the farm was growing.

"holy shit is this a weed farm" said Callum.

"I think so" said Ben.

"never smoked weed in my life" said Connor.

"me neither" said Ben.

"I did a couple of times, before all this" said Callum.

"really what's it like?" asked Connor.

"not bad at all" said Callum.

"well let's just leave this farm and continue, there may still be people nearby" said Ben.

"that's a good idea, I'm sure that something will come up" said Connor.

The three of them carried on past the farm. Connor looked ahead and studied the trees. He couldn't see any Walkers nearby. Ben still carried the rifle that he took from Connor when they first met. Callum held a knife in his right hand and had a handgun in the back of his pants. Connor had his revolver holstered, he preferred to use his knife to avoid making too much noise. As they walked past the trees, Connor took note of the heat, the temperature was starting to increase every day.

"so, your group before it fell what was it like?" asked Ben he was trying to make conversation.

"well it was me and that Darren I told you about, we ran it together as co-leaders, had a community of almost one-hundred people, we just finished building a garden to grow vegetables and help with food supplies, we had people well trained in weapons and guns, we made sure we always took care of each other, didn't have much trouble outside of the dead kind" said Connor.

"sounds like it was a good place" said Callum.

Callum was taking point as tended to walk faster than Ben and Connor.

"so, what are you guys gonna do when we find my people" said Connor.

"I don't know, I didn't really think that far ahead" said Ben.

"you two can stay with my group, it will be safer there" said Connor.

"it would be nice to have other people to talk to" said Callum.

"thanks' I didn't realise I was that boring" said Ben pretending to be hurt by Callum's words.

"ha-ha" said Callum sarcastically.

As they walked up ahead a small group of walkers came into view.

"do you guys want to avoid them or deal with them" said Connor.

"let's deal with them" said Ben.

Ben put the safety on his rifle and pulled out a meat cleaver. Connor readied his knife and so did Callum. The three of them approached the group of walkers there was only about a dozen of them. Connor approached the first walker and kicked it in the stomach knocking it to the forest floor. He brought his knife down into its eye-socket. The knife made a small squishing sound as it drove through it's brain. A second walker stumbled towards him, he quickly removed the knife and stepped back not allowing it to get too close. Callum swiftly took one out with a stab to it's forehead, before stepping back and allowing a second walker to come to him. He stepped forward and quickly dispatched of two more walkers. Meanwhile Ben was dealing with them in quick succession. The first walker he easily cleaved the top of it's head with a mighty swing, before swinging the rifle round and clubbing a second round the head knocking it down. He brought his foot down on its skull crushing it under tremendous force. Within less than a minute the three of them had dispatched of the dozen walkers.

"well that was easy" said Ben.

"yeah easy" said Connor.

"how's your leg?" asked Callum.

"it's mostly healed now" said Connor.

"that's good" said Callum.

The three of them continued eventually they exited the woods onto a road.

"I wished we had more weapons" said Callum.

"I did have a bag of guns, but I lost it when Paul's people attacked me, it was too heavy, and I had to leave it behind to get away" said Connor.

"damn would be nicer to know we had a few extra guns" said Callum.

The three walked out onto a road and noticed a bunch of abandoned vehicles.

"don't suppose we could try one of them and see if they work" said Connor.

"it's worth a shot" said Ben.

They approached a red four door car. Connor peered in and saw nothing inside. Ben popped the hood and checked the engine, everything seemed to be fine. Connor opened the driver's side door and saw the keys were in the ignition.

"moment of truth" said Connor.

Connor turned the keys; the engine made a loud noise but didn't start up. He tried again, no luck, and again, again no luck.

"bugger" said Connor.

"look's like we're walking" said Ben.

"unless one of the other cars work" said Callum. Callum was keeping watch while they checked the vehicles.

After 10 minutes of checking cars they realised they had to walk.

"great, my feet are really starting to hurt" said Ben.

"we'll find somewhere to settle down for the night" said Connor.

"hey guys check it out" said Callum.

He pointed towards a sign, the sign said there was a factory nearby.

"hmm looks like an alright place to settle down for the night" said Connor.

The three set off down the road to look for this factory. Ten minutes down the road a series of gunshots filled the air. The three quickly ran to the side of the road to take cover by the trees. Up ahead they saw a small group of survivors come running out of the woods followed by a large group of walkers. They tried to run to the other side, but walkers were coming from that side too trapping them from both sides. The group all had rifles and shotguns out and were shooting walkers dead left and right.

"should we help them, they could be some of Paul's men" said Callum.

"let's get closer and have a look" said Connor.

Connor took the lead and slowly crept forward he took his rifle back from Ben and kept it at the ready. He aimed down the sights and looked at the struggling people. The walkers were starting to overwhelm them.

"fuck this" said Connor.

He leapt out from cover and sprinted towards the walkers firing off a couple of shots and quickly dispatching a couple of walkers. Ben and Callum followed behind him firing off shots from their handguns. Connor kept firing until he ran out of ammo on his rifle. He must have easily killed a dozen walkers. Connor lowered the rifle and pulled out his revolver as he got closer shooting six more dead.

Ben and Callum ran out of ammo on their handguns and switched to knives. Their arrival turned the tide of the battle. The small group they were helping managed to fight back effectively dealing with the walkers. As the group killed the last few walkers, they took a second to catch their breath.

A woman spoke to the three. "who are you guys".

"I'm Connor this is Ben and Callum" said Connor pointing to them.

"I'm Jane, this is Kane, Harry, Melanie and Hank" said Jane.

Jane was a young woman with Black hair, she was about 5 foot 6 and had blue eyes. Kane was a taller individual, early thirties, about 6 foot and had Blonde hair. Harry was a redhead about 5 foot 9 and was quite skinny. Melanie was a young coloured woman in her mid-twenties. Hank was an older individual, in his early forties, he was balding and had a small pair of glasses on.

"we were just heading to this factory, we saw the sign down the road and thought it would be a good place to stay the night" said Connor.

"the factories our bade of operations, we're trying to turn it into a place to be safe" said Jane.

"thanks, is there any chance we could stay the night?" asked Connor.

"sure, why don't you stay with us, we could use the extra numbers" said Jane.

"can't I'm afraid I need to find my people I got separated from them two weeks ago, I know they're heading south" said Connor.

Jane stood there with a surprised look on her face.

"what?" asked Connor.

"well we just took in a large group of people a few days ago, they said they were travelling South" said Jane. "maybe they're your people".

Connor's face lit up with excitement.

"I hope so" said Connor.

The now larger group started to make their way back to the factory.

"so, what are you guys doing out here?" asked Ben.

"we were looking for supplies, you know, food and water that kind of stuff" said Hank. He had a gruff voice.

"yeah then we ran into some trouble, there was two more of us, but we lost them" said Melanie.

"I'm sorry" said Ben.

"they were good people" said Hank.

"I need to ask was one of the people you took in called Darren?" asked Connor.

"actually yes, as soon as he turned up, he pretty much took over, our old leader was a pushover, so he just stepped down" said Jane.

Connor's face turned red with anger.

"if this Darren really is the same one, you guys may want to keep your distance" said Ben.

"take you guys got history" said Jane.

"you could say that" said Connor.

"well don't kill him, he may be a bit of a dick, but he seems to lead us quite well" said Jane.

In the distance the group could see the factory. It was a large building surrounded by multiple large fences. It had a large green field between the building and one of the fences, it looked perfect to be a garden. The only way in was through a large metal gate that was locked. The group approached the gate. Jane pulled out a key and unlocked the padlock on it. She pulled the gate open.

"Welcome" said Jane.

She waited for them all to enter and pulled the gate shut and locked it back up.

"we're hoping to convert the field into a garden" said Jane.

"smart idea" said Connor.

They all walked into the factory grounds, a door opened nearby, and Tina walked out carrying a rifle, she dropped it once she saw Connor.

"oh my god" said Tina.

She ran towards Connor and pulled him into a hug.

"we all thought you were dead, I'm gonna bloody kill you" said Tina.

"sorry" said Connor.

Connor pulled out of the hug.

"everyone thought you were dead" said Tina.

"sorry to disappoint you, but where is Darren" said Connor.

Tina took him to Darren's office. He took up the boss of the factory's office as his own.

Connor knocked on the doors.

"make sure no-one interferes" whispered Connor.

The door opened and Darren stood on the other side. His face looked like he saw a ghost.

"hello chum" said Connor. Before punching Darren right in the nose.

The punch knocked Darren to the floor. Before he could recover Connor grabbed him by the collar of his neck and dragged him out of the office. Blood started to come out of Darren's nose.

"let go of me" shouted Darren.

Connor dragged him towards what was the cafeteria where everyone was eating dinner. The people stood up when they heard shouting. Suddenly the doors burst open and Connor threw Darren inside the room. Connor let go of Darren letting him stand up. Before Darren could fight back, Connor punched him again. Darren stumbled back, Connor hit him again this time flooring him again. Connor grabbed him by his neck and landed a series of powerful punches. One of the onlookers tried to stop him but was quickly stopped by Ben. Connor continued to punch him. Darren's face got more and more bloodied with every punch. Eventually Darren fell unconscious and Connor stopped. Connor climbed off him and looked at everyone. They looked at him in shock.

**End of Chapter 13**


	14. Chapter 14

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 14: Hostile Takeover**

The people in the cafeteria were still in shock. They had just watched their leader be dragged out in front of them and be heavily beaten by some unknown person.

"what the fuck" shouted a woman ushering her children out of the room.

Connor stepped away from the now unconscious Darren and addressed everyone.

"terribly sorry everyone I really needed to do that, your leader Darren here is a liar and a murderer, he stabbed me and left me to die, in our old place we were co-leaders, but he wanted everyone to follow his order" said Connor.

Now he addressed his former people.

"and when you refused to follow him, he cut the ropes holding up our fence, he let the walkers in that overran the school, all those people that were killed, they're dead because of him" said Connor.

"that piece of shit" said Tina.

"what do we do with him?" asked Ben.

"take him to the doctor" said a gruff voice from behind Connor.

Connor turned to see a middle-aged man walking towards him. He was a little taller than Connor and had a head full of grey hair, Brown eyes behind a large pair of glasses. The man also wore a full black suit with a tie.

"I'm Donathon, I ran this place before Darren and his people turned up" said Donathon. He put out a hand for a handshake. Connor happily accepted.

"now Connor I don't know if what you said was true, but you can't just walk in here and badly beat one of our people, makes it hard for me to trust you" said Donathon.

"I'm sorry for the first impressions, but you have to understand, he's caused a lot of pain and suffering" said Connor.

"like I said I don't if what you said was true, we'll wait for Darren to wake up and then we'll make sure that if he did do it, he confesses to it, don't worry I have my ways, come with me Connor and we can talk" said Donathon.

Donathon led Connor out of the cafeteria. Before he left Connor turned to Callum and Ben.

"find Morgan and the others tell them what's happened" said Connor.

"will do" said Ben.

Connor followed Donathon to a small office. Donathon sat down at the desk in a small chair, he beckoned for Connor to sit in a chair on the other side of the desk. When Connor sat down Donathon pulled a bottle of whisky out from a drawer in his desk. Donathon took the lid off and took a swig. He offered the bottle to Connor.

"thanks" said Connor.

He took the bottle and had a small swig, Connor never had much experience with alcohol, and especially not this strong. Connor handed the bottle back to Donathon.

"like my office, I used to be in charge but then Darren took over, he had some smart ideas, the garden we're making, where to look for supplies, ways to improve defences, all sorts of ideas" said Donathon.

"yeah he can be useful" said Connor.

"so, I didn't hear all of what you said in the cafeteria, so explain to me again what he did" said Donathon.

"he stabbed me in the leg and left me to die" said Connor.

"well that sounds extreme" said Donathon.

"yeah well his whole plan was extreme, he wanted everyone to follow him, leave our old place and head south, everyone followed me not him, so get me out of the picture then everyone follows Darren" said Connor.

"alright certainly sounds like he deserved that beating" said Donathon.

The two continued to talk and slowly swig whisky for the next thirty minutes until Gail came to get them.

"Darren's awake, you guys better hurry, the others are getting a little restless" said Gail.

"we're on our way" said Donathon.

He got up from his seat and Connor quickly followed behind him.

"now you're not gonna beat his ass, again are you?" asked Donathon.

"don't worry about that, I let out all my anger" said Connor.

"good this will make things easier" said Donathon.

The two arrived at the nurse, Darren was sitting up on a table drinking a bottle of water as a young man wiped away the blood off his face.

"argh" squirmed Darren.

"Sorry but your face needs to be cleaned" said the doctor.

Donathon and Connor quietly entered the room. The door clicked shut behind them getting their attention. Darren slid back across the table not wanting to get close to Connor.

"your safe, I'm not gonna kick your ass again" said Connor.

"alright Darren, Connor here said you stabbed him and left him to die is this true" said Donathon.

"it's true, I stabbed him, but I needed to, he was gonna get everyone killed with his leadership, they needed someone to save them" said Darren.

"okay so we know that parts true, now did you cut the ropes and allow walkers to overrun the school killing people?" asked Donathon.

Darren looked at the floor contemplating his answer, he decided not to lie.

"yes, yes I did, the people they still wouldn't agree with me, then Morgan fought me and made a scene, they all agreed that they'd stay there to honour Connor and make it work, I was desperate I had people that needed saving, I had to do this" said Darren.

"you didn't have to do anything" said Connor. "the school was fine, you should have just left it".

"I couldn't leave it, not while knowing everyone would die, if your asking me to apologise for what I did, then shove it up your ass, if I was forced to make this choice again, I'd do it again and again" said Darren.

Connor had, had enough, he stepped forward to punch him again but was stopped by the doctor and Donathon.

"I think you've hurt him enough today Connor" said Donathon.

Donathon ushered Connor out of the doctors office.

"so, what do you plan on doing with him?" asked Connor.

"he won't be staying here, we'll wait until he heals, then we'll kick him out, we can't trust him" said Donathon.

"that's a smart idea" said Connor.

"it's the best we can do, it would be inhumane to kill him or lock him up" said Donathon.

"I think right now a lot of people would want him dead" said Connor.

"and that's why he can't stay here, I won't see anybody here turn into a murderer" said Donathon.

"I have to find my family and friends, they should be here somewhere" said Connor.

"alright get settled in" said Donathon. He returned to his office while Connor went to find his family.

Connor looked around the factory when eventually he spotted them. He ran up and embraced his mum in a hug, she sobbed onto his shoulder.

"I thought I lost you, don't ever fucking do that again" said Jacqui.

"I'm sorry mum" said Connor.

Behind him he saw Morgan and Alannah approaching them.

"hey Morgan, hey Alannah" said Connor letting go of his mum.

Morgan walked up to him and punched him on the shoulder.

"ow" said Connor.

"that's for scaring us" said Morgan.

"I missed you guys too" said Connor.

"I knew that motherfucker was lying" said Morgan.

"I trust Ben and Callum filled you all in" said Connor.

"yeah they did, though I was bloody surprised to see them again" said Morgan.

"yeah I met them in the woods when I was trying to escape some assholes" said Connor.

"assholes" said Morgan.

"yeah you remember that Paul guy" said Connor.

"oh, that prick" said Morgan.

"yeah well, he's in charge of some scavengers that kill people and take all their stuff, they bumped into me and tried to kill me I got away and bumped into Ben and Callum, they had some troubles with them as well" said Connor.

"shit that doesn't so too good" said Morgan.

"yeah I don't think they followed us" said Connor.

Just then a series of gunshots rang out. Then it was followed quickly by screams.

"the fuck" said Connor.

He pulled out his revolver and slowly peeked around the corner. He saw a young woman running towards them before another woman came around the corner and gunned her down with a shotgun blast to the back. As soon as she saw Connor, she fired a second shot. Connor jumped back around the corner, seeing the corner he was just at splinter.

"fuck everyone back that way" said Connor.

The group consisted of Connor, Jacqui, Morgan and Alannah. They started to work their way down corridors checking to make sure it was clear. They approached the cafeteria and heard shouting come from within.

"now all of you settle down and we won't kill anymore" said a deep male voice.

"oh, shit that's Paul" said Connor. Behind them a gun cocked.

"get in the cafeteria and get down on the floor" said a man.

The group obliged and entered the cafeteria. They got down on their knees in a surrendering position. Their hands on the backs of their heads. Connor's revolver was taken by the male. Ahead of him Connor could see Ben and Callum with Tina and Gail all on their knees and to his left was Bo he didn't have his bow, but he did have his arrows.

"well, well Connor thought you could get away from us, and now you've led us to somewhere better, look at all these supplies for us to take" said Paul. "in fact, better yet why don't we settle down here, I'm sure my people wouldn't protest".

The people armed with guns nodded in agreement.

"who is the leader in this place?" asked Paul.

"I am" said Donathon.

"excellent" said Paul.

Quick as a flash Paul whipped out his sidearm and fired a single round into Donathon's chest. Donathon collapsed to the ground blood pouring from his gunshot wound. He gasped for breath as he slowly bled out.

"well I guess the poor leader just took a bullet for you people" said Paul. "now who's the second person in charge?".

"that's Darren, he's in the doctor's office" said a woman on her knees to his left.

"than you, whoever you are, now I'm gonna go see this Darren" said Paul. He put his gun back and rolled up his sleeves.

"this will be fun" said Paul. He left the cafeteria leaving Connor to try and figure out a way out of this mess.

**End of Chapter 14**


	15. Chapter 15

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 15: Guns Blazing**

Connor looked around the Cafeteria as Paul left the room to find Darren. Connor could see two-armed people to his right, both men. On his left he saw three more-armed people, two men and one woman. Behind him there was two more women with guns. Connor slowly peered behind him and saw the first armed person was about 3-feet away and had their rifle pointed away from him.

In another part of the factory Paul had just arrived at the doctor's office. Paul booted the door open making Darren and the doctor jump. Paul's right-hand man Daniel came in through the door and smacked the doctor in the face with his rifle. Daniel wore black cargo pants and was about 5"10, he was medium sized and had black hair. The doctor hit the floor and didn't move, the blow knocked him out cold.

"little too rough there Daniel" said Paul.

"Sorry boss" sad Daniel.

Paul turned his attention towards Darren.

"so little birdie tells me you're the man in charge" said Paul.

"no Donathon's in charge" said Darren, he rose from the table he was sat on and stepped back away from Paul.

"well, you see Donathon is no longer among us, so that makes you the person in charge" said Paul.

"you killed him" said Darren.

"yep, don't worry he didn't suffer that much" said Paul.

Paul stepped closer towards Darren, Darren quickly searched the room looking for something to use as a weapon. His eyes saw a syringe full of something. It was the best thing he had. There was a small knife used for incisions, but it was too far. Darren dove for the syringe Paul was quicker. As Darren grabbed the syringe Paul caught his hand and stopped him from using it. Paul ripped the syringe from Darren's hand and threw it on the ground.

"pathetic" said Paul.

He pushed Darren back towards the table. Darren recovered and punched Paul in the face. Paul shrugged the blow off and threw a punch of his own dropping Darren in one punch. He kicked Darren in the ribs, he kicked him again, and again, and again. He continued to kick Darren in the ribs until Darren spat out blood. His ribs were broken.

"Daniel keep an eye on him, I'm going to make sure we steal everything" said Paul.

"alright boss" said Daniel.

Back with Connor he was preparing for a fight. He slowly turned to face Morgan. Behind Morgan Connor saw one of the tables was turned over, a dead body behind it, someone had obviously tried to mound some defence.

"we need to deal with these assholes behind us" said Connor.

"what's the plan?" asked Morgan.

"we take these two behind us try and use them as shields or something, we take their guns and get to cover behind that upturned table over there" whispered he tilted his head a little to point towards the table.

"alright then what" said Morgan.

"then with us behind cover, we'll draw the fire away from the other armed men and Ben and the others can take them out, with us behind cover we can protect them as they disarm them" whispered Connor.

"alright, on 3" said Morgan.

"1 2 3" whispered Connor.

Connor and Morgan leapt up at the two-armed people behind them. Connor took the one behind him while Morgan took the one behind him. Connor grabbed the woman's rifle and headbutted her knocking her back. Connor ripped the rifle from her hands and clubbed her round the head subduing her. Connor saw the other armed people realise what's happening. Morgan took out the second woman by grabbing her head and driving his knee into her face breaking her nose. Connor and Morgan sprinted forwards and jumped behind cover.

The two-armed people on the right started to shoot at the table. The metal table provided good cover from the bullets. Ben saw the opportunity and jumped up to help. Ben grabbed the first man and threw him into the second knocking them both down. He proceeded to kick them both and move their weapons out of their reach. The three people on the left were still shooting at Connor and Morgan. The woman saw Ben beat on the two guys and turned her attention towards him. Morgan saw this and quickly fired a round into her leg.

"argh" screamed the woman. She fell to the floor clutching her leg.

One of the men grabbed the lady and attempted to drag her out of the room, Bo took this moment to act. He removed one of his arrows and snuck up behind the still shooting man and stabbed him in the neck with it. The man gurgled blood and gripped the arrow still in his throat. The man soon flopped to the floor dead. The first man dragging the woman drops her and attempts to shoot Bo, Bo ducks out of the way and Ben quickly puts him down with a shotgun blast. Only the woman was left. Bo takes her gun away from her as the other survivors in the cafeteria take this opportunity to run out of the room.

Paul sees all the people running and tries to find one of his people. He finds another woman around the corner.

"Jane, what the fuck is going on" said Paul.

"few of the people we captured they managed to get some guns and shoot some of our people, there in the cafeteria" said Jane.

"god damn it, alright, Jane round all our people up" said Paul.

Jane nodded and took off. Paul returned to the doctor's office to fetch Daniel.

"Daniel, we got problem's" said Paul.

"what do we do with him" said Daniel.

Paul looked towards Daniel he was still on the ground, he was on the verge of passing out.

"leave him he's useless" said Paul.

The two left the room and Darren's eyes opened. He slowly climbed to his feet clutching his stomach. Darren inched his way towards the scalpel and slowly grasped it in his hand. Darren stumbled forwards and out of the doctor's office. Paul and Daniel were no-where to be seen.

Connor and the group were slowly moving through the hallways. They could see survivors around every corner huddled in rooms with their families.

"everyone get back to the cafeteria and barricade the doors" said Connor.

The hallways became a mass of rapid movements as the unarmed survivors did what he said and made their way to the cafeteria. Connor pushed them gently and peeked around the corner. He saw two more of Paul's men carrying duffel bags.

"they must have some of our supplies in there" whispered Connor.

"we outnumber them let's take them peacefully" said Ben.

Connor nodded and slowly moved out of cover and towards the two men. Connor raised his rifle and aimed it directly at them. The two men didn't see Connor as they had their backs to him.

"lower your weapons and put your hands in the air" said Connor.

The two men slowly dropped their guns and raised their arms in surrender.

"turn around slowly" said Connor.

The two obliged and slowly turned to face him.

"you're that asshole from the gas station" said one man.

"yeah that's me" said Connor. "Callum take their weapons".

Callum slowly stepped forward and bent down pulling their guns out of their reach.

"don't make this any worse" said Connor.

"you're the one in charge" said the second male.

"Ben find something to tie them up" said Connor.

Ben went off to find something and returned a few minutes later with some rope. He bound their hands so they couldn't move or fight back.

Outside the factory Paul met with his people. There was 10 of them left.

"alright, Jane, you take Dan, Doyle, Ernie and Michael, you five get the van loaded with everything we have so far and get ready to leave, Me Daniel, Earl, Sam and Kate are going to deal with some of these assholes, buy you time to get everything ready" said Paul.

They all nodded in agreement, Dan handed Paul his shotgun.

"thank you, Dan, alright now let's go" said Paul cocking the shotgun and heading back into the factory.

Paul turned a few corners and saw Connor with his people, the two looked at each other for a few seconds before lifted the shotgun to fire off a shot. Ben grabbed Connor and dived into a nearby room.

"Earl, deal with those two" said Paul.

Earl nodded and slowly walked around another corner to enter the room Ben and Connor was in. Meanwhile the rest of Connor's group continued to exchange fire with Paul and his group. Earl crept into the room with his shotgun at the ready. Connor and Ben ducked under a table and out of his view.

"alright you draw his fire and I'll sneak up on him" whispered Connor.

"be careful" said Ben.

Connor peeked out of cover Earl wasn't looking towards him. Connor quickly moved to behind a cabinet. Ben moved in the opposite direction. Earl caught him moving. He fired off a shot barely missing Ben. Connor moved out of cover and tiptoed up to Earl. Earl still couldn't see him. Connor sprang into action before he could shoot again. He wrapped his left arm round his throat and locked him in a rear-naked choke. Ben ran out of cover and grabbed the shotgun. Connor held him in the lock until Earl's twitching stopped. Connor checked him, he was still breathing. The two returned to the fight, as they entered, they saw Morgan land a shot on Sam. His shot pierced Sam's shoulder causing him to drop his gun and collapse to the floor clutching at his wound.

Paul ran out of ammo on his shotgun, he threw it to the ground before pulling out his sidearm. Behind Paul was Darren, he slowly inch by inch staggered towards Paul. Paul was too busy trying to shoot them to notice. Kate moved from behind cover to get an angle but was struck down by a blast from Bo's shotgun. Now it was just Paul and Daniel. Connor fired off a few more shots when his gun clicked. Empty. The other's were almost out of ammo except Callum he still had some shots left. Callum continued to shoot at Daniel and Paul, while the others worked their way around.

Now Darren was right behind Paul. He reached out a hand grasped Paul's shoulder. Paul turned around in shock to see Darren.

"remember me asshole" said Darren.

Before Paul could react, Darren plunged the scalpel into his gut. He twisted the scalpel cutting deeper.

"argh" screamed Paul.

"now you'll always remember me" said Darren.

"not for much longer" sneered Paul.

He raised his firearm to Darren's chin and pulled the trigger.

The gun clicked, it was out of ammo.

"fuck" shouted Paul.

Darren removed the scalpel from his gut and attempted to stab him again, before he could stab him again Paul swung the gun round and pistol-whipped Darren knocking him to the floor. He picked him up and used him as a human shield.

"follow me and he's dead, Daniel we're getting out of here" said Paul.

Daniel nodded and ran towards him. Daniel stayed behind Paul as he slowly walked towards the exit using Darren as a shield.

Connor came around the corner and saw what Paul was talking about.

"let him go" said Connor.

"I need a reason to stop you guys shooting at me" said Paul.

Daniel poked his head round he still had one more shot in his rifle. The other's came around the corner. He noted that Callum was the only one with a gun. Paul approached the exit and kicked the door open. Paul jumped out the door dragging Darren with him. Daniel followed him not before quickly aiming his rifle and firing off one more shot. The bullet whizzed through the air and everyone ducked down. Then it was silence. They all stood up.

"he missed" said Morgan.

"guys" said Callum.

They turned to face him blood quickly began to stain his shirt, Callum looked down to see a small hole in his chest.

"Callum" shouted Ben.

Callum's knees went weak and he collapsed to the floor.

"get the doctor" shouted Connor. Morgan ran off to get the doctor.

"it's too late" said Callum.

"don't worry buddy you'll be okay" said Connor. He grabbed Callum's hand blood stained both their hands.

Callum was hyperventilating, he was losing blood quickly.

"I don't want to die" said Callum.

"you're not gonna die" said Ben.

"this place, will be your home, make it a good home, for me" said Callum.

His breathing slowed and his hand went limp in Connor's hand.

"Callum no" shouted Ben. He shook Callum's body it went limp and his last breath slowly escaped his lips.

Outside Paul dragged Darren towards the van loaded with supplies. Paul was starting to bleed badly from the stab wound.

"give me some ammo" said Paul.

Jane threw him a box of pistol ammo. Paul caught the box and threw Darren to the ground. He slowly loaded the pistol and pointed it at Darren's head.

"time to put this sick puppy down" said Paul. He squeezed the trigger and fired a single round. The bullet struck Darren in the side of his head exploding his brain and killing him instantly.

Paul climbed into the van and signalled for Jane to get them out of there. The van sped off out of the factory, Paul bleeding in the passenger seat. He wasn't done with these people. Not by a long shot.

**End of Chapter 15**


	16. Chapter 16

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 16: Rebuild**

The van containing Paul and the rest of his people not killed or captured sped away from the factory. Connor looked out the door and saw the van disappearing off into the distance. Connor returned to Callum's dead body, Ben had let go of his body and sat against the wall crying into his hands.

"I'm sorry Ben" said Connor. Connor put a hand on Ben's shoulder to offer comfort.

"he's helped me survive so long, we always had each other's back" said Ben.

"I'm sure he's in a better place" said Connor.

"I hope so" said Ben.

Connor looked at Callum's body.

"we should bury him" said Connor.

"we should bury all of our dead" said Ben.

A few seconds later Morgan returned with the now conscious doctor.

"its too late" said Connor.

"shit" said Morgan. The doctor left them and went off to see if anyone else needed medical attention.

Connor patted Morgan on the shoulder.

"we need to bury him" said Connor.

Just then a small groaning sound could be heard.

"what was that?" said Morgan.

Connor turned to see Callum's body twitching.

"shit is he still alive" said Connor.

Ben moved towards Callum's body and started to shake him.

"hey buddy, you okay" said Ben.

Callum's eyes opened his eye's were lifeless and like a void.

"what the hell he's a walker" said Connor backing away.

"he wasn't bit, was he?" said Morgan.

"I don't think so" said Connor.

The walker Callum slowly sat up and crawled towards Ben. Ben stepped back and reach for his cleaver.

"I've got him" said Ben.

"okay" said Connor.

Ben grabbed Callum by his throat and readied the cleaver, he swung it down onto his skull and lodged it deep into his head. The creature's sounds stopped and what used to be Callum went limp. Ben yanked the cleaver from his head making a squishing sound. Ben lowered him to the ground. Bo checked Callum's body.

"no bites" signed Bo.

"wait he wasn't bit, so you become one of them however you die" said Morgan.

"looks like it" said Connor.

"shit" said Ben.

"what" said Connor.

"everyone else that died they'll turn too" said Ben.

"oh, fuck we got to hurry" said Connor.

The group turned and sprinted towards the cafeteria. Connor readied his knife, Bo pulled out an arrow to use as a weapon. The group of four arrived at the cafeteria and knocked on the door.

"who is it" said a voice from inside.

"it's Morgan and the others" said Morgan.

"okay" said the voice.

A chain was unlocked, and the doors soon opened. It was Ali.

"Connor shit you alive" said Ali.

"yeah man can't get rid of me that easily" said Connor.

Connor and the others entered the cafeteria.

"how many are dead?" asked Connor.

"eight" said Ali.

"where are they?" asked Morgan.

"we moved them all to the corner" said Ali.

"alright everyone needs to stay back" said Connor.

"why?" asked Ali.

"this is something everyone needs to know get everyone's attention" said Connor.

"alright, everyone listen up Connor needs to say something" shouted Ali.

The other survivors stopped talking and looked towards Ali and Connor. Connor cleared his throat.

"alright, everyone we have some pretty shocking news, we just found out that it's not the bites that does it, we come back no matter how we die, we lost Callum fighting off armed people, he wasn't bit but the turned, we had to put him down, all our dead we have dispatch of them first" said Connor.

Everyone around them were shocked by what Connor just said.

"so, if we don't destroy the brain we come back" said a random man.

"yes" said Connor.

"alright everyone don't go near the dead we need to make sure they don't come back" said Ali.

As soon as he finished his sentence some gurgling sounds could be heard coming from the corner. They slowly looked over to see two bodies climbing up to their feet.

"shit they're already up" said Connor.

Connor ran towards the first walker and quickly stabbed it in the head, the second walker lurched towards him but was grabbed by Bo and stabbed with his arrow. With them dealt with Connor and Morgan slowly went about dispatching of the six other bodies before they turned.

"Ben can you and a few other people start to dig some holes to bury the dead?" asked Connor.

"will do" said Ben.

Ben departed taking a couple of people with him.

"what do we do with Paul's people we captured" said Ali.

"we're gonna let them go, enough blood has been spilled this day" said Connor.

The others nodded in agreement.

"where are they?" asked Connor.

"we locked them in another room to protect them and us" said Ali.

"take me to them" said Connor.

Ali led him to a small locked room. Ali pulled out a small key and unlocked the door.

"be careful" said Ali.

Connor entered the room and saw the injured woman; her leg was bandaged up and the two other men they captured trying to steal their supplies. Their hands were still bound. Connor found a chair and sat down in it.

"hello" said Connor.

"let us go" said the first male.

"we are, we're gonna give you a knife each and send you on your way" said Connor.

"why would you do that" said the second male he had a look of suspicion.

"because unlike you people, we don't want to hurt other people" said Connor.

"what you think we wanted to" said the second male.

"yeah we didn't want to hurt anyone that's why we only worked on taking supplies" said the first male.

The injured woman remained silent.

"why do you want to steal our supplies, if you wanted you could have just joined us" said Connor.

"Paul that's what" said the first male.

"he's nasty, if we defied him, he'd say we haven't got the will to survive and hurt or kill us" said the second male.

"why would he do that?" asked Connor.

"because he believes that he and his people have the will to survive and everyone else doesn't, so they won't need whatever they have" said the first male.

"I'd say you could join us, but a lot of people here won't have it" said Connor.

"please let us join you, I don't want to go back to him" said the first male.

"yeah please let us join" said the second male.

"I'll speak to the other's" said Connor.

"what about you?" asked Connor addressing the woman.

She refused to answer. Connor shook his head and left the room.

"what do you think" said Connor.

"I don't know if we can trust them" said Ali.

"me neither, I don't trust them" said Connor.

Just then Ben came around the corner.

"we've dug the holes and prepared the bodies" said Ben.

"alright let's go Ali" said Connor.

The trio headed outside where everyone else had gathered to say goodbye to their people and to Callum, someone they didn't know but gave his life to help them.

Connor helped Ben lower Callum into his grave and began to shovel dirt into the hole. The two of them worked in silence until the grave was filled. Someone had found Darren's body and brought him over to be buried as well.

Connor patted Ben on the shoulder.

"do you want to say anything" said Connor.

"no" said Ben.

"okay" said Connor.

The burials finished and everyone turned to Connor.

"what's everyone looking at me for" said Connor.

"before we buried everyone, we had to think on who should lead us, half of the people here are from the school, they still follow you and they convinced everyone else to do so as well, so what I'm saying is, everyone wants you to be the leader again" said Ali.

"okay if that's what everyone wants" said Connor.

"what do we do?" asked Morgan.

"we do what Callum wanted us to do with his last breath's he wanted us to make this a good home, and we will, in his memory" said Connor.

"what about the people inside" said Gail.

"there leaving now" said Connor.

Connor, Ben, Ali, Gail, Morgan Alannah and Tina all returned to the room all sporting new guns.

"get up" said Connor.

"what" said the first male.

"your leaving" said Connor.

"please no, we can't go back" said the second male.

"not up for debate get out" said Connor.

The three of them slowly stood up and exited the room. Morgan and Alannah kept their weapons ready and aimed at their backs. They marched the three of them out of the gates, Connor handed them all a knife each.

"I hope you guys stay safe" said Connor before returning to the factory.

"we won't" said the first male.

They watched the three of them leave and slowly disappear into the distance.

"what do we do now" said Morgan.

"now we rebuild" said Connor  
**End of Chapter 16**


	17. Chapter 17

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 17: A Good Home**

The bright sun shone high in the sky, the August heat was still blazing hot. All the survivors had taken to wearing less clothing to avoid overheating. Since the battle with Paul 18 hard months had passed. The factory had slowly but surely been changed. Hardened steel posts were sharpened and placed around the factory walls skewering rotting corpses that ventured too close. Sheets of metal were attached to the fences to help keep it up against the weight of Walkers. The field of grass had been beautifully redone and transformed into a flourishing garden. They now grew dozens of veggies from carrots to strawberries, many of the survivors hadn't tasted fresh delicious strawberries in months.

Every member of the community was taught how to use firearms and how to deal with Walkers, even the younger ones were taught to defend themselves. In this world everyone needed to protect themselves from danger. Connor woke up in his office, over the months had managed to get a mattress moved in with a couple of pillows. Connor climbed out of bed and approached the mirror in his office. Connor shaved his beard off a few months previously and was seeing it start to regrow, Connor's bird's nest of a hair was cut by Tina, she cut it very short little longer than a buzzcut. Connor never really cared about hair styles so having so little hair didn't bother him.

Connor exited his office to see Morgan come out of his and Alannah room. The two walked and talked.

"hey Morg, how are you doing?" asked Connor.

"I'm fine Alannah's a little worried about me going on the trip" said Morgan.

"she's really gotten nervous about you leaving since she revealed she was pregnant" said Connor.

"can't blame her, she's always my luck will run out, or something will happen we can't control will happen" said Morgan.

"well you're gonna be fine, Alannah will see you tonight when we get back" said Connor.

"yeah, I know, so what are we heading off to collect anyway?" asked Morgan.

"Achilles says he scouted out a farm about 20 miles north might have more supplies to help us expand the garden" said Connor.

"that would be good, I'll tell ya Alannah really liked those strawberries we had a couple of days ago" said Morgan.

"everyone liked them, I know the kids were very happy" said Connor with a happy smile on his face.

The two exited the factory and walked towards the parking lot where all the vehicles were stored, Ali who had experience as an engineer before hell broke loose had taken up the role of maintaining the vehicles.

"hey Ali, you got Tina's van ready?" asked Connor.

Ali turned to face them his face dirty from engine oil. He hung a rag over his shoulder and pointed towards a van nearby.

"she's ready fuelled up and ready for a trip" said Ali.

"thanks" said Connor.

Ali left the two of them alone to check on the other vehicles. Connor opened the van's side door and two sat just on the edge and began to chat.

"the other's aren't gonna be here for another ten minutes" said Connor.

"who's coming with us?" asked Morgan.

"me, you, Achilles, Tina and Melanie" said Connor.

"okay, small group" said Morgan.

"yeah well this shouldn't too much trouble" said Connor.

Morgan removed his short sword and began to sharpen the blade.

"you love that sword of yours" said Connor.

"yeah I call her Bloodlust" said Morgan.

"bit too edgy their mate" laughed Connor.

"meant to intimidate the person on the other end" said Morgan.

"your wielding a sword at them, I think their already intimidated without knowing its name" said Connor.

"true, but I like it, so there" said Morgan.

"each to their own I guess" said Connor.

Ahead of them the other's started to arrive.

"alright everyone's here let's get going" said Connor.

The group all climbed into the van, Tina was again driving, she always drove when it was her van, this thing was her pride and joy.

After 40 minutes of driving the group finally arrived at the farm.

"this the place Achilles" asked Connor.

"yeah this is the place, there was infected littered about when I last came so keep an eye out" said Achilles.

The group got out of the van and approached the farm there was a sign at the entrance.

"St John's Dairy Farm sounds like there might be stuff for animals" said Connor.

The group slowly walked further into the farm there was a house in front of them it was quite large and a barn to the left. On the right was a huge tree with a little rope swing.

"the kids would love that" said Morgan.

As they got closer, they saw a generator of some sort.

"hey what's this?" said Connor approaching the generator.

"it's a generator, its connected to the fences, they must have been using this to power an electric fence all around the farm" said Tina.

"alright, Morgan, me and you will check out the barn, Achilles, Tina and Melanie, you guys check the house" said Connor.

They all nodded in agreement. Connor and Morgan slowly approached the barn, Morgan pulled out his short sword and Connor pulled out his knife. Connor pulled the door open and peeked inside, the barn looked empty. Connor entered the barn but a smell from his right got his attention, he turned to see a decomposing walker with one of its legs caught in a bear trap.

"oh shit, that smells" said Connor.

"what smells, oh shit" said Morgan.

"think he bled out from his leg wound" said Connor.

"Jesus what a slow and painful way to go out" said Morgan.

Connor approached the trapped Walker and stabbed it in the head with his knife.

"alright let's keep checking" said Connor.

The two of them left the corpse and ventured further into the barn, the smell of the corpse stunk out the barn and forced Connor and Morgan to cover their noses. At the back of the barn was a large set of double doors.

"let's see what's in here" said Connor.

The two carefully crept towards the door and Connor pulled the left door open so he had cover if there was a Walker on the other side. Connor peeked around the corner but recoiled in horror.

"fuck, what the hell is this place" said Connor, he turned away and retched.

Morgan looked over his shoulder and saw the back room, dried blood stained the walls and floors, there was equipment used for cutting meat all bloody, there looked like a shower of some kind, completely coated in blood.

"the fuck did we just walk into" said Morgan.

"I don't know, let's just check it out and get the fuck out of here" said Connor.

"dude fuck this, why don't we just leave this place" said Morgan.

"there might be something useful" said Connor.

The two ventured into the back room and saw several items they could use as weapons, Sickles and even a tazer. Connor picked them up and placed them into his bag.

"another room" said Morgan pointing towards a door in the corner.

"hopefully this is the last" said Connor.

The two quickly checked the room to see a decomposed corpse with it's head crushed by a salt lick.

"let's just get the fuck out of here" said Morgan.

"I agree" said Connor.

As the two of them left the barn they saw Achilles, Tina and Melanie approaching them.

"anything good?" asked Connor.

"no such luck, damn I thought this would be a good find" said Achilles.

"oh well anything good in the barn?" asked Tina.

"couple of sickles we could use as weapons, don't go in there, that's some weird nasty shit" said Connor.

"what do you mean?" asked Tina.

"there's a body in their head crushed by a salt lick, blood fucking everywhere and a walker, guy had his leg stuck in a bear trap and bled out" said Connor.

"fuck that is messed up" said Melanie.

"we saw a walker in the house, it couldn't do much it had lost its legs" said Achilles.

"very strange, let's just get out of here" said Connor.

They began to walk towards the van when the sounds of guns being cocked could be heard.

"don't you move now sunny boy" said a male voice.

The group turned towards the woods nearby and saw a trio of men exit, one holding a crossbow and the other two holding shotguns.

"you lot look like you got some good stuff" said the second male.

"we haven't got any supplies on us" said Connor.

"no but you have a place with supplies, and we are just struggling survivors, we want some of you stuff" said the first male.

"we can't give you our stuff, come with us, you can join our group" said Connor.

"no, we got our own people, and they all need supplies, so give us your stuff" said the first male.

"I'm afraid I can't do that" said Connor.

"well then I hope they agree to a trade" said the first male.

From the side Melanie edged closer to the van for cover, she lifted her rifle and fired off a shot, the bullet struck the male with a crossbow in the shoulder, the three men ran back behind cover, Connor and his people ran for cover behind the van. Connor pulled out his revolver and peeked around the side of the van.

The three men had hidden themselves behind trees, Connor needed to get an angle on them. Achilles fired off a shot from his handgun splintering the tree where the second male was. The guy with the crossbow was busy applying pressure to his shoulder wound. Connor quickly ran out from behind cover and behind a tree. The second male popped out from cover to try and shoot Connor but was quickly shot in the side by Tina. He collapsed to the forest gasping for breath as the bullet pierced his lungs. The first male knew he was too injured and quickly put him down with a shotgun blast to the face.

Connor saw the third male and managed to quickly kill him with a shot to the side of his head. The final male shot at the others behind the van shattering one of the windows. He then ran out from cover towards Connor's position.

Connor peered around the tree to shoot him, but the man was quicker, he tackled Connor to the ground and aimed his shotgun towards his face. Before he could pull the trigger, a short sword pierced the back of his head and came out through his mouth. Morgan pulled his sword free and the man crumbled sideways and off Connor allowing him to get back to his feet.

"thanks for the save" said Connor.

"no problem" said Morgan.

The group looked at the three bodies, around them Walkers started to come out from all directions.

"shit time to go" said Achilles.

The group climbed back into the van and drove off, from the woods a person was watching them. The man turned around where a second person was watching.

"follow them, as best you can" said the man.

**End Of Chapter 17**


	18. Chapter 18

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 18: Threats**

The group returned to the factory in their van, Morgan quickly left to check on Alannah and make sure she was okay. Connor walked and talked with Tina, while everyone else when their own separate ways.

"let's hope that's the last of those people" said Tina.

"they said they had more people, this could be a problem, from now on no-one leaves alone or in pairs, we all go in groups now, might be too dangerous if there is more" said Connor.

"I agree this could be bad" said Tina.

The two walked towards Connor's office, they entered and sat down at his desk. Connor produced a map and laid it out on the desk. The map detailed their surroundings for miles around, they always made sure to write down any features or buildings they see when out scavenging to add to the map.

"okay in case there are anymore, we only go out if needed to, we have enough supplies to last us a while and the garden will give us vegetables" said Connor.

Just then Achilles entered the office.

"hey guys what's going on" said Achilles.

"we're working out how to address this problem" said Connor.

"the problem with those armed guys who attacked us" said Achilles.

"exactly, they could come back, they could follow us back here" said Connor.

"oh my god" said Tina.

"what's wrong" said Connor.

"Bo is out there right now, he left on a hunting trip earlier today with Kane" said Tina.

"shit, we need to find him, if they follow us back then he could be in trouble" said Connor.

The trio ran out of the office and headed for the armoury. Connor pushed the door open and quickly reached for a rifle. Hank who was overseeing the armoury jumped in his seat.

"what the blazes is going on" said Hank.

"emergency sorry" said Connor, quickly loading a rifle while Achilles and Tina armed up.

The trio were armed and headed out of the armoury and outside. They passed Morgan and Alannah.

"hey how are you doing?" asked Connor.

"I'm okay some sickness but that's mostly passed" said Alannah.

"that's good Morgan we need you to come with us, Bo and Kane are out there right now, those armed people could get them, we need to get them back here to safety" said Connor.

"I'm with you" said Morgan. Morgan checked to make sure his handgun was still loaded, he kissed Alannah on the cheek before joining them and running outside.

"do we take the cars?" asked Tina.

"no, we'll go on foot" said Connor.

"alright we need more people to come with us, Achilles go fetch some extra hands" said Tina.

Achilles nodded and took off to get some extra hands. Connor and Morgan headed off as well. After almost half an hour they returned with some extra hands, the group now consisted of Connor, Tina, Gail, Ben, Achilles, Morgan, Melanie, Ali, Harry and Jane. The group of ten made sure they were all armed and ready. Achilles pulled out a walkie talkie from his pocket.

"we can use this to talk to Hank at the factory, if they come back while we're out he'll contact us and tell us" said Achilles.

"good idea" said Connor.

They opened the gate and ventured out towards the woods, Hank saw them off and locked the gate back up once they left.

They slowly entered the forest, the group made sure to spread out to cover more distance, but not to venture out too far. They carefully walked through the woods, their feet snapping twigs under their weight. The trees were blooming beautifully in the August weather. The tall trees blocked out the hot sun and gave the group some much needed shade in the sweating heat. Connor kept an eye out for anything living or dead. The woods were pretty this time of year. Up ahead the group spotted three lone Walkers, Connor approached the first and swung his rifle at it knocking it the ground before pulling his knife out and stabbing it in the head. The second Walker approached Connor but was easily kicked to the floor by Ben, Ben stomped on it's head crushing it and killing it. The final Walker was swiftly killed by a single swing from Morgan's short sword Bloodlust eh.

One Hour Later

The group continued to walk through the woods, they found no traces of Bo or Kane.

"any contact from Hank?" said Connor to Achilles.

"nope nothing" said Achilles.

As they walked through the woods out of nowhere a gunshot rang out, and a scream could be heard.

"fuck do you think that was Kane?" said Tina.

"I don't know but let's find out" said Connor.

They took off sprinting towards the source of the gunshot. As they got closer another gunshot could be heard. Connor sped up desperate to see if it was one of his people.

They approached a small clearing in the trees and could see a group of about a dozen Walkers.

"Walkers get ready" shouted Connor.

The group burst into the small clearing, they saw Bo and Kane trying to fight the Walkers off a man lay dead next to them.

"hey guys over here" said Connor.

"thank god you guys came here" said Kane.

The group quickly readied their guns and dispatched of the dozen or so Walkers that were attacking them. Once they were all dead, they managed to catch their breath.

"you two okay?" asked Connor

"we're fine" said Kane.

"who's this guy" asked Connor, pointing towards the dead body.

"some asshole, he attacked us while we were hunting and tried to take a deer we killed for food, we refused and he shot at us with his crossbow, I had to shoot him and kill him" said Kane.

"we came to find you two, we have some problems, we pissed off a group of armed scavengers, and we believe they might follow us for revenge, we didn't want anyone to be caught outside" said Connor.

"shit this sounds serious, we better get back to the factory" said Kane.

The group was about to leave, when a gunshot went off, the bullet pierced Ben's leg making the big man fall to the floor clutching his bleeding leg. Several armed individuals came out from all directions pinning them down. The person who appeared to be the leader approached them. His face was hidden by a bandana. He wore a shopping uniform that said Save-Lots. Connor realised that they were surrounded. He slowly lifted his arms into the air in surrender. The leader spoke up.

"surrender your weapons and get on your knees" said the leader.

The group slowly obliged, placing their guns on the ground in front of them and kneeling in the dirt. They placed their hands on their heads.

"alright now you people killed 3 of my friends, we had some trouble with a group of survivors nearly two years ago, we don't have many people left, so you just decreased our numbers even more" said the leader.

"we'll give you anything you want, okay just don't kill us" said Connor.

"oh, we're gonna take everything you have on you, then we'll trade you back to your people for more supplies, but first since you killed three of my people, I'm going to kill three of your people" said the Leader.

"no, you don't have to do this" shouted Connor.

"I have to, this makes us even, and if your people fuck with us again then we will destroy your factory and everyone inside" said the leader.

"you can just stop this now, take our stuff and trade us back but don't kill three of our people" said Connor.

"it's too late for that, but how to choose, this has to be fair, I have an idea" said the leader.

He pointed towards one of his people on his right.

"Tom have you still got that note pad and pen?" asked the leader.

"I do, Andrew" replied Tom.

"give it to me" said Andrew.

Andrew took the notepad and pen and flipped it open.

"now then what are your names?" asked Andrew.

They all gave their names one by one. Andrew wrote them down on a separate page each. He then ripped each page and folded them. He now had twelve pieces of paper. Andrew pointed towards a second person this one had a fishing hat on.

"Salim give me your hat" said Andrew.

Salim handed over his hat, Andrew placed the twelve pieces of paper in the hat and began to shuffle them. Andrew handed the hat to Tom.

"shuffle that and when I tell you to, take one piece of paper out and unfold it to see the name, the names that are taken out are the ones who die" said Andrew, he placed his shotgun down and removed a hand gun from the side of his dirty jeans.

"now then time for the first piece of paper" said Andrew. Tom slowly placed his hand inside the hat and removed the first piece of paper.

"who is it" asked Andrew.

The group held their breath as they waited for Tom to answer.

"Kane" said Tom.

"no, no" said Tom he tried to get up and run but was quickly shot in his right knee cap, stopping him in his tracks.

Andrew slowly stepped forward and lined up his sights with Kane's head.

"please no" said Kane.

Andrew pulled the trigger again, the bullet struck Kane square between the eyes killing him instantly. His face fell into the dirt blood trickling out of the hole in his head.

Andrew turned back to face the others.

"one down, now Tom remove the second" said Andrew.

Tom slowly removed the second name.

"Gail" said Tom.

Gail didn't fight back; she closed her eyes knowing there was no escape and waited for death to take her in it's ice cold embrace. Andrew placed the end of the gun on her forehead and squeezed the trigger.

"sorry about this darling" said Andrew.

He pulled the trigger the back of her head exploded from the force of the bullet, her body crumpled to the ground dead, she almost looked peaceful in a way. Several members of the group were starting to cry as the scene unfolded before them.

"one more to go, remove the final piece" said Andrew.

Tom removed the third piece of paper with the final victim on it.

"who's the final victim?" asked Andrew.

"Melanie" said Tom.

"ha, this is for shooting our buddies bitch" said Andrew before aiming his gun and firing a bullet into the side of her head killing her and ending this horrible incident.

"you're a fucking monster" said Connor.

"no, I'm a survivor, now take them and tie them up" said Andrew.

Hands grabbed them all and hoisted them up at gunpoint, one by one their hands were all bound and forced to walk in a straight line towards the factory to be sold for supplies. As they left the bodies of Melanie, Gail and Kane were all left behind as Walkers began to approach and feast on their fresh bodies.

**End of Chapter 18**


	19. Chapter 19

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 19: Trade**

The group of nine were being marched through the woods in a single file line. Connor stood at the front with everyone behind him. Ben struggled to keep up with his leg wound. Ben stumbled as he walked only to be shoved by one of the armed bandits.

"keep moving" said the bandit.

"hey, screw you, you're not the one with a bullet in your leg" said Ben.

"man, up and keep moving before I add another bullet" said the bandit.

Connor looked around for an opportunity to escape. Connor carefully fidgeted with the ropes that bound his wrists together. In front of Connor was Andrew holding his shotgun.

"alright Connor which way to your factory, and don't get any bright ideas about trying to mislead us if we don't get there before nightfall then we'll just shoot another one of your people" said Andrew.

"alright we keep heading in this direction" said Connor pointing straight ahead.

"we keep going that way for about 30 minutes" said Connor.

"good you best not be lying to us" said Andrew.

"Salim" said Andrew.

Salim approach Andrew from the side.

"Take three people with you and take all their weapons we took back to camp" said Andrew.

"understood boss" said Salim.

Salim turned and pointed towards three bandits.

"you three with me" said Salim.

The four men left carrying all the group's weapons with them.

"damn now they had nothing to defend themselves" thought Connor to himself.

The group continued to be marched towards the factory.

"I can't believe they did that, that was some seriously messed up shit" said Morgan to Connor from behind him.

"I know now we just have to worry about not being their next victims" said Connor.

"they're fucking assholes" said Morgan quietly.

Andrew had heard enough. He turned on his heels and approached Morgan. Andrew was much taller than Morgan his large frame looming over him.

"you listen to me shithead, I did what I had to do, you killed some of my people, so I killed some of yours, an eye for an eye" said Andrew.

"you killed them in cold blood, we killed you're in self-defence" Morgan shot back.

"self-defence or not you still killed three of my people, you may not like what I did but that's how this fucking world works now" said Andrew, stepping closer to Morgan getting into his face.

"eat shit" said Morgan.

Andrew smacked Morgan in the gut with the butt of his shotgun. Morgan fell to the floor gasping for breath.

"get up" said Andrew grabbing Morgan's left arm and dragging him back to his feet.

"now keep walking and keep your damn mouth shut, less you want even more" said Andrew.

Morgan fell silent as the group continued to journey towards the factory. After over an hour of walking the group finally saw the factory in the distance.

"there it is" said Connor.

"excellent don't worry all of you, soon you'll be back in your safe place" said Andrew.

The armed bandits were now a group of ten after Salim left with three others. The group eventually after what felt like an eternity cleared the forest and approached the front gates of the factory. Andrew raised his shotgun into the air and fired off a single shot. After a few seconds Hank came sprinting out to see what the noise was, he saw Connor and shouted.

"did you guys find them, hang on what the hell is this" said Hank pulling out his sidearm.

"lower your weapon" said Andrew aiming his shotgun at the back of Connor's head.

"put it down or I'll blow your friends brains out" said Andrew.

Hank stood still his hands shaking as he contemplated his next action, Hank decided to follow their hands when Andrew pressed the barrel of the shotgun closer against Connor's head. Hank slowly lowered his gun before dropping it to the floor.

"that's good now bring out the rest of your people, we want to make a deal" said Andrew.

Hank turned and ran off back into the factory.

"everyone get behind a person and aim your gun at them, use them as cover if they try anything" said Andrew.

His people nodded in agreement and stepped behind a member of the group using them as cover, Andrew was the only one without cover he wanted to talk to them directly.

After a few minutes of waiting Hank returned bringing Kaylee, Harry, Mary and Luke with him.

"alright what do you want?" asked Hank.

"we captured your people and we want to make a deal" said Andrew.

"what kind of a deal?" asked Hank.

"we want some of your supplies and guns, enough to satisfy us in exchange for your people, if you refuse then we'll kill them and just in case you try to think we're bluffing we want you to know, we've already killed three of your people, Gail, Melania and Kane" said Andrew.

"no fucking way" said Hank.

"tell them Connor" said Andrew.

Connor was pushed forward by the person behind him.

"it's true Hank, they killed them, played a sick game and executed them right in front of us" said Connor.

"alright, alright we'll make the deal just don't hurt anymore of our people" said Hank.

Hank turned to face Mary and Luke.

"you two go and tell everyone else to gather the supplies" said Hank.

Luke and Mary nodded and turned to head back into the factory.

"so, while we wait, Hank was it, what did you do before all this?" asked Andrew.

"I owned a scrapyard, been running it for nearly thirty years before all this started, take it you worked at the save-lots" said Hank.

"yep, then all this shit happened, we need the supplies our group hasn't been the same since an incident with another group" said Andrew.

Connor spoke up.

"you mentioned another group, who were they?" asked Connor.

"a small group living out a motel, led by some chick and a black guy with a little girl, one of their people some teenager, Ben I think his name was made a deal with us for supplies, in exchange we would leave them alone, then the group found out and cancelled the deal, a large portion of our group went to confront them, a gunfight broke out Walkers were drawn and most of them died, the group all escaped in an R.V" said Andrew.

"sounds like a rough day, though you deserve it trying to threaten a group into giving you supplies" said Connor.

"shut the fuck up, we never recovered from that day" said Andrew.

Mary and Luke soon returned carrying three duffel bags, two were filled with food, water and medicine. The third bag was filled with guns, and boxes of ammo. Luke and Mary placed the duffel bags in front of Andrew, Andrew slowly approached the bags and checked inside. They were filled with supplies.

"I suppose this will suffice" said Andrew.

Andrew turned to face his people, "let them go" said Andrew.

His people slowly allowed the group to step forward and re-enter the factory. Andrew and his people picked up the duffel bags while still aiming their guns towards them.

"now we're gonna go, and if your people mess with us again, there will be more blood-shed" said Andrew.

"if we see you again, we'll kill you all" said Connor, his voice was filled with anger.

"you better hope it doesn't come to that" said Andrew.

Andrew and his people retreat into the forest, Connor turned to face his people.

"we're gonna avenge Melanie, Kane and Gail, they will live to regret this" said Connor.

"what's the plan?" asked Morgan.

**End of Chapter 19**


	20. Chapter 20

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 20: Revenge**

The group waited for 2 days recovering from the losses they sustained at the hands of Andrew and his bandit people. The factory mourned their losses and slowly started to move on. The deaths of Kane, Gail and Melania shocked every man woman and child. There was an enemy out there that was threatening them. Not the undead something worse. They used guns.

Connor barely left his office for the last two days. Connor inspected every abled person they had and checked all the supplies soon they would have to plan an attack. But first they needed to find out where these bandits lived. Connor knew they must have had a place to live in. There's no way they could survive out in the woods for too long it was too dangerous, unless they lived in the trees.

The group made sure to count all their weapons they had left. The save-lots bandits took a fair amount of their guns. If they wanted to beat them, they would need to use other means. Connor called Morgan, Bo, Achilles and Tina into his office.

"okay here's the plan we're gonna head back towards that St John's farm, sounds like they didn't live too far away, they took most of our guns so we're gonna need something else to help us, Bo can you make us some bows and arrows?" asked Connor.

"yes" signed Bo.

"good, we'll leave tomorrow, Bo create as many as you can, everyone will take a firearm only to be used in emergencies, Ben will have to sit this one out his leg is too fucked" said Connor.

"sounds like a plan but what do we do when we find them?" asked Tina.

"We kill them" said Connor.

Everyone's eyes grew wide with shock.

"kill them" said Tina.

"we don't have much of a choice, Andrew made it crystal clear that him and his people won't agree to live in peace, they killed three of our best people, taken our supplies, we barely have enough to feed everyone, people are starving and now because of them they've taken places for us to scavenge in fear of them attacking again, they've taken our guns, now we can barely protect ourselves, I hate that these words are coming from my mouth, but we don't have a choice we have to kill them" said Connor.

"is this really what we're going to be" said Tina.

"we are survivors, and we will survive" said Connor.

"at what cost, our humanity" said Tina.

"if that is what it takes to help everyone" said Connor.

"you sound like Darren" said Tina.

Those words hit Connor like a truck. He was taken aback in shock.

"we need to protect our people" said Connor.

The others stood up and left Bo quickly got to work making bows and arrows. Connor sat in his chair and thought.

"am I becoming like Darren" said Connor.

"no what he did was out of his own selfish needs, I'm not doing this for myself I'm doing this for everyone" thought Connor.

**The next Day**

Connor had assembled a small group to attack the bandits, they didn't take too many people, they needed the element of surprise. They decided to leave in the evening so when they arrived at the farm and to check the roads, they would have the cover of darkness to help them. The group headed out they consisted of Connor, Achilles, Bo, Morgan, Tina, Ali, Harry and Mary. Luke stayed behind with Jane to head up protecting the school.

They climbed into Tina's van it was a tight squeeze with all of them inside, but it wasn't too uncomfortable. The group sat in silence; Bo had managed to make them all a bow with a few arrows. It was enough hopefully. After nearly an hour the group drove past the St John's Dairy Farm.

"okay here's the farm where we first met them, maybe we should look for that motel they mentioned" said Connor.

The group exited the van parking it near the woods and hiding it behind some trees. They left the area walking away from the van but following the roads. The group all carried sidearms in case of emergency. They had their bows at the ready with their home-made arrows. The walk was an awkward one, Harry wasn't there for Kane and Melanie's death, he felt guilt for not going with them.

"I never asked how they died Melanie and Kane" said Harry.

"Andrew shot them in the head with his handgun, you blame yourself don't you" said Connor.

"yeah, I was gonna go with you guys, but I didn't I thought you guys wouldn't need me, if I went maybe I could have helped, Melanie saved me when this all started, Melanie was originally the leader, then we met Jane and Kane and Hank, Jane took over till we reached the factory, she was a great person" said Harry.

"she certainly was feisty" said Connor.

After a while the sun began to set completely, and darkness was soon engulfing them. In the distance they saw something a sign.

**Travelier Motel**

"everyone slow down and make sure to stay quiet" whispered Connor.

The group knelt and fell silent.

"this might be the motel they were talking about" whispered Connor.

They all crept closer making sure to avoid making too much noise. As they got ever so closer the sounds of voices could be heard.

"can't believe Andrew's got us on lookout, I was on it last night" said a female voice.

"suck it up, we all got to do stuff we don't like" said another female voice.

Connor moved closer to the motel; the others stayed back while he could get a good view of the area, to plan their attack. The motel was big, the only two entrances were blocked off by makeshift walls using garbage bins and cars. They built a lookout tower near the building on the left which enabled them to get a good view of the area around the motel. They had a large light attached to the look out post. The two woman who spoke were sat in the tower both had rifles resting on their laps. The first woman who spoke was slowly moving the light in a sweeping motion left to right, looking out for any threats. The windows had all been blocked by planks of wood. The motel looked so run down most of the windows were smashed in barely any had any glass in them. Rubbish littered the area; they clearly didn't take of themselves. Connor returned to his group.

"what's the plan?" asked Morgan.

"alright Morgan, you me and Bo will go round the back from the left side and see if we can find another way in, Ali, you Tina and Harry go round the right side go into the woods and use that as cover see if you can find anyway in, Mary and Achilles, you guys take the front, there doesn't seem to be anyone else out other than those two. If you can deal with the two in watchtower quietly, then try and get to our weapons and supplies, find them and get them ready to take back, is that clear to everyone" said Connor.

They all nodded in agreement. The plan was in action Ali, Tina and Harry entered the woods and started to make their way to the right side of the motel. Connor, Morgan and Bo slowly crept round the left side. Achilles and Mary kept as quiet as they could as they approached the front of the motel. The light swept near them, missing them by a few feet. Achilles breathed a sigh of relieve as they crept closer.

"we need to get their attention" whispered Achilles.

"but we can't risk them going to everyone else, I have an idea" whispered Mary.

Mary tiptoed towards the bottom of the watchtower. She picked up a small rock and threw it. The sound of the rock skidding across the cement got the attention of one of the women.

"what was that" said the second women.

"I don't know let's see" said the first women, she moved the light towards the noise and saw nothing.

"probably just a walker or something nearby" said the second women. They returned to their relaxed position's.

Mary shook her head and threw another small rock.

"okay I heard something again" said the second women.

"I heard it too, ah screw this, I'll go have a look" said the first women. She stood up in a huff and slowly clambered down the rickety wooden ladder her rifle in her left hand.

She approached the entrance and tried to quietly push the door open.

"keep that damn light on me" said the first women.

"yeah, yeah I got you" said the second women grabbing the light.

Achilles maneuvered around to get an angle on the women still in the watch tower. He lined up his bow and readied an arrow. Bo had given them all training with his bow, so they had experience on how to shoot. He slowly breathed out and loosened the arrow made from a strong stick. The arrow shot towards her head piercing the back of her head and stopping her from shouting out or making a noise. Her body slumped forward moving the light off the first women.

"hey what the hell's your problem" said the first women.

Before she could figure out what happened Mary leapt out from the shadows, clasping her left hand over the women's mouth to stop her shouting and quickly thrusting the blade of her knife up through the bottom of her chin. The woman choked on her blood as she tried desperately to fight back, she didn't realise she was already dead. Her body went limp and Mary slowly lowered her body to the ground.

Meanwhile Connor, Morgan and Bo had found a way in, a window in the back of one of the rooms. It was boarded up with nails. Bo luckily carried a multi-tool with a pair of pliers. They used the pliers to quietly pull the nails out and remove the wooden boards. Connor with great care pulled himself through the window. Inside were two men sleeping one on the floor and one on the bed. The one on the floor had bruises clearly, they fought for who got the bed. There were plenty of rooms, maybe they were siblings.

Connor approached the one in the bed while Morgan approached the one on the floor. They both pulled out their knives and readied themselves. Once they did this, there was no going back. Connor lowered the blade into the side of the sleeping man's head the man barely felt the blade pierce his head before his life left his body. Morgan quickly dispatched the second man in the same way. Bo checked through the window and saw that there was two people outside. One was stood next to a small fire in a trashcan. The other was sitting on an old and ragged sofa.

Bo turned and signed. "two more outside, need to use bows".

"good work, alright Bo you take the one by the fire I'll take the one on the sofa" said Connor.

Bo nodded and readied an arrow.

"when I fire you fire" said Connor.

After a few seconds of readying his shot Connor fired the arrow, the arrow struck the man on the sofa right in the forehead, before the second could react an arrow struck him in the back of the head. The two bodies landed next to each other. Connor, Bo and Morgan left the room and made their way to different windows to see if there was anyone inside. Inside one of the rooms they saw another sleeping man.

"I'll handle this one" said Morgan turning the door handle and stepping inside.

"you dealt with killing pretty easily Bo" said Connor.

"it's not my first time" signed Bo.

Connor was curious as to what he meant as far he knew Bo had never killed anyone in the apocalypse.

"I haven't seen you kill anyone before, was it before I met you?" asked Connor.

"yes" signed Bo.

"it was after all this went down, though right?" asked Connor.

"no" signed Bo.

"okay" said Connor, he was quite worried now.

"I'll explain later" signed Bo.

Morgan returned the man inside was dead in his bed.

While they moved room to room, Ali, Tina and Harry managed to find a way in on the right side and were moving room to room dealing with them as well. Within nearly half an hour, nearly a dozen bandits were dead. Ali, Tina and Harry entered one room to see Andrew sleeping on the bed on his stomach.

"it's him" whispered Harry.

"keep calm Harry we don't want to get carried away" whispered Ali.

"that son of a bitch killed my friends, killed Melanie" whispered Harry.

"are you guys going to continue talking" said Andrew. He was awake.

"shit" whispered Harry. Harry noted a handgun on Andrew's bed side drawer.

Harry dove for the gun but Andrew was closer, he gripped the handgun and rolled over onto his back and fired a single shot into Harry's gut. Harry fell to the floor clutching at his stomach.

"fuck get inside the room" said Connor pushing Morgan and Bo into a room they just came out of.

Tina tried to help Harry but felt a powerful foot kick her in the head. She nearly blacked out and struggled to move around on the floor. Andrew was up and pointing the gun at Ali.

"don't fucking move a muscle" said Andrew.

Ali lowered his weapons in surrender, holding his hands up to avoid trouble. Andrew moved closer to Ali, he smiled at him before pistol whipping him. Ali fell to the floor of the dirty motel room, blood coming from the side of his head. The few bandits left quickly came out of there rooms to see what all the commotion was. There was just five of them now. Salim, Tom, Andrew and two other unknown men. Connor saw them all walk into Andrew's room, a few seconds later they all came back out dragging Ali, Tina and a wounded Harry, the three were all dumped onto the floor in the middle of the motel. Connor ducked down to avoid being seen.

"they've got Ali, Tina and Harry" whispered Connor.

"shit the plan's fucked" said Morgan.

"alright we got to save them, Bo you and Morgan go out through the back and rendezvous with Achilles and Mary, I'm gonna stay here, we'll attack them from two angles, you guys get ready and fire at them, I'll try and help out from this place" said Connor.

"alright stay safe" said Morgan.

"it's how I'm still alive" said Connor.

Connor watched as Morgan and Bo climbed out of the window at the back. The darkness made it hard to see the only light they had came from the fire in the trashcan.

"where the hell is everyone else, Salim go wake their lazy asses up" said Andrew.

Salim walked towards a door and kicked it open.

"wake up jackass, oh shit he's dead" shouted Salim. He ran out and checked the next room down.

"they're dead as well, these motherfuckers killed them all" shouted Salim. He ran towards the trio and started kicking at Ali.

"I'll fucking kill you all" shouted Salim.

Tom and another one of the two men stepped forward and grabbed Salim pulling him away from Ali.

"calm the fuck down, there's no way these three did it all alone, they have friends" said Andrew.

Inside the room Connor prepared an arrow, he didn't know how long they had until they started executing them.

"I fucking told all of you not to fuck with us again" said Andrew.

"you killed our friends; you think we'd take this lying down" said Ali.

Tina was busy trying to tend to Harry's bullet wound.

"don't bother you'll all be dead soon" said Andrew.

Salim turned to the two unnamed men.

"check the room they may be hiding, don't split up" said Salim. The two men left and slowly inspected the rooms one at a time.

"come on where are you guys, they'll find me soon" thought Connor.

At the front of the motel Morgan and Bo let the charge with Achilles and Mary behind them. They crept closer and saw the two men checking the rooms, they had somehow gotten some torches and were using them to see in the darkness. They stopped behind a car the bandits had moved in for cover.

"we need to attack them" whispered Morgan.

"firearms or bows" said Achilles.

"we're gonna have to go firearms, quicker and easier to attack quickly" said Morgan. They all put away their bows and removed their handguns.

"Achilles, you and Mary target that Salim guy, we'll shoot at that Tom and Andrew" whispered Morgan.

"see you all on the other side" said Mary.

Mary and Achilles aimed their guns and tried to fire at the two men, they could just see them thanks to the torches the men were holding. As soon as the gunshots started firing Andrew sprinted back into his room firing off a shot at where the bullets where coming from. Connor poked his head out of the room and saw one of the men near him, he aimed his bow and fired an arrow into his leg. The man fell to the floor screaming, the arrow went right through his right knee. The man attempted to pull it out but was quickly killed by a gunshot to the head by Mary, only four left now, the second man ran into a nearby room, the others couldn't get a good angle on him. Salim and Tom ran into another room and started to fire off shots into the darkness. Connor moved towards the back window he'd try and attack him from behind. Connor could hear the gunshots firing, luckily no-one else was hit as far as he knew. Morgan looked for a place to move to, Tom and Salim stopped firing to reload. Morgan took his chance, he ran out from cover and sprinted towards them as fast as he could. He ducked underneath the window of the room Salim and Tom was in. ahead of him he saw the second man poke his head out, the man clocked Morgan and tried to line up a shot.

Luckily for Morgan Connor came up behind the man and grabbed him by the throat dragging him into the room. Connor pulled out his knife and plunged it into the side of his head. Morgan was safe. Salim and Tom finished reloading and started to shoot at them again. Ali, Tina and Harry took the opportunity and slowly moved away from their position and towards where Achilles, Mary and Bo were. The three of them gave them cover allowing them to get out of the firing line.

Morgan was still under the window, he waited until one of them stuck their weapon out of the window. It was Tom's rifle. Morgan reached up and grabbed the gun pulling it down and out of Tom's hands. Tom realised he lost his gun and retreated into the room. Salim noticed Morgan but couldn't shoot him as just then, Bo managed to fire off a shot hitting Salim in the shoulder. Both retreated into the room. Salim handed the rifle to Tom, while he tended to his wound. Achilles moved towards the room and both him and Morgan fired into the room.

While all this was going on Andrew was packing supplies into a bag and some weapons he was leaving, and he needed stuff to survive. Connor took his chance and ran across motel towards his room. Connor booted the door open surprising Andrew; Connor sprinted towards him as fast as he could. Andrew turned to aim his gun, but Connor was faster, he tackled Andrew pushing him into the wall and causing him to drop the gun. Connor pulled out his own handgun, but Andrew quickly recovered. Andrew grabbed Connor's arm with the gun and tried to take the gun from him. Connor held on as best as he could. Eventually Andrew managed to get Connor to drop the gun to the motel room floor.

Andrew tried to go for the gun but was kicked in the side by Connor. Connor climbed on top of him and punched him in the face.

"you hit like a pixie" said Andrew.

Andrew punched Connor back knocking him off him. They both stood up Andrew charged at Connor ramming him into the wall, the air was knocked from Connor's lungs. Connor quickly tried to put Andrew in a headlock but was rammed into the wall again. Andrew released Connor letting him fall to the floor. Andrew again tried to go for the gun, but Connor grabbed his leg tripping him. Connor stood to his feet and ran past Andrew getting to the gun first, before he could shoot Andrew jumped up and punched him in the face again. Connor staggered back but stayed on his feet. Connor aimed the gun at Andrew, but Andrew pushed the gun out of the way before punching Connor again. Connor fell to the floor in a heap. Andrew tried to go for the gun yet again, but Connor was ready, he let Andrew nearly get the gun before Connor moved around Andrew and wrapped his right arm around his throat applying pressure. Andrew managed to stand up with Connor on his back, he tried to ram Connor into the wall, but Connor used his feet to stop him. Eventually Andrew managed to shake Connor off, but the damage was done Andrew was struggling to catch his breath. Connor reached for one of his arrows. Andrew attempted one last charge at Connor, but Connor was quicker he moved his hands at the last second plunging the make shift arrow into his stomach. The arrow didn't go in too deep, but it was enough.

Outside Tom ran out of bullets, which allowed Morgan and Achilles to enter the room. Achilles quickly dealt with the injured Salim and fired a single round into his head, while Morgan aimed his gun at Tom's head, he pulled the trigger killing the last of Andrew's men. While Connor dealt with Andrew the others went about grabbing all of their supplies they stole and moving them outside.

Andrew clutched at the arrow in his stomach.

"you fucker, why couldn't you just fucking leave it" said Andrew.

Connor grabbed all of Andrew's supplies he packed.

"you deserve this, this is for Kane, Gail and Melanie" said Connor.

"you gonna kill me" said Andrew.

"your already dead, you got no-one to give you medical attention, your gates are wide open and judging by all the noise this place will be swarming with walkers" said Connor.

"you should kill me now, or I'll come back and end everything you have" said Andrew.

"you have nothing now, make peace before you die" said Connor.

"fuck you, I'll be back you just fucking wait" said Andrew.

"goodbye" said Connor.

Connor left the room leaving the bleeding Andrew to bleed to death. Outside the group had stopped firing their guns.

"we got them all, the two in the room Salim and Tom, they're dead, is Andrew dead?" asked Morgan.

"he will be soon, put an arrow right through him, no-way he's walking away from that" said Connor.

"guys get over here" shouted Tina.

The group ran over to where Tina was her and Ali was hunched over the wounded Harry.

"he's not gonna make it" said Tina.

"shit, we can't help him" said Connor.

"no, he's lost too much blood we try and move him he won't even make it back to the van" said Tina.

"you guys, I don't want to turn into a Walker, give me a gun" said Harry, his voice was weak his breaths were slow.

Connor checked the handgun he took from Andrew it had three bullets left. Connor took two out and placed them in his pocket.

"here, it's got one bullet" said Connor handing the gun to Harry.

"thank you, all of you, I'm glad I met you all on the road, look after Hank and Jane for me" said Harry.

"I will, I promise you that" said Connor.

Around them Walkers were coming out of the trees.

"We have to go" said Connor picking up one of the duffel bags of supplies.

The group all grabbed bags of supplies; Achilles carried the guns as they were the heaviest. They all turned and left Harry leaning against the car, he looked at the gun in his hand.

"fucking figures, this is how I go out no blaze of glory, or in a warm bed, hell in this world I should have known I'd never get that" said Harry. He placed the gun against his temple and closed his eyes. As the group ran away behind them a gunshot fired off.

It was the early hours of the morning by the time the group returned to the factory. Luke and Jane were on the gate keeping lookout. They waited for them to get into the factory and leave the van before asking questions.

"what happened?" asked Jane.

"we found them, and we killed them all, but we lost Harry" said Connor.

"oh fuck" said Jane, tears forming in her eyes, she covered her eyes with her left hand and walked away.

"so, are we safe?" asked Luke.

"we're safe, we won't hear from those bandits again" said Connor.

"we need to do something to help everyone feel better, game night again" said Morgan.

"yeah I ca kick all your asses at poker again" laughed Tina.

"I'm game" said Connor. The other went off to see their friends and family.

Connor returned to his office, he sat in his chair and breathed a sigh of relief. He pulled his drawer open to reveal a bottle of whisky and a glass. He poured himself a glass and looked at himself in the mirror.

"I'm not like him, I'm not Darren or Paul, or Andrew, I did what I needed to do" said Connor.

Just then someone knocked on his door.

"come in" said Connor.

The door opened and Bo entered.

"hey Bo" said Connor.

"hey" signed Bo.

"What's up" said Connor.

"I told you I'd explain everything to you, have you got a pen and paper" signed Bo.

Connor opened a second drawer and pulled out a notepad and pen. He handed them to Bo who began to write something down. Connor continued to drink his whisky while Bo wrote. After nearly 10 minutes Bo finished writing handing a piece of paper with writing on it the writing was as long as an essay. Connor started to read what Bo wrote.

**End of Chapter 20**


	21. Chapter 21

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 21: Story Time**

Flash Back (5 years before the apocalypse).

Bo walked into his shared apartment. It was a small two-bedroom apartment on the second floor. Bo shared this apartment with his older brother, Abraham. Their parents named his big brother after the president, they believed he was gonna do great things. They were right, too bad they would never live to see it. They were killed by a drunk driver one night when going out for a movie, a date night, they hadn't had one of those in a while. The older brother was currently in the process of becoming a lawyer, Bo was just a young 19-year-old boy. He worked a part-time job to help support them both while his older brother had just passed his tests to become a lawyer. It was a happy Tuesday morning, they had pancakes for breakfast. They both had to be at work soon, so they left their apartment just after 8 in the morning.

They both walked together for a while, then they would split up to go to work. Bo worked on the edge of town, in a little lumber mill, he always had a passion for hunting, being out in the woods for hours at a time, helped him think and wonder what he would do with his life.

However, this day would be one Bo would remember for the rest of his life. The two brothers laughed while walking down an alleyway, they normally didn't go this way, but they were running late and needed to speed things up. They turned the corner to see a nasty sight. A young man, who clearly looked like a druggy was being beaten by two older men. One in a black jacket, the other in a brown jacket. A third man stood behind them he had a bandana on covering the lower part of his face, he was watching them beat the smaller man. The two of them hadn't been seen yet. They were about to speak up when they saw the third man standing back pull out a pocket knife. They started to back away. The third man stepped towards the heavily beaten man on the floor and quickly plunged the knife into his gut.

"oh shit" shouted Bo.

The three men quickly spun round and saw the two brothers.

"get them" shouted the man in the bandana.

The two other men in jackets charged at them.

"run" shouted Abraham pushing Bo to run away in the opposite direction.

They ran out of the alley; it was still early in the morning, so no-one was out in the streets yet. Behind them Bo could see the two men gaining on them.

"we have to split up" said Abraham.

"okay I'll meet you by the police station" said Bo.

Abraham nodded and the two brothers ran in different directions. Bo went left Abraham went right. The one in the black jacket went after Bo. Bo could see him behind him, maybe 6 or 7 feet. Bo saw an alley way and run down it, the alley hit a dead end.

"shit" said Bo.

He ran towards the wall at full speed. As he got closer, he leaped at the wall and attempted to reach the top of it. His finger tips just managed to get a hold of the top. He used all his strength to pull himself up the man in the black jacket managed to grab his left foot and tried to pull him down. Bo managed to kick his hand off and dropped down off the wall on the other side.

Bo's feet stung from the fall, but he didn't stop to relax. He took off quickly, trying to find the police station and hoped that Abraham had gotten there as well. As Bo exited the alley, he turned to his left to see the man in the black jacket turn the corner.

"Shit" said Bo. He turned and ran again.

The man had saw him and continued to chase him. He was quickly closing the gap and Bo was running out of time. He looked around for anywhere to hide but there was nothing. Just as he tried to turn a corner, he felt two powerful arms grab a hold of him. A massive weight came on his back forcing him to the floor. Bo tried to get up only to see a boot fly into his face and then darkness.

Bo awoke in the back of a van. His hands or feet weren't bound, and his mouth wasn't bagged either. Bo tried to open the back of the van, after a few seconds he managed to push it open, he looked out the back of the van to see they were in the middle of the woods. He looked towards the road it would be a rough landing. Bo braced himself and leapt out the back of the van. His body hit the road and he was sent rolling, his body was grazed and cut by the concrete, but he suffered no major injuries. Just as he was standing up, he saw a vehicle brake in front of him. The door opened and the third man climbed out followed by the man in the brown jacket.

"I think we've gone far enough" said the man in the bandana.

The man in the brown jacket approached Bo and grabbed his shoulder's forcing him down onto the road.

"please, don't kill me" said Bo.

"take him into the woods" said the bandana man.

The man in the brown jacket obliged dragging him towards the trees. The man in the black jacket stepped out of the van and helped the other man drag Bo into the woods. The third man followed behind them.

They walked for nearly 10 minutes until the road was nowhere to be seen and all around them were tall thick trees. Bo was thrown to the dirt.

"do you know who I am" said the man in a bandana.

"no, I don't" said Bo.

"do you know what I look like" said the bandana man.

"no, I don't" said Bo.

"and it's gonna stay that way, I recognised your brother, he's supposed to be some new lawyer right, I know everyone in this town, you speak one word of what you saw, I'll come for you and your brother and hurt you both" said the bandana man.

"yes, I won't say a word just please don't kill me" said Bo.

"that's good but you need a little incentive to not speak, so why don't we stop that tongue, so it doesn't slither" said the bandana man.

He stepped away from Bo and pulled out his pocket knife.

"hold him down and hold his mouth open" said the bandana man.

The one in the black jacket pinned Bo down while the one in the brown jacket grabbed his mouth and forced his mouth open.

"no, get off" Bo tried to speak.

The bandana man carefully reached into Bo's mouth with his left hand pulling on his tongue and readying the pocket knife with his right hand.

"say argh" said the bandana man.

He brought the knife to Bo's tongue and started to slice; Bo's screams of pain would make even the strongest willed person grimace. Blood poured from Bo's mouth as the man continued to cut. The job was slow and incredibly painful. Bit by bit the knife slowly cut through Bo's tongue, after nearly an agonising minute the blade cut through his tongue, carving out a nice piece. The man ripped the front half of his tongue out, the two other men let him fall to the floor, Bo's hands went to his mouth, his hands were quickly coated in blood. The bandana man had dropped the pocket knife on the floor. They were all too distracted trying to wipe the blood off them to see Bo's eyes flare up, he wanted blood. Bo grabbed the pocket knife and ran at the bandana man, blood soaked his face. Bo thrusted the knife into the bandana man's chest stabbing him and knocking him to the floor he stabbed him again, and again. Bo stopped climbed to his feet and ran for the road.

The two men were too busy trying to stop the bandana man from bleeding to death to go after him. Bo soon found the road and began to slowly walk back to town, his mouth hurt, he could no longer speak. Bo was picked up by a police car and taken to the hospital. But from that day on he could never speak again, and the events of that day would be in his dreams forever.

Back to the present.

"what happened to your brother?" asked Connor putting the piece of paper down.

"I lost him on the first days, the things attacked him us when we went out hunting, not long before I met you" signed Bo.

"I'm sorry, I take it the bandana man died from his wounds" said Connor.

"yes" signed Bo.

"that was horrible, I truly am sorry for you" said Connor.

"thank you, please don't say anything to the others" signed Bo.

"it's okay. I won't say a word" said Connor.

"thank you, by the way your nothing like him" signed Bo.

Bo smiled, stood up from his seat and left the room.

Connor smiled as he left, what a poor individual, his life scarred forever from one bad day.

**End of chapter 21**


	22. Chapter 22

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 22: Fight Club**

Nearly a month had passed since the Factory community had dealt with the remainder of the Save-Lots Bandits. Andrew and his people were dead and gone, now the dead were the only problems they had to deal with. The gardens were still growing food and the scavengers had managed to find a jackpot of supplies. The old Save-Lots still had plenty of canned foods to help manage the community. While their numbers hadn't really grown the community was strong. The number of community members was sixty-seven. They had guns and weapons and were well trained to use them.

Over the last month some members were still dealing with how they handled the bandits, they had never killed so many people before. It was quite jarring to say the least.

It was just after midnight most of the community had gone to sleep. Hank and Mary had lookout duty. Connor was still awake in his office. He was having trouble sleeping. He noticed a noise coming from somewhere outside. He decided to check it out. Connor left his office and walked down the hallway.

As he walked the noises got louder, eventually he followed the noises to the cafeteria. Usually no-ones in there currently. Connor approached the door and slowly pushed it open. Inside he saw what looked like about 20 people all stood in a circle. In the circle was Ben and Ali fighting. They had on headgear and boxing gloves.

"what the hell is going on in here" said Connor.

The others turned to face him, there was Bo, Morgan, Achilles, Tina, and others all watching the spectacle unfold.

"is anyone gonna answer me" said Connor.

"Fight club" said Morgan.

"fight club what the fuck" said Connor.

"yeah, it's fun, gets people involved and we scavenged some of the gear to help prevent injuries, plus, we got Doctor Kent to help with any potential injuries" said Achilles pointing towards the doctor who was overseeing the fight.

"this is still dangerous, I cannot allow it to continue" said Connor.

Everyone groaned.

"come one Connor, everyone likes it plus we put on bets" said Achilles.

"no, I'm sorry but I cannot let this stand, fight club is over right now" said Connor.

"how about you give us a chance" said Morgan.

"what are you talking about" said Connor.

"me and you in the circle, after this fight, if I win you let the club continue, if you win, we shut down" said Morgan.

Connor thought for a second.

"okay" said Connor.

Everyone cheered.

"alright now we got an interesting fight" said Achilles.

The fight between Ben and Ali continued. Ben threw a right hand, but Ali ducked it before landing an overhead left hook. The blow rocked Ben, but he kept on his feet. Ali tried to step forward to punch him again, but Ben was ready. Ben ducked and swung his arm out to his side. Ali's punch missed and he was clotheslined off his feet. Ali hit the ground on his back with a thud. Ben quickly took advantage pinning him down and planting a powerful right hook, the punch knocked him out cold. The crowd cheered as Ben stood up victorious.

Connor stepped forward ready for a fight. Ali handed him his head gear and gloves. The head gear fit quite tightly over his head. The gloves were sweaty but were fine. Morgan too quickly switched in Ben's Gear.

"alright everyone, now we have our leader Connor stepping up to take on one of our regular's Morgan, Morgan currently has a 4-3 record, that's four wins and three losses, Connor is making his debut who will win, but now Doctor Kent will make the announcement" said Achilles.

Doctor Kent stepped in-between Morgan and Connor.

"alright boys, you win this fight by making your opponent tap out or by knockout, no eye-gouging, no hitting below the belt, no kicking or kneeing when on the ground, finally when an opponent is knocked out or taps out you stop immediately, this rule is absolute breaking it will lead to a lifetime ban from our fight club, now that that's out of the way may the best man win" said Doctor Kent stepping back.

"bet you a week's worth of lookout duties that Morgan wins" said a young survivor called Alex.

"your on" said his mate Damian.

"ding, ding" said Achilles.

Connor raised his arms in a boxing pose, Morgan did the same. The two approached each other ready for a fight, Morgan struck first, he threw a rand hook but Connor blocked it with his right arm, Connor attempted a left jab it landed but not with a lot of force, Connor attempted another but Morgan blocked it before retaliating with a jab of his own.

Connor threw an uppercut, but it was blocked by Morgan's defence. The two stepped back the crowd were eager to see who would win. Suddenly Morgan ran forward charging Connor, he ducked under a punch from Connor and attempted to take him to the floor. Connor held on to him stopping him from grabbing his legs, Connor started throwing knees to Morgan's chest, Morgan broke from the hold and landed a right hook to Connor's chin. Connor staggered back, Morgan kept up the offence, but now Connor attempted a take down of his own. He lifted Morgan up, but Morgan was smart he wrapped his left arm around Connor's neck getting him in a headlock. Morgan started landed quick punches to the back of Connor's head. Connor put him back down and started throwing punches to Morgan's body. Morgan released the headlock to meet a right hook to the chin. He stumbled back but managed to stay on his feet.

Connor charged at him this time, Connor felt Morgan punch him but carried on going, he charged Morgan taking him to the floor. Connor was on top and tried to throw some right hooks, but Morgan stopped him, Morgan grabbed his right arm stopping him from punching him. Morgan threw a left hook knocking Connor off him. Before Connor could stand up Morgan pushed him back down, Morgan rained down punches, Connor used his arms to block them. Connor eyed up Morgan's left arm, he could try a submission. But he needed a chance, Morgan landed a right hook stunning Connor and making him lower his arms, Morgan prepared to throw a right hook with all his power behind it. Connor saw his opportunity and took it. Connor sat up grabbing Morgan's left arm and locking in a Kimura Lock.

Morgan tried to hold on, but the pain was showing, Connor twisted the arm even more. After holding on for a few more seconds Morgan had no choice, he tapped out.

"ohhh" said the crowd.

Connor stood up in victory.

"and here we have it, the winner is Connor" said Doctor Kent.

"shit" said Alex.

"well a deal's a deal, the fight club will shut down" said Achilles.

"nah keep it open, obviously a lot of people like it, plus I'm pretty sure you won't actually shut it down, just make it harder for me to find out" said Connor.

Achilles let out a chuckle.

"are you staying for the last fight of the night?" asked Achilles.

"yeah sure who is it?" asked Connor.

"Bo vs Luke" said Achilles.

With that Bo and Luke entered the circle wearing their gear.

"alright ladies and gentlemen, for our last fight we have Luke with a record of 2-1, that's 2 wins and 1 loss going against our reigning undefeated champion, Bo, who currently stands at 13-0, will the man's streak be broken tonight, let's find out, ding ding" said Achilles.

The fight was on. Luke seemed nervous; Bo was unmoved he kept a rock-solid straight face. Luke quickly a right hook, Bo caught his punch, twisting his body and throwing Luke over his shoulder and onto the floor. Bo released his arm letting him get back up.

"damn Bo got skills" said Connor.

"he could have won the fight right there, but he sometimes likes to drag it out" said Achilles.

Luke readied another punch; Bo lowered his guard. Luke tried to punch him again, but Bo swiftly dodged it. Bo moved with grace; he swung his elbow round cracking Luke in the chin. Luke barely managed to stay on his feet. Bo twisted his left arm round and sweeping his legs out. Luke hit the floor, but Bo decided to finish the fight, he gripped his left arm and locked him in an armbar, he quickly tapped out.

"alright guys I'm tired now so I'm gonna go to bed" said Connor.

"thanks for letting the fight club stay open" said Achilles.

Connor returned to his room, that fighting really did tire him out, he would sleep well now.

**End of Chapter 22**


	23. Chapter 23

**Survivors: a Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 23: A Deadly Alliance**

Andrew watched as Connor left him in the motel room. Andrew clutched desperately at his stomach screaming curses as Connor left. Andrew carefully grasped on the arrow currently lodged in his stomach. The arrow wasn't embedded too deep. Andrew climbed to his feet and staggered to the window. Outside a gunshot rang out. Andrew looked out the window to see the that skinny kid he shot earlier. He was laid out on the floor with a handgun in one hand.

"kid shot himself" said Andrew.

Andrew saw dozens of walkers flooding into the motel. He closed the door to his room to keep them at bay. He slowly moved towards the bed to see if Connor and his people had left anything behind. Andrew saw 2 bags left. He opened one of the bags, empty.

"fuck" said Andrew.

He grabbed the second bag and opened it. It had a few items left. He pulled out just the right items he needed, a bag of medical items and a small knife. He opened the bag of supplies to see some fishing line to use as stitches and a needle. On his bedside table was a bottle of whisky. Andrew grabbed the whiskey and leant against the bed. Andrew grasped the arrow and slowly but painfully pulled it out from his stomach.

"agghh" screamed Andrew.

He continued to let out screams of pain as the arrow was eventually ripped free. Outside the walkers had been attracted by his screams they were starting to bang on the door. Andrew clutched the whisky bottle and slowly poured the intoxicating liquid onto the wound. He let out another scream of pain as the alcohol touched the wound.

He grabbed the fishing line and ran it through the needle. Blood was soaking the floor underneath him. He brought the needle to his wound and slowly pushed the needle through the skin. He continued to scream out in pain as he drove the needle through the wound. Andrew continued to slowly stitch up the wound, outside the walkers were pounding away at the door trying desperately to get in. The door was starting to give out as more and more walkers pressed against it. Andrew finished up stitching his wound and swigged from the bottle of whisky. He slowly stood up and walked over to the window. He pulled it up and let the breeze hit his face for a minute.

Suddenly a loud thud came from behind him. Andrew turned to see the door crashing down as the walkers piled in on top of each other. Andrew grabbed the small knife and bag and swung it over his back. He climbed out of the window and dropped to the floor. Andrew clutched his stomach as he ran into the woods. Behind him the walkers were slowly disappearing as he moved further into the woods. What happened to him now he had no idea.

**1 Month Later**

Andrew left the building he was staying in. his stomach wound had healed quite nicely but still gave him some grief from time to time. He had a bag on his back and knife in his hand. Andrew managed to scrounge up a handgun and kept it hidden in the back of his trousers.

Andrew found a small building about 5 miles away from the motel and decided to stay there till his wound had healed completely. As Andrew walked down a road, he passed wrecked cars and overgrown plants. In the distance he saw a small series of buildings. Looked like a town.

Andrew took to a jog he didn't like spending much time outside his building being all alone meant he had no support if he ran into trouble. Andrew approached the small town it looked like it was abandoned, but something caught his eye a line of vehicles were blocking the road. If Andrew wanted to move forward, he needed to climb over the vehicles. Andrew raised his arms up to show if anyone was there, he was surrendering. Andrew climbed over the cars and carried on into the town. He decided to look for anything that could have supplies. He noticed a small convenience store on the side of the road. Andrew walked towards the building, he kept his guard up, someone had to have moved the vehicles to block the road and they could still be here and not friendly. Andrew approached the store and looked inside it was abandoned.

Andrew pushed on the door and walked inside. He looked around to see there wasn't a lot of food left. most of it was spoiled. Andrew noticed a few tins of food left and quickly gathered them up and put them in his bag. Andrew looked behind the counter and saw a pretty nice selection of alcohol. Andrew hopped the counter and eyed a bottle of whisky. He pulled it off the shelf and opened it. He took a quick swig before putting it back. He couldn't drink too much.

"need to stay frosty" said Andrew.

Andrew left the convenience store and noticed a certain building was fortified while the others weren't.

"so, whoever was here must have been using this building to stay in" said Andrew.

Andrew walked up to the door and pushed on it. The door didn't budge. Andrew pushed harder but the door remained closed. He readied himself and kicked at the door. The kick made a lot of noise, but the door still didn't budge. Andrew tried again, no result. He continued to kick it for another 2 minutes eventually the door gave in and gave him access to the building. Andrew pulled out his gun and carefully walked in. If there was any walkers in this building the sounds of his kicks would have drawn them out.

Andrew carefully moved from room to room. So far, the building looked clear. The building was mostly empty until he came to another locked room.

"fuck this" said Andrew.

He aimed his gun at the door lock and fired off 2 shots letting him open the door. Andrew pushed the door open and peered inside. The room was empty except three corpses leant against the wall. One of the bodies held a gun in there hand all three corpses had bullet holes in their heads.

"killed yourself eh, well I guess you won't need your supplies" said Andrew.

Andrew looked around the room and found two more handguns including the one in the bodies hand. He also found some more food. After clearing up their supplies he looked closer and saw the two other corpses had bite wounds on their arms.

"you guys got bit and this one didn't want to be alone, oh well not everything survives" said Andrew.

He turned and left the building he needed to get back to the safety of his building. It was a small building with 6 rooms. He blocked off the back door with a car and made sure the windows were free for a quick escape.

Andrew started to make his way home when something caught his eye. A door with the writing don't open on it in red paint. Andrew approached the door and placed an ear against it. On the other side a series of moans and gurgles could be heard. The room housed over 30 walkers.

Andrew stepped away he didn't need to get them all riled up. He left the town and made his way back to his small home. Just then several gunshots could be heard from his left. Andrew ducked down and ran to the right and towards the trees. He hid behind one and peered one. In the distance he saw someone running through a pack of walkers. Andrew contemplated whether to help him. Andrew decided fuck it and ran towards the walkers holding two handguns in one hand each. He approached the struggling person and killed a couple of walkers around him.

"thank you" shouted the man dropping his guard.

"focus dipshit" said Andrew.

The man lost focus and didn't see a walker come from behind him. The walked bit into the back of his neck and ripped a piece of flesh away.

"ahhh" screamed the man who stumbled forward and fell on his face.

The walkers flopped down on top of him and continued to tear out pieces of his throat. Andrew killed several more walkers but was getting overwhelmed. One of his guns clicked out of ammo. Andrew tried to make his escape but was grabbed by another walker. The two fell on the floor Andrew fought desperately to keep it off him. Out of nowhere a machete pierced the side of its head killing it. A skinny person with a bandana on pulled the walker off Andrew and killed a second walker that approached them with two quick swings.

"get off your ass and on your feet" shouted the person.

Andrew got back to his feet. The person cut another walker down and started to sprint away. Andrew followed behind as they fled from the walkers.

After nearly ten minutes of running they finally stopped around them the area was empty. They started to catch their breath.

"thanks, I was trying to help your friend" said Andrew.

"yeah I saw" said the person. They removed his bandana.

"name's Jim" said Jim.

"Andrew" said Andrew.

"we were scouting out a town nearby for supplies" said Jim.

"yeah I checked it there didn't seem to be much in the way of supplies, but I guess you guys could do a more thorough check" said Andrew.

"alight have to head back and tell Paul about that" said Jim.

"whose Paul?" asked Andrew.

"man, in charge of our community, been living off of a farm the last year and a half, not me him and his people" said Jim as they walked back to their community.

"so how long have you been with them?" asked Andrew.

"been with them just under a year, when this all first started I live in my gun shop didn't want to leave I thought it was safe, till I found an injured person on the street, he escaped some walkers and injured himself I brought him in and bandaged him up, but he brought an army of them down on us, they overwhelmed my store and my home I fled in my car bringing all the weapons I could at the time, the man didn't make it his foot was hurting too much and slowed him down they caught him and devoured him, then I drove around till I found this farm and stayed with them" said Jim.

"take it you thought twice about helping people after that" said Andrew.

"not at all, I would do it again if I had the chance, if you don't help people then the world won't get better" said Jim.

"that's true" said Andrew.

"so, what's your story then?" asked Jim.

"was living out of a motel with my people, then we came across some assholes in the woods, we had a disagreement over supplies and they killed some of my people, we fought back and killed some of theirs in self-defence, then they found out where we were, snuck in while we slept and killed most of us in our sleep I fought with the leader, he stabbed me and left me to die in pain but I didn't I survived, been spending the last month living out of a small building scrounging what I can to survive" said Andrew.

"that sounds pretty bad, but don't worry I'm sure Paul will let you in" said Jim.

The men continued to walk through the woods.

**2 hours later**

The two men approached a small farm, it didn't have much, on it there was a barn, but it was modified to be a kind of home, inside were dozens of beds for all the people to sleep in. They also had plenty of RV's around the barn for people to sleep. In the middle of the farm was a medium sized looked like it had about 3 or 4 rooms. There was a shooting range where people could practice.

"Paul, Daniel and Jane mostly sleep in the house, Paul's the leader those two are like the second in commands" said Jim.

"okay" said Andrew.

The two approached the farm a man looked up holding a loaded rifle.

"easy Alex it's just me Jim" said Jim.

"where Abe" said Alex.

"lost him" said Jim.

"shit, I knew I shouldn't have switched jobs with him" said Alex.

"its not your fault Alex, Abe wasn't always the most careful individual" said Jim.

"I don't know, who's the new guy?" asked Alex.

"names Andrew tried to help save Abe but was too late" said Jim.

"thanks for trying I guess" said Alex.

"come on" said Jim leading Andrew towards the house.

The two approached the building to see Daniel standing outside.

"hey Daniel, is Paul in, got a new recruit this is Andrew" said Jim.

"that's always good to hear yeah he's in there going over the plans and map" said Daniel.

"so, we're definitely rolling out on this thing" said Jim.

"yep tomorrow hopefully" said Daniel.

"nice, come on Andrew lets go see the boss" said Jim.

Jim walked up to the front door with Andrew following behind him. Jim opened the door and the two entered. Inside they saw Paul and Jane looking over a map and some drawings.

"okay so our scouts say they have two people on the gate, we'll send Jennifer and Michael in first try to work there way in from the inside, then we roll on them and distract them this will buy them time to sabotage it from the inside" said Paul.

"alright, hey we got company" said Jane looking over Paul's shoulder to see Jim and Andrew.

Paul turned around in his chair.

"ah Jim welcome back any luck" said Paul.

"no such luck I'm afraid, we lost Abe on the mission this nice young fellow came to try and help Abe, but it was too late, apparently the place is most likely empty, I suggest we take more men for a more thorough check" said Jim.

"alright who's this anyway?" asked Paul.

Andrew stepped forward.

"I'm Andrew, I was living in a motel with my people, we had some trouble with another group they lived out of a factory, they snuck into our camp and killed us in our sleep, the leader wounded me and left me to die but I got away" said Andrew.

"A factory you say" said Paul.

"yeah why" said Andrew.

"well you see we're just about to attack a factory we had some grief with them about a year and a half ago, killed several of our people, only a handful left, we're gonna take their factory over and make it our new home" said Paul.

"you think it's the same one" said Andrew.

"was the leader a short ginger with some silent boy who couldn't talk?" asked Paul.

"yes, the very same" said Andrew.

"then it's the same people" said Paul.

"alright if you'll let me, I want in, I can help you" said Andrew.

"how can you help us" said Paul.

"I lived in this part of the state all my life, I know these woods like the back of my hand, I can detail your map even better, I also know what they're packing in the factory we stole most of their supplies, that's why they had to attack us in our sleep with knives and bows and arrows, I know exactly what you'd expect to face" said Andrew.

A smile spread across Paul's face.

"I think that will help us very much, welcome to our community" said Paul.

"thank you, I always wanted revenge on those assholes" said Andrew.

Jim left the room his face in shock. He didn't know what the enemies looked like, but the way he described the two people, no that couldn't be Bo and Connor could it. What was Jim going to do.

**End of Chapter 23**


	24. Chapter 24

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 24: Infiltration **

A knock on his office door woke Connor up from his sleep. Connor rubbed his eyes and stood up out of bed. Connor approached the door and pulled it open. On the other side Ali.

"hey Ali, what's up man what's the time" said Connor he let out a yawn.

"it's just after 6 am, we got some new people, I figured you'd want to talk to them" said Ali.

"alright take me to them" said Connor.

Connor closed the door behind him and followed Ali to the room holding the two survivors. Connor entered to see a man and woman sitting on some chairs.

"hello, I'm Connor, I'm the leader of this place" said Connor grabbing another chair and sitting down.

"nice to meet you, I'm Michael and this is Jennifer my girlfriend" said Michael.

"so, what's your story, how have you survived this long?" asked Connor.

"well we were a part of a community when this all started then a horde of walkers washed over it, they were flooding in I got a car and me and Jennifer fled, we have no idea if the other people there escaped or not we didn't stay to find out" said Michael.

"then we just mostly moved from place to place till we found the factory and saw someone on the gate we knew there must be people living here and decided to see if we could stay" said Jennifer.

"well your more than welcome to stay here, the more people the merrier, we always need more hands to help" said Connor.

"thank you for accepting us" said Jennifer.

"your welcome, come on I'll show you guys around" said Connor.

The three got off their chairs and left the room.

**At the Farm**

Several hours had passed since Jennifer and Michael arrived at the factory it was just after ten in the morning. Paul had sent Jennifer and Michael off to the factory very early in the morning to give them as much time as possible to settle in and work out the inside of the factory, they would head off in a minute to attack at twelve. Andrew had given Paul all the info he needed on them and all their weapons they had. Paul had the advantage.

They armoured the RV's using wood and sheets of metal to cover the windows. They modified the fronts of them to look like battering rams. They would use these to tear through the fences should they need to.

"that prick's gonna get what's coming to him" said Andrew.

"yes, he will they all will" said Paul.

Andrew had armed himself with an automatic rifle. The rest of his people all carried rifles, shotguns and assault rifles. Paul readied his own automatic rifle.

"your riding up front with me Andrew" said Paul.

The two climbed into Paul's vehicle a four-seater. In the back sat Daniel and Jane. Daniel held his rifle in his hands the same rifle that killed Callum. Jane held a shotgun in her hands.

"alright we head off for war" said Paul.

He switched the engine on in his car and pulled out a radio.

"alright everyone we move out now" said Paul.

The group consisted of 26-armed people. Four in Paul's car. Four in another four-seater. The other eighteen all sat in the two RV's. The vehicles all left the farm. No-one was left to look after it they needed all hands-on deck for this.

**The Factory**

Jennifer and Michael slowly walked down the hallways. They looked for the armoury. They needed to stop their weapons. As they walked down hallways, they saw members of the community, happy woman and men laughing and chatting. Little kids were running down the hallways playing with toys. A slight tinge of regret for what they were doing filled Jennifer's stomach, they looked like nice people. Not at all like Paul described them. He always told them how they were evil and killed people.

They turned towards an empty hallway.

"this place is nothing like what Paul described it" said Jennifer.

"maybe but we can't forget our mission" said Michael.

"yeah your right this can be our home now" said Jennifer.

They finally reached the armoury and peered inside. There was a large man sitting in a chair.

"well hello, you must be the new recruits" said Hank.

"yeah we are we were just looking around the whole place" said Jennifer.

"well this is the armoury where we keep all our weapons, we have a good few firearms to help defend ourselves and a good amount of ammo, Tina always likes to make sure everyone is well trained" said Hank.

"that's good this is a nice place" said Jennifer.

Hank slowly moved around Hank to get behind him.

"yeah we've been staying here almost since the beginning we had a leader before all this then some asshole called Paul attacked us killed our previous leaders, we managed to fend him off and since then Connor has led us" said Hank.

Those weirds made Jennifer's ears prick up. That's not what Paul told them. Michael acted, he leapt forward wrapping his right arm round Hank's large neck and applied pressure. Hank struggle for breath as Michael continued to squeeze the life out of him. After another 20 seconds Hank went limp, he wasn't dead he just passed out. Michael stood up and adjusted himself.

"right now, we block this door and stop anyone from entering" said Michael.

"okay" said Jennifer.

Michael grabbed the chair Hank was sitting on and wedged it under the door handle to stop anyone from coming in.

Meanwhile Connor entered Morgan and Alannah's room.

"hey guys how are you doing?" asked Connor.

"we're doing fine given the circumstances, not long to go" said Alannah rubbing her belly.

"how much longer now" asked Connor.

"well Doc reckons about two weeks left" said Morgan.

"that's great that really is, we have a stable home that works I think a new life would certainly help lift spirits" said Connor.

"I can't believe it's actually happened" said Alannah.

"yeah wasn't so long ago I was crammed into the trunk of a car on a drive to Tennessee" laughed Connor.

"how far we've come since then" said Morgan.

"life couldn't get any better given everything around us" said Alannah.

Their conversation was cut short by a series of gunshots.

"the holy fuck was that" said Morgan.

"no idea let's go check it out" said Connor.

"stay here babe" said Morgan kissing Alannah on the cheek before following Connor to see the cause of the commotion.

As they exited, they saw Achilles and Ben running towards them.

"do you guys know what the hell that was" said Connor.

"no idea but I don't think it's friendly" said Achilles.

The group headed outside to see four vehicles outside their fence, two people stood in front of the vehicles. As Connor got closer, he realised who the two people, Paul and Andrew.

"hello little ginger moron, bet you wish you killed me now" said Andrew.

"I do" said Connor.

"I'm gonna keep this talk short, you people get out of the factory and leave never to come back, do this and we will let you live" said Paul.

"we can't do that, but maybe we can negotiate a peace" said Connor.

"no, no peace, we settle this with you leaving and living or all you are staying and dying" said Paul.

"we can't leave we have a pregnant woman and innocent children, your gonna kill them force them out onto the road to die" said Connor.

"those few can stay but the rest of you leave, I'm not completely heartless" said Paul.

"what happened to you Paul, when this started you were an ass, but you weren't this you kill people for no reason and take all that you want, why?" asked Connor.

"I took my family to that army base, it didn't work out, they locked themselves in weren't letting anyone in, we begged desperately for them to help us, they refused, eventually they opened fire on us, my wife got struck in the back five times, she was gone, I took my little girl and tried to shield her with my body, I ran as the group was mowed down around me, I felt it a bullet went straight through my back, but I pressed on fought the pain, in the end there was only three of us left, I put my little girl down only then did I realise what happened, the bullet went straight through me and into my little girl, we found some other people and they helped us I survived but my little girl didn't, I had to put her down, I learned that day that everyone only cares about themselves, why should I be any different" said Paul.

"come on Paul this isn't right" said Connor.

"it's not right, but in this world, we live in now, is there even a right and wrong, now give us your factory" said Paul.

"no" said Connor.

Behind Paul Connor saw Andrew slowly readying his rifle. Connor prepared himself to run for cover.

"final chance" said Paul.

"we can't leave please don't do this" said Connor.

"OPEN FIRE" shouted Paul.

Several of his people sprang out from their vehicles and raised their guns. Connor span round and sprinted for cover. He Just made it back when the bullets started to pierce the air above him.

"we need weapons, Achilles get everyone ready for a fight, Ben get Doc and Ali to gather up the ones who can't fight and get them in the cafeteria, me and Morgan will try to hold them off" said Connor.

"alright good luck" said Achilles.

Achilles and Ben left to get help. Connor pulled out his revolver and Morgan pulled out his handgun.

"this isn't a fight Connor this is a war" said Morgan.

**End of Chapter 24**


	25. Chapter 25

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 25: War**

Ben and Achilles disappeared inside the building leaving Connor and Morgan outside. Connor peeked out from behind cover. A hail of relentless gunfire hit near his face. Connor moved back behind cover.

"we're pinned down not gonna get much of an angle" said Connor.

"I'm gonna shuffle down a bit see if I can divert the gunfire" said Morgan.

"careful man, Alannah will have my head if you get shot" said Connor.

"don't worry about me" said Morgan.

Morgan carefully moved further down from cover; Morgan kept a close eye on the people behind the gate. The gunfire had ceased momentarily. Morgan reached the other end and eyed a car. He ran out of cover and dived to the protection of the car. Paul's people started opening fire again but luckily Morgan was safely behind the car.

The bullets pinged off the car leaving dents. Morgan aimed his handgun and squeezed off a few shots sending the soldiers scrambling for cover. Connor peeked out and fired off a shot hitting a male soldier in the side. The man was sent scrambling behind the RV.

Connor heard a door open. Connor turned to see Luke and Jane come running out to his side. They ducked behind the cover to see Connor. Jane and Luke pulled out their sidearms.

"Ben and Achilles gave us the run down they've gone to the armoury to gather guns for everyone, we thought you guys might need help" said Jane.

"thanks, Morgan's over there trying to divert their attention we need to hold them off till Ben and Achilles get back" said Connor.

"okay I'm gonna move down a little" said Jane.

Jane shuffled down to further divert their bullets. Jane managed to squeeze off some shots but was quickly forced back behind cover as the bullets came flying at her. Morgan managed to shoot a second soldier this one a male. The bullet struck him right through the neck. He grasped at his neck trying to staunch the bleeding, but his life quickly snuffed out. Paul turned and fired off a single shot into the man's head. Jane popped her head out to fire off another shot but only met a bullet in the shoulder.

"Agghh" shouted Jane ducking back behind cover.

"fuck you okay" said Luke.

Jane applied pressure to her bullet wound and tried to fire off more shots with her other hand.

"We're running out of bullets Ben and Achilles need to get back here soon" said Connor.

**Inside the Factory**

Ali was rounding up the innocent woman and children and ushering them into the cafeteria. Ben and Achilles reached the door to the armoury. Ben turned the door handle and pushed the door wouldn't budge.

"Hank you in there, the door's locked" said Ben.

There was no reply.

"we need to get in there we need the guns" said Achilles.

Ben stepped back and tried to ram the door in. He threw all his weight at the door; the door still didn't budge. Ben tried again the door still didn't budge and his shoulder was starting to hurt.

"move over man I'll show you how to kick a door in" said Achilles slightly pushing Ben out of the way.

Achilles kicked at the door using all his mighty strength. The power of his monstrous kick shattered the legs of the chair and pushed the door open.

"that's how you open a door" said Achilles.

"yeah, yeah, lookout" said Ben pushing Achilles away from the door a bullet whizzed passed their heads missing by mere inches.

"what the shit" said Achilles.

Ben peered around and into the room. He caught a glimpse of Hank unconscious on the floor. A tall brutish man stood in the corner clutching a rifle. A woman in the other corner holding a handgun with shaky hands. Ben quickly moved away from the door.

"two in the room, man and a woman Hank is down" said Ben.

"shit we need to get in there" said Achilles.

Just then Ali came running up to them with Bo and Jacqui, Bo was clutching his bow and arrow.

"what's going on" said Ali.

"two assholes in the armoury the new people, they took out Hank and took over the armoury" said Ben.

"shit what do we do" said Ali.

"any of you fuckers come in here and your buddy Hank is dead" threatened Michael.

"alright we got to save Hank and get the guns, Ali go and get a table from another room" said Ben.

"I'll be quick" said Ali.

Ali raced off to find a table and returned in under a minute it wasn't a particularly big table, but it was enough. Ben held the table in front of him.

"when I run in his aim will be divided to me Bo you take the chance and shoot him" whispered Ben.

"okay" signed Bo.

Ben took a deep breath before charging into the room. Michael raised the rifle in his hands and fired off a single shot Jennifer didn't fire at all. The bullet toe through the table but luckily missed any of Ben's body parts. With his attention drawn Bo quickly swung round into the room and lined up a shot, he released a single arrow striking Michael right between the eyes. His lifeless corpse fell the floor right next to Hank. Jennifer dropped the gun and surrendered.

"I'm sorry I didn't want this to happen" said Jennifer.

Jacqui stormed into the room and punched Jennifer with all her might knocking her to the floor.

"shut the fuck up, you could have opened you mouth and said something" said Jacqui.

"I'm, I'm sorry" said Jennifer.

She curled up in the corner not wanting to talk to anyone.

"Jacqui, you and Ali help get Hank back to the others see if Doc can check on him, me and Achilles will take the guns outside" said Ben.

Ben and Achilles started to fill up a duffel bag with rifles and shotguns, Ali managed to pick Hank up and swing him over his shoulder carrying him fireman style.

"I'll get him back to Doc and come meet you guys outside" said Ali.

Ben and Achilles raced outside they passed Tina was with Kaylee and Mary, they were making sure everyone was in the cafeteria.

"we need all hands-on deck you three come with us" said Ben. The three followed Ben Achilles and Bo outside.

The six of them came outside quickly running to cover.

"there you guys are, we're out of ammo but they've been too wary to move closer" said Connor.

Ben plopped the gun bag down everyone hastily grabbed a gun each.

Luke grabbed a second shotgun.

"I'll run this over to Morgan and help him" said Luke.

"alright we'll give you cover and buy you time to run" said Connor.

"okay go when we start shooting" said Ben.

The eight of them started to fire off a few shots sending Paul's people hiding behind the RV's. Luke sprinted out from cover and in no time at all was behind the car and handed the shotgun to Morgan.

"thanks' man I needed that" said Morgan.

"god damn it" said Paul.

"we need a backup plan, they're a lot more of them than we thought" said Daniel.

"god fuck sake, Daniel get in RV one with 4 soldiers and ram that fucking fence down" said Paul.

"alright boss" said Daniel.

Daniel soon scrambled away into the RV taking Alex and three other soldiers with him. He kicked the RV into life and accelerated crashing through the fence with a loud smash, the sound of metal hitting metal could be heard. The fence soon crashed down to the earth and the RV flew into the factory grounds sending Connor and his people scrambling away.

"shit everyone get inside now" shouted Connor.

They ran for cover Achilles helped Jane by letting her lean on his shoulder. A bullet ripped through the air striking her in the back. She collapsed to the floor gasping for breath. Achilles grabbed her shoulders and dragged her inside. Achilles leaned her against the wall. Blood stained the wall behind her.

"we need to move you get you to Doc" said Achilles.

"forget about me, get the others to safety" said Jane, she handed something to Achilles. It was a set of keys.

"these are the back-door keys to the factory, get everyone out of here, there's too many for us to fight off, I'll hold them off" said Jane clutching her handgun.

"I got some ammo for that" said Achilles handing her a clip.

"thanks, now go get out of here, a pretty face like you needs to live to fight another day" said Jane.

Achilles slowly nodded in agreement and left her leaning against the wall. Jane raised her gun to the doorway. After a few seconds a skinny person entered, it was Alex. Jane fired off single shot before he could react, the bullet pierced through the bottom of his jaw and out the top of his head. The young boy was dead. As soon as his body hit the floor Andrew entered the room and fired off a shot finishing off Jane and blowing her brains out.

Behind Andrew Paul, Daniel and their Jane entered all wielding guns. They slowly stalked the corridors eyes peeled open for any survivors.

Connor and his people tried to run for the cafeteria they needed to all get together. They finally reached the cafeteria and burst in through the doors.

"everyone gather everything up we need to get out of here" said Connor.

"we can't leave this place" said Kaylee.

"we have too there's too many of them, and they have better guns, we've already got wounded, I was stupid to think we could take them" said Connor.

Behind them they could hear more gunfire erupting out and the scream of a woman could be heard before abruptly being cut short.

"oh, shit Daniel and her little boy Sam, we must have missed them, fuck" said Tina.

Just then Achilles finally reached the cafeteria.

"guys I got the keys for the back door out of the factory" said Achilles.

"okay, Luke you and Doc get the others out of here, we'll stay here and buy you guys some time to get away" said Connor.

"I'm not leaving you Connor" said Jacqui.

"mom go okay I'll be fine; I'll find you again I find you twice already" said Connor.

"please stay safe" said Jacqui.

"I will I love you" said Connor.

They hugged tearfully as she left with Luke and Doc.

Hank had recovered and walked over to them.

"I'm staying to help" said Hank.

"okay you go with Mary and Tina work in a three" said Connor.

Connor and the others flipped the table over and prepared themselves for a fight. They loaded their guns. The small force of eleven versus Paul's people of nearly thirty. This would be the fight of their life.

Paul's people arrived at the cafeteria and started to fire off bullets inside. Paul, Andrew, Daniel and Jane kept to the back. Connor lined up a shot and fired taking out one of their people. They soon burst into the cafeteria in superior numbers they moved towards the tables and got into cover firing off more bullets. Ben managed to kill another soldier with a headshot. Mary killed another soldier; they had lost 4 so far only about 23 more to go. Jim was sat behind cover, but he didn't know what to do, he had been with these people for a long time, but at the same time they were killing innocent people, he was torn. Jim didn't want anyone to die.

"why aren't you shooting" said Paul.

"I know them I can't shoot them" said Jim.

"your fucking pathetic shoot at them or you're against us" said Paul.

"then I guess I'm against you" said Jim lowering his rifle.

Paul stepped forward to shoot at him but had to retreat due to a series of gunfire from Morgan and Achilles. He recovered and looked towards Jim he was gone he disappeared around another corner.

Outside the factory Doc and Luke were ushering people outside the back door, they ran around to the front of the factory where all the vehicles were. They saw three people stood outside an RV. Luke quickly dispatched the three of them and opened the door to the RV's.

"everyone on board, we're getting away from here" said Luke.

The innocent people quickly piled into the RV, Luke put the RV into motion and drove away from the factory, he didn't want to go too far.

Back inside the factory Connor's group dispatched another 8 people. Leaving just fourteen more to go. Paul, Daniel and Andrew had moved inside now. Mary tried to move to get another angle, but Paul was quicker, he whipped out from cover and unleashed a barrage of bullets from his automatic rifle, she took 6 bullets right to the chest and fell to the floor dead.

"shit Mary" said Connor.

A few of Paul's men were starting to retreat.

"get back in there we are not retreating this day, we kill all of them" said Paul.

"agreed" said Andrew.

They didn't listen most of the remaining soldiers fled. This left only Daniel, Paul, Jane and Andrew.

Connor ran out of ammo.

"shit I'm out" said Connor.

Most of them were almost out of ammo. Hank tried to get some ammo over to Connor but almost ran into a few bullets from Paul.

"shit they got the guns now" said Hank.

"we need to find a way to get Hank over here with the ammo" said Connor.

Suddenly Kaylee run out of cover with her handgun drawing all her fire towards her, Hank took the chance and ran towards them but the distraction wasn't enough, Paul saw it coming and fired a single shot striking the large man right through the side of the head killing him instantly and spraying brain bits and fragments of skull everywhere. His large body hit the floor dropping the box of ammo, it slide across the floor. It was just close enough for Connor to grab it without leaving cover. Connor reloaded his revolver. The box only had six bullets in it. Connor needed to be careful.

On Paul's side his people were also running out of ammo. They needed more but all the soldiers were in the cafeteria.

"Daniel, I need you to go in and get our fallen comrades guns" said Paul.

"alright boss" said Daniel.

Daniel came out from cover and moved towards the tables where his people died. But Connor was quicker he lined up his revolver and fired off a shot hitting Daniel in the leg. He was sent to the floor screaming pain at the bullet wound in his leg.

Paul was desperate he was about to lose his right-hand man. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small object. A grenade he only wanted to use this in a desperate situation. I guess this was a good time as any. He pulled the pin and threw it into the cafeteria.

"shit everyone get down grenade" shouted Connor.

Everyone dived for cover, but Kaylee was too unlucky she was too close. The explosion hit her with the force of a truck. Her body was flung backwards into the wall her body shattered; she was killed instantly. The explosion also killed Daniel his body was damaged just like Kaylee. Two lives snuffed out in an instant. Paul saw Daniel lying dead on the floor.

"shit I killed him" said Paul.

He looked around the cafeteria and saw the superior numbers.

"oh, fuck it Jane, Andrew we need to retreat" said Paul.

"what you're the one saying no retreat" said Andrew.

"that was before they all left us, now its just us against all of them" said Paul.

"well you can fuck off I'm staying" said Andrew.

"fine you were a loose end anyway" said Paul before taking off with Jane in tow.

Andrew continued to try and fight he had few bullets left.

"I told you I'd come back to find you people and take everything you loved all these gunshots gonna bring a ton of those fuckers down on us, in no time at all your gonna be up to your knees in shit" said Andrew.

"and I told you your gonna die" said Connor.

Achilles inched closer he wanted to try and get him. Andrew pointed his gun round and he pounced, he grabbed the rifle and pulled it away before shoving Andrew away. Achilles aimed the gun and pulled the trigger, the gun clicked empty. Andrew tried to charge Achilles, but he was too strong. He dropped the rifle and put his hands-on Andrew's shoulders shoving him up against the wall and ramming his head off it. He moved his right hand and wrapped it round Andrew's neck pulling him into the cafeteria.

"fuck all you people, you should have just left us alone, we could have been peaceful" shouted Andrew.

Connor stepped forward readying the revolver.

"this time you stay dead" said Connor.

He pressed the barrel of the gun against Andrew's forehead.

"see you in hell" said Andrew.

Connor stone cold gaze didn't falter he pulled the trigger firing a bullet through his skull finally killing Andrew and ending his reign of terror.

"we need to get out of here and find the others" said Connor.

The group quickly exited the factory and walked down the roads.

"how far away do you think they are" said Achilles.

"I have no idea, hopefully not to far" said Tina.

"fuck this day man, just shit, how did it go so wrong" said Morgan his hands were tense and clenched into fists.

"it'll be alright buddy; we'll find the others and move on" said Connor.

"I hope so" said Morgan.

**An Hour Later**

The group looked down the road and saw an RV like one of the ones at the factory.

"oh, fuck how do we do this" said Ben.

"there's a lot of blood maybe that means they're dead or Walkers" said Connor.

They nervously approached the RV blood soaked the side of the RV and the road around it.

A series of heavy breathing could be heard. They looked up into a nearby tree to see Alannah sitting on a branch.

"babe your okay" said Morgan.

"yeah I'm fine" said Alannah.

Achilles and Morgan helped her down.

"what happened?" asked Connor.

"we were driving when we ran out of fuel, the undead came from every side, we tried to escape but everyone was dying left and right, Connor your mum helped me up into the tree and then tried to lure them all away I heard her scream a little up the road, I don't think she made it, I'm sorry" said Alannah.

Connor didn't listen his eyes filled with tears as he teared off down the road the see for himself, he ran down the road to see a mangled corpse it was eaten beyond recognition. Connor fell to his knees in despair tears were flowing from his eyes.

"no, no, no" said Connor.

Morgan followed him and patted him on the shoulder.

"I'm so sorry buddy" said Morgan.

Connor didn't reply he just sat there in silence.

"we need to keep moving what weapons have we got?" said Ben.

Bo lifted his bow and arrows to show he had them. Ben and Achilles were carrying rifles. They were in such a rush they forgot to grab guns off Paul's men. The factory would be overrun now. Morgan lifted his short sword to show his weapon. The others were all carrying sidearms and knives.

"we need to keep moving" said Ben.

The group packed everything up and slowly made their way north. Ben leading the charge and Connor slowly bringing up the rear he hadn't breathed a word to anyone. They were off to parts unknown they needed a new home.

**End of Chapter 25**


	26. Chapter 26

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 26: New Life**

**Two Weeks Later**

Two long weeks had passed the group continued to travel north. They had no destination in mind they just kept walking, dragging their heavy feet as they walked sleeping in buildings and cabins they found along the way. Never stopping always moving. The group started to stockpile supplies for the arrival of Alannah and Morgan's child. Morgan kept a backpack full of baby formula, diapers and baby clothes to keep him or her warm. The colder weather was starting to come in as September started to pass. Connor had barely breathed a word to anyone. He was alone now in this disturbed, twisted fucked up world. His family that he fought for so long to protect were gone forever, never to been seen again. Connor was a weakened man. He barely ate, barely slept taking watch whenever they stopped for the night. The group tried everything to help him, but they knew what he was going through, they too felt the world around them shatter like a mirror when they lost their loved ones.

The group left the state of Georgia behind; they had travelled through most of Tennessee. The group hadn't put much thought into what they want. Right now, they just wanted to survive, to live and not lose anyone else. There wasn't a lot of humans left; they didn't see any communities as they walked through Tennessee.

The group walked down a desolate road, there weren't any wrecked cars or rotting pile of corpses. There was nothing but the road. Ben lead the group as they walked in a single file line. They were all concerned for Alannah, that baby was going to be coming soon, any day now and none of them had any real experience with how to give birth to a child. Tina picked up a few lessons from Doc, but she was no expert. Alannah suddenly clutched at her stomach. The group turned to her worried.

"you okay babe?" asked Morgan.

"I'm fine, just need a minute" said Alannah.

"we can take a break, just keep an eye open everyone" said Ben.

"we will" said Achilles.

The rest of the group kept an eye on their surroundings while Alannah walked to the edge of the road and leant against a tree for support. Morgan rubbed her shoulders to help her feel better.

"little one will be with us any day now" said Morgan.

"I know I'm so worried the little baby inside me will be in my arms" said Alannah carefully rubbing her large belly.

"I think it's gonna be a boy" said Morgan.

"you sure about that" giggled Alannah.

"yeah, I just feel it, what do we call him" said Morgan.

"it, we don't know yet" said Alannah.

"well either way we need to think of names" said Morgan.

"if it's a girl I want to name it Gail, we spent so long with her she was a great woman" said Alannah.

"I can agree with that, but it's gonna be a boy so I think we should give him a strong name, how about Darren or something" said Morgan.

"that's not a bad name" said Alannah.

"alright guys we have to keep moving, we can't stop for much longer, we need to move on now" said Ben.

"okay come on babe" said Morgan helping Alannah back to her feet.

The group continued their slow trek north. They walked down the road and spotted a warehouse. It looked in pretty good condition.

"I think we could stay here for the night" said Ben.

"that look's better than sleeping in the woods" said Achilles.

"yeah plus I need to get off my feet, I feel a little weak" said Alannah.

"don't worry Alannah we'll get there in a minute and you can rest" said Ben.

To the side the group noticed a few stray walkers, shambling around and tripping over roots on the ground.

"should we leave them, might not be worth the hassle" said Ben.

"up to you there not in our way" said Achilles.

"alright we'll go around them" said Ben.

Just as the group tried to walk forward Alannah felt weird. She felt down to her trousers and felt a wet feeling on her fingers.

"oh god guys I think my water just broke" said Alannah.

"oh, you have got to be shitting me" said Achilles.

"alright let's go we need to get her inside" said Ben.

Ben stepped back to help Morgan carry Alannah towards the warehouse, the pain in Alannah's body grew. She let out a scream as she felt her body was on fire. The screams started to attract walkers.

"oh shit" said Achilles wielding his pickaxe.

Achilles, Tina, Bo and Connor stepped forward to fight the walkers. Achilles swung his pickaxe upwards driving it threw a walkers head from the bottom of it's jaw. Tina held a machete and swung at a walker knocking it the floor, Tina finished it off with a powerful slash at the walkers head embedding the blade in the walkers skull. Connor used his knife to stab walkers as they got close. Bo stayed close to Ben, Alannah and Morgan shooting any walkers that got too close.

Achilles ran ahead and tried to open a door to the warehouse. The door was locked. He threw all his weight against the door, it didn't budge. He tried again but the door remained firm.

"shit I can't open it" said Achilles.

"shoot out the lock then" said Ben.

Ben removed his handgun and tossed it to Achilles. Achilles pointed the gun at the door and fired off two shots destroying the lock. He pushed open the door to make sure the warehouse was safe.

"no walkers in sight quick everyone inside" said Achilles.

The group rushed in, Achilles looked out before shutting the door and saw what looked about forty walkers lumbering towards the warehouse attracted by the screaming of Alannah going into labour. Achilles slammed the door shut and pressed his weight against it.

"we need to find something to block this door" said Achilles.

"I'll find something" said Ben.

Meanwhile they are doing that Tina and Morgan were helping Alannah get in position to give birth. Connor looked around at everything going on. Bo ran to Achilles and helped him push the door shut as the walkers piled against it. The numbers were getting too much for them, slowly but surely the door was slowly creaking open inch by inch as the force of the walkers were too great for the two men.

Connor looked over and saw Ben trying to push a massive heavy box. The label on it said Refrigerators. Connor ran towards Ben and helped him push the box. It felt like it weighed a ton. The two of them pushed with all their might. The box shifted closer towards the door. Morgan stood up from helping Tina and ran over to offer-assistance.

Between the three of them they were able to push the box closer to the door.

Back at the door a walker had managed to squeeze through and enter the warehouse, Morgan left the box and quickly dealt with it with a knife through it's head. Achilles and Bo couldn't keep it up for much longer, the walkers were coming.

"move back we'll have to deal with them, they'll funnel through easy" said Ben.

Achilles nodded and jumped away from the door pulling Bo with him. The group of five got into a line and faced the incoming walkers. Behind them a high-pitched scream could be heard as Alannah pushed with all her might.

"it's alright sweetheart, your getting there" said Tina as she helped her through it.

The walkers funnelled in two at a time. The first two were quickly dispatched by Morgan and Ben with two quick stabs. After a few minutes that felt like they went on forever the walkers were slowly dealt with. Bo and Morgan shoved the door closed again, the other three finished pushing the big box, with Achilles help it was much easier. The box was pushed against the door holding it shut. The remaining walkers banged relentlessly against it, but the door didn't budge the box was too heavy to move with their weak pounding.

The attention was back onto the baby. Morgan ran back to help anyway he could.

"alright, while they're doing that, we'll all go look for supplies" said Ben.

As they walked away Alannah let out another scream as she pushed again.

"you're going great I can see the top of it's head" said Tina.

The other's scavenged the area looking for supplies Achilles found some blankets; they could be handy to keep warm. Bo didn't turn much else up. Ben and Connor were busy inspecting a room.

"that baby's coming finally" said Ben.

"yippee" said Connor sarcastically.

"this is a big moment in their lives, becoming parents" said Ben.

"oh well, in this world it's not gonna last long, especially in our condition" said Connor.

"that's a horrible thing to say, what the fuck man" said Ben.

"it's true, everything turns to shit, we lost a home twice, we lost our families, nothing lasts now, everything's just temporary, including all our survival" said Connor.

"shut up man, you can't talk like that" said Ben getting angry.

"you know it's true, we're all gonna die in this world, we all lost our families and then we'll lose ourselves" said Connor.

"that's not what's gonna happen, we'll find somewhere" said Ben.

"and how long will that last, then we'll be back out on the road again with more dead friends left behind, it will always happen" said Connor.

Ben had, had enough. He stepped forward and clocked Connor round the jaw with a right hand knocking him flat on his ass. Connor regained himself and tried to stand up only for Ben to pin him down.

"we're not gonna die in this world, we are gonna fight and live, that's what's gonna happen" said Ben.

"keep telling yourself that" said Connor.

"I know you lost the last of your family, but you need to get a grip and move on, or else you will die" said Ben getting off Connor and helping him stand up. The two looked at each other neither of them spoke.

Just then another scream filled the air and the cries of a baby could be heard. The group raced back to see the new-born child. The group arrived to see Tina wrapping the baby up in a towel and Morgan cutting the umbilical cord with a knife. Tina handed the new-born baby to Alannah who carefully held the baby in her arms.

"congrats it's a baby girl" said Tina.

"shit I was wrong" said Morgan.

"yeah you were" laughed Alannah.

"it's getting late we should set up a camp" said Ben.

"yeah we're gonna need to be here a few days, Alannah needs to get her strength back" said Achilles.

**A few Hours Later**

the group had settled in to sleep as the night was in. Connor laid awake, he kept thinking about what him and Ben argued over and Ben punching him in the face. Connor felt his cheek to feel a bruise on his cheek. Connor needed to stretch. He stood up and walked around the warehouse, being careful not to wake anyone up. Connor rounded a corner to see Morgan and Alannah leaning against a box holding their little girl. Connor approached them.

"you guys should be asleep" said Connor.

"so should you" said Morgan.

"I'll be fine" said Connor.

"I see your cheek, Ben punched you" said Morgan.

"knocked me flat" said Connor.

"well at least you know what it feels like to be hit by a mountain" said Morgan.

"already felt that when I fought Andrew and Paul" said Connor.

"yeah do you wanna hold her?" asked Alannah.

"umm sure" said Connor.

Alannah carefully handed the baby to Connor, he could see her full features. Her pretty blue eyes and a black tuft of hair on top her head.

"what did you call her by the way?" asked Connor.

"well we thought about it for a while, and Alannah came up with a name and refused to budge" said Morgan.

"no way he was talking me out of it" said Alannah.

"what is it?" asked Connor.

"meet Morgana, our daughter" said Morgan.

**End of Chapter 26**


	27. Chapter 27

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 27 A New Hope**

Three days had passed since Alannah had given birth to her and Morgan's daughter Morgana. The group were planning to stay in the warehouse till the walkers had all left. They were still banging on the door by the time the third day had ended. The decomposing corpses of the dead banged on the metal door with all their undead might. The door was not budging the fridges they pushed in front of the door were holding strong. Alannah had barely moved over the three days, she kept resting to regain her strength. Tina had made sure to check on her every so often.

Luckily the group had made sure to stock up on supplies, medicine and baby equipment. Alannah had mostly regained her strength and they were able to keep moving. Ben had found a small radio in one of the offices and Ali managed to get it working. Over the last three days Ben's been fiddling with the radio seeing if there was anything out there.

Meanwhile Connor had slowly stopped being such a downer, seeing the innocent little girl in his arms had elevated his heart. He smiled and seemed to be more like himself, it also helped that Ben knocked some sense into him.

Connor sat around checking on their food supplies when Morgana started to cry. Achilles and Bo kept an eye on the door in case it fell. Everyone was tired the baby cried every night keeping everyone up.

"shh little one shh" said Morgan trying to shush the little wailing girl in his arms.

"she not going down" said Connor.

"no, she's not, and mommy needs to sleep" said Morgan.

"let me have a look" said Connor.

Morgan handed Morgana to Connor.

"hey cutie gonna need you to be quiet for me" said Connor slowly swaying the baby.

It didn't work she continued to cry.

"alright I didn't want to do this, but you leave me no choice" said Connor.

He stuck his tongue out at the baby and let out a hum. The baby stopped crying and started letting out a happy coo.

"damn bro that worked" said Morgan.

"used to do it to my cousin's kid all the time, always worked" said Connor.

"thanks for stopping the tears" said Morgan.

"don't worry about it, at least you got a new technique to use" said Connor.

"yeah" said Morgan.

Connor handed the laughing baby back to Morgan. The baby eyes fluttered shut before she went off to sleep.

"oh, thank god she's nodded off" said Morgan.

Just then Ali entered the room.

"alright Alannah's rested enough; I think we need to move on" said Ali.

"yeah we do, but we have no idea on where to go" said Connor.

"guys get in here" said Ben from the office.

The group stopped what they were doing and headed into the office.

"what's up Ben?" asked Connor.

"I got something on the radio listen" said Ben.

Ben turned up the volume on the radio so everyone could hear it. The voice was female.

"hello is anyone out there, this is the community of Wellington calling for any survivors, we have a town in the northern parts of Ohio, we offer food safety and shelter for anyone who can earn their keep, if there is anyone out there we are here" said the voice.

"a community in Ohio, that sounds like a place to stay" said Connor.

"that's very far away, we're only at the edge of Tennessee" said Ali pulling out a map from his backpack. He unfolded it and placed it down on the office desk.

"we've got a long journey ahead of us, Kentucky and most of Ohio, jesus" said Morgan.

"we should try and find a working vehicle or something, it's better than spending weeks walking there" said Connor.

"on foot how long do you reckon it will take Ali" said Ben.

"around two weeks, maybe three with the baby" said Ali.

"well guess we better get started" said Connor.

"alright, I'll go make sure the back of the warehouse is clear and then we'll leave, I'll knock on the door when it's clear, you guys gather all the supplies and get ready to move" said Ali.

"will do" said Connor.

Morgan left to wake up Alannah and inform her Achilles and Bo on the plan.

Ali grabbed his machete and was ready. He walked towards the back door.

"stay safe out there" said Connor.

"I don't plan on getting bit" said Ali.

He pushed the door open and slowly stepped outside shutting the door behind him. Ali creeped round the warehouse; he was constantly looking in all directions to make sure no walkers got the jump on him. As he rounded the first corner, he spotted a lone walker facing away from him. Shambling and dragging a fucked-up foot, it's left foot was a mashed-up piece of meat, it looked like it had a bowling ball dropped on it repeatedly.

Ali stepped towards it and swung his machete at the side of it's head chopping it down with one powerful swing. He carefully moved past it and peered round the second corner, he spotted about thirty walkers piled up against the door.

Inside the warehouse Connor Ben and Achilles grabbed all the bags and put them all over there shoulders. Morgan grabbed all the baby stuff and carried it while Alannah held Morgana in her arms. Bo readied his arrows in case they ran into any trouble. Tina pulled out her combat knife. Her and Bo approached the back door and waited for Ali's signal.

Eventually after a few long seconds a quiet knock was heard on the door. Tina pulled the door open and the other's stepped outside for the first time in three days. Connor handed Ali his bag.

"thanks" said Ali.

Ali pulled out a compass and looked for north.

"this way" said Ali.

The group followed Ali as they started to head north. They ran into the woods away from the walkers, around them the woods were clear.

"so, where do you think we're gonna find a car" said Connor.

"no idea, maybe we could head towards a highway and try and find a car that hasn't been tapped yet" said Ali.

"this far into all this shit happening pretty unlikely we'll just find one on the road" said Ben.

"then we'll have to walk, we've been walking for two weeks anyway, what's a few more weeks gonna hurt eh" said Ali.

"we didn't have a kid before that" said Connor.

"we can handle it" said Ali.

"okay" said Connor.

**Two days later**

The group were walking down a highway, their supplies were dwindling they needed to find some soon or else they would starve. The baby food was strong they had months to stockpile stuff for Morgana.

The sun was beginning to set as dusk set in. The group passed wrecked cars old broken splintered pieces of glass covered the roads. Dried streaks of dark blood stained the road. They passed a few half-eaten rotten corpses luckily; they weren't walkers someone else had put them down. Several cars were burned out, someone or something had set them on fire. The charred steel was bent and snapped with jagged edges. The group was careful passing these cars the last thing they needed was to get cut.

"man, we really need to find a place to get some supplies and a place to stay the night" said Morgan.

"don't worry that sign says there's a mechanic and fuel station not far from here, that should be a good place to settle down" said Ali pointing at the sign he was talking about.

"nice had enough of sleeping on tree roots" said Morgan.

"well I hope this goes better than my last visit to a station" said Connor.

"what do you mean?" asked Ali.

"well the last time I went to a station I got chased out by Paul and his crew with bullets flying everywhere, I was lucky to get out alive that's when I bumped into Ben and Callum" said Connor.

"fair enough, I barely met Callum he seemed like a nice guy" said Ali.

"Ben spent the most time with him it was just him and Callum when this thing started for the most part" said Connor.

"yeah, I hope he's in a better place now" said Ben.

"wherever he is I'm sure he's at peace" said Connor.

"yeah I'm sure he is" said Ben.

"hey guys what the heck is that" said Tina pointing at something.

The group looked at what she was pointing at, there was a large pool of what looked like fresh blood. They got closer and saw a corpse tied to the edge of the highway. The corpse was a man, he was naked and had his genitals removed and carved into his chest was the word.

"SMILE".

"what the fuck does that mean" said Connor.

"I have no idea, let's not wait around and find out, let's get to the station" said Achilles.

The group broke into a jog and moved quickly to get to the station. After a few minutes they saw the station in the distance.

"there it is" said Tina.

The group finally reached the station, luckily the door was unlocked. Ali pushed the door open and the others rushed inside. As the last person entered Ali shut the door.

"the fuck, who puts up a corpse like that" said Connor.

"I have no freaking idea" said Tina.

"that was sick, whoever did that took his freaking dick" said Ben.

"god damn sickos" said Alannah.

"alright we're not gonna stay here too long, couple of us will keep watch while everyone else gets some rest, we leave at first light, whoever did that I don't want to run the risk of meeting them" said Connor.

"alright I'll go look around for supplies" said Ali.

Ali left to search for supplies Connor and Ben took watch while Bo Achilles and Morgan prepared the camp. Tina checked on Morgana and Alannah to make sure they were okay.

After ten minutes Ali returned to the room.

"I found some tinned food, also found this little number" said Ali holding out a Glock handgun.

"one gun who wants to hold it" said Ben.

"Connor's the best shot out of all of us so him" said Ali.

He handed the gun to Connor. He flicked the safety on and put the top of it down the back of his trousers.

"alright so we got a gun, did you find any ammo" said Connor.

"no but I checked the gun it has a full magazine in it" said Ali.

"nice" said Connor.

"HELLLLPPP" shouted a voice in distress.

Connor quickly pulled out the handgun and turned towards the sound of the voice.

A naked man was running around outside. His body was covered in dried blood.

"over here" shouted Ben as he pushed the door open.

The man saw Ben and sprinted towards the station. He entered the station and fell to the floor. Ben shut the door.

"jesus man why are you naked" said Connor.

"please help me help me" said the man.

"calm down, it's okay your safe" said Connor.

"you're not safe, none of you are safe, they're not far from here, they're coming" said the man.

"who's coming" said Connor.

"shh, everyone get down" said Ben.

Everyone did what he said and ducked down pressing their bodies against the floor. In the distance the sound of rumbling could be heard.

"what is that" whispered Morgan.

"I don't know, I think it's a motorbike" whispered Ben.

Just then the rumbling got louder a set of lights could be seen. Just outside the station a motorbike pulled up outside. The bike came to a stop, the engine switched off and someone climbed off the bike.

"Brucciiee, Brucciieeeee, come out, come out wherever you are, the doctor is missing you" said a voice with a light tone like he was singing.

"hello, is anyone in there, I'm trying to find my dear friend Brucie, he's missing his appointment, the doctor will be very angry" said the person.

Outside a shotgun fired off into the sky, the sound rebounded all around. A second shot hit the window above them shattering it and sending shards of glass falling on them.

"I'm seriously Brucie, you need to come out, we just want to play, and you need to see the doctor" said the voice.

After no reply. The man threw a tantrum stomping on the ground.

"fine, be like that Brucie, your breaking me heart Brucie, breaking my heart, well good stay out here naked and afraid, you deserve it for not being fun" said the voice.

The voice climbed on its motorbike and the engine kicked into life, the motorbike sped off back in the direction they came.

The group sat up and looked towards Brucie.

"who the fuck was that?" asked Connor.

"that was Weaver, he's a Smiler" said Brucie.

**End of chapter 27**


	28. Chapter 28

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 28: Hunted**

"who are the Smilers?" asked Connor.

"they're a terrible group of survivors, they take people they meet on the road and mess with them, usually the doctor makes you his toy" said Brucie.

"the doctor?" said Connor confused.

"he's like the leader of something, I don't know but he's a real sick fuck, you saw the person on the highway that was his doing, he does all manner of horrible shit to people, to break them so they won't try and escape, if you refuse to break he just keeps on going until you die" said Brucie.

"so how did you escape?" asked Ben.

"I was just getting transported to the Doctor's study where he tortures people, they left me outside, my hands were tied, I attacked the one guy looking over me and managed to subdue him, I took his knife and cut my bonds free, I was left naked in this place surrounded by sick freaks, I eventually managed to get outside where I snuck around for a while and climbed a fence to freedom, I think they're working out of some kind of penitentiary of something, Kentucky State Penitentiary that's it, anyway they caught me climbing the fence and chased me, I've been hiding up and down every back road for the last few miles trying to get away, Weaver and a few others have been chasing me on their motorbikes, they're still out there somewhere looking for me" said Brucie.

"well you can stay with us, but we don't really have any spare clothes, Ben can you see if there's anything in here he can use" said Connor.

"no-problem be back in a sec" said Ben.

Ben moved further into the shop to check for anything.

"so, was there any other people with you?" asked Connor.

"yeah there was five of us, Leah, Sam, Alice and Dave, they caught us yesterday and dragged us back to their hideout, they're all still there" said Brucie.

"damn, I wish we could help them, but we don't have the supplies or the power to take them all on" said Connor.

"yeah I think I'll never see them again" said Brucie.

"well you can come with us" said Connor.

"thank you" said Brucie.

Ben returned carrying a set of overalls.

"hey, I found a mechanic's overalls in there" said Ben.

"that will do thank you" said Brucie.

"don't worry about Brucie, can't have you all naked and shit, it's cold plus there's a baby" said Ben.

"alright I don't think it's safe we stay here; we should probably keep moving keeping to the sides of the road" said Connor.

"where are you guys heading?" asked Brucie.

"Ohio, we heard on the radio there's a big community or something up there called Wellington" said Ben.

"you heard it too, me and my people were heading there as well" said Brucie.

"we're hoping this place could be our new home" said Ben.

"so were we, I can see you'd need it what with the baby" said Brucie.

"yeah she's not safe out here with all these dangers" said Morgan he held the baby in his arms.

"alright guys we got to move on the further we get from here the safer we'll be" said Connor.

"okay, everyone pack up" said Ben.

The group quickly gathered their things up and stuffed them into their backpacks, Morgan handed Morgana back to Alannah and pulled out his short sword, the others readied their weapons, Bo readied an arrow in case, Ali handed his spare knife to Brucie, Ali still had his machete. Connor kept a hand to his pistol; he didn't want to use it unless it was necessary.

Connor took the lead slowly pushing the door open, the group ventured outside and onto the open road. The night had fallen, and light was scarce. The group could barely see ten feet in front of them.

"it's too dark" said Ali.

"we need to keep to darkness any light will draw attention" said Connor.

"yeah your right" said Ali. Bo didn't say anything it was too dark for anyone to see what he was signing.

They continued down the road moving as quickly and quietly as they could.

**2 miles down the road**

Weaver's motorcycle came to a stop, up ahead was 2 more people a man and a woman all leaning against motorbikes.

"anything Weaver" asked the female.

"I didn't find him Talia, but I'm pretty sure the little shit's hiding in a fuel station" said Weaver.

"so why didn't you go in there and get him dick nuts" said Talia.

"I saw some people from a distance I think Brucie is with them, I wasn't gonna walk into a place where I was outnumbered" said Weaver.

The male spoke his name was Jake.

"alright so what's the plan, the doctor won't be happy if we don't come back without his patient and neither will the boss" said Jake.

"well I think we should get some more people out here, get Sally, Trim, Carter and Alan out here, they can help us round them up" said Weaver.

"okay we'll head back to base and get the others, Weaver you stay here and hold down the fort" said Talia.

"okay I'll just sit around here with my thumb up my butt" said Weaver.

"shut up, we'll be back soon" said Talia.

Talia and Jake climbed onto their motorbikes and their engines roared into life.

They were soon gone leaving Weaver leaning against his bike with his shotgun rested on his shoulder.

**Back with the Group**

They continued down the darkened road, it had been almost an hour since they left Connor continued to try and lead the way, he was trying to see what was in front of him, but he struggled to see in the dark. The others followed behind him; Ben kept an eye on their behind.

"alright guys I think we're covering a good distance; we must be at least three or four miles away from that station" said Connor.

"yeah I don't see any lights behind us" said Ben.

"Alannah how's the little one doing" said Connor.

"she's out like a light right now" said Alannah.

"that's good the last thing we needed was her to make noise and bring them towards us" said Connor.

"lets just hope she stays that way" said Ali.

Suddenly from behind them a pair of lights could be seen.

"oh, shit headlights" said Ben.

"quick everyone into the woods" said Connor.

The group turned to the left and took off into the trees. They moved quickly but carefully so they didn't trip on anything. Morgan was behind Alannah making sure she didn't fall.

The group stopped and hid behind some trees. The headlights passed where they were originally walking and continued on down the road. Then more headlights passed there was now seven of them driving around looking for Brucie.

"oh, shit looks like he went and got some friends" said Connor.

"what are we gonna do?" asked Morgan.

"we'll stay in the woods, they won't be able to drive in here to get us, they'll have to go on foot, let's keep going" said Connor.

The group turned around and started to walk through the woods, just then to their horror, Morgana started to cry.

"oh, shit this is not the time for that baby, stop crying" said Alannah.

The motorbikes heard the crying baby and started to turn around. Connor could see the headlights coming back.

"damn it everyone run, we can't stay here" said Connor.

The group took off further into the forest. Behind them the sounds of shouting could be heard. Connor looked behind him and he could just make out the shapes of people moving in the dark. They were gaining on them.

A loud bang filled the air, Connor felt a load of wood and splinters hit him when a bullet struck a tree behind him. The other group was being led by Weaver, in his hands was his shotgun, he cocked the gun and aimed a second wild shot. Connor ducked when a second shot went off, the ground to his left was struck kicking up mud.

"we can't keep up like this we have to scatter and try and meet up somewhere" shouted Connor.

The group nodded and took off in different directions. Connor continued to sprint forward being followed by Weaver. To his left Connor saw Morgan and Alannah disappear, to his right were the others.

"get back here ya turd" said Weaver.

Connor continued to sprint a third shotgun blast went off Connor managed to jump behind a tree, the blast missed him by inches. Connor took off again and eventually came across a large rock.

Connor ducked down behind the rock and pulled out his handgun he decided to try and make a stand. Connor peeked out to see the outline of someone coming out of the trees. Connor readied his gun and aimed before he could squeeze off a shot and kill the person a gun was pressed against the back of his head.

"don't you move now cherry pie" said Trim.

"okay, okay I wont move" said Connor.

"drop the gun" said Trim.

Connor dropped the gun leaving himself defenceless, he still had his knife but that would be useless, since he wouldn't be able to get it out fast enough.

"alright, we can calm things down, we don't need to get violent here" said Connor.

Weaver approached the two and picked up Connor's handgun.

"nice little pea shooter you got here" said Weaver.

Weaver took one step towards Connor and pistol whipped him knocking him senseless, Connor's legs buckled, and he fell to the floor.

"get him up Trim, the other's will probably have rounded the others up" said Weaver.

Trim hoisted Connor to his feet, Weaver activated a torch so they could all see Connor got a better look at the two men. Trim was an average height man about 5"10. He wore a brown coat with green cargo pants, he also had a thick black beard and hair, he looked about early thirties. Weaver on the other was an older gentleman looked late mid-fifties. He had an eye patch covering his right eye and had on similar clothing, he was also much taller around 6"2 and had a very muscular frame.

"alright Trim bring him" said Weaver.

Trim pushed Connor with his rifle making him walk forwards.

After ten minutes of walking the three found the others all of them had been rounded up, they were all forced down on their knees and had their hands on their head, except Alannah who was still holding the baby, however one of the Smilers had a broken arm.

"jesus Jake what the fuck happened to you" said Weaver.

"it was this tweaky fucker" said Jake pointing at Morgan with his good arm.

"he fucking jumped me when I almost caught the female, he fucking broke my arm if Talia hadn't saved my ass" said Jake.

"little shit" said Weaver.

He stepped forward and kicked Morgan in the face knocking him out.

"Morgan, you fuckers" said Connor.

Connor charged forward to hit Weaver and met a rifle butt to the face knocking him to the floor. His face buried in the dirt. Connor sat up spitting out mud and leaf's.

"alright, Talia you got the radio" said Weaver.

"yeah I grabbed one when I went and got the others" said Talia.

"good call them in tell them we need a van, there was more people than we expected" said Weaver.

"will do" said Talia, she walked off to call the rest of their people.

"as for all you little turd ball's we're gonna take you back to our people, the boss will want to see you, and if you try anything, I will gun you down and don't you think I won't" said Weaver.

One by one the group slowly stood up and where marched single file back through the woods and towards the road again, what would happen to them they had no idea.

**End of Chapter 28**


	29. Chapter 29

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 29: The Doctor**

The group had been dragged back to the road and forced to wait for a van to come pick them up. After almost twenty minutes a large black dirty van pulled up in front of them. A young man in his early twenties stepped out carrying several bits of rope.

"Talia told me to bring rope" said the man.

"thanks Damian we need to bind all the people here" said Weaver.

"alright I'll do it" said Damian.

Damian stepped forward and carefully bound everyone's arms, when it came to Alannah, they realised something.

"what do we do with her, she got a baby" said Damian.

"take the damn thing and give it to Talia" said Weaver.

Damian grabbed the baby and ripped the little one from Alannah's hands.

"give her back" said Alannah she jumped up and tried to kick Damian in the nuts only to be grabbed by Weaver and pulled to the floor.

"Get the fuck off her" shouted Morgan.

Morgan tried to stand up, but his hands were bound he couldn't fight too well. Morgan tried to swing his arms at Weaver only for Trim to punch him to the floor. Morgan couldn't break his fall with his hands and hit his head hard knocking him senseless.

Damian handed the baby to Talia and grabbed Alannah's hands binding them with the last piece of rope.

"alright Trim open up the van and Damian march them inside" said Weaver.

Trim pulled the back of the van open and aimed his rifle, Damian came up behind the group and pulled out his sidearm.

"alright all of you in the van" said Damian.

The group stood up and one by one climbed into the van. When they were all aboard Trim slammed the door shut and locked it.

"fuck, looks like we're heading into the belly of the beast" said Connor.

"those fuckers have got my daughter" said Morgan.

"it's alright buddy, we'll get her back with us safely" said Connor.

"then I'm gonna kill all of them, they hurt one hair on her head, and I'll throttle them all with my bare hands" said Morgan.

"don't worry buddy, I'm sure she will be okay" said Connor.

The van kicked into life and they started to move.

"so Brucie what are walking into, you've been in this place before?" asked Connor.

"their walls are sturdy, I don't know exactly how many people are in the community, I think at least fifty, plenty of guns and ammunition, they got some kind of boss in charge, I don't who he is or what he looks like I never met him while I was there, me and Alice acted up and they took us straight us to the Doctor, so everyone don't act up" said Brucie.

"I hope I don't meet this Doctor" said Connor.

"alright do you think we can escape the same way?" asked Ben.

"no knowing how I escaped they probably doubled the watch on the fences for anyone trying to escape" said Brucie.

"so, what do they do with you?" asked Connor.

"they make you work for them, building defences, moving supplies and shit, when enough time passes, they may let you move up" said Brucie.

"so, we're like slaves" said Connor.

"yep, just like slaves" said Brucie.

The rest of the drive was in silence. After nearly an hour the van came to a stop.

"shit looks like we're here" said Connor.

"everyone stay calm, we don't want to have any trouble" said Ben.

The van door opened and on the other side was four unknown people armed with shotguns and rifles, from around the van came Trim and Weaver.

"alright all of you get your asses out here" said Weaver.

The group climbed out of the van.

"what do we do with them?" asked Trim.

"no idea, whatever the boss wants, I'll ask him" said Weaver.

Weaver pulled out a radio and switched it on.

"hey boss you there" said Weaver.

A few seconds passed as they waited for a response.

"yeah go for six, boss here" said a female voice.

"alright boss, I got some new arrivals here good few of them, what do you want me to do with them?" asked Weaver.

"the doctor wants someone to play with, pick one and have someone take them to the doctor, the others take them over to the sleeping quarters and give them an assigned bed" said the boss.

"roger that, Weaver out" said Weaver.

"so, who do we pick?" asked Trim.

"well not the woman she just had a baby" said Weaver.

"yeah okay, bring her over here" said Trim.

Alannah moved over to him as Weaver made his pick. Weaver slowly moved passed everyone trying to pick. After a few seconds he made his decision.

"okay, I pick you" said Weaver.

He pointed at Ali.

"fuck you, I ain't going to no Doctor" said Ali trying to fight back.

"Trim, Talia take his ass over to the Doctor, the rest of you with me" said Weaver.

Ali was pushed away from the others, Trim followed behind him with Talia behind Trim, she still had little Morgana in her hands.

The three entered a small building that looked mostly abandoned, it was brown with the paint peeling away. The windows were all boarded up and there was only one door.

Ali entered the building and was led up a flight of stairs. The building was surprisingly clean. As he reached the top of the stairs the faint sound of classical music could be heard. The music got louder as they closer, eventually they reached a door that had the words Doctor's Workshop written in crude red letters.

Trim stepped forward and knocked on the door. The music was cut off abruptly. After a few second's a heavy bolt could be heard being dragged across and the door open. In the doorway, stood a tall man about 6"2, he was well toned but skinny individual in his early thirties. The man had a wild beard that was unkept and had bits of food and dead skin in it. His head was bald, and blood was dried on his forehead. He had on no top just a pair of black trousers. He had a surgeons apron on.

"ah Trim, Talia what have you brought for me to play with" said the Doctor.

"hey Doc, got a new arrival for ya his name is, hang on what's your name buddy?" asked Trim.

"go fuck yourself" said Ali.

Trim struck him in the back of the head.

"your name" said Trim.

"it's Ali" said Ali.

"ah Ali, you'll make a fine toy" said the Doctor.

"he's all yours" said Trim.

"hold up" said the Doctor.

Trim and Talia froze in their step.

"who's the cutie" said Doctor.

"this is some baby they had with them; I don't know her name" said Talia.

"give the baba to me, I want to play with the baby" said Doctor.

"okay just be careful with her" said Talia.

"don't worry, I will love her and squeeze her and play with her every-day" said the Doctor.

The doctor had the baby in one hand and dragged Ali in with the other.

The sight and smell made Ali retch. The room was covered in dried blood and in one of the corner's was a dried pile of vomit. There were two tables the first was covered by a tarp. The other table had some suspicious looking meat on it and a gramophone.

In the middle of the room was a wheelchair bolted to the ground and had hand straps to strap people in.

"You just stand there Ali baby, I got to put little one down then the fun will begin" said the Doctor.

The doctor walked over the table with the weird meat on it, he carefully put the baby down and stroked her little cheek.

"so small and frail, they would break too easily" said the Doctor.

As soon as the doctor stepped away Ali pounced wrapping his roped hands around the Doctor's throat, the Doctor seemed unfazed and pulled a small scalpel out of his apron, he stuck the blade into Ali's leg getting him to let go, Ali fell to the floor clutching at his injury.

The Doctor shut the door and dragged the heavy bolt across leaving the two alone. He then moved to the gramophone and turned it back on, the classical music began to play again. The doctor began to hum to the tune.

"you know that was a nice attempt to fight back, most people don't have that much spunk, so let's have a break yeah, have a little dance to music, grab a martini or two hmm, no oh well" said the Doctor.

The Doctor was stronger than he looked as picked up Ali and put him over his shoulder and carried him over to the chair dropping him into it.

"heavier than you look, you need to diet boy, have a little fruit and veg maybe" said the Doctor.

The Doctor punched Ali round the face stunning him. He then quickly pulled the scalpel out of Ali's leg and cut the rope bounding his wrists. He then quickly grabbed his left hand and strapped him inside, before doing the same to his right hand.

"alright boys and girls, keep your hands and feet inside the car at all times, breaking this will piss me off" said the Doctor.

The Doctor stood up and slowly walked over to the second table.

"you ever had pickles, I could really eat a pickle right now, oh or maybe a corn dog, nah actually I prefer some liver" said the Doctor he then looked over at Ali's stomach and licked his lips.

He then pulled the tarp back revealing a series of surgical tools and gardening tools, Ali could make out a pair of gardening shears.

The Doctor slowly ran his right hand over his tools. He picked up a pair of large scissors.

"hmm no" said the doctor putting them down.

"you know why they keep me up here" said the Doctor, he picked up a scoop.

"they keep me up here cause, I like to have fun with little shits like you, who cause trouble" said the Doctor. He placed the scoop down.

"so, they pay the peter to wound the troublemakers, then the troublemakers become productive workers, they also scare the others into working, you see it's all relative" said the Doctor.

His hand fell upon a pair of gardening clippers.

"so, let's have some fun, but not too much fun, or else big boss mummy will be angry at the little doctor" said the Doctor.

He walked towards Ali; Ali struggled with his straps, but he couldn't move. The Doctor pulled out the scalpel again and cut open Ali's shirt.

"hmm nice body" said the Doctor.

Suddenly he struck him in the side of the head.

"come on buddy keep your chin up" said the Doctor.

He placed the cutters to Ali's forefinger on his right hand.

"say ahh" said the Doctor.

He then cut into his finger, Ali let out screams of pain as he felt the cold steel cut through his finger, the blade got stuck on the bone, so the Doctor had to squeeze extra hard. Eventually the cutters did their job and the finger was severed falling to the floor. Ali looked at his missing finger and vomited onto the floor.

"hey, don't give up on me the fun's just starting, just remember to smile, it will help you though this" said the Doctor.

He put the cutters to Ali's left ear.

"ahh fuuuucck" screamed Ali as the cutters sliced through his ear.

Morgana started to cry as the sounds upset her. The Doctor ignored her cries as he continued to slice through Ali's ear. After a few long agonising seconds, the bottom half of Ali's left ear was cut from his body and fell to the floor in a pool of blood.

The Doctor picked up the severed earpiece and place it on Ali's head.

"looks nice up there" said the Doctor.

He turned on the spot and began to sooth the baby.

"shh little one, the Doctor is at work stop crying, for me" said the Doctor. He continued and eventually the baby stopped crying.

"that's better little one" said the Doctor.

The Doctor turned towards Ali.

"so, have you learned to be good" said the Doctor.

"fuck you, you sick freak" said Ali.

The Doctor slapped Ali round the head making sure to hit the area where his ear was missing making Ali scream in pain.

"no, you're not learning, no matter the fun can only get better" said the Doctor.

The Doc returned to the table and placed the bloodied cutters back on the table. He soon picked up a long rusty spoon.

"hmm" said the Doctor.

He grabbed something else and walked back over to Ali.

"what are you doing, what is that?" said Ali.

The Doctor heled up a bottle of cooking oil.

"I see a full moon in my future" laughed the Doctor.

He laid down on his back and crawled under the chair. The chair had a small hole in it around the area of the butt.

"just relax, it will make it easier" said the Doctor as he poured cooking oil over the spoon and rubbed it in.

"don't you fucking do anything" said Ali.

"shh, breath" said the Doctor.

And with that the Doctor rammed the spoon into Ali's rectum. Deeper and deeper until the whole thing was inside. Ali let out a scream of pain and felt tears roll down his cheeks as he was sodomised by a spoon, he could feel it moving inside him, he wanted to be sick again, or hell even pass out, but he had to endure this horror. The Doctor waited for a few seconds slowly moving the spoon around before ripping it out in one swift movement. The end of spoon was covered in blood and excrement.

"oh, your gonna feel that in the morning" said the Doctor.

The Doctor came out from under the chair and placed the spoon and oil back.

"have you learned now" said the Doctor.

"yes, godamn it, I'll be good just leave me to fuck alone" said Ali.

"alright I think your appointments over now" said the Doctor.

The Doc walked over to the door and pulled the heavy bolt across before opening the door.

"Trimmy boy, he's all done with, take him" said the Doctor.

Trim entered the room he looked repulsed at the sight of Ali.

"nice work Doc" said Trim.

Trim let Ali out of his restraints and walked him to the door.

"oh, and Ali, smile" said the Doctor.

Ali was marched out of the room Trim wanted to take him to an actual Doctor.

After they left the Doctor picked up little Morgana and sat in the chair Ali was just in.

"ah, I'm sorry little one, sorry you had to see that, but the Doctor had to work, hmm you don't have a name do you" said the Doctor.

"no" said the Doctor in a child-like voice.

"well I'll give you one, your name is Lucie now" said the Doctor.

"yeah I like Lucie" said the Doctor.

"course you do now let's get rest Doctor may need to work again" said the Doctor.

He hummed Lucie to sleep and bopped his head to the sound of the classical music.

**End of Chapter 29**


	30. Chapter 30

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 30: Slaves**

While Ali was having his appointment with the Doctor the rest of the group was led away into another building. The group were marched past other workers, some were carrying buckets of nails and supplies, others were carrying planks of woods and hammers.

"can't believe they're gonna make us into slaves" said Connor to Ben who was by his side.

"no talking fuck stick" said Weaver.

Connor fell silent. He didn't need to them off. As they continued on through the building, they passed several shelfs set up to hold food, the shelfs were stocked full to burst of rice and pasta and other assorted food, there was enough to last a community month's.

"damn" said Connor in a whisper.

Eventually they reached a flight of stairs, they had been poorly kept and were dirty and had pieces of the stairs chipped out. There seemed to be dried blood on several steps. Weaver kept his gun at the ready.

"get up those damn steps" said Weaver.

One by one the group climbed the stairs and were careful not to annoy Weaver since he had a rifle aimed at their heads.

"alright you little bugs, we're going to see the boss, she wants to see you, she always checks on the new people" said Weaver.

As they reached the top of the stairs Connor eyed an office door the door still had the original owners name on it, it said Doctor Marshcroft, probably the head doctor at this place before it fell. The office door was being guarded by two male soldiers.

"alright weaver" said one of the soldiers.

"yeah I'm good Ian just got some new arrivals for the boss to see" said Weaver.

"alright she's inside, go on in, we'll go in with you" said Ian.

Ian knocked on the door.

"come in" said a female voice.

Ian pushed the door open letting everyone inside.

The group stepped inside the office, the office had been well kept, there was a large oak desk in the middle, the walls were a faded green, the wall on the left side as you entered was knocked in with the next room over, making the office much bigger and giving everyone room to comfortably move around. Behind the oak desk was a skinny red head woman in a full black suit.

"ah Weaver, brought me some new recruits" said the Boss.

"yes boss, found them when I caught Brucie, they're gonna be helpful, though this one" said Weaver pointing at Morgan.

"this one will be trouble" said Weaver.

"why do you say that" said the Boss.

"he broke one of my boys arms when he tried to capture one of the girls, guy's gone to the doc for medical help, also we took his baby from him" said Weaver.

"ah, well that would piss someone off, but you work for us boy, so I want your focus on your work" said the Boss.

"fuck your work" said Achilles.

"watch your tongue shit stick or I'll knock you silly" said Weaver.

"fuck you, you can't keep us here, this is slavery" said Achilles.

"I'm warning you numbnuts calm down" said Weaver.

The boss stood up from her chair she wasn't very tall she probably stood around 5"5. She walked around her desk and bared her nails, they were long and painted red. Quick as a flash she slapped Achilles round the face hard, but she used her nails in the slap. The nails slashed Achilles face drawing blood.

Achilles put his left hand to his face to feel at the strike. He could feel three cuts across his left cheek.

"you bitch" said Achilles, he stepped forward, but Weaver was quicker he stepped forward and clubbed Achilles in the back of the head with the butt of his rifle, Achilles was stopped in his tracks.

The Boss returned to behind her desk. Achilles was stunned from the blow.

"now you listen to me, all of you I don't freaking care that you don't wanna be here, we need people to sustain this place and to help keep it working, with or without your consent you are going to help with that, if you don't comply, you'll go see the Doctor, now Weaver get them into their groups the day is young and they can work, now get out of my sight" said the Boss.

The group were led out of the room.

"you gonna put them to work" said Ian.

"nah thought I'd keep walking them around like dummies all day" said Weaver sarcastically.

Just as they started to descend the stairs Trim and Talia entered the building with Ali, he had been seen by the real doctor and had been patched up. His head and right hand had been bandaged.

Ali was brought back to the group.

"shit Ali what did they do to you?" asked Connor.

"no talking, you got work to do" said Weaver.

"alright, what do you want us to do with them Weaver?" asked Trim.

"Trim, me and Talia will take the red head boy, the big black guy and the baby daddy to the east wall for repairs, you take the rest to the west wall, that's more damaged and needs more workers, get them started on rebuilding it" said Weaver.

"yes sir, alright you lot follow me" said Trim.

"wait, where the hell is my daughter" said Alannah.

"shut up girly if you know what's good for ya" said Weaver.

"don't fucking talk to her like that" said Morgan getting up into Weaver's face.

Talia pointed her rifle at Morgan.

"back off, unless you want to catch a bullet" said Talia.

Morgan reluctantly backed off.

The others were led away now it was just Connor, Morgan and Achilles.

"alright now we just have the three dumb nuts, come on Talia" said Weaver.

Connor, Morgan and Achilles were led towards the east wall, there was a large hole in it about 6 feet high and three feet wide.

"had a horde of Walkers on it the other night, managed to break through, it needs repairing the supplies are over there" said Weaver pointing to a maintenance shed.

"now then your job is take the wood, nails and hammer from the shed and get to work repairing the hole, I want to see that whole thing patched up by night fall or else I will get very angry, and to make sure you get to work I'm gonna be keeping an eye on you, and in case you try anything, we have a guy keeping watch" said Weaver pointing towards the roof of a nearby building. There was a single woman holding a rifle keeping lookout on the slaves.

"now get to work" said Weaver.

Weaver leaned back against the building watching the trio get to work. Talia walked away she had other things to do. Connor grabbed the hammers, three one for each of them, Achilles grabbed a large stack of wooden 2x4's and Morgan picked up a small bucket which contained a pit of nails, some were old and rusty, in this way of life you needed everything to survive.

The trio walked over to the hole in the wall and started to get to work. Achille due to his massive height started at the top so he was out of Connor and Morgan's way. Connor placed a board up and started to get to work hammering in some nails.

Behind them Weaver pulled out a pack of cigarettes and quickly lit up a smoke.

"you know baby daddy, you broke one of my boy's arms, you're lucky I don't whoop your ass three ways from Sunday for that" said Weaver.

"your boy tried to attack my girlfriend, and the mother of my child" said Morgan.

"oh yeah that ugly bitch, don't know what you see in her" said Weaver.

"shut your fucking mouth" said Morgan.

"or what you gonna throw your diaper bag at me" said Weaver.

"leave it Morgan it's not worth it" said Connor.

Morgan let out a deep sigh and returned to work.

After a while Trim appeared and joined Weaver for a smoke.

"what you do with the newbies?" asked Weaver as he lit Trim's cigarette.

"gave them off to the boys running repairs, damn that Doctor did a real number on Ali, Doctor did a full body check" said Trim.

"so, what did the sick freak do to this toy then" said Weaver.

"used some tool to cut off his forefinger on his right hand, then he cut off the bottom half of his left ear" said Trim.

"damn, poor bastard" said Weaver.

"that's not even the worst part, doc also says he shoved something really deep up the guys ass, his butt was still bleeding when he checked" said Trim.

"fuck maybe he found the g-spot" said Weaver.

"maybe" laughed Trim.

Eventually the two were joined by Ian the guard from earlier.

"hey Ian man, what are you doing here" said Weaver.

"on my break thought I'd come see you idiots" said Ian.

"whatever" said Weaver.

Soon the three men were all smoking.

"so, what happened the little screaming bugger you had?" asked Weaver.

"gave her to the doctor, he wanted to play with her" said Trim.

"YOU FUCKING WHAT, YOU GAVE MY LITTLE GIRL TO THAT SICK FUCK" screamed Morgan.

He dropped what he was doing and ran towards the three men, suddenly a gunshot rang out at his feet stopping Morgan in his place.

Weaver waved the lady away, she turned around and left decided to take a break. Weaver began to roll up his sleeves.

"you got something to say baby daddy" said Weaver.

"yeah you gave my little girl to that sick fuck, the fuck is wrong with you" said Morgan.

"who cares about a stupid baby, it's your fault for being stupid enough to have one when the world's gone to shit" said Weaver.

"FUCK YOU" screamed Morgan.

Morgan threw a wild right hook, Weaver was ready, he easily side stepped the uncalculated punch, Weaver quickly retaliated with a right jab knocking Morgan back.

"come on baby daddy, let's see what you can do" said Weaver.

Morgan swung another punch, he landed knocking Weaver back.

"nice little punch you got" said Weaver.

Morgan threw another punch, but it missed Weaver landed another right-hand leaving Morgan dazed. Morgan ducked a punch from Weaver and tried to take him down to the floor, Weaver was too big, he wrapped his arms under Morgan's body and lifted him off the ground before throwing him into the dirt. Morgan felt the air rush out of his body. Weaver threw a kick to Morgan's ribs leaving him gasping for air.

"weak-daddy can't even defend his baby's honour" said Weaver.

"hey asshole take this" said a voice from behind Weaver.

Weaver turned to see Achilles moving towards him. The 6"6-man mountain threw a massive right-hand knocking Weaver off his feet and into the dirt. Ian sprinted towards Achilles and pushed him back Ian was a big guy with a stocky build standing about 6"3. He knocked Achilles back with a right hand and kept up the offence.

Trim tried to help him but didn't see Connor running in from the side, Connor tackled Trim taking him to the floor, the two men were in a scramble Trim fought desperately to get Connor off him. Connor rained down punches stopping Trim and knocking him senseless.

Weaver started to get back to his feet, but Morgan was quicker to recover, Morgan ran towards him and kicked Weaver in the face sending him into the dirt face first. Morgan jumped on top of him and started to throw right and left hooks beating Weaver senseless.

Meanwhile Achilles fought back manhandling Ian like a doll. He grabbed Ian with his two beefy hands and threw him into the wall where he landed some thunderous hooks leaving Ian barely standing.

Suddenly another gun shot rang out and the three stopped fighting letting them get back up. Weaver was not happy he stormed towards Morgan and punched him in the gut sending him to the floor clutching his stomach.

"fucking bastards, what did we say about causing trouble, one more outburst like that and you'll be going to see the Doctor" said Weaver spitting out some blood into the dirt.

Achilles and Connor helped Morgan back to his feet.

"We need to get out of here, and soon, before something bad happens" said Connor.

**End of Chapter 30**


	31. Chapter 31

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 31: First Day**

The rest of the day had passed without any further trouble. The group had been reunited after they were done working for the day. The sun had gone down and the air was dark. The air had grown cold and light was scarce. After finishing off fixing the hole, Connor, Morgan and Achilles were told to go check on the greenhouse they had.

There were two main greenhouses, each had different types of vegetables growing, Carrots, Mushrooms, Cabbages etc. The trio had to check each vegetable and check if they were ripe for picking, they all picked up some gardening skills back at the factory when they got the farms working.

After night fell the group were led into a single room, it had four single beds in it all placed to the side against the walls, the room had a single window allowing some night light in.

"Ginger, Baby Daddy, Baby Mommy and Toy Boy in this room, the rest of you will be in another room" said Weaver.

Connor, Morgan, Alannah and Ali entered they're bedroom, the door was slammed shut behind them and locked. From the other side of the door was Weaver's voice.

"yall better stay quiet tonight or I'll come in there and put you to sleep myself" said Weaver.

As the others were led away the four sat on their individual beds.

"we need to find a way out of here, we can't stay in this place" said Connor.

"what do we do, it's not like they're going to let us walk out the front door" said Morgan.

"we just need to figure out a way for everyone to get out of these rooms, then maybe we can sneak off get Morgana back from the doctor and sneak out of here, Brucie did it once before" said Connor.

"yeah but they won't let us do that again they'll most likely double security to stop any escapees" said Alannah.

"maybe we can get the help of the other captives here, I'm sure they won't want to stay here" said Connor.

"it's worth a try plus if it goes to shit, I'd prefer it if we had a few more people on our side" said Morgan.

"what do you think Ali?" asked Connor.

Ali didn't reply he just looked down at his feet.

"Ali" said Connor.

"I don't know" said Ali weakly.

"okay let's just try to get some sleep, we're going to need it for tomorrow" said Connor.

"alright that sick doctor better be treating her right" said Morgan as he stretched out over the bed.

Connor rolled over on the bed facing the wall, he needed to get his people out of here and in one piece.

**Doctor's Office**

The music was still playing in the Doctor's office as he danced around the room holding the baby in his arms carefully trying not to drop her.

"oh, this music sucks" said the doctor in his child voice.

"I like this music; big boss lady likes it too" said the Doctor.

"well she smells like poo, poo smelly woman" said the Doctor.

"you don't even know her, now hush or I'll have to punish you" said the Doctor.

"go on then I'm a baby you can't hurt a baby" said the Doctor.

"yeah your right, can't hurt babies they're too cute" said the Doctor.

The Doctor stopped dancing and switched off the music. He let out a yawn and decided to head to bed.

"alright I'm tuckered out, Doctor needs his rest to punish naughty children" said the Doctor.

The Doctor left his studio shutting the door behind him. He walked around the corner and entered another room that was modified to be a bedroom, the double bed he had was covered in pillows, he like to hoard them, there was also a sofa and a drawer next to it. The Doctor carefully laid the baby down and set up a circle of pillows around her so she couldn't crawl around too much.

The Doctor then flopped down on a sofa and picked up a half drunken bottle of Whisky that was sitting on the drawer and took a long swig, he laid out on the sofa and tried to get some sleep.

**The Morning**

The sun beamed into the room making Connor roll over on his bed. Just then a series of loud knocks came from the door.

"rise and shine dickheads" said Weaver.

Connor let out a groan and sat up on his bed. The door unlocked and opened letting Weaver walk in, behind him was a male soldier and Talia. They all held rifles.

"get up now, you worthless chumps have got work to do" said Weaver.

"alright" said Connor getting up off his bed.

"where's Morgana, I want to see her" said Morgan.

"act well today and not try to act like a big man again and you might see the little shit" said Weaver.

"alright I can do that" said Morgan.

"now come on" said Weaver turning away and leaving the room.

Connor and co left the room to see the others coming out of the other room's.

They followed Weaver who led them all outside to get their daily jobs.

"alright you guys are new so your going over to the shooting range to demonstrate your skills, and remember to smile" said Weaver.

The group nodded in response.

"follow Talia she'll take you there" said Weaver.

Talia beckoned them to follow her. After a few minutes of walking they arrived at a shooting range, 8 targets were set up made up of sandbags with targets on them.

"alright let's see how you guys handle pistols the lowest weapon, and if you try anything you will be shot dead by the guards" said Talia pointing to a nearby building where they was three soldiers all armed with rifles watching them.

Connor stepped up first and picked up a Colt Handgun.

Connor aimed at the target and landed a perfect shot, he had plenty of experience with a gun.

The group one by one stepped up and fired off several shots, everyone made all their shots.

After a few minutes Weaver arrived to watch them shoot.

"hey, the little newbies can actually shoot, I thought they'd be totally useless" said Weaver.

"well this is just pistols so far, we've yet to test them on the other guns" said Talia.

"well at least they're good with something" said Weaver.

The group switched to rifles. Connor held the rifle up and focused, he hit the target, but it wasn't a bull's eye.

"nice shooting tex, but you missed the damn bull's eye" said Weaver.

"I'm sorry" said Connor.

"apologising like some pussy" said Weaver.

"juts trying not to piss you guys off" said Connor.

"doesn't mean you act like a little bitch and apologise when you miss a shot" said Weaver.

Connor returned his attention to practicing his shooting.

"Well they're all doing good, not expert marksman but still good enough" said Talia.

"yeah think they proved they're no entirely worthless, alright you lot your marksman tests are over with time to get back to work, we got work for you lot over in the fences, we get small hordes of walkers on the fences every day you lot are going to stand near these areas and kill walkers with weapons we give you, run and you'll be shot dead before you can get 10 feet" said Weaver.

The group walked away from the shooting range. Least they now know where they keep the guns. They arrived at the fence area that Weaver mentioned. The fence was old and rusty and had a few dozen walkers pressed against it. There was already three people there two woman and a man all had steel pipes and were slowly jabbing them through the holes and into the skulls of the walkers.

"alright there's a crate near the fence with the weapons you can use, and in case you plan on smuggling some the crate is checked every night" said Weaver.

The group walked up to the crate and opened it inside was just a pile of metal pipes. They each picked one and approached the other three people.

"hey" said Connor.

"hey" said the first woman.

Connor approached the fence and quickly dispatched of a walker. The others soon followed suit.

"so, what's your names?" asked Connor.

"I'm Martha, this is Sam and Anthony" said Martha.

Martha was a short-coloured woman in black trousers and a green shirt. She had on black boots. Sam was a tall woman in brown trousers and a red shirt. Anthony was a tall black guy about six foot in a brown shirt and blue jeans.

"I'm Connor, this is Bo, Morgan, Alannah, Ben, Achilles, Ali, Tina and Brucie" said Connor.

"nice to meet you all" said Martha.

"how long have you been here?" asked Connor while killing more walkers to avoid suspicion.

"bout a month, it's been hell, they keep threatening us with the Doctor if we act out of line, we had a friend Boris was his name, he fucked up got sent there, was never seen again" said Martha.

"our friend Ali was also sent there, he fucked him up badly" said Connor.

"they can't keep us here like this it's not right" said Martha.

"well how about helping us escape, we'll all escape together, and we can go as a group, the more help the better" said Connor.

"do you guys even have a plan if you escape?" asked Martha.

"yeah we do, we're heading to Ohio to find a community called Wellington, they were broadcasting themselves on a radio, Brucie here and his people were trying to find it as well when they got caught by these Smilers" said Connor.

"well maybe they can help us as well" said Martha.

"no, they can't, they all got taken to the Doctor, they're all gone" said Brucie.

"I'm so sorry" said Martha.

"they shouldn't have died to a madman" said Brucie.

"that's exactly why we need to escape from here" said Connor.

"WELL HOLY SHIT FIRST DAY HERE AND YOU'RE ALREADY PLANNING TO FUCK UP" said a voice.

Connor turned to see Weaver looking at him with a smug smile on his face, to his sides were two armed soldiers.

"don't go quiet now Ginger, you were planning an escape attempt with these here shit stains, well now I'd say that deserves a visit to the Doctor" said Weaver.

"fuck you" said Connor.

"Get him" said Weaver.

The two soldiers grabbed Connors shoulders and dragged him away.

"get off me" shouted Connor.

"ta ta, have fun" said Weaver.

Connor continued to struggle as he was dragged away the others could only watch as they're friend was dragged away.

**End of Chapter 31**


	32. Chapter 32

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 32: Play Time**

Connor was dragged into the Doctor's building to be used as his plaything.

"stop struggling you won't get away, if you try, you'll be gunned down before you get 20 feet out of this building" said one soldier.

"just fucking let go of me" said Connor.

"stuff it, he's making too much a fuss, night night" said the same soldier.

He let go of Connor and swung his rifle round clubbing Connor round the back of the head. Connor's eyes went blurry and then darkness consumed him.

Connor awoke, he was strapped to the same chair Ali was in. except all of Connor's clothes had been removed and thrown into the corner of the room.

"where the hell am I" shouted Connor.

Connor struggled against his bonds, his feet and hands were strapped down, he couldn't budge.

"let me go god damn it" shouted Connor.

He continued to struggle but the straps wouldn't loosen. Suddenly the door burst open.

"tut, tut, little bubbly ginger is making a fuss, like a baby" said the Doctor.

Connor looked towards the doctor to see he had Morgana in his arms.

"LET GO OF MORGANA NOW" screamed Connor.

"who is this Morgana?" asked the Doctor.

"the baby in your arms, her name is Morgana" said Connor.

"no, no that won't do, her name is Lucie, Lucie goosy" said the Doctor.

"shout up you nutty prick and put her down" said Connor.

"you're not very nice, member you kicked up a fuss, so they sent you to me to punish, do you really wanna add to your punishment" said the Doctor.

"I don't give a shit; you don't touch Morgana" said Connor.

The Doctor turned towards a table and rested Morgana on it.

He turned to face Connor and struck Connor across the face with a powerful slap, the sound echoed off the walls of the room. A large red mark was left on Connor's left cheek.

"you deserved that; you're not playing nice" said the Doctor.

"fuck you" said Connor.

"your lucky the two soldiers told me not to hurt you as much as I did to your other buddy Ali, oh he was so sweet to play with" said the Doctor.

"your sick" said Connor.

"shush sweetie, it's time to play" said the Doctor.

The doctor strolled over to his table of tools and slowly checked them all.

"hmm, what to use, what to use" said the Doctor.

His hands stopped on a pair of pliers.

"ohhh, these will be fun" said the Doctor.

The doctor picked up the pliers and walked back over to Connor. He held the pliers up into Connor's face so he could get a good look at them.

"you like what you see, I like what I see" said the Doctor.

"what are you gonna do" asked Connor nervously.

"have some fun that's all" said the Doctor.

The Doctor started to caress Connor's left hand.

"don't touch me" said Connor.

"hmm, smooth skin, do you use moisturiser, you must let me use some" said the Doctor.

"I said don't touch me" said Connor.

"alright enough messing around time to play" said the Doctor.

He gripped onto Connor's middle fingernail on his left hand.

"smile" said the Doctor.

He gripped on tightly and started to pull with great might. Blood started to leak out of Connor's finger, it started dripping on the floor staining it. He continued to pull and after a few seconds a sickening rip could be heard as the nail came loose.

"Argh" screamed Connor.

Morgana started to cry, but was ignored.

Connor looked down to see an entire fingernail missing. Blood poured out around his finger.

"you motherfucker" shouted Connor.

"ahh, did you not like that" said the Doctor.

He gripped on Connor index fingernail on his left hand.

"here let me help you" said the Doctor.

He started pulling again, Connor continued to let out screams of pain as a second fingernail was ripped from his hand.

"alright I think that's enough on the hand" said the Doctor.

The Doctor returned the pliers to the table and picked up a small knife. The knife was well kept and clean.

"now for a little reminder" said the Doctor.

He approached Connor and pressed the blade slowly against the skin on the right side of Connor's torso. He pressed harder drawing blood and causing Connor to groan in pain. He put more pressure on cutting deeper, Connor screamed out in pain as the blade sliced through his flesh. The Doctor started to move the blade in a crude circle formation carving a circle into Connor.

"now for the finishing touches" said the Doctor.

He pressed the blade against Connor again and continued to carve into his flesh. The baby had eventually stopped crying realising no one was going to comfort her.

After a few seconds the Doctor stepped away looking at his handy work.

"here you wanna have a look" said the Doctor.

Connor looked down to see a smiley face carved into him. Connor took a long look at it and vomited onto the floor; he had lost a fair bit of blood.

"oh, you went sicky on my floor, that shit smells" said the Doctor.

"fuck off" said Connor weakly.

"you are no fun; I don't want to play with you anymore" said the Doctor.

The Doctor stepped forward and struck Connor round the head into Connor fell unconscious.

**Several Hours Later**

The rest of the day had passed, and the others had returned to their rooms. Weaver was escorting them.

"alright shit nuggets you try to cause some serious shit today, so I want you guys to behave or you'll end up like everyone else" said Weaver shutting the door.

"I hope Connor's alright" said Alannah.

"he was sent to the Doctor; he won't be alright" said Ali.

"shit, I just hope they don't mess him up too badly" said Morgan.

"we need to get to sleep, tomorrow we continue our plan to escape" said Alannah.

"sounds like a plan" said Morgan.

One by one they drifted off to sleep.

Connor awoke he was lying in a bed in a room he didn't recognise.

"where am I?" asked Connor.

After a few seconds a person came to check on him. It was a woman in a long coat. She was tall for a woman standing about 5 foot 9 and had brown hair with blue eyes.

"you're in our hospital, you've been in and out for several hours, I cleaned your wounds bandaged up your fingers and disinfected your little carving" said the female Doctor.

"what's your name?" asked Connor.

"Doctor Armstrong" said Dr Armstrong.

"nice to meet you, thanks for this" said Connor.

"I'm used to it, I always have to look after the people they let the Doc go to work on, he's a sick freak" said Dr Armstrong.

"on that we can agree on" said Connor.

"you'll go back to work tomorrow, just don't over-exert yourself, come see me for some check-ups in a couple of days, for now your sleeping here" said Dr Armstrong.

"thank you for all of this" said Connor.

"it's my job, I know your new here, but please just stay out of trouble it's not worth it, several people have tried to stir up trouble or escape and all of them have failed or been killed by the Doctor, or they've been gunned down by the others" said Dr Armstrong.

"but you can't agree with all this" said Connor.

"I don't, but it's how it has to be I guess, I don't like it, but we can't change anything, just have to try and live with it" said Dr Armstrong.

"it's not right, we need to work together equally and in piece if we want to rebuild the old world, we can't fight and force anyone to work with each other, that's what kills us" said Connor.

"I know, but like I said there's nothing we can do, try not to dwell on it" said Dr Armstrong. She got up and left the room locking the door behind her as she left.

Connor laid down on the bed and tried to get some sleep, this can't keep going on, something has to change before something bad happens.

**End of Chapter 32**


	33. Chapter 33

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 33: A Plan Comes Together**

The new day had begun, Connor was let out of the hospital to be with his group. Weaver walked behind him, he was not happy having to supervise Connor and get him to work. The group were busy being put to work, Morgan and Ben were working on reinforcing a fence while the others were on fence duty. As Connor walked through the community, he carefully looked around being extra careful as to not make Weaver suspicious, Connor looked for anything that could be useful. Connor checked the walls for any weaknesses, Connor's eyes fell upon a ladder it was near an old building in the corner, maybe they could use it to climb over the walls.

Eventually they reached Morgan and Ben who were busy working away on a wall, a person stood atop a building nearby holding a rifle in their hands, it looked like Talia.

"alright Ginge, you're going to be working on the fence with Ben and Morgan, hopefully that little session with the Doctor has helped you realise that you shouldn't go starting trouble" said Weaver.

"yes sir" said Connor.

"good now get to work" said Weaver leaving them to work.

Connor walked towards Ben and Morgan.

"hey guys, what do you need me to do?" asked Connor.

The two turned to look at Connor, they saw his bandaged fingers.

"jesus dude, what did the doctor do to you?" asked Morgan.

"ripped out a couple of my finger-nails" replied Connor.

"damn that must have hurt" said Ben.

"yep, right we better get to work, before Weaver gets pissed off" said Connor.

"good idea" said Morgan.

The trio got to work, Connor held up the pieces of wood, while Ben and Morgan nailed it down.

"how have you guys been for finding a way out?" asked Connor in a whisper so as not to attract attention.

"been looking around, this place doesn't seem to have many weak areas, plus there's security everywhere, we have a window in our room with a good few I tried to look for anything" said Ben.

They finished one plank and moved on to the next.

"I spotted a ladder near a building on the east side, we could use it to climb the walls, only problem is getting out of our rooms" said Connor.

"is there a guard outside our rooms, or are we just left alone" said Morgan.

"I have no idea; guess we'll just have to find out" said Ben.

The second plank was finished, and they quickly moved onto the next.

"I heard from Tina, Bo has been tried to pick the door lock to get out, he's had some good practice at it" said Morgan.

"okay, so Bo picks the lock, if there's a guard outside he can incapacitate them, then he can pick the locks and get us out, then we move through the place as quiet as we can, Me and Morgan will go after the Doctor and get Morgana, you guys get the ladder and use it to climb over the walls, we'll be right behind ya with any luck we'll be away from here before they even know we're gone" said Connor.

"sounds like a plan, we're split up at dinner, if we make sure one of us in each group, we can relay the plan to everyone" said Ben.

"alright it's a plan, now we just got to keep working till tonight" said Connor.

"okay, let's just make sure we stay out of trouble" said Morgan.

"don't worry Morgan you and Alannah are gonna get your little girl back soon" said Connor.

"just want to get her out of here and kill all these fuckers" said Morgan.

"lets just get out of here first" said Connor.

The rest of the day had passed without trouble, Connor, Ben and Morgan finished off reinforcing the wall and were being led away to have dinner, the sun was setting, and the beginning of night was starting to fall. The trio were led into the centre grounds were several tables were set up for the slaves to eat. Connor, Morgan and Ben separated when they entered the grounds to join with their people and explain the plan, Connor sat down at a table, around him was Martha, Sam, Anthony and Brucie. Connor sat down and a bowl was placed in front of him with a spoon.

Connor investigated the bowl and saw a kind of stew; it didn't look appetising. Connor picked up the spoon and scooped up some stew, he placed the contents into his mouth and grimaced. It tasted so bland and like dirt, least it was better than nothing. Connor struggled but eventually swallowed the stew.

"don't worry you get used to the stew" said Sam.

"how was the Doctor" said Martha.

"A fucking sicko" said Connor.

"don't worry, we stay out of trouble and we won't have to see him" said Martha.

Connor carefully looked around no-one was nearby.

"alright we got a plan to escape you guys in" said Connor.

"hell, yeah we're in" said Martha.

The others nodded in agreement.

"what's the plan?" asked Martha.

"Bo's going to pick the locks on his door, freeing him and the others, he'll either get the keys or pick the other doors and let us out, me and Morgan are gonna sneak off and get to the Doctor and get his baby Morgana, you guys will go to the east side and use a ladder there to climb the walls and get out" said Connor.

"nice plan, if we're careful we can pull this off" said Martha.

"just carry on like normal, tonight we escape" said Connor.

Connor returned to eating his stew and keeping up light conversation with the others, Connor learned Martha used to be in the army prior to the apocalypse and Sam was a high school student. Anthony worked as a plumber. Connor finished his stew and waited for the soldiers to take them back to their rooms.

Connor, Morgan, Alannah and Luke waited in their room as the night continued to fall.

"did you let everyone know about the plan?" asked Connor.

"yeah Bo's pretty convinced he can pick the lock and get out" said Morgan.

"good now we wait" said Connor.

An hour later and night had finally fallen, most of the soldiers had gone off to bed leaving only the soldiers on watch.

In Bo's room, he quickly got to work picking at the door, he managed to scrounge some tools while working on fortifying the walls. He got to work he could hear several clicks; the door was slowly unlocking. The sound of footsteps made Bo stop, after a few seconds the footsteps faded as they got further away. Bo returned to work, after a few more minutes he finished his work, the door unlocked.

Bo turned to the other two in his room, Tina and Brucie.

"you got it nice" said Brucie.

Bo held up a hand as he slowly turned the door handle and inched the door open. He looked out into the hallway; it was empty. Bo pushed the door open and crept out into the hallway, he was poised in a crouching position to lower the sounds of his movement. Bo moved silently down the hallway behind him Tina and Brucie closed the door to make it look like it was still locked. Bo came to a corner and peeked round. There was a lone guard sitting in a chair smoking a cigarette, to his side was his rifle, it was Ian.

Bo crept closer; Ian let out a series of coughs sending smoke out everywhere. Bo was close now less than 10 feet. Ian was still unaware of Bo. He got even closer, just then Ian stood up and slowly reached down for his rifle, Bo leapt up and ran forward as Ian bent down, Bo landed a swift knee to Ian's face sending him rolling to the floor, before Ian could shout Bo grabbed him and locked him in a choke hold stopping him shouting. The air was being let out of his lungs, after nearly 20 seconds of struggling Ian passed out from the lack of oxygen. His body went limp and Bo put him down. Bo checked Ian's pockets and found the keys to the cells. Bo heaved Ian up onto his shoulders and carried him back to Bo's room, he opened the door and placed Ian down on a bed. Bo, Brucie and Tina left the cell and locked the door behind them. Bo used the keys and released everyone from their cells.

"nice work Bo" said Connor giving him a high five.

"alright, we're gonna go get my daughter and meet you guys at the ladder" said Morgan.

"Don't take too long and good luck" said Ben.

Alannah quickly kissed Morgan.

"bring our little girl back" said Alannah.

Morgan nodded and headed off with Connor. The two left the building and crouched down. They looked around for soldiers, Connor spotted one up on a rooftop holding a rifle and surveying the area. They waited till she wasn't looking at the area they were in and the two sprinted out of cover and behind another building.

Connor peeked round and saw the building the Doctor occupies.

"it's just there" said Connor.

"let's go get that fucker" said Morgan.

The two ran towards the building and pushed the door open.

Meanwhile the others had slowly moved through the grounds towards the east side. They found the ladder Connor was talking about.

"alright everyone we got to stay out of sight until Connor and Morgan get here" said Ben.

The group hunkered down round the back of a building, Ali was holding the rifle Ian had, he was ready to use it if he had to.

Connor and Morgan walked through the halls looking for the Doctor. Eventually they could hear the faint sounds of snoring.

"sounds like him" said Connor.

They followed the sounds of the snoring till they reached the room the Doctor lived in as his room.

Connor turned the door handle and pushed the door open as quietly as he could. Inside the room the Doctor was sleeping on the couch, across the room was Morgana laying in a make-shift crib. Morgan approached the crib and picked up Morgana.

"hey baby it's daddy, we're gonna get you out of here" whispered Morgan.

Connor smiled out of nowhere the Doctor leapt onto Connor's back and started to strangle him.

"not taking Lucie, she's mine" said the Doctor.

Connor shook the Doctor off and turned to face him.

"we're taking her, and you're not stopping us" said Connor.

"oh yeah, let's play" said the Doctor pulling out a scalpel.

"shit" said Connor.

The Doctor slashed at Connor; Connor managed to jump back dodging the attack. Connor threw a kick and hit the Doctor in the stomach knocking him back.

"you're not playing nicely" said the Doctor.

He slashed at Connor again, Connor dodged it again, Doctor threw a crazed left-hand striking Connor in the jaw, Connor stumbled back almost tripping over a chair. The doctor leapt at Connor his weight causing Connor to fall to the floor. The Doctor stabbed downwards at Connor's chest. Connor caught his arm and tried to stop him. Morgan placed Morgana back in the crib.

Before the Doctor could plunge the scalpel into Connor's chest Morgan flew in from the side and punched the Doctor in the side of the head. The Doctor fell off Connor who quickly scurried away. Morgan followed it up with another punch before grabbing the scalpel from the Doctor's hand. Before Morgan could stab the Doctor, he kicked Morgan off him sending the scalpel flying across the room.

"oh, two on one this will be a fun game" said the Doctor.

Morgan charged at the Doctor, pushing him across the room. The Doctor pushed Morgan away but ate a right hand, he spun round from the force of the punch to see Connor back on his feet, Connor then landed a punch of his own knocking the Doctor off balance, Morgan than grabbed an empty bottle of whiskey and smashed it over the Doctor's head. The Doctor fell to the floor unconscious.

"alright let's get Morgana and get out of here" said Connor.

Morgan took her out of the crib again and the two left to re-join the others, luckily for them Morgana was deep into sleep and didn't make any noise. Eventually they re-joined them on the east side.

"you guys okay" said Ben.

"yeah we got her, now let's get out of here" said Connor.

The others nodded. Ali kept a lookout while Ben set the ladder up and held it steady.

"you go first Alannah, the next person can then hand the baby over, Martha you follow her" said Connor.

"okay" said Martha.

Alannah slowly climbed the rickety ladder; the noise was quite loud but luckily it wasn't attracting attention. She reached top and dropped over the wall and onto the floor. The fall stung her feet, but she was okay.

"alright now you Martha" said Ben.

Morgan handed her the baby.

"be careful" said Morgan.

"she'll be safe" said Martha.

She began to climb the ladder. Suddenly several lights switched out lighting up their area.

"halt escaping workers" screamed Talia.

"shit fucking go Martha, just fucking run with Alannah" said Connor.

The sounds of screams filled the air as people came running out.

Martha quickly climbed the ladder and handed Morgana down to Alannah before leaping down as quickly as she could.

"now you Brucie" said Connor.

Brucie rapidly climbed the ladder as three soldiers sprinted towards them with shotguns. Brucie jumped down to safety and took off following the other two.

Ali fired off a shot hitting a soldier in the neck. The other two ran for cover.

"we can't kill them we need them alive" said one soldier.

Ali fired off a couple of more shots.

"Sam go now" said Connor.

Sam quickly climbed the ladder a gunshot rang out skimming Sam's right arm. Despite being grazed she kept climbing and tumbling over the wall, she landed awkwardly, but was still able to take off into the woods.

Eventually a dozen more soldiers arrived outnumbering them.

"ALRIGHT YOU FUCKING PISSANTS GET ON THE GROUND" screamed Weaver.

One by one they laid down on the ground in surrender. Weaver and his people crept closer, one of them took the rifle away from Ali.

"separate them now, you stupid fucking ingrates" said Weaver.

One by one they were all lead away and taken into separate rooms, eventually Connor was hauled to his feet and frog marched away into a small room where he would be locked up in until morning. Trim followed behind him and pushed him inside.

"in the morning you'll see the consequences of your actions tonight, you royally fucked up" said Trim as he shut the door Connor was in.

Outside the community Sam, Martha, Brucie and Alannah were still sprinting away as quickly as they could. They didn't want to get caught.

"We have to keep running we need to get a safe distance away" said Martha.

The environment was pitch black, but they continued to sprint through the trees.

**In the morning**

Connor barely slept a wink, he was worried about the others, since he was all alone, he didn't know if they were okay. Suddenly the door opened and in walked Weaver and Trim.

"alright pissant, your little stunt has caused us a lot of problems, we got walkers on the fences from all the gunshots and now you've lost us some of our workers, so now your gonna learn right now how much you fucked up" said Weaver.

Connor was led outside into the main grounds; Connor saw Morgan looking at something his face full of shock. Connor turned to what Morgan was looking at and Connor's eyes widened in shock. His breath became quick, his voice breaking.

"no, no" said Connor.

In front of them was Ali tied to a pole, his body was stripped naked and his throat was slit, his mouth carved into a large smile, his private parts were sliced off and a message carved into his chest.

NO ESCAPE

BUT REMEMBER TO SMILE

The Smilers hadn't put him down Ali was still alive but as a walker, the walker let out some low groans as it tried to move.

"Ali" said Connor.

**End of Chapter 33**


	34. Chapter 34

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 34: Escapees**

Connor looked at Ali's groaning corpse hung up on a cross. Connor felt sick to his stomach seeing Ali like this, Ali had been with them so long he was apart of their little makeshift family. Behind Connor Weaver's voice could be heard.

"alright enough standing around with your thumbs up you asses, all of you get to work" said Weaver.

Connor went to follow his people, but then Weaver grabbed him by his shoulder pulling him back.

"no, no, no, you aren't going anywhere with them, you people have caused enough shit together, your being separated from now on, maybe then you'll get some god damn work done around here" said Weaver.

"so, where am I going then?" asked Connor.

"your going with the garden crew, hopefully picking vegetables and pulling weeds all day will make you reconsider trying to leave this fine establishment" said Weaver.

"yeah it's the four seasons around here" said Connor.

"just get to work now before you really piss me off, the boss is real fucked off with all you from last night, hopefully this hard ass strung up on the cross will make you people realise, you ain't escaping from this damn place, not while I'm living and breathing" said Weaver.

"asshole" muttered Morgan.

"the fuck you say Baby Daddy" said Weaver.

"nothing sir" said Morgan.

"better have been nothing, or else you'll be feeling the back of my hand" said Weaver.

Connor left the area following the garden crew around to some greenhouses. Connor was handed a shovel and told to dig holes to plant vegetables. As Connor worked, he felt Weaver's intense gaze on him not letting him out of his sight.

Away from the Smiler's community the small group of escapees had returned to the old gas station where the group first met Brucie. They ran throughout the night not stopping till they reached this place, Brucie kept watch while the others got some sleep. He stared out through the shattered window and felt the gentle breeze on his skin, he had escaped from that cruel place twice now, but what should he do, a part of just wanted to run, run away until his feet bled and his legs gave out due to exhaustion. But he couldn't do that Connor, Morgan and everyone else had helped him escape, now he has to help them. Just then the distant sound of a motorbike could be heard.

"shit" said Brucie.

He turned away from the window and ran to the sleeping group. He quickly shook them all awake.

"come on guys get up" said Brucie in a panicked voice.

"what's up" said Martha sleepily.

"they're coming, I can hear one of them" said Brucie.

Just then the sound of the motorbike became loud enough for them all to hear.

"oh shit, we need to get moving" said Martha.

"wait we can't just keep running we have to save everyone" said Alannah.

"how the hell do you expect us to do that" snapped Sam.

"we don't have any weapons" said Martha.

"we can take them though, off them, we wait in secret and take them by surprise" said Alannah.

"take them with what" said Martha.

"there's a mechanics shop next store, surely there's something in there" said Alannah.

"okay, I'll go have a look you guys all go out the back" said Brucie.

They all nodded in agreement. Brucie quickly dashed into the shop to look for a weapon while the others snuck out the front door. Just outside the motorbike pulled up. It was Talia. She switched off the engine and climbed off her bike.

She looked out at the gas station wondering if they would be inside. She pulled out her short sawed-off double barrel shotgun she kept attacked to her motorbike. She checked to make sure it was loaded. It was. Brucie was in the mechanic's shop looking for a weapon when he heard her enter. He quickly ducked down behind a row of shelves full of old bike parts. After a few quiet seconds Talia entered the workshop. Brucie ducked down to make sure he was out of sight. She slowly crept round the shop trying her best not to make a sound. She moved quiet as a mouse. Brucie saw her walk around a second shelf. He looked at the bottom shelf and spotted a small wrench about a foot long. He quietly picked it up without making a sound.

Just then he saw her coming out from behind the shelf and starting to head towards where he was hiding. Brucie tried to back up but accidentally kicked a small piece of metal lying on the floor. The piece of metal skidded across the floor making a loud screeching sound. In an instant Talia turned towards the sound and fired a single shot from her shotgun. The buckshot bounced off the wall creating sparks. Brucie tried to move but Talia was too quick, she was around the corner and aiming her shotgun at him.

"put the damn wrench down" said Talia.

Brucie relented and dropped it. The wrench made a loud thud as it hit the floor.

"where are the others" said Talia.

"they're gone we heard you coming, and they took off, I stayed her to try and buy them time" said Brucie.

"bullshit, your too much of a chicken to put yourself at risk, you didn't even try to save your friends the first time you escaped, you just ran away" said Talia.

"I'm not lying to you" said Brucie, he kept a stone-cold gaze on her to hide any fear.

"yeah, no, your full of crap, they're nearby I'm calling this in" said Talia.

Talia kept her shotgun trained on Brucie as she fished her radio out of her pocket.

"hey yo Weaver you there?" said Talia.

After a few seconds a response came through.

"yeah sweet cheeks I'm here what's up" said Weaver.

"got little Brucie here, the rest of them ain't far gonna need a van sent over" said Talia.

"son of a bitch where the hell were, they?" asked Weaver.

"that stupid gas station again" said Talia.

"I guess old habits die hard, alright we'll send a van over with a half dozen people to help ya, they'll be there within the hour" said Weaver.

"roger that, Talia out" said Talia.

She placed the radio back in her pocket.

"why are you guys so obsessed with keeping us, just let us go" said Brucie.

"no can do I'm afraid, we need all the man-power we can get to help keep our defences up, now walk" said Talia.

She marched Brucie out of the mechanic's shop and outside the gas station.

"don't worry Brucie, you'll soon be safe again you'll be with us, you know you should really remember our motto it will you really help you get by, remember to smile" said Talia.

"I'll die before I go back there a third time" said Brucie.

"well unless you plan on charging me, you aren't gonna die, besides your too chicken shit to do that" said Talia.

Behind Talia, Alannah sneaked back into the station and put her fingers on her lips for Brucie to keep quiet.

"just say I tried to make a move and you had to kill me, I can just go, and you'll never see me again" said Brucie.

"that's not happening, your gonna go back there and your going to work your ass off and you're not going to try and escape again" said Talia.

"I'm not going back there again, and neither are you, you'll die before you leave this place" said Brucie.

"I'd like to see you t" said Talia.

She couldn't finish her sentence just then Alannah snuck up behind her and clubbed her round the head with the wrench knocking her to the floor. Talia view was hazy she put her right hand to the side of her temple and felt a dampness, she pulled her hand away to see it covered in fresh blood. She tried to aim her shotgun at whoever attacked her, but Alannah was quicker. She pushed the gun away and brought the wrench down again, the second blow dented her skull and made her almost pass out, Alannah brought it down again cracking her skull open and killing Talia. She brought it down again, and again, and again. She kept hitting her until her head was almost pile of mush. Her head looked like a big pack of mincemeat coated in blood

Alannah dropped the bloody wrench which still had bits of Talia's brain stuck to it. Her right hand was covered in blood. That was her first human kill.

"you okay?" asked Brucie.

"yeah, I think so" said Alannah her voice weak.

"was that your first time?" asked Brucie.

"yeah it was" said Alannah.

"okay well we're gonna need to move her body there's more of them coming" said Brucie.

Alannah nodded in response. Brucie and Alannah both grabbed a leg and dragged the corpse of Talia into the gas station where they hid it behind the counter. Sam and Martha entered; Sam carried Morgana in her arms.

"we should prepare ourselves" said Brucie.

"take her weapons" said Martha.

Brucie checked her pockets and found a single handgun in a holster. Brucie pulled it free and checked it had a full clip. Brucie handed the pistol to Martha.

"you're probably the best shot here" said Brucie.

Brucie walked outside and picked up the double barrel it still had one bullet in it.

"maybe she kept some extra shells in one of her saddlebags" muttered Brucie to himself.

Brucie wandered over to the bike and checked the saddlebags, luckily near the top of one of them was a small box of shotgun shells.

"sweetness" said Brucie.

He picked the shells up and returned to the gas station.

"okay we don't have long till they get here, how do we play this" said Brucie.

"alright I got a plan, I'm gonna hide out in the woods just over the road, I'll be out of sight so they won't see me, Sam you go away from here and take Morgana, keep her away from here and keep her safe, Alannah you stay in here with Brucie and help him keep the shotgun loaded we'll take them from two angles, they'll be out in the open with no real cover, you guys wait for my mark and then we hit them" said Martha.

"good plan Martha" said Alannah.

Martha nodded and left to get in position.

Alannah gave Morgana a kiss and watched as Sam left the station and journeyed into the woods. Just as Martha was getting into place the sound of a van came into earshot.

"they're here get down" said Brucie.

The two ducked down behind the counter, Talia's dead body not far behind them. The van came to a stop and six soldiers climbed out. Two women and four men. All but one of them had rifles in their hands, the other had a shotgun. Martha eyed up her targets. Brucie gripped his shotgun as he saw the soldiers look around in confusion as they saw Talia's bike but no Talia.

Martha lined up her shot with one of the male soldiers, she let out a deep breath and squeezed the trigger. The gunshot rang out all around, the bullet pierced the back of the man's head and came out through his right eye. His body crumbled; he was dead before he hit the ground. The five remaining soldiers quickly spun on their heels and started blindly firing into the woods. Brucie took his chance and peeked out he aimed his shotgun and let out a single shot. The buckshot struck one of the female soldiers in her upper half of her back, some of the shot going through the bottom of her neck. She collapsed to the floor and gurgled on blood, twitched for a few seconds then went still. The four soldiers left realised they were trapped. They tried to hide behind the van, but Martha quickly fired off two rapid shots downing a third soldier, this time a male soldier. Leaving two men and one woman. Brucie fired off a second blast but missed. They unloaded a hail of bullets at Brucie he jumped back behind cover watching the air a few inches in front of him fill with lead. Alannah quickly handed him over some shells for his shotgun.

Martha fired off another shot just missing a soldiers head by an inch. The sound of the bullet hitting the van deafened the man's ears. Martha moved out from behind one tree to another for a better angle, this also drew the fire of the other soldiers. Brucie finished reloading the shotgun and fired again luckily some of the buckshot hit one of the male soldiers leg blowing a good chunk of his flesh off. The man crashed to the ground dropping his gun and gripping his shredded leg as he screamed in pain. Martha quickly shut him up with a quick shot to the head, leaving two soldiers left. Brucie quickly killed the second woman with a second blast, her head flew back from the force as she felt her life instantly end. The last soldier threw his gun down in surrender. Martha came out from the woods and approached the man. Behind her Brucie and Alannah came out from the station. Brucie was reloading the shotgun.

"he's surrendering, what do we do with him?" asked Martha.

"this" said Brucie.

He put the barrel of his shotgun to the man's face and pulled the trigger. The man's head exploded from the point black force of the blast. Bits of his brain and skull fragments flying off in different directions.

"jesus Brucie" said Martha.

"what, we couldn't keep him alive, he'd just be a problem" said Brucie.

"but still, fuck" said Martha.

"what do we do now?" asked Brucie.

"that's simple" said Alannah.

Brucie and Martha turned to face her. Alannah walked towards one of the dead soldiers and picked up their shotgun.

"now we save the others" said Alannah cocking the shotgun.

**End of Chapter 34**


	35. Chapter 35

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 35: A Proposition **

"how do we even go about saving everyone else?" asked Martha.

The group had moved back into the station the night had begun to fall and the weather was chilly. The first chills of winter were beginning to come in. They all huddled in the middle of the station; Alannah held Morgana in her arms feeding her, while the others sat around on the floor holding firearms taken from the soldiers.

"we have some guns and we have a van, we could either A use the van to charge the Smilers or B we could sneak back in and try to take them silently" said Alannah.

"what about if we leave the van outside the community somewhere, they could find it and then when they come out to investigate take them hostage, we could then make a trade for our people" said Brucie.

"we need to save all of them, we can't leave all the other people trapped there to continue to be their slaves" said Sam.

"we're just 4 people and a baby, we can't take on a whole Community" said Brucie.

"then we better get planning" said Alannah.

**Back at the Smilers base**

Connor finished working for the day, his body shivered as the cold hit his skin. Connor wiped off some sweat off his forehead. He wondered how the others were doing with their work today.

"alright Ginger, your work is done for today, get your damn food" said Weaver.

"yes sir" said Connor sarcastically.

"don't you test me Ginger, I'll put you in the dirt" said Weaver.

Connor ignored his threat and walked off to get food, Weaver followed him closely from behind not taking his eye off him.

"I got my eye on you boy, from now on, your not gonna be able to do anything without me knowing about it, you won't breathe, you won't take a shit, you won't eat without me knowing you got that Ginger" said Weaver.

"I got it" said Connor.

Before Connor could enter the cafeteria to eat a male guard stopped him.

"the boss wants to speak to him" said the Guard.

"what the shit, what does she want with him?" asked Weaver.

"no idea she just asked me to come get him" said the Guard.

"he doesn't go anywhere without me" said Weaver.

"sorry Weaver, she wants to talk to him privately" said the Guard.

"alright fuck it, take the shithead" said Weaver angrily shoving Connor towards the guard.

"try anything and I will hunt you down" said Weaver.

The Guard turned and started to walk towards the bosses office with Connor following behind him.

"bet your glad to be away from Weaver" said the Guard.

"yeah I am, guy will not leave me alone" said Connor.

"well you guys did try to escape" said the Guard.

"that we did, but its only because you people are keeping us here against our will" said Connor.

"look I'm sorry about that but we need all the people we can get to keep this place standing" said the Guard.

Eventually they reached the bosses office.

"here we are, try not to piss her off too much" said the Guard.

He knocked on the door and then stepped away.

"come in" said the Boss.

Connor turned the door handle and entered the office, the guard stayed outside his rifle ready in his hands.

"come in Connor" said the Boss.

Connor entered the room completely and shut the door behind him.

"sit down" said the Boss pointing to a chair on the other side of her desk.

Connor grabbed the seat and sat down.

"you know my name, but I don't know yours Boss lady" said Connor.

"it's Julianne" said Julianne.

"Okay Julianne, what do you want?" asked Connor.

"I understand you guys haven't been happy with our recent actions" said Julianne.

"what gave that away, the fact we tried to escape or the fact you're holding us against our will" said Connor.

"well we're desperate for workers and we need the manpower, what we did may have been rash, but we did it with the best intentions" said Julianne.

"BEST INTENTIONS, YOU KILLED ALI" shouted Connor rising up from his seat.

The office door opened, and the guard entered with his rifle raised.

"settle down now" said the Guard.

Connor glared at the guard anger in his eyes, he wanted to pounce the guard and punch his lights out, but he wouldn't get that far the guy would shoot him dead. Connor relented after a few seconds and sat back down.

"everything's fine now Jason you can leave" said Julianne.

"look Connor, I know your angry but right now we have a problem" said Julianne leaning forward.

Connor let out a deep breath to calm down.

"what kind of problem" said Connor.

"I think Weaver might be planning a coup on me" said Julianne.

"why would he do that?" asked Connor.

"he's pissed, really pissed off, you guys tried to escape and killed a couple of our people, I didn't want Ali killed but Weaver had it done anyway" said Julianne.

"that fucker" said Connor.

"I'm sorry, but anyway he wanted all of you to die but I overruled him on that, flexed my power and made him stop, he's been leaving me out of discussions doing business behind my back and trying to limit my knowledge of what's going on, I didn't want Ian to be on guard, he's deep in Weaver's pocket if they heard what we're talking about I don't know what Weaver would do" said Julianne.

"what other proof do you have?" asked Connor.

"guns have been going missing, not a lot but enough to be quite suspicious and every time Weaver gives me some excuse, and now we have today" said Julianne.

"what happened today?" asked Connor.

"Talia radioed in saying she caught Brucie and we sent more soldiers out to get them, that was over 4 hours ago and we haven't seen them, they're not answering their radios, Weaver's convinced there dead" said Julianne.

"so how is this my problem?" asked Connor.

"cause if Weaver is planning a coup and tries to overtake me and succeeds, you will all die, you think Weaver will let you live if he takes control" said Julianne.

"so, what the hell do you want me to do?" asked Connor.

"Weaver has got his eye on you all day now, he won't leave you alone, if you can keep an ear out on anything he has planned, you can relay the information to me, this way I can know for sure if he really is planning a coup" said Julianne.

"why would I help you people, you could have just let us go, you'd have to really freaking stupid to think I'd help you" said Connor.

"if you help me, I will make it worth your while" said Julianne.

"what you gonna let us go" said Connor.

"no, that's not happening, but I can help your life here be more comfortable, first off you guys won't be separated like you were last night you'll be back together, and the cold weather will be coming in we can give you warm clothes and bedding, hell I'll even throw in some entertainment, how about some board games or something" said Julianne.

"that's a shit deal, blow it up your ass" said Connor.

"god damn it don't you understand, if you don't help me you could all die, now help me" said Julianne.

"I won't help you" said Connor.

"then all your friends your makeshift family, whatever the hell they are, they're all gonna die and the blood will be on your hands, now I beg you to reconsider" said Julianne.

Connor stopped and thought, did he really want to help this bitch whose holding them against their will, but if she was right and Weaver was planning to overthrow her, they would become targets of his bloodlust.

"alright Julianne I'll help you; I'll keep an ear on Weaver and if I learn anything interesting, I'll tell you" said Connor.

"Thank you, Connor, you're doing the right thing" said Julianne.

She held out her hand for a handshake. Connor reluctantly accepted and shook her hand. Right there a deal was made.

**End of Chapter 35**


	36. Chapter 36

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 36: Eavesdropping **

Connor returned to the group after his meeting with Julianne. They were stopping for a rest. He approached the group which consisted of Morgan, Ben and Bo.

"hey guys, I just had myself a meeting with the big boss" said Connor quietly.

"what did she say?" asked Ben.

"she wanted to make a deal; I didn't have much of a choice then to accept" said Connor.

"what was the deal?" asked Morgan.

"she wanted me to eavesdrop on Weaver, she thinks he's planning a coup on her and take control of this place" said Connor.

"she didn't threaten us, did she?" asked Morgan.

"no she just pointed out that if it is true and Weaver succeeds we won't live to see the next day, sadly it's true, so now all of us are gonna keep an ear out for anything, you guys hear anything bring it to me, and I'll tell Julianne" said Connor.

"Julianne?" asked Ben.

"yeah that's the name of the boss lady" said Connor.

They all nodded and dispersed. Connor turned to see Trim approaching him.

"you're with me I got some work for ya outside the perimeter" said Trim.

"just lead the way boss" said Connor.

Trim nodded and turned away leading Connor towards the exit. Trim clutched a rifle in his hands a knife could be seen in his back pocket. They approached the front gate. Connor noticed a couple of other prisoners all holding long steel pipes.

"grab a pipe and get ready, we're heading out in a few minutes" said Trim.

Connor walked over to the other prisoners one of them a short young black guy handed him a steel pipe.

"here you go" said the prisoner.

"thanks" replied Connor.

Connor looked outside the perimeter and saw about twenty Walkers roaming around. The sky was grey and moody. It would definitely be raining soon.

"alright, you're going outside the perimeter to deal with those Walkers, once there down you drag there bodies over to a pit its about 50 feet from here, and dump them in, we'll set fire to them once there all in" said Trim.

Connor and the prisoners nodded in response. The gate opened and the group of five prisoners walked out, Trim and a female soldier followed them out. The Walkers quickly took notice and stumbled towards them.

The young man who gave Connor the pipe took out the first Walker with a powerful swing of the pipe, knocking the stumbling corpse down into the mud. He jabbed the pipe down and into the Walkers skull. Connor approached his first Walker and swung; the pipe connected with a metallic thud sending the Walker to the ground. Connor brought his foot down and crushed it's skull killing it. Connor looked up to see a second Walker approaching him. Another prisoner stepped forward and jabbed the Walker with his pole stabbing it through the eye.

Little by little they worked their way through. It was relatively straight forward till the first prisoner had a problem, he swung for a Walker in front of him knocking it down but didn't see the second Walker coming from the side. He turned just in time to see the Walkers grab him. He stumbled back to get away and fell over a previously killed Walker. The maggot ridden corpse was on top of him pressing down on his throat, trying desperately to take a chunk out. In front of him the second Walker was getting back up. Connor saw the situation and acted. He jumped forward and jabbed the pole into the second still down Walker killing it. The Walker on top of the prisoner was mere inches away from his jugular. Connor was just in time; he grabbed the Walker by it's dirty shirt and pulled it away. The prisoner scrambled away as Connor killed it.

"thanks" said the Prisoner.

"don't mention it" said Connor.

Connor looked around to see all the Walkers were down. Trim stepped forward.

"alright good work now drag them over to the pit" said Trim.

Connor grabbed the arm of the nearest Walker and started to drag it towards the pit.

Trim stood next to the female soldier; Connor kept his ears open for anything.

"can't believe Weaver's calling a meeting again, I got patrol first thing in the morning, I can't be up late going to another one of his meetings" said Trim.

"when does he want it" asked the female soldier.

"during dinner, he wants to do it while everyone's busy" said Trim.

"tell Weaver I won't be able to make it, Julianne's put me on the search crew tonight for those escapees" said the female soldier.

"will do" said Trim.

They didn't speak anymore about Weaver. Connor lightly cursed under his breath. After another few minutes the prisoners had successfully moved all the bodies. Trim walked over to the pit. Beside the pit was a pile of sticks. He picked them up and threw them all over the bodies. He picked up the last one and set fire to it using a lighter in his pocket. He tossed the stick in and eventually a fire began.

"alright let's head back inside, dinner will be soon" said Trim.

The two soldiers led the prisoners inside. Connor placed his pipe back and was lost in thought as he followed the other prisoners to dinner. He needed to get away to follow Trim to the meeting. If there was any chance of some info against Weaver it was there. But how would he do that, they were always being watched. Connor entered the dining area and saw his people eating Dinner. He grabbed what was cooked. Today it was a large pot of some heated soup. Connor grabbed a bowl and joined his people.

"alright I got a lead" whispered Connor.

"what you got?" asked Ben.

"Weaver's called a meeting right now, Trim's on his way there now, I need to follow him, but I can't right now give how we're being watched" said Connor.

"shouldn't it be Bo, he's better at that sneaking" said Ben.

"no, it has to be me, cause if I get caught Julianne will bail me out, I hope I can't say she'll do the same for you guys" said Connor.

"that's true okay so we need a distraction" said Ben.

"yeah enough for me to slink away and follow him" said Connor. He took a sip of his soup when suddenly he heard Ben shouting.

"OI DID YOY TAKE SOME OF MY SOUP" shouted Ben.

Connor looked up to see Ben and Achilles staring each other down.

"so, what if I did what you gonna do about it, I could kick your arse any day of the week" said Achilles.

"I'll show you" said Ben.

The two big men grabbed each other and started pushing each other around. The guards quickly came running. Just then Bo and Morgan caught on and started arguing. Pretty soon they two were fighting. Connor noticed all the guards trying to stop the ruckus, four guards tried to separate Ben and Achilles, the guards were easily pushed away. Connor took the opportunity and quietly moved off the bench. He looked around and saw no guards looking towards him. Connor quickly turned and jogged away from the scene and behind a building. So far there were no guards in sight. Connor took slow and quiet steps as his feet squelched in the mud; the first drops of rain were begging to fall. Connor came to a corner of a building and peeked round. Connor caught sight of Trim making his way into a small building. Connor took a second to look around he spotted a soldier on lookout nearby.

Connor waited patiently. Eventually the guard looked away for a few seconds, but it was enough for Connor to close the distance between him and the building. He crouched down and moved around the building. He could hear voices inside. Connor stopped and tried to make them out. He didn't recognise many of the voices. Just then Connor turned to hear a solider making his way towards his location. Connor noticed an open window in the building. He looked inside and saw it was a different room and it was empty. Connor hauled himself up and inside the building. Connor landed on the ground with a thud.

"what was that" asked someone outside the room.

Connor heart raced he noticed a box on the edge of a shelf near the window. He quickly grabbed it and lightly placed it on the floor. Connor moved across the room and hid in a storeroom. The door opened and in walked a woman with a shotgun. She noticed the box and shook her head.

"wind knocked a box down" said the woman to a person outside.

"alright" replied the other person.

She picked the box up and returned it before making her way out. Connor slowly stepped out of the storeroom and made his way across the room. The meeting was happening right next door. He placed his ear against the wall and kept an eye on the door. He could hear Weaver talking.

"alright yawl settle down, I know your all pissed off I called the meeting now, but we have problems, Julianne is catching on to our little posse here, she getting her fingers in our pies in a way, if she catches on completely we're all done for here, she has the superior numbers, so that gung ho way Talia wanted, that is out for now I'm afraid, now we gotta deal with the boss first, we deal with her then the others around here will fall in line, these newbies have caused problems since they got here, they escaped and they killed Talia and John and Mike and the others, and Julianne wants them alive, fuck that she's losing the plot and she's not worthy to rule this place" said Weaver.

"so, what's the new plan boss" said Trim.

"alright I've been working on a plan here, we got the guns we snuck away, we'll keep them hidden for now, but what's gonna happen is that on Thursday which is tomorrow, her usual guard will have met with a distraction, I got a meeting with Julianne that morning about going on a mission to find more prisoners, with the guard gone I'll take the shot and take her out, and then if the crowd gets rowdy you people, you'll take the guns we have stashed and take them down" said Weaver.

"are we really gonna do this, can't we just let this go it seems a bit excessive" said a young man at the back. He was a skinny white guy, his entire was just skin and bones.

"it is absolutely necessary, Julianne is delusional, she thinks these people should be forgiven, they won't stop cause we forgive them, they'll try and escape again, some of them already have, she's weak and not fit to lead, she's only gonna get worse and cause more problems, so we are cutting that problem off at the fucking head" said Weaver.

"but can't we just put it to a vote" said the young man.

"no we fucking can't you dumb fuck, does this look like a time to be doing votes, this aint a democracy, we want to live happily we got to take it and we are tomorrow, and if you do anything to cut it off I'll do worse things to you then that Doctor could ever hope to do" said Weaver.

Connor backed away from the wall, he had all the information he needed. Connor walked over to the window and looked out to see no-one around. He was about to climb up and out when a voice spoke out lightly.

"what are you doing"

Connor turned to see the same prisoner he saved earlier staring at him he held a bucket of water and a mop. Connor in a panic knocked the box off the shelf and it landed with a thud. Outside in the hallway the meeting had ended, and the people were all making their way out, there was no way Connor would get away unseen.

"shh, you didn't see me please" said Connor.

The man nodded.

"I got your back" said the man.

"what's your name?" asked Connor.

"Lance" said Lance.

"thanks Lance" said Connor who turned and started to climb out of the window.

Lance turned and pretended to trip sending the bucket of water out in the hallway and soaking the hallway.

"what the hell is wrong with you" shouted Weaver.

"sorry my fault, I tripped" said Lance.

"get this shit mopped up now before it gets my shoes wet" said Weaver.

Outside Connor climbed out the window and saw everyone was still inside, they were all distracted by Lance's mess. Connor took the chance and successfully made his exit and returned to the dining area. When questioned Connor claimed he needed the bathroom. The place was being cleaned up by Achilles, Ben, Bo and Morgan. Morgan had a couple of bruises on his face, while Ben was sporting a small swelling around his left eye.

"dang Achilles you really punched him" whispered Connor as he got closer.

"had to make it look real" said Achilles.

"it felt real" moped Ben.

"alright I got the information, now I just need to get it to Julianne" said Connor.

"good work" said Morgan.

The night rolled in Connor need to speak to Julianne soon, it was a matter of life or death.

**End of Chapter 36**


	37. Chapter 37

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 37: Coup**

Connor walked through the camp to the sleeping quarters. A singled guard followed him as he walked. Connor turned his head towards the male.

"hey, you in Julianne's pocket?" asked Connor.

"be quiet, you're not allowed to speak" said the guard.

"I need to speak to the boss, it's urgent" said Connor.

"it's late the boss will have gone back to her quarters so that's not happening" said the guard.

"no, you don't understand, Julianne asked me to eavesdrop on some people that were planning something, I have some information I need to speak to her" said Connor.

"that is such a load of lies" said the guard.

"don't believe me, speak to her she'll tell ya, go on" said Connor.

The guard stopped to think for a few seconds as they arrived at Connor's cell.

"alright, I'll bite, I'll go speak to her, but you're going back in your cell, if she tells me the same thing, I'll come and get ya" said the guard.

"thanks" said Connor.

Connor entered his cell and heard the door lock behind him. Around him was Morgan and Ben.

"did you get what you need?" asked Morgan.

"yep, spoke to the guard he's gone to talk to Julianne, to see if it's true or not that we have a plan" said Connor.

"so, what's the plan?" asked Ben.

"hang tight, but be prepared, if this goes tits up, we might have a chance to escape or something" said Connor.

"what else can we do?" said Morgan.

"get comfortable, I don't know how long this could take" said Connor sitting down on his bed.

The trio sat in silence as they waited for the guard to return. Eventually after about ten minutes passed the cell door unlocked and the door was pulled open. The male guard from earlier walked in.

"it checks out, Julianne's gone back to her office to meet you, she want's you there now" said the Guard.

"okay, lead the way" said Connor standing up.

The guard left the cell and waited for Connor. Connor turned to face Morgan and Ben and nodded at them. He left and followed the guard to Julianne's office. She was inside, she seemed panicked her hair was let down and uncontrolled, it was usually up in a ponytail.

"you better have a good reason to want to see me given how dark it's getting" said Julianne.

"I do" said Connor.

"you can leave us" said Julianne.

The guard left the office shutting the door behind him and stood at the entrance on guard.

"okay, so what have you got" said Julianne.

"I heard from Trim when he had us outside the perimeter killing Walkers that Weaver had called a meeting during dinner in one of the buildings away from everyone else" said Connor.

"that doesn't seem like much, but I'm guessing you have more info to share" said Julianne clicking her fingers.

"yes, I do, I had my people cause a distraction during dinner so I could sneak away, and I followed Trim to the meeting" said Connor.

"go on" said Julianne.

"It's not good Julianne, Weaver had most of his people in one place, he said they had compiled several weapons and was gonna use them to assassinate you tomorrow and take over this place" said Connor.

As soon as the word assassinate hit her ears Julianne stood up to her full height, in disbelief or anger Connor didn't know yet.

"assassinate me, are you absolutely sure about that" said Julianne.

"yes, I swear on my and my people's lives, he plans to kill you and take this place over" said Connor.

"then I must assemble everyone" said Julianne.

"too bad that's not happening" said a voice from the door.

They both turned to see Weaver entering the room wielding a revolver.

"good work, Connor you delivered the lie just as I planned" said Weaver.

"what lie" said Connor and Julianne simultaneously.

"I had a mole here when you made this little deal, the guard outside, he told me everything, so I knew you'd ears on me and my meeting, so I fed false information in the hopes he would give it to you" said Weaver.

"but why?" asked Connor.

"very simple, Julianne goes home to her little room in a building that is heavily guarded, no way we were taking that building or this office during the day, too many eyes and ears, but this way you were so desperate to hear what Connor had to say you didn't bring any guards and now it's just us three and the guard outside, who's in my pocket and my group of people outside this building who don't want you in charge anymore, so now I've got everything exactly where I need it, the firepower and the leader" said Weaver.

"you think you can lead this community, i built this place, I fixed it up I led all the people here, not you Weaver, with you in charge this place would fall in a month" said Julianne showing no fear of the gun aimed at her.

"I am fit to lead this place, unlike you I'm not weak, people cross us they die, the prisoners misbehave, they die, you're weak you give them chances, they walk all over you, we've had two escapes in the last week, you're unfit now to lead and you're gonna step down" said Weaver.

"then you're gonna have to shoot me, you'll take this place from me over my dead body" said Julianne.

She slowly moved her right hand under her desk feeling for the emergency gun she had duct taped to it. Weaver saw her hand move and stepped forward grabbing her head and smacking it off the desk. She crumpled to the floor gasping for breath as blood ran down her face from her now broken nose. Connor took the chance and leapt for the gun, Connor grabbed the gun and struggled with Weaver. But Weaver was stronger, he grabbed Connor's head and punched him knocking him back before aiming the gun at him.

"now stop both of you, we have no times for games, now Connor help Julianne up and go outside" said Weaver.

Connor stayed silent and helped pull Julianne to her feet. The two left the office with Weaver digging the revolver into there backs. They went outside to see a dozen armed men and woman all crowded around the entrance.

"now go get the prisoners Trim, it's time for change" said Weaver.

Trim left with another armed person to collect the prisoners. Another dozen armed soldier came around carrying boxes of weapons.

"alright boss we took the armoury, any people still supporting her now won't have anything to fight back with" said a young black-haired woman.

"good time to sound the bell" said Weaver.

He aimed his revolver into the sky and fired off a round. The gunshot sound split the silence around them and filled it with a loud bang that echoed around the empty buildings. In no time at all the other guards came running out of buildings, some struggling to put clothes on. They saw all the guns being aimed at them and quickly surrendered. The only person who did not leave was the Doctor. He cared not for gunfire.

"alright now then all of you go over there with Julianne and Connor" said Weaver.

As the last person stood next to Connor and Julianne, Trim returned with the prisoners ordering them to join the now large crowd.

"now then, I bet you're all wondering what's going on, it's simple, today is a shift in power, today we're balancing the scales, Julianne has run her course as leader, from today, this community, the Smilers will survive under my rule, we will have a better community where everyone falls in line and no prisoners will escape from this place, and we certainly won't cater to a psychopath who could attack any of us in our sleep, this is not a place for the weak, this is for the strong, and if Julianne continues to lead we will become weak, and I won't allow that, so we're gonna change things, one of the prisoners has to die and then Julianne will die, then you will all get the message that I am the boss now, you all follow me" said Weaver.

Weaver approached the crowd eyeing up the prisoners. He already knew who he wanted.

"you" said Weaver pointing directly at Morgan.

Trim and another guard quickly grabbed Morgan and dragged him from the crowd. Morgan tried to fight back but they were too strong, he kicked and swore but they had a solid grip on him. Connor and Ben went to jump in but saw rifles being pointed at them.

Trim punched Morgan in the back of the head stunning him and forcing him down on his knees.

Weaver opened the barrel of his revolver and saw he had 3 bullets left.

"let's see how many tries it takes Baby Daddy" said Weaver.

He closed the chamber and spun it round waiting for it to stop. He pressed down the hammer and aimed the revolver at Morgan's forehead. He pressed the trigger, the gun clicked, no gunfire. Weaver shook his head and cocked the hammer again; he aimed the gun at his forehead a second time and pulled the trigger. Again a 2nd click.

"lady luck is clearly on your side" said Weaver.

He pulled the hammer down a 3rd time, Morgan had hoped for a miracle, but he knew there was none, this was it, this was the end. He pressed his head against the barrel.

"fuck you, bring it" said Morgan closing his eyes.

The trigger was pulled, and a bullet fired and screaming filled air.

**End of Chapter 37**


	38. Chapter 38

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 38: A Miracle**

Alannah kept a crouched position as she Martha and Brucie all crept towards the Smilers Community. They left Sam back at the gas station with the Van and Morgana. She could use it as an emergency escape if she ran into trouble with Walkers. Alannah clutched the rifle she took off one of the dead soldiers close to her chest. Her heartbeat was accelerated with every step. They prayed they weren't spotted. Martha and Brucie also carried rifles they took off their dead bodies. The other guns were left behind in the van. They didn't want to carry a load of guns it would only weigh them down.

Eventually Brucie spoke up.

"you guys know, we haven't even got a plan, we can't just walk up and start firing off shots, we'll be dead before we can do anything" said Brucie.

Alannah turned to face Brucie as she continued to slowly move.

"we can think of one when we get there, we find a spot to overlook the place, and one that's out of view and we scope it out, find a weakness or something and work our way in, it's up to us to save the others now" said Alannah.

"I know it's just the odds seem impossible, we're just three average people" said Brucie.

"well then we'll just have to try" said Alannah.

"guys quiet we're close now, we don't wanna get caught" said Martha,

They both fell silent. Luckily the brush around the community was overgrown and offered plenty of cover. They looked around. There was a guard on duty, but they couldn't see them with the darkness rolling in.

"keep an eye out for any weaknesses, and stay on your guard, I'm gonna do a lap around the place and see what I can find, I'll use the trees for cover" said Martha.

"stay safe and be quick" said Alannah.

Martha nodded before making her way around the community.

Alannah looked around at the place, she checked the fences for any weak spots. The fences looked strong and were fortified. She looked towards the front gate; it was shut but unlike the fence all around it wasn't covered in barbed wire.

"I guess, if we're lucky we could climb over the front gate" said Alannah.

"do you think that would be viable, wouldn't there be a guard there" said Brucie.

"maybe so, but it was just a suggestion" said Alannah.

"keep looking" said Brucie.

Alannah continued to look around, she saw the guard on top of one of the buildings walk across the roof and look to the other side of the community. Brucie pulled out some binoculars.

"where did you get those?" asked Alannah.

"found them in the van there was a second pair as well I gave the second to Martha, I'll get a closer look with these" said Brucie.

He looked through the binoculars and zoomed in on the community. He saw several moving around the place quickly.

"I think something's going on, there's a load of them running around in there, do you think the others are trying to escape again" said Brucie.

"I don't think so, it would be too risky and they're smarter than that" said Alannah.

"yeah your right, I'm looking at them and they're moving boxes of stuff, wonder what it is, seems a bit late for construction or something" said Brucie.

"I didn't see any Walkers when we came here, so it can't be a Walker problem, strange" said Alannah.

Just then Martha returned.

"any luck?" asked Alannah.

"no such luck, the fences are fortified all around and wrapped in barbed wire, so we can't go through those, something seems to be happening, I got a good look and they're moving all the firearms around" said Martha.

"why?" asked Brucie.

"haven't got a clue" said Martha.

"so, the only way in is over the gate" said Alannah.

"the main gate yeah looks like it, maybe we can wait out that guard till they switch or something and use that to get inside" said Martha.

"sounds like something, we don't have to act today, the others are smart enough not to cause problems, we can take out time to sort something out" said Brucie.

"maybe you're right" said Martha.

"maybe we could try Wellington, if it's a full community they could help us, give us more numbers and guns" said Brucie looking through the binoculars again.

"no, we can't just rock up and ask them to help us take down another community, we're just gonna have to sit and wait" said Alannah.

"wait hang on, something's happening" said Brucie.

"what is it?" asked Alannah.

"Weaver just marched Connor out of a building at gunpoint" said Brucie.

Just then a gunshot could be heard.

"what just happened?" asked Alannah.

"Weaver fired off his gun, everyone's coming out, some of the guards are holding everyone at gun point, that Trim is heading off somewhere, they're distracted this could be our chance" said Brucie.

"alright go, go" said Alannah.

The trio stood up and run towards the gate making sure to make the least amount of noise possible. They approached the front gate. On the other side they could hear Weaver delivering his speech. Alannah grabbed the gate and started to climb, luckily there were plenty of places to put their hands and feet as they climbed, she managed to tuck her rifle close to her as she climbed. She reached the top and swung her legs over, everyone were too far away to notice. She dropped down and quickly ran to cover behind a nearby vehicle. The others soon dropped down beside her. The crowd was in front of them. She noticed her people at the front.

"What's going on" whispered Brucie.

"I don't know but we should find a better vantage point" said Alannah.

"there" whispered Martha pointing to a nearby building.

"good eye Martha the windows will give us a good shot at them" said Brucie.

Alannah peeked out and saw Weaver still talking. She kept low and moved towards the building. She grasped the door handle and twisted it. The door opened and they quickly took refuge inside. Alannah kept a watchful eye out for anyone in there with them. She noticed some stairs and walked towards them.

"you two stay down here, we'll take them from two floors divide their fire" said Alannah.

"alright" said Martha readying her rifle.

Martha and Brucie got into position near a window. Brucie felt like his heart was gonna explode from how fast it was pumping. Alannah climbed the stairs and saw Morgan getting dragged out.

"no" said Alannah.

She rushed up the stairs to get to a good vantage point.

She shoved a door open and found a nearby window. She pushed it open and saw Weaver with his revolver aimed at Morgan. She quickly brought her rifle up and lined up a shot it was wild and off target, but she didn't care, she pulled the trigger. The gun jammed.

"no, no, no, no" said Alannah.

She quickly checked her rifle to make sure it was loaded. She wacked the side of the gun in hopes it would work.

"fuck you, bring it" said Morgan.

"no" said Alannah.

She raised her rifle and pulled the trigger again, this time the gun fired. A bullet whizzed past Weaver missing by quite a bit. Weaver pulled back, his gun clicked a third time and didn't fire. He couldn't shoot Morgan with someone shooting at him. He quickly saw where the shot came from and pushed down on the hammer and fired off a shot at Alannah.

She ducked behind cover; the window she was just at shattered into pieces.

The crowd panicked many took off to a sprint for the nearby buildings. Weaver went to fire again when Morgan tackled him taking his legs out. His revolver went spinning across the ground. Ben attacked a nearby guard and tried to disarm him. The air became filled with gunfire. Julianne vanished in all the chaos disappearing into a nearby building. Morgan threw a punch at Weaver but was pulled away by Achilles who dragged him to cover around a building as bullets whizzed around. Connor and the others soon joined them. Lance was among them. Weaver's men were firing off rounds in all directions. The people they turned on tried to grab guns, some succeeded and opened fire at anyone who was an enemy. It was now a three-way fire fight. The Smilers were imploding, this place was now a warzone.

**End of Chapter 38**


	39. Chapter 39

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 39: The Smiler War Part I**

Connor peeked around the building, the group by his side. He tried to carefully look out into the war zone. The Smilers who Weaver betrayed grabbed whatever firearms they could and opened fire at Weaver's people. Weaver got to his feet and ducked down running out of the middle of the gunfire and into cover of a nearby building. Connor looked at the building which Alannah, Brucie and Martha were shooting out of.

"whoever saved us, their over there" said Connor.

"where?" asked Ben.

"the building near the front gate, gonna guess that's Alannah or something, who else could come to help us" said Connor.

"your right" said Ben.

Out of nowhere the corner of the building near Connor exploded sending dust and bits of debris into his face.

Connor coughed and moved back around the building.

"what's the plan, we don't have any weapons" said Achilles.

"we need to find a way out of here, this is our chance to get away from all this" said Ben.

"you don't have to tell us twice Ben, but we need weapons, all these people opening fire we're gonna need to protect ourselves" said Connor.

"got any ideas?" asked Morgan.

"eh I can see a couple of downed soldiers, we could try to reach their weapons, but it would be too risky, or maybe we could Julianne and help them defeat Weaver and his people then slip out or something then" said Connor.

"I'll go with plan B if that's alright with you guys" said Achilles.

They all nodded in agreement.

Out of nowhere Connor felt the air of a bullet whizz past him. Connor turned to see Trim hiding behind cover and his rifle aimed right at them. The group quickly sprang to their feet and took off with a sprint. Trim fired off a second shot barely missing Connor by inches. They rounded the building to see two of Weavers men move around the building from the other side. Luckily, they didn't spot them. They were too distracted by a hail of gunfire striking the corner of the building.

Achilles turned towards the building and forced one of the windows open. He beckoned for them all to climb inside. One by one they all climbed inside; they made a loud bang as they landed on the hardened floor. The last person to climb in was Tina, one of soldiers noticed her and quickly let off a gunshot, the bullet pierced her shin and went clean through.

"ahh" screamed Tina.

Tine fumbled climbing in and landed on the floor with a loud thud. She clutched at her leg and saw blood running out of the bottom of her trousers. Achilles heard her scream and rushed to her side.

"here let me have a look" said Achilles.

"did it go through" said Tina.

"yeah it did I can see the exit wound" said Achilles.

"good should be easy to treat, help me up" said Tina.

"fuck that I got ya" said Achilles.

Achilles put his right arm under her back and his left under her legs and easily heaved her up into the air. The woman weighed barely anything to him.

"alright let's go" said Achilles.

Morgan opened the door and walked out into hallway; the noticed a couple of soldiers walk past them a little way to their right.

"there in that direction" said Morgan.

"we'll follow them, but we have to stay cautious" said Connor.

The group walked through the halls, they remained on high alert. As they walked, they could hear a woman's voice. It was Julianne's.

"alright everyone, we've managed to procure some firearms, everyone arm up, we're not letting Weaver take this place" said Julianne.

"what about the prisoners" said a male Smiler.

"shoot them too if you have to, they're gonna use this situation to escape, we cannot let that happen" said Julianne.

Just then a window inside the room smashed and the sound of a woman shouting could be heard.

"smoke grenade" shouted the woman.

Connor held up a finger to make everyone stop.

"I'm gonna try and sneak in while they're blinded, get us some weapons" said Connor.

"you're not going alone, more hands the more weapons" said Ben.

"alright you guys stay here, try and help Tinas injury if you can" said Connor.

Connor and Ben left the group and walked into the room, smoke blinded them, Connor held his arm to his mouth to try and cover a cough. Ben let out a cough as the smoke entered his lungs. They tried to look through the smoke and made out the shape or someone walking. Ben moved forward grabbing the person and throwing them to the floor before knocking them out with a kick to the face. Ben heard someone fall on the floor and made out the shape of a shotgun. He picked it up and passed it to Connor.

They continued to move through the room and managed to take out a few more soldiers. As the smoke began to clear Connor and Ben quickly ran back the way they came carrying the weapons. They managed to procure two handguns and two shotguns.

They returned to the group; Achilles just finished wrapping a piece of his shirt that he ripped off around Tina gunshot wound.

"how'd do you guys make out?" asked Morgan.

"we got two handguns and two shotguns" said Connor.

"nice let's get to work" said Morgan.

Connor kept one of the handguns and handed the other one over to Morgan.

Ben kept one of the shotguns while Lance held the second. Achilles continued to carry Tina while Anthony Bo were left with nothing.

"alright Bo, Anthony you two stay to the back, we'll handle the gun fire till we get some weapons" said Ben.

"alright" said Anthony.

Bo signed okay to Ben.

"alright next stop, getting to Alannah and the others in that little building" said Connor.

**Outside **

Alannah fired off a shot from her rifle killing one of Weaver's men with a well-placed shot through the chest. Blood spurted out from his body as the bullet ripped through him ending his life. She lined a second shot at a Smiler who poked her head out. She pulled the trigger, but the gun clicked.

"shit" said Alannah.

She pulled her magazine out of the rifle and checked, no bullets.

She slammed the magazine back in and rushed away from the window. That brief second was enough for people to open fire. A bullet whizzed past her and splintered the wall ahead of her. She rushed down the stairs and saw Brucie and Martha still firing.

"I'm out of ammo, how are you guys doing here?" asked Alannah.

"I only got a couple rounds left" said Brucie.

"I got three shots left, we're gonna need more ammo" said Martha.

"save the bullets, we're just gonna have to hunker down and wait for them to come to us" said Alannah.

"we need cover then" said Brucie.

Alannah noticed a large desk in the middle of the room, it was of thick wood.

"here we can flip this" said Alannah.

She grabbed the table and tried to flip it over, but it was too heavy.

"I'll help you" said Brucie.

He placed his gun down and grabbed the desk and helped her flip it over. The table flipped over with a resounding thud. The trio hunkered down behind the desk and waited. Martha and Brucie kept their guns at the ready. Weavers soldiers and the Smilers outside noticed the lack of gunfire and stopped shooting to take stock of ammo.

Connor and the others found an exit. Connor pushed the door open and peered out, he saw Julianne and her people coming out to fight. Within seconds the sound of gunfire resumed. Connor shut the door.

"alright we're gonna need to push through this, you guys ready" said Connor.

Everyone nodded it was now or never. Connor shoved the door open and looked towards the building they were heading towards. Connor sprinted forward and saw one of Weavers soldiers peer out from cover. Connor raised his handgun and squeezed off a shot, the bullet hit piercing the guy's face through the cheek killing him instantly. The group made it to cover behind a table they used to eat for dinner. They flipped the table over and ducked down behind the table.

Morgan looked out over the building and saw another one of Weavers soldiers aim their gun in their direction. Morgan aimed with his handgun and fired off a single shot, the bullet struck the male soldier in the stomach and causing him to double over in pain clutching at his belly. Morgan let off a second shot hitting the soldier in the head and finishing him off. The soldiers moved away from where they were and towards a building. Ben aimed with his shotgun and let off a blast, the force of the bullet shredded one of the soldiers arms. The soldier fell to the floor clutching his bloody arm, the flesh was peeling off from the blast. The soldier let out screams of pain before Julianne killed him by letting loose a shot from her rifle. Connor noticed them nearby and panic swept through his body. The Smilers aimed their guns in their direction. Connor and Julianne's eyes met. The two stared at each other intensely. Connor worried what she would do next.

"boss what do we do with them" said a nearby female Smiler.

"fuck it, leave em, we need to deal with Weaver, he's more important" said Julianne.

The Smilers lowered their guns and moved away to focus on Weavers people.

"where is Weaver anyway?" asked Morgan.

"no idea he's probably hiding in one of these buildings" said Connor.

"doesn't matter, we gotta get out of here" said Ben.

The group moved out from cover and closer to the building where Alannah was. They passed a couple of Weavers dead men and picked up their weapons. Now Bo and Anthony were armed with their rifles. Connor found a knife on one of the men. It was a switch blade. Connor tucked the weapon into his pocket. They moved closer to the building and out of nowhere a series of gun fire exploded nearby. Connor turned and his eyes went wide in shock. Weaver and Trim came out of a building wielding Molotov cocktails. Weaver hurled one towards them. Ben grabbed Morgan who was busy letting out a shot and pulled him away. The bottle exploded as it landed just feet away. Connor felt the heat of the flames as they barely missed the group. Connor approached the door and kicked it open. He looked inside and saw Martha aiming a rifle at him.

"that's a hell of a way to say hello" said Connor.

Just then a second Molotov flew through the window and covered the floor in flames. Connor raised his hands up to shield himself from the flames.

"we gotta get out of here c'mon" said Connor.

The trio jumped out from cover and leapt over the flames towards the exit. The others outside let out some gunshots to drive Weaver and Trim away.

"Tommy take the shot" shouted Weaver.

Connor looked around and spotted a sniper on a roof. The gun aimed right at him. Before he could react the sound of a gunshot could be heard.

"look out" screamed Lance.

Lance jumped in the way at the very last second and felt the bullet pierce through his right shoulder blade. Lance fell to the floor and gasped for breath. Connor aimed his handgun and fired off three shots, all three missed but it was enough to send the sniper scrambling for cover. Connor tried to help Lance to his feet, but Lance pushed him away.

"get out of here, you need to get to the van's, just go" said Lance.

"thanks for saving ass Lance" said Connor.

"you saved mine, we're even" said Lance.

His rapid breathing stopped, and Lance went still. Connor took his gun and handed it to Alannah who was out of ammo. Connor aimed his handgun at Lance and fired off a single round preventing Lance from reanimating.

"Connor we gotta go" said Ben.

The group got up and moved towards the exit. Connor noticed it was locked and fired off a round destroying the lock. Morgan peered through the gate and noticed a large group of Walkers approaching the Smilers community.

"we got more problems" said Morgan.

Ben looked up.

"oh, give me a fucking break" said Ben.

Connor pushed the gate open.

"everyone run, we move for the woods" said Connor.

They moved out of the community and sprinted towards the woods.

Inside the community the war continued. Julianne and her Smilers were held up in the main building. Weaver and his people were on the outside.

"boss their getting away" said Trim.

"fucking fuck wits ain't getting away, we deal with Julianne now" said Weaver.

"what do we do?" asked Trim.

"bust out the heavy stuff" said Weaver.

"you don't mean the grenades do you" said Trim.

"yeah I god damn do, get those potato bombs and blow their little hidey hole sky high" said Weaver.

Trim nodded and shouted for some of the soldiers to get the grenades. Within a few minutes Tommy the sniper returned with a box. Tommy opened it revealing a dozen grenades. They managed to gather these grenades from any dead soldier's or military equipment they came across. Weaver grabbed the first grenade and looked for the perfect place to throw it.

Weaver pulled the pin on the grenade and hurled the explosive through the window.

The people inside let out a scream and climbed over each other to escape as the grenade exploded. The explosion rocked the building and the force sent several Smilers flying across the room. Half of them who were too close were killed instantly while the others were just injured with broken bones. A few seconds later a second grenade flew in, Julianne attempted to leave the room but a Smiler who panicked pushed her out of the way and ran out, she fell back landing on her back and knocking the wind out of her. Then the grenade exploded. She was far enough away to not be injured, but she could still feel a bit of the blasts force. She rolled over onto her stomach and saw Weaver and his people enter quickly gunning down any of her Smiler who were injured. She shot to her feet and tried to run out of the room, but Weaver was quicker, he pulled his revolver up and let off a single round hitting her in her lower back. the bullet pierced through her; she felt the bullet rip through some of her intestines. She collapsed to the floor and tried to crawl away.

Weaver slowly approached the struggling woman.

"hmm, look at you, pathetic" said Weaver.

He grabbed Julianne by her hair and pulled her to her feet, her legs went weak, but Weaver held her up.

"you said I would take this place from your dead body, you're right" said Weaver.

Weaver pulled the hammer down on his revolver and poked the barrel at her chin. Weaver pulled the trigger, the bullet blasted through her skull and out the top of her head. The bullet left a holed about 3 inches big in the top of her head. Bits of skull and brains shot up into the ceiling above them. Weaver let her limp body crash to the ground.

Weaver turned to face his men, Julianne's blood on his shirt.

"this place is ours" cheered Weaver raising his arm up into the air.

But his victory was short lived, the infected got in, they didn't even realise it. The Walkers swarmed through the doors and grabbed several Smilers and dragged them down ripping out chunks of flesh.

"what do we do now?" asked Trim.

"me and you are going to bikes, we're not letting them get away from this alive, all this shit started the day we took them in, come on Trim we got hunting to do" said Weaver.

Before they left Weaver pocketed a couple of the grenades. Weaver and Trim exited the building and approached the vehicles, they noticed one was missing and some of the Walkers were approaching them.

"shit looks like we're going on foot" said Weaver.

Weaver and Trim abandoned their bikes and took off sprinting into the woods.

"do we even know where they are?" asked Trim.

"oh yes, they'll be at that damned gas station again, it's the only place around here they know" said Weaver.

Weaver didn't look back as the Smiler community was filled of screams of death as the Walkers flooded in.

**At the Station**

Connor and the group approached the gas station, Sam exited the building clutching Morgana in her arms.

"bout time you guys got back, this little one's been crying up a storm every ten minutes" said an agitated Sam.

Morgan pocketed his handgun and took Morgana from Sam's arms.

"hey baby girl, missed you" said Morgan kissing the baby on the nose.

"only time I ever see you soft is with that little one" said Connor.

"what can I say I got a soft spot after all" said Morgan.

"alright we'll rest up and next stop, Wellington" said Connor.

Anthony looked a bit puzzled.

"you sure, I don't think we can all fit in that one van" said Anthony.

"It will certainly be a squeeze but no-ones splitting up or getting left behind" said Connor.

"what makes you think we're going with you?" asked Sam.

"you guys really wanna stay around here, especially on foot" said Connor raising an eyebrow.

"good point" said Sam.

Achilles opened the door to the van and laid Tina down in the van.

"I am capable of walking you know" said Tina in a non-serious tone.

"yeah but it's easier, can't have you hobbling around everywhere" said Achilles.

"okay, now let's check this thing" said Tina.

She removed the shirt and looked at the injury.

"how does it feel?" asked Achilles his voice filled with worry.

"it hurts like hell, I need to get some medical stuff soon, or else it will get infected or worse" said Tina.

"we'll find somewhere to stop on the way, look for supplies there" said Connor.

Tina nodded.

"you guys think any of those Walkers followed us?" asked Brucie.

"I don't think so, even if they did, we would have lost them with how far ahead we got" said Ben.

"alright how's the van doing on gas?" asked Connor.

"I checked the van's got about half a tank of gas" said Sam.

"good that should put some distance between us and this place" said Connor.

"so, we're going to Wellington?" asked Martha.

"we're going to Wellington" replied Ben.

Just as Connor went to move the sound of a gunshot filled the air. Connor whipped round to see Anthony looking away. He turned around a pool of blood forming on his chest. He looked down and clutched his chest before crumbling to the ground.

"NO" shouted Martha.

Martha raised her rifle and fired in the direction she heard the gunfire come from.

Connor fired off a shot from his handgun.

"get in the van" shouted Connor.

A second bullet came out of the trees and narrowly missed Connor hitting the van. Sam threw open the Van door and climbed inside. She switched the engine on, and the van kicked into life. Alannah climbed into the passenger seat holding Morgana.

The others climbed in the back while Morgan and Connor kept up the gunshots. Out of nowhere a grenade appeared rolling across the ground in front of them. Connor acting on instinct dived for the grenade and hurled it away. The grenade exploded but luckily it was now at a safe distance.

"we can't let them follow us, we gotta deal with them now" said Connor.

"I aint leaving you brother" said Morgan.

Connor ran up to Sam.

"we'll deal with these guys, you guys get out of here, get to Wellington, we'll meet ya there" said Connor.

"we're not leaving you" said Alannah.

"godamn it Alannah go, get Morgana out of here and get her to safety" said Morgan.

A second grenade appeared, and Sam didn't hesitate she slammed down on the gas and the van sped off down the road. Connor and Morgan ran into the station to escape the explosion. When the dust settled Morgan shouted out.

"c'mon you Smiler pricks let's finish this" said Morgan.

Connor grabbed Morgan's shoulder.

"we can't take them here we gotta run" said Connor.

Morgan nodded and the two took off away from the station. Behind them Weaver and Trim followed them.

"c'mon boss, is this really worth it?" asked Trim.

"they took everything from us, working with Julianne and disobeying our orders, if we never took them in, we'd have everything, they're not living through this, they die now" said Weaver.

Weaver saw the two men run into the woods. He curled his right hand into a fist and reloaded his revolver.

"like Baby Daddy said, let's finish this" said Weaver.

Weaver and Trim quickly followed them into the woods, with every intention of killing them or die trying.

**End of Chapter 39**


	40. Chapter 40

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 40: The Smiler War Part 2**

Connor and Morgan sprinted through the woods, Weaver and Trim hot on their heels. Connor dared to look back and saw Weaver running at him his revolver raised and trying to aim a shot. Connor dashed to the right as a gunshot rang out. The bullet splintered a tree on Connor's left and kicking up bark in his face. Connor let out a cough as he continued to run. Connor looked ahead and saw a fallen tree. He ran towards it and quickly vaulted over the tree, he landed in a puddle on the other side with a splash.

The water didn't slow Connor down as he continued to run. Morgan saw Connor to his right and tried to follow him when a gunshot whizzed past his head. Morgan ducked his head down as he ran and saw the trees pass them, they all looked the same as they ran. Morgan felt his energy waning from all the running. His lungs felt like they were gonna explode. But still Morgan pushed his body onwards.

Connor looked back again to see Trim following him lining up a shot. Connor ducked down as a bullet shot past.

Connor looked up ahead and spotted what looked like an abandoned building. It was on the outskirts of a town. That looked like a good place to hide. Connor heard growls. He looked to his right and saw several Walkers wandering through the trees attracted by the sounds of the gunshots and twigs snapping as they all ran.

Morgan clocked the building as well and pushed himself to run faster towards it. As they got closer Connor could see it was a building under construction. As Connor got closer, he could make out a sign.

"BUILDING UNSAFE CONSTRUCTION UNDERWAY"

It was risky but the other buildings were too far away, and they would be exposed on the streets. Weaver tried to line up a shot on Morgan but found his revolver had run out of ammo. Weaver fumbled around in his pocket trying to grab whatever bullets he had left. Connor approached an entrance to the building and pushed the set of double doors open.

"in here man" said Connor.

Connor and Morgan entered the building and Connor slammed the door shut. Connor held the door's shut while Morgan tried to find something to block it. He spotted a metal pole and grabbed it. Morgan wedged the pole through the door handles and they both twisted the pole around to keep the doors shut.

"alright we got a few seconds, we need to find a way out of here" said Connor.

Morgan nodded and looked around for anyway out. Weaver tried to shove the doors open but found the doors stopped a few inches after opening. He peered inside and saw the two of them inside.

"you can't escape you little shits, I'm coming for ya" said Weaver.

Connor and Morgan took off running through the building. Behind them they heard the doors being violently pushed as Weaver and Trim tried to force the doors open. Morgan took the lead as they ran through the construction site. The entire site was weak, and bits of the place had crumbled and collapsed after two years of the apocalypse.

As they turned a corner in the distance behind them, they could hear the doors open and Weavers voice shout out.

"we're in now where did you go" said Weaver.

Weaver held up his reloaded revolver, he had three bullets remaining. Trim's guns had all run out. Weaver took the lead as they ran after them.

As Connor ran, he realised his gun was out of ammo.

"hey Morgan, you got any bullets left?" asked Connor as they ran.

"afraid not" said Morgan.

Connor looked around; he couldn't see an exit. They ran down a hallway and came to a large open room. The place was half built and the walls which were coloured brown had mostly collapsed into rubble. Morgan spotted another door, he ran towards it and pushed it open.

"this way man should be an exit in this direction" said Morgan.

"I hope you're right" said Connor.

Just as they pushed through the door Weaver and Trim entered the room.

Weaver aimed his revolver and squeezed off a shot, Connor leapt through the door leaving the bullet to get lodged in the oak door.

They ran down the hallway and came to set of stairs.

The floor beneath Connor's feet cracked and soon the floor gave out. Connor let out a yell as he fell down into the darkness. Morgan peered down and saw Connor on the ground. Connor felt his head hurt as he looked around. He was in some kind of basement.

"get out of here Morgan I'll find a way out" said Connor.

Morgan looked up and saw Weaver and Trim coming towards them.

"shit" said Morgan. The floor continued to crumble, and Morgan was forced to run up the stairs.

"Trim get in there and take out the Ginger, Baby Daddy's mine" said Weaver.

"yes sir" said Trim.

Connor pushed himself to his feet and ran away further into the basement. Behind him he heard Trim drop down into the basement. Connor ducked down behind a trolley containing construction tools. Connor looked at the trolley and grabbed a small hammer. He could hear Trim moving carefully towards him. Trim didn't know where he was and was cautiously looking for Connor. Connor raised the hammer up and readied himself. Trim came within view and Connor swung the hammer. Trim reacted with surprising speed. He leapt back dodging the swing. Connor took a step forward and swung another blow with the hammer. Trim dodged again and threw out a kick with his left leg. He kicked out Connor's legs and sent him tumbling to the floor. The hammer went skidding across the ground. Trim tried to go for the hammer, but Connor grabbed Trim's leg and pulled him down. Connor dragged him away from the hammer and threw a right hook at Trim's face. Trim put his arms up to protect himself. The blow was blocked, and Trim kicked out knocking Connor back. Trim rolled over and grabbed the hammer standing up. Connor noticed a plank of wood and grabbed it. He swung the plank hitting Trim's right arm and causing him to yell out in pain. He gripped the hammer and took a swing. The hammer narrowly missed Connor's face any closer and it could have caved in his skull. Connor tackled Trim taking his legs out and knocked the hammer away. Connor pulled out his switchblade from his pocket and tried to plunge the blade into Trim's chest, but Trim caught his arms and held the knife away.

Connor pushed down with all his strength, but Trim was stronger. Slowly the knife was pushed away from Trim. Out of desperation Connor brought his leg up into the air and then driving his knee up into Trim's private parts. Trim let out a yell of pain and his grip slackened. Connor took advantage of this and pushed down with all his strength forcing the switchblade into Trim's chest. Trim let out a scream of pain as he looked at the blade sticking out of his chest. Connor pulled the blade out of Trim's chest before plunging it right back in. Trim let out a long sigh and his body went still. His blood ran down his chest and began to pool around his body. Connor pulled the switchblade out of his chest and drove the weapon into his forehead. Connor twisted the blade around before removing it for the last time. Upstairs Connor could hear a large commotion. He ran around desperately looking for some stairs.

**Upstairs **

Morgan ran upstairs only to find half the floor was unfinished, he stopped himself right at the edge. He looked down to the floor below. He could just make the groans of Walkers on the floor below him. The drop wasn't too far but there was plenty of pieces of metal littered about. That was not safe. Morgan hid around a corner and heard Weaver come up the stairs.

"where'd ya go Baby Daddy, we're finishing this like you wanted to" said Weaver.

Weaver kept his revolver poised to fire. Morgan noticed a metal pole and picked it up. He waited for Weaver to get close. Morgan saw the gun appear and swung the pole down hitting Weaver in the arm and forcing him to drop the firearm. Morgan took a second swing, but Weaver ducked the attack and grabbed the pole ripping it out of Morgan's grip and throwing it away. Morgan threw a right hook, clocking Weaver in the jaw and sending him stumbling back. Morgan kept it up and landed a left hook. Weaver fired back with a right hand of his own, Morgan felt his vision go blurry from the blow. Weaver attempted another punch, but Morgan ducked down and tried to take Weaver down to the floor. Weaver threw a wild knee hitting Morgan in the chest knocking the wind out of him. Morgan gasped for breath as he felt a fist slam into the back of his head. Morgan fell face first into the floor. Weaver went to throw a kick, but Morgan just managed to see it and rolled out of the way. Morgan leapt to his feet with a burst of energy and shoved Weaver into the wall next to them. Morgan threw a right hook and followed with a left to his gut. Weaver bent over from the blow. Morgan threw another right hook knocking Weaver down. Weaver tried to go for his revolver, but Morgan ran to it and kicked it away across the floor, the gun came to a stop just inches away from the edge of the room. Weaver jumped up and threw out a desperate uppercut and clocked Morgan in the chin knocking him flat. Morgan felt himself go dizzy before hitting the floor. Weaver ran for the gun. Weaver grasped the revolver but before he could aim at Morgan Connor burst in through a second door with a plank of wood and struck Weaver in the back.

"ahh" screamed Weaver.

Weaver swung the gun around and pistol-whipped Connor. Connor felt the blow and stumbled back. Connor felt a trickle of blood run down the side of his face. He aimed the revolver but before he could fire off a shot and kill Connor. He felt something push him. He grabbed whatever it was as he felt himself fall over the edge.

"MORGAN" screamed Connor.

Morgan tackled Weaver before he could fire sending them both over the edge and to the ground below. Connor looked down Morgan had his right arm draped over a limp Weaver; Morgan landed on his front while Weaver landed on his back. Connor lowered himself down and rushed to Morgan's side. As he got closer, he noticed a piece of rebar running straight through Weaver's mid-section and through Morgan's right shoulder.

"shit" said Connor.

Connor ran to Morgan's side and shook him. Morgan's eyes opened.

"you're okay buddy just don't move" said Connor.

"what happened?" asked Morgan.

"you got a piece of metal in your arm" said Connor.

"what, ow" said Morgan he tried to move and felt a pain run through his body.

"alright I'm gonna pull, you ready" said Connor.

Morgan nodded. Connor grabbed Morgan's shoulder and pulled with all his strength. Slowly but surely Morgan's arm came free from the metal. Morgan let out a series of pain filled screams as Connor pulled. Eventually Morgan was free but now there was a small hole in his shoulder.

Weaver's eyes shot open. He gurgled blood from his mouth.

"fucker's I'll kill you" said Weaver,

Weaver tried to move but ended up feeling a searing pain run through his whole body. He looked down to see the rebar in his mid-section.

"it's over Weaver" said Morgan.

"piss off Baby Daddy, I'll fucking get you for this" said Weaver.

Connor noticed the revolver and picked it up. Connor noticed a door. It was the only way out. But he could hear the groans of Walkers on the other side.

"leave him Morgan, he's already dead, let him suffer" said Connor.

"alright, least that's the last of the Smilers" said Morgan.

"fuck you, you better fucking kill me or else I'll fucking come and get you and rip your godamn guts out with my bare hands" shouted Weaver.

"I aint making the same mistake twice, Morgan come to me we're gonna hide behind the door" said Connor.

"alright" said Morgan his voice growing weak as blood fell from his arm.

Connor grabbed the door handle and twisted it pulling the door open, Connor pulled the door close concealing him and Morgan.

As soon as the door was opened four Walkers tumbled inside. The first thing they saw was injured, bleeding Weaver.

"oh god damn it, get back you fucking freaks" said Weaver.

Weaver tried to kick the Walker's, but it only resulted in his body hurting even more. One Walker dropped down grabbing his right leg and tearing into his flesh.

"ahh" screamed Weaver.

The next two Walker's dropped down and started tearing into his body. Somehow Weaver was still alive through all this as chunks of his body was torn off him. The last Walker finally put him out of his misery by tearing into his throat his last scream becoming a gurgle as the skin from his throat was torn away blood spurting out as it ripped into him. The Walker's continued their feasting as Morgan and Connor quietly left the room.

Connor led the way as he spotted an exit.

"c'mon buddy this way" said Connor.

"I'm right behind ya" said Morgan his voice growing weaker with every word.

Connor approached the door and pushed it open.

"you doing okay buddy?" asked Connor.

"don't … worry… about …. It" said Morgan.

Morgan's vision went dark as he collapsed to the floor his breathing growing weak.

"shit, no, no, no" said Connor.

Connor ran towards Morgan and grabbed him trying to drag him out of there.

"c'mon buddy we're getting out of here, we're getting out of here and get to Wellington, you're gonna see Alannah and your daughter again, you gotta get up buddy, MORGAN" screamed Connor as Morgan's eyes stayed shut.

"you saved my ass I aint letting you die here" said Connor.

Connor pushed the door open and dragging Morgan outside. Their next destination unknown. As Connor exited the building, he could see the first drops of snow coming down. Winter was almost upon them. This just went from bad to worse.

**End of Chapter 40**


	41. Chapter 41

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 41: Winter**

**6 Weeks Later**

The snow had fallen heavily in the past 6 weeks. The ground was covered in a blanket of freezing snow. Connor trudged through the snow; he felt the biting frost numbing his toes. He swapped out his trainers for a pair of thick boots, but he still felt the cold in his body. Connor clutched a rifle close to his chest as he continued on. Connor managed to scavenge the gun off a dead body, the dead person who was a female had tripped up in the snow by the looks of it and got caught by walkers.

Connor kept a close eye on his feet, the snow could hide anything. He hated going out in the cold, but he needed supplies. The air was loud from the wind whipping around overhead. The hard breeze kicking up snow and forcing Connor to shield his eyes as he pressed on. Connor looked up and saw a convenience store in the distance. "Food + Booze". It might have something to eat in there. As he travelled through the snow Connor kept a watchful eye out for any walkers. Luckily the snow had mostly slowed them down recently, they were a lot easier to deal with outside now.

As he soldiered on through the snow Connor thought about how Morgan was recovering and flashed back to when they escaped Weaver six weeks ago. Connor with Morgan hanging on his shoulder his face going pale burst into a building behind them the groans of walkers weren't too far. Connor's eyes shot around the room and spotted a chair he heaved Morgan over and lowered him onto it. Connor spun round to see a walker approaching the door they just came through and charged at the door. He pushed the door closed with force hitting the walker and knocking it back. Connor looked to the side and spotted a busted vending machine; he left the door and pushed the broken machine over with all his strength and the machine fell with an almighty crash blocking the door from being opened.

With the entrance blocked Connor could tend to Morgan. he returned to the chair to see Morgan drifting in and out of consciousness. He needed to be quick. Connor bolted across the room and looked for anything to help Morgan's injury. He looked around desperately, they managed to hide in some small-town hospital, he spotted a doctors room and barged inside. The room had loads of drawers. Connor scrambled to open each one praying for something he could use to stitch up the wound. He opened the first drawer and found nothing, the second drawer again nothing. In the third drawer he found some thread for stitches and a needle.

"Oh, thank god" said Connor grabbing them and heading back to Morgan.

He got the needle and thread ready while Morgan let out some murmur,

"sorry bud, but this is gonna hurt like hell" said Connor.

He pressed the needle to Morgan's shoulder and pushed it through the skin drawing fresh blood, Morgan's semi-conscious body started to squirm as he pressed the needle. Connor tried to hold him still as he pushed the needle through the hole and went to do it again, luckily enough Morgan passed out and his body stopped thrashing. Connor let out a sigh as he continued to stitch up the wound, after nearly five minutes Connor finished his work, it wasn't that good, but he hoped it would be enough. After he finished Connor returned to the office and managed to scavenge up a half bottle of peroxide. Connor used the bottle and poured some onto the stitched-up wound to hopefully prevent an infection.

"alright, now we wait" said Connor.

He grabbed Morgan and lowered him to the ground he spotted some old dirty papers and used them as a pillow for Morgan to rest his head on. As Morgan slept Connor sat down on the ground and listened to the groans of the undead outside.

Connor approached the Food + Booze and pushed the door open. The smell of a decaying body hit his nostrils and made Connor recoil. You never got used to that smell. He looked inside and saw two decomposing bodies laying next to each other, a woman and a man, both dead from gunshots to the head.

"couldn't go on, I'm sorry" whispered Connor.

He stepped around their bodies and made his way down an aisle to look for anything useful. Most of the shelves were picked clean, what was left was mostly empty packets of cookies and biscuits. Custard Cream wrappers and pop-tarts. Connor looked further down where the tins would be. Those shelves were too mostly empty. Connor placed his rifle on the floor and got down on his hands and knees to get a look at the back of the shelf. His eyes fell on a couple of tins of spaghetti loops.

"score" said Connor reaching for the tins.

He pulled out two tins and placed them in his bag. They would do them for tonight, but they also really needed water, there was a creek nearby, but it was completely frozen over. Connor had to smash some of the ice with his rifle to get some water for them. He would need to make another trip. Connor looked around some more but found nothing else of use, the stores nowadays were mostly empty. He needed to keep moving and to find someplace good, a community or something.

Outside Connor could hear the wind picking up he needed to get back to his little makeshift place before it got too heavy. Connor exited the store as the wind picked up even more, the mix of snow and wind made it hard to see. Connor took to a jog as he moved through the snow. Every few steps he shot a glance in every direction to keep an eye out for walkers. Given he was rushing it didn't take him too long before he was back again. He arrived at a small building. It used to be a post office, they moved away from the hospital to this building as the walkers knew they were at the hospital and it was too dangerous. Connor pushed the door open and shut it behind him. Connor then moved a large desk they kept near the door in front of it to prevent anything from wandering in. Connor walked behind the desk of the post office and entered the little managers office where they were staying. He entered the room to see Morgan sitting in a chair staring at a map, his arm was still in a sling.

"hey man you still looking at those maps?" asked Connor.

"yeah I am I want to make sure we're on the right track to Wellington" said Morgan.

"well if we get moving soon, we can reach it in about 2 weeks" said Connor.

"yeah, I can't wait to get moving soon, had enough of sitting around in this office waiting for my shoulder to heal" said Morgan.

"speaking of your shoulder, how does it feel?" asked Connor.

"it's getting there, I can move it a lot more now, but it still hurts from time to time, and I still can't sleep on that side" said Morgan.

"alright then, we'll stay here tonight and tomorrow we set out for Wellington" said Connor as he took a seat in a second chair.

In the recent six weeks they moved a couple of old blankets they found into the room to make beds for them to sleep on. Connor sat down on his blanket and pulled out the tins of spaghetti loops.

"weren't much left was there?" asked Morgan.

"yeah, pretty much empty, scavengers or something got there long before us" said Connor.

"god damn it, I hoped we'd get lucky, we can't keep living like this" said Morgan.

"I know don't worry we'll get moving and eventually we'll get to Wellington and everything will be okay" said Connor as he used a knife, he found to open two of the tins for them.

Connor opened one of the tins and passed it to Morgan who held it gingerly in his injured arm.

"you sure you don't need me to help you?" asked Connor.

"you ask me that every day, I can feed myself I'm not a baby" said Morgan as he scooped some spaghetti loops into his mouth.

"well considering your dripping sauce down yourself right now, I'd wager you haven't grown up much" said Connor as he opened the second tin.

"ha-ha, screw you" said Morgan sarcastically.

"maybe we should get you a bib" teased Connor.

"do it and I'll kick your ass, even with my fucked shoulder" joked Morgan.

"I'll even get you a black one if that helps" teased Connor.

Morgan laughed as he continued to eat his spaghetti loops. The two fell into a comfortable silence as they ate. After ten minutes they polished off the tins and Connor felt sleep overtaking him.

"I think we should get some sleep, gonna have a long trip ahead of us tomorrow" said Connor.

"agreed" said Morgan as he got off the chair and removed his sling and then carefully laid down on his bed wincing a little as he lowered himself onto the floor.

Connor let out a yawn as he placed the empty tin onto the floor and got comfy. As he felt his eyes closing, he heard Morgan's voice.

"do you think they made it to Wellington?" asked Morgan.

"I do, I guarantee you there up there right now, having dinner or something, probably did their daily work on watch or something and now there settling into their own beds or something safe and sound" said Connor.

"I hope so" said Morgan.

"they are trust me Morgan" said Connor.

"night man" said Morgan.

"night" said Connor as he felt sleep take him.

Connor eyes opened the room lit up from the sun outside. Connor let out a yawn as he sat up, he looked around to see Morgan carefully packing up the maps into a bag.

"how long you been awake?" asked Connor.

"about 20 minutes" replied Morgan.

"alright we'll get moving in a minute" said Connor.

Connor rose to his feet and packed up their blankets shoving them into his bag. Connor felt his bag crack as he stretched the floor was not the best place to sleep on, but it was better than nothing. They had one tin of spaghetti left. Hopefully they'll find something on the road. Connor swung his bag over his shoulder and grabbed his rifle. They only had a few bullets.

Connor turned to face Morgan who was slowly putting his coat and bag on.

"you ready?" asked Connor.

"ready as I'll ever be" said Morgan.

"Alright stay close to me, you're not exactly in fighting shape yet so If we run into any trouble, I'll handle it" said Connor.

"you're the boss" said Morgan.

They left the office and Connor walked over to the entrance pushing the desk out of the way. Connor grabbed the door and pushed it open the sun blinding him as they entered the snow.

Now they continue the long trek to Wellington.

**End of Chapter 41**


	42. Chapter 42

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 42: Journey through the Snow**

Connor and Morgan walked through the snow, their footprints leaving a trail behind them as they walked. Connor looked around as they walked, their surroundings were safe for now, not a walker in sight.

Connor looked back at Morgan who was trying to keep up with him, he rubbed his injured shoulder as he moved. They both felt the bitter frost digging at them, but they kept on going.

"How much further for today?" asked Morgan.

Connor looked up ahead and saw a small abandoned building in the distance.

"there we'll stop there" said Connor pointing towards the building.

Morgan looked to where Connor was pointing.

"okay" said Morgan.

The two of them continued forwards battling the frost. Neither one spoke as they moved. Connor saw the building getting closer, he longed to get out of this snow. Connor approached the building and tried the door handle. The handle was cold and slippery from the snow, but he managed to push it down and opened the door. The pair of them entered the dry building. Connor shoved the door closed and immediately felt the temperature increase a little. Morgan took a look around the building, it seemed to be abandoned, but they knew to check every corner first. As they looked around, they realised they were in an old warehouse.

The pair headed off in separate directions.

"be careful" said Connor.

"will do" replied Morgan.

Connor passed a door that had the words.

Supervisor's Office, written on it.

Connor slowly pushed the door open keeping his rifle at the ready. He entered the office to see a walker stumbling about, it must have been the Supervisor, the person was dressed in a suit which was now all torn up from over two years of wear and tear. The walker luckily enough wasn't facing Connor, he crept up behind it and swung his rifle cracking the walker in the head and knocking it to the office floor. Connor swiftly followed up with a stomp to its head crushing it's skull in. After dealing with the walker Connor searched the office and only found a bottle of Rum.

"guess I could use this to clean Morgan's shoulder" said Connor putting the bottle in his bag.

Connor exited the office to hear a gunshot ring out somewhere in the warehouse.

Connor heart leaped and he took to a sprint, he ran towards the source of the sound and found Morgan standing over a downed walker.

"you okay?" asked Connor.

"yeah the damn thing crept up on me, didn't have a second to think just fired" said Morgan.

"alright, I found some Rum, could use it to clean your shoulder" said Connor.

"good, we'll do that after we finish off clearing this place" said Morgan.

"sounds like a plan" said Connor.

The two continued to examine the warehouse over the next half an hour. They searched every nook and cranny and were satisfied there was no walkers in the building. As Morgan sat down on the floor and checked on his shoulder, Connor was busy checking any old boxes that littered the place for supplies.

"find anything good?" asked Morgan.

"no such luck, the place seems mostly scavenged" said Connor.

"damn it" said Morgan.

Connor abandoned the boxes and returned to Morgan who was removing the bandages, wincing every few seconds from the pain.

"here let me do it" said Connor.

"fine" said Morgan.

Connor slowly began to unwrap the bandages, taking great care to not hurt Morgan. He finished taking the bandages off to see Morgan's injury, the wound was healing well but it still needed to be taken care off. Connor pulled the half bottle of Rum out of his bag and used an old shirt he kept in the bag for extra warmth and poured a small bit of Rum on it.

"this is gonna suck" said Morgan.

Connor placed the shirt against the wound and began to clean it. Morgan let out a grunt of pain as the shirt touched his wound. Slowly Connor began to clean the injury when behind them the sound of a door opening was heard.

"well holy shit" said a deep voice.

Connor turned to see a middle-aged man with a young boy by his side. They both had rifles in their hands.

The man shut the door as him and the boy entered the warehouse.

"we don't want any trouble" said Connor.

"don't worry, you weren't gonna get any" said the man as he grabbed a box and sat down on it, the boy doing the same.

"so, what's your name" asked the man.

"Connor this here is Morgan" said Connor.

"I'm Jack this here's my boy Alex" said Jack.

"hello" said Alex he had a light voice, almost like he hadn't finished puberty yet.

"that looks nasty" said Jack pointing at Morgan's shoulder.

"yeah he's lucky to be alive" said Connor.

"well its good he pulled through" said Jack.

"so, where you guys heading?" asked Connor.

"no idea yet, we're just heading from place to place right now, trying to survive" said Jack.

Connor got a good look at Jack as he spoke, he was a stocky man who wore heavy black boots and trousers, he also had on a large puffy brown jacket with a fluffy hood. He had on thick black gloves that were still clutching his rifle. He looked about 5"10 give or take an inch. The boy Alex was the opposite he was skinny and thin, barely looked 14, he looked like if he tried to fire his rifle it would knock him on his ass.

"you guys know how to take of yourselves?" asked Connor.

"I know how to knock a few heads if the need arises" said Jack.

"I can handle myself" said Alex trying to sound tough.

"good, you should be able to handle danger" said Connor.

"what about you two?" asked Jack.

"we're heading up North, heading towards a place called Wellington" said Connor.

"what's that?" asked Alex.

"supposed to be a community, heard them broadcasting on a radio for people to come join them, wanted to head up there earlier but Morgan's injury made us hunker down for a while" said Connor.

"sounds nice, maybe we should head their son" said Jack looking at Alex.

"I'd like that" said Alex.

"don't suppose you mind having two more people on this trip?" asked Jack.

"um sure I guess, strength in numbers and all that" said Connor.

Alex nodded.

"well I don't know about you guys but I'm starving" said Morgan.

Connor picked up his bag and fished out the last tin of food they had. Connor used his knife and peeled it open, he handed the tin over to Morgan, they knew they had to share it as it was the last scrap of food they had.

"c'mon Alex, you don't mind us settling into a room here do ya?" asked Jack.

"go ahead man there's plenty of room" said Connor.

The two-left leaving Connor and Morgan alone to themselves.

"what do you think of them?" asked Connor quietly.

"they seem okay" said Morgan as he ate.

"I hope they're not gonna bring us trouble" said Connor.

"I'll keep an eye on the boy" said Morgan.

"and I'll watch Jack" said Connor.

Outside the sun began to set and the night rolled in, the temperature decreased, the cold bit at their skin as they tried to keep warm. Connor broke apart a few of the wooden boxes and used them to create a small and easy to control fire to give them warmth. Connor rubbed his hands. As he got warm Jack came out of the Supervisor's office and sat down with them.

"I need to take a leak" said Morgan.

"then go dude, don't need to announce that shit" said Connor.

Morgan stood up and walked off to find a place to pee.

As they were left alone the two entered an awkward silence. Connor noticed Jack was still holding his rifle.

"you know me, and Alex used to be part of a community" said Jack.

"did you now" said Connor.

"yeah, we joined them over a year ago, they helped me, and my boy survive, I'd do anything for him, it wasn't the best place, but it was survival" said Jack.

Connor's suspicion grew, was this guy from the smilers.

"what happened to the community you were with?" asked Connor.

"it got overrun by walkers" said Jack.

"I'm sorry" said Connor.

"I survived, dragged my boy out of that mess and into the wilderness again, I don't know what would happen to me if I lost him" said Jack.

"no parent would ever want to go through that" said Connor.

"yeah, our worst nightmare, but the thing is, it wasn't just walkers that caused our community to collapse, there was discord between some of our people over leadership, then a battle erupted" said Jack.

Connor knew now without a doubt, this was a smiler. The room was quite dark, the only light coming from the fire, Connor slowly reached out for a piece of wood that was near him.

"I know you're the ones who caused it and killed several of them" said Jack.

"I'm sorry it happened, but you must know we didn't want any of that to happen, we never wanted to be in your community, they kidnapped us" said Connor.

"I know, but I had friends there, I almost died there, my son was almost taken from me" said Jack rubbing his rifle his voice growing louder.

"and I apologise for that, but they shouldn't have kidnapped us, they cut me up, killed a good friend of mine just to prove a point and wouldn't let us leave, we had no choice" said Connor gripping a piece of wood in his hand.

"I know, I know, you know when I was travelling I hoped I would find you guys, I didn't know exactly what I would do, but I was angry about what you did, but I don't know anymore" said Jack.

"me and my friend, we don't want any trouble, let us leave" said Connor.

"and how do I know you won't get us killed, like you got all the smilers killed, you think you were the only innocent people there" said Jack.

"no" said Connor.

"and they died because of you, maybe you should be punished" said Jack.

"don't do this Jack, think this through" said Connor.

"I am, I need to think of everyone else, are you a threat, maybe" said Jack aiming his rifle towards Connor.

"aren't we all a threat, in our own ways" said Connor.

"I don't" said Jack.

Before he could finish his sentence, Connor swung the plank of wood and hit Jack round the head. Jack fell sideways clutching his head. Connor jumped on top of Jack and pushed the rifle away from him. Jack grabbed Connor by the throat and tried to choke him out. Connor reached for the wood and swung it again, Jack's face was bleeding from the strike. The plank broke at the end becoming jagged and sharp.

"damn you for making me do this" said Connor.

He plunged the plank into Jack's left eye killing him instantly. The plank sunk right down through his brain. Connor felt his grip loosen on his throat.

Connor climbed off Jack and stood up.

"what the fuck" shouted a voice from behind him.

Connor spun round to see Alex staring straight at him.

"you son a bitch" said Alex loading his rifle.

He aimed the gun at Connor but before he could pull the trigger a gunshot rang out, a bullet fired straight through Alex's head and into the wall, blood spurting out into the wall nearby. Alex's body went limp instantly and crumpled to the floor. Connor turned to see Morgan aiming his pistol.

"holy shit, I just killed a kid" said Morgan.

Connor had nothing to say, just shocked silence as he stared at Alex's dead body.

**End of Chapter 42**


	43. Chapter 43

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 43: The Journey Continuous**

Connor stood outside in the snow using some wood to shovel snow and dirt. The cold nibbling at his fingers as he worked. Morgan stayed inside out of the cold. As he dug Connor thought about what they just did, killed a father and son because they could have been a threat. Connor continued to shovel snow as he thought, after a few minutes the graves were dug as best he could. Connor dragged the bodies of the father and son out of the warehouse, as he dragged them, he peered over his shoulder and saw a walker shambling around in the snow. It's body trying to wade through the thick layers of white. Connor dragged the father into the grave and laid him down to rest. After he made sure the body was properly placed, he moved the son in as well, it was crude to bury them both together but, in this condition, he couldn't possibly dig two holes.

The two bodies were properly placed, and Connor began to shovel dirt into the grave.

"I'm sorry this happened to you two" said Connor as he shovelled dirt.

Morgan leaned out of the door as he watched Connor bury them. Neither one spoke as he finished the job. Connor shovelled the last bit of dirt and stepped away from the mound.

"I hope you two are in a better place now" said Connor as he returned to the warehouse.

Morgan returned to the makeshift fire and got warm, the sun outside wasn't long off.

"how are you feeling by the way?" asked Connor.

"I don't know how I'm feeling, it's not every day you shoot a kid" said Morgan with a hint of remorse in his voice.

"thank you for saving my life" said Connor.

"can't lose a friend" said Morgan.

"well if you need to talk to someone I'm here" said Connor.

"so, when are we getting back out on the road" said Morgan.

"right now, we don't wanna waste anymore time here" said Connor.

"we're not far away now, we'll be getting there soon" said Morgan.

"you'll be seeing Morgana and Alannah soon" said Connor packing up his things.

"yeah, I can't wait" said Morgan.

The two of them packed up the last of their belongings, they hated to do it, but they raided Jack's supplies and took everything of use food, ammo and spare clothes. They packed it all into Connor's bag and took their rifles, both of them carried one each. Though Morgan would not be able to use it until his shoulder healed more. They exited the warehouse and passed the grave, Connor looked down at the floor as he moved to avoid looking at it. In the distance Morgan spotted a large number of Walkers heading towards them. Easily more than 20 of them.

"we better get moving" said Morgan.

The two of them took to a jog down the road, they saw the Walkers fade away into the distance. After a few minutes they slowed back to a walk to conserve their energy.

"so, what did you use to do before all this, you know like hobbies and stuff?" asked Connor.

"well Alannah liked to draw things, she was an excellent artist, I liked to write, I was actually in the process of writing a book before all this kicked off" said Morgan.

"really? Never pegged you for an author" said Connor.

"you'd be surprised" said Morgan.

"I would be, I used to play Basketball, I was pretty good at it despite being so short, played in a team when I was in school, stopped as I finished and went to University" said Connor.

"shame would have liked to see you get knocked about by the bigger players at University" said Morgan.

"screw you" said Connor laughing.

As they walked, they passed abandoned vehicles and looked inside out of hope for some supplies.

"so how long exactly until we reach Wellington?" asked Morgan.

"a couple of days at best, we're so close" said Connor.

The snow crunched under their feet as they walked, the time passed slowly, miles travelled, and hours passed. They passed buildings and towns all empty, barely anything enough to stop for. They saw the day pass and night begin to move in, the sun from what they could see through the grey clouds was begging to set in the sky. The air grew colder as time passed; they would need to find shelter soon. They reached another stretch of woods. The trees bare and covered in frost and snow. Connor saw snowflakes fall in front of him as he walked.

"how's the shoulder doing?" asked Connor.

"getting better, it doesn't hurt so much" said Morgan.

"good to know it doesn't hurt after walking so long" said Connor.

Just then Morgan stopped.

"look there" said Morgan pointing in front of them.

Connor looked ahead to see a group of Walkers in the distance, there looked to be about six of them.

"should we take them" said Morgan.

"we could go around; it would be easier" said Connor.

"loud noise would be bad; especially given the fact we'll need to find a place to stay for the night" said Morgan.

The two of them stepped off the path and into the woods where they slowly made their way around the Walkers without being seen, they stepped over bits of tree root as they moved, being careful not to make too much noise. They slowly passed the Walkers who were none the wiser to them. They passed the Walkers and remerged out of the woods onto the path away from the Walkers and continued on their path. As they moved further down the path the Walkers hurt the crunch of footsteps and the squelching sound of a blade hitting flesh and bone could be heard. Connor and Morgan heard none of it over the sound of the snow around them. In no time at all, all six Walkers were down, dark blood staining the snow around the mass of bodies. The person behind this stared into the distance seeing the silhouettes of Connor and Morgan in their right hand a machete blade stained with Walker blood.

The person stepped off the path into the woods as they watched Connor and Morgan walk. As they walked, they noticed blood in the snow.

"more Walkers?" asked Morgan.

"no idea stay on your guard" said Connor readying his rifle.

As they pressed on the more and more blood was visible on the snow, eventually the blood lead to a pile of dead Walkers had to be more than thirty Walkers all piled on top of each other. Their head's all removed.

"who did all this, it seems to be recent?" said Connor.

"I have no idea, but we shouldn't linger" said Morgan.

As they passed the pile of dead Walkers the person from earlier stepped out of the woods still watching them.

"let the hunt begin, I do love a good game" said the Doctor licking his lips.

**End of Chapter 43**


	44. Chapter 44

**Survivors: A Walking dead Story**

**Chapter 44: A Similar Interest**

As Connor and Morgan continued to trudge on through the snow, the Doctor watched them from the woods, he was careful not to make too much noise, the game was on and he wanted to have fun with them. He moved through the snow watching his steps, so he didn't make any loud noises. As the Doctor walked, he lightly swung his machete around like a child playing with a toy. He looked over to his left to see a small group of walkers stumbling around.

"time to play" thought the Doctor.

He walked on through the snow and approached the walkers as he got closer, he saw there was exactly four of them. The walkers didn't notice him until he was close. He swung at the closest walker taking the top of it's head off clean and killing it. The second and third walkers stumbled forward. The Doctor grabbed the second walker and pushed it, so it fell over in the snow. He quickly turned to the third walker and used a wild powerful swing to take the walker off at the neck decapitating it. Its head flopped to the snow with a light thud. With that walker down he drove the blade of his machete down into she skull of the second walker. Now it was just him and the last walker, the walker lunged for him, but he easily sidestepped it and kicked it in the legs knocking it down. He slowly stepped on the spin of the walker pinning it down, he applied more pressure feeling the spine of the weakened walkers cracking. After being satisfied with the cracks he quickly finished the walker with a stab from his machete.

While this was going on Connor pulled out his map and looked at it.

"alright I'd say we keep walking for a couple more hours then find somewhere to rest, we're less than 20 miles from the border, after that it's a clear line to Wellington" said Connor.

"thank god, my feet are really killing me" said Morgan.

Before anyone could say anything else the sounds of screaming could be heard.

"someone's in trouble" said Morgan.

"let's go help" said Connor.

The two charged forwards, Connor was so distracted trying to run that he almost slipped on the snow. He recovered and continued on. Connor loaded his rifle just in case and kept it ready, he then pulled out his knife to use. Behind him Morgan was doing the same. They kept on till they saw a group of what looked to be about twelve walkers were chasing a survivor. A woman. She had a knife and was surrounded on all sides; she was fighting but they would soon overwhelm her. Connor aimed his rifle and squeezed off a shot, the bullet soared through the air and ripped through the back of the head of a walker.

With that the walkers knew of the other two humans and some of them turned away from the woman and went towards them. Connor and Morgan finally caught up to the walkers and were ready for battle. Connor grabbed the first walker by it's neck and drove his sword through the left side of it's temple. Connor pushed the blade deeper and killing the walker, it's body slumped to the floor and Connor removed his blade. A second walker approached him, but Morgan knocked it down with a swing from his rifle and followed it up with a jab to the back of its head. With the pressure off her, the woman was able to easily handle some of the walkers, she took two out with rapid stabs with her knife. Now there was only eight left. After a couple more minutes the three of them easily dispatched the remaining walkers. Connor let out a sigh of relief and turned to face the woman, she was aiming her knife towards them.

"hey, we aren't gonna hurt you" said Connor.

"yeah right" said the woman keeping the weapon poised.

Connor noticed the woman; she was really tall had to be around 6 foot. She had black skin and short black hair. She wore a pair of blue trousers and a brown jacket, under the jacket was a white shirt and a pair of black shoes.

"look let's calm down here, let's get to know each other, I'm Connor this is Morgan" said Connor.

The woman watched him with eagle like eyes.

"Christa" said Christa.

"nice to meet you Christa, now you don't have to worry about us, we're just heading north, trying to find a community we can be safe in" said Connor.

"Wellington?" asked Christa.

"yeah, you know it?" asked Connor.

"yes, I do" replied Christa.

"well we can walk and talk then; this place isn't safe to stay" said Morgan.

"alright, but any funny business and you two will wish you were never born" said Christa placing her knife away.

The trio started walking on down the road, Morgan keeping an eye on their surroundings while Connor spoke to Christa.

"so, you know about Wellington too then" said Connor.

"I was heading there recently with someone close to me" said Christa her voice was cold.

"oh, well um if you don't mind me asking, what happened to the other person?" asked Connor.

"we got attacked in the woods one night, some scavengers wanted our shit, she threw a rock at them to distract them and gave me time to escape from them, they fired at me and by some stroke of luck or something the bullets missed, almost point blank range and they missed, I kept running until the morning, I didn't see any of them and hoped I had just lost them, the girl I was with, I haven't seen her since, she knew where we were heading roughly so I just headed that way and hoped to either see her on the way or that she's already there" said Christa.

"I'm sure she is, gotta have that hope" said Connor.

"so, what's your story then?" asked Christa.

"was travelling with a larger group, these assholes called the Smilers attacked us, we got separated in the escape, we had to wait behind as they went ahead, Morgan got injured in the fight" said Connor.

"so, you guys might have trouble following you, how am I supposed to trust you won't bring trouble to me?" said Christa.

"should say the same to you, given your friends in the woods" replied Connor.

An awkward silence followed. Connor hoped what he said didn't annoy her.

"you're right" said Christa after several seconds.

"so, why don't we all go there together, you might have someone there for you, I know Morgan does, his wife and child are there" said Connor.

"you have a wife and kid, what are you like twenty" said Christa.

"I'm twenty-two" said Morgan.

"he just couldn't find any condoms, which is weird you think they'd be easy to find" said Connor.

"screw you" said Morgan jokingly flipping off Connor.

Christa let out a chuckle.

From the woods the Doctor was still prowling, he saw the new arrival and his interest peaked.

"hmm a new toy" thought the Doctor.

"anyway, back to what I said, why don't you travel with us, we're all heading there, seems smart to do it together, much safer that way" said Connor.

"how can I trust you" said Christa.

Connor stopped and thought for a few seconds.

"I know" said Connor.

He removed the rifle from his shoulder and handed it to her.

"here take this" said Connor.

"is that smart" said Morgan a little wary.

"probably not, but besides you're a faster shot than me, so if she tries anything to kill us, you have better luck than I do" said Connor.

Christa took the rifle from Connor's hands and held it at the ready in her hands.

"alright, I'll go with you for now, but like I said any funny business and you'll wish you were never born" said Christa.

"uh welcome to the team" said Connor.

With that out of the way the trio continued on there path. But unbeknownst to them, a threat was still looming in the woods watching them. And he was ready to act once night came.

**End of Chapter 44**


	45. Chapter 45

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 45: Night Fall **

The trio of survivors walked through the snow. Christa kept mostly to herself, she didn't seem to be up for much conversation. The day had faded into night, it was becoming harder and harder to see in front of them, especially without any flashlights. It was also becoming dangerous with all the ice on the road. The woods around them were quiet, every so often the sound of footsteps could be heard trudging through snow and twigs. The walkers were slow from the snow and didn't seem to be a problem. Connor looked around for any kind of building for them to stay the night in. They were so close to Wellington Connor could feel it in his bones.

Morgan held his rifle tightly as he kept a keen eye out for any dangers. They had been through enough recently, the last thing they needed was to be in danger again. Up ahead Christa spotted an empty cabin, it looked sturdy enough.

"that could be a place to sleep" said Christa pointing towards the cabin.

Connor and Morgan looked ahead and agreed it looked good. As the trio got closer, they saw the house was slightly worn down from the elements. The wood that was used to build it had become weak and splintered in places. The wood had grown holes in it over the last couple of years. The roof was in good enough shape, it had no holes in it and seemed to be in once piece. They carefully approached the cabin. Christa tried to peer through the window, but she couldn't see through the stains and condensation. Morgan approached the cabin door.

"I'll go check if there's a back door" said Connor.

"alright be careful" said Morgan.

Connor split off from the other two and walked round the cabin, the only sounds being his footsteps through the snow. Connor peered round the cabin and saw a back door. He approached the door and slowly turned the handle. He gave it a pull and the door opened; it was a bit stiff to open but it relented. Connor opened the door and peered inside. The cabin was almost completely blanketed in darkness, all Connor could see were outlines of shapes, he could make out the outline of a couch and a table. He closed the door behind him and entered the cabin. From the other side of the house he heard the front door open and footsteps walking on wood.

"you guys there" said Connor.

"yeah it's me" said Morgan.

"there was a back door, but it's too dark to see anything" said Connor.

"we need to find some light" said Christa.

Connor continued to walk around the cabin. There didn't seem to be any walkers so far. Morgan spotted another room; he went to check it out while Christa went upstairs to check the rest of the cabin. Morgan pushed open a door and immediately staggered back and felt like he was about to vomit. Morgan looked closer and the pictures came clearer inside the room Morgan just checked was a pair of rotting corpses, their heads blown out by a shotgun. Their bodies had decomposed and was being eaten alive by piles of maggots. The smell was revolting. Connor managed to look around the cabin. They still found no walkers. After making sure downstairs was secure Connor got to work checking the place, his eyes were adjusting to the darkness now and he could see a bit better. Connor got to work checking the cabinets for supplies.

Upstairs Christa finished checking the rooms, luckily there weren't any walkers. She looked around the rooms and saw they were a total mess. The curtains were torn down and ripped up, the bed was overturned. Someone else must have already been through this place. Christa finished checking everything and returned downstairs. As she reached the bottom of the stairs Morgan returned from checking the rest of the cabin.

"it's all clear up there" said Christa.

"good, now we can hunker down for the night" said Morgan.

Connor continued to check the cabinets and came across a lucky find. Connor spotted a large pack of tinned soups. There had to be like 20 cans in that pack. Cream of Tomato Soup, Chicken Soup you name it, this would keep them fed for a good few days, a week even. Their luck continued as Connor found a six pack of bottled water. It wasn't the freshest water, but it would do.

"we're eating well tonight" said Connor holding up the pack of soup.

"oh yes thank god, I was hoping we'd find something" said Morgan.

"I knew we'd find something" said Connor.

Connor sat down on the old couch as he prepared the soup. As he sat down dust flew out from the couch filling the air and causing Connor to cough. Morgan let out a chuckle as Connor coughed up a storm from the dust.

Connor stopped coughing eventually and got to work opening a can of soup with his knife. Chicken Soup, not his favourite, but it was still nice to eat. Connor tipped the tin up and poured the soup into his mouth, it tasted delicious. Christa and Morgan soon began eating their own tins of soup.

"so, where are you two from?" asked Christa trying to make conversation.

"Georgie, but we were at University when this started, we came back to check on our families, we've been together since the beginning, having each other's back's" said Morgan.

"it's good to have someone watching your back, but sometimes people can be dangerous" said Christa.

"don't we know it, we've been through the ringer a couple of times, it wasn't good" said Connor.

"I've been alone for a long time, other than Clementine, it was just me and her" said Christa.

"I'll bet she's okay, if she was around you, you probably made her tough" said Connor.

"I trained her as best I could" said Christa finishing off her soup.

"I bet you did; you don't seem like someone to mess with" said Morgan.

"I'll take first watch, you two should get some sleep" said Connor.

"I'll take second watch, wake me up in a few hours" said Morgan.

"alright now get some sleep" said Connor.

Morgan handed Connor his rifle and walked over to the couch to get some sleep. Christa decided to head upstairs to get some sleep. She didn't like someone she barely knew taking watch, but she didn't want to kick up a fuzz between them. Connor sat down on the stairs watching the front door. As he kept watched the time passed slowly, he felt the cold air on his shoulders. Connor rubbed his arms with his hands trying to keep warm. Just then Connor heard the sounds or rapid shuffling in the snow, too fast to be a walker. Connor stood up quickly his rifle poised to fire as he approached the front door, he thought of waking the others up, but what if it was just an animal. Connor carefully pushed the front door open and poked his head outside the door. He looked around and could make out the shape of human footprints in the snow. Connor pushed the door open he held his rifle out as he moved further outside.

Connor saw the footprints go down the side of the house. He followed them slowly and carefully. He wondered who these belonged to, he hoped they weren't any trouble. As he moved through the snow, he could hear more movements. Connor broke out into a run and followed the sound. He turned the corner and found nothing. He continued to run around the house and turned another corner only to be struck with great force. Connor saw stars and immediately collapsed in the snow. He looked up to see the Doctor standing over him a thick branch in his hands. The Doctor followed it up with a kick to Connor's face knocking him out cold. He left Connor's unconscious body in the snow as he moved inside the cabin. The Doctor spotted Morgan sleeping on the couch and approached him. Morgan turned over in his sleep and had no idea what was coming. He quickly grabbed Morgan in a rear naked choke and covered Morgan's mouth. Morgan tried to fight out, but he couldn't escape. The Doctor's grip tightened, and Morgan felt his conscious slipping away. Morgan tried a last-ditch effort to kick at the Doctor but only resulted in kicking a small coffee table over.

The sound awoke Christa who fled downstairs and saw Morgan's now unconscious body on the floor. Christa went to aim her rifle, but the Doctor bounded across the room in no time at all and struck Christa with a powerful right hand sending her hurling into the wall behind her. Christa tried to aim again, but the rifle was pushed aside by the Doctor and she felt a hand grasp her throat pushing her against the wall. Christa threw out a wild knee hitting the Doctor in the groin. He crumbled to the floor clutching at his privates as Christa tried to aim the rifle again. He kept a tight grip on the rifle and didn't let her move it. Christa landed a left hook to the Doctor's face, his grip loosened, and she was able to pull the gun free. She quickly aimed the rifle and squeezed off a wild shot, at that distance it would almost be a guarantee, but by some stroke of luck, or bad luck the bullet missed the Doctor. He recovered as she tried to ready another shot. He flew forwards and punched Christa again knocking her senseless. He grabbed her head and slammed it into the wall behind her stunning Christa, before landing one last left hook and knocking her out cold as well. Now they were all down. The Doctor hauled Christa into the main room next to Morgan, he then went outside and carried Connor inside.

"oh, you are not as light as you look, I need to start doing some more work outs" said the Doctor as he dropped Connor down on the ground next to Christa and Morgan.

"now I can have some fun again" said the Doctor with a sinister smile on his face.

**End of Chapter 45**


	46. Chapter 46

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 46: The Doctors Last Appointment**

Connor slowly opened his eyes, he looked around and saw he was laying on the floor of the cabin. He felt a pain in his head. Connor tried to lift his hand up to check his head but he found his arms were bound together by rope.

"what the fuck" said Connor trying to wriggle his hands free.

"stop moving" said a voice from Connor's side.

Connor rolled over to the see the Doctor standing nearby brandishing his machete.

"what the Friday the 13th esk shit is going on" said Connor.

"you ruined my place, had my home overun, you didnt think you'd got rid of me did you" said the Doctor walking closer.

As the Doctor got closer the shade of darkness covering his face lifted, his face was covered in cuts.

"what happened to you?" asked Connor.

"got into some trouble wandering through these woods, been following you for a long time" said the Doctor.

"where are Christa and Morgan?" asked Connor as he continued to try and free himself.

"the other fun toys, there upstairs, I wanted to preserve them" said the Doctor.

The Doctor bended over infront of Connor and carefully ran the machete blade down his face, making sure not to cut him. Connor wriggled but the ropes were too tight.

"now I get to finish you off, like I should have been able to back in the Smilers base, but first I must check on the other toys" said the Doctor.

The Doctor turned away from Connor and slowly walked up the steps, keeping an eye on Connor as he climbed the stairs. As soon as the Doctor was gone, Connor tried to push himself to his feet, but then he saw his feet were also bound. Connor pulled himself over to the couch and pushed himself up onto the couch. It would help him stand up. Now that he was in a good position Connor managed to get up onto his own two feet. He hopped about the room trying to find something to cut himself free. Connor hopped into the kitchen and searched the drawers, they were all empty.

"bugger there's gotta be something here" muttered Connor.

Behind him Connor heard someone coming down the stairs. Connor turned around to see the Doctor bound round the corner.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING" screamed the Doctor.

He charged towards Connor and smacked him in the side of the head with the hilt of the machete. The blow knocked Connor off balance and set him tumbling to the floor, as he fell he knocked over some old rusty pans that were left on the kitchen side.

"you will stay where i put you" said the Doctor.

Outside the sounds of gurgling could be heard, the sound of the Doctors shouting and the crashing of pans drew walkers. They banged on the walls of the cabin.

"it appears we have some uninvited guests, the other male toy will sort them out" said the Doctor.

The Doctor placed the machet down on the couch. Connor watched the Doctor go upstairs. Connor could feel blood trinkling down the side of his face, he was gonna feel sore in the morning. Connor heard the floor boards above creak loudly, and then the sound of shouting.

"I don't care toy boy you're going out there" shouted the Doctor.

Soon Morgan came down the stairs with a rifle pointed at the back of his head.

"how am i going to deal with the Walkers, I don't even have a weapon" said Morgan.

The Doctor thought for a second.

"take the machete i put it down over on the couch, any sudden moves toy boy and boom" laughed the Doctor.

Morgan carefully stepped over to the machet and picked it up.

"now get out there and deal with the Walkers" said the Doctor.

Morgan stepped outside and instantly felt the freezing cold. The Doctor refused to let him put his coat on. Morgan walked around the side of the house and spotted a trio of Walkers banging on the walls.

"hey fuck sticks over here" said Morgan brandishing the machete.

The Walkers turned to face Morgan and staggered through the snow towards Morgan. Morgan readied the machete as the first Walker got close. He swung the blade knocking the Walker back it's face sliced open blood splurting out across the snow, but the Walker wasn't down. Morgan took a second swing and sliced the Walker's head off at the jaw. The second Walker stumbled forward and tried to grab Morgan. Morgan jumped back and avoided the Walker. It flopped over into the snow and tried to stand back up. Morgan moved around the Walker and jabbed at the third Walker with the machete. The blade jabbed straight through it's mouth and out the back of it's head. Morgan pushed the Walker back, but the second Walker stood back up and tried to grab Morgan from behind. Morgan saw it coming and dived to the side letting go of the machete. Morgan stood up facing two Walkers and with no weapon. He looked around frantically for something to use. The Walker without the machete lodged in it's mouth stumbled towards him. Morgan pushed the Walker back with all his might knocking it over in the snow again.

The Walker with a machete lodged in it's mouth came towards him. Morgan grabbed the blade and pulled it out before ramming the blade back into the Walker this time right through the forehead. The Walker collapsed on top of Morgan pinning him in the snow. As Morgan tried to push it off he saw the last Walker back on it's feet. It fell down on the dead Walker and tried to take a chunk out of Morgan's neck. Morgan pushed upwards with all his might lifting the dead and living Walker off him. He pushed them both to the side. As quick as he could Morgan grabbed the machete ripped it from the Walkers head and swung wildly at the last Walker decapitating it.

Morgan let out some heavy breaths as he steadied himself. He noticed one of the Walkers was quite fresh, the last one he killed. He thought it might have something useful on it. Morgan knelt down in the snow and inspected the Walkers pockets. After some scavenging he managed upon a miracle. A small flip knife.

"that will do" whispered Morgan pocketing the knife.

Morgan returned to the Cabin and found the Doctor had moved Connor back into the living room and ripped off his shirt leaving him shirtless. The Doctor saw Morgan enter and immediately aimed the rifle at Connor.

"Turn around, and put the machete on the floor" said the Doctor.

Morgan dropped the machete and slowly turned away from the Doctor. He led Morgan upstairs and rebound his arms and legs.

"you little chickens sit up here, I'm going to have some fun with Ginger, then it's your turn" said the Doctor.

He left them alone again.

"the hell are we gonna do, we can't let this sicko hurt us" said Christa.

"don't worry i found something that will help us" said Morgan.

He pulled the flip knife out of his pocket.

"yes thank god" said Christa.

Morgan turned the knife around and began to cut through his ropes. He moved the blade up and down as the knife slowly did it's work. Downstairs the Doctor knelt down over Connor holding up a small knife.

"hey there's the smile i carved in before, what do you say we add another one so he's not so lonely" said the Doctor.

He pressed the blade against Connor and began to cut through his chest. Blood leaking down his chest. Connor let out a scream as the blade cut through him. Back upstairs Morgan managed to succesfully cut through his hands.

"nice, just the feet" said Morgan.

The rope around his feet were easier now he wasn't restricted. He managed to quickly cut through the ropes and ran across the room to Christa and started to cut through her ropes. The Doctor heard the floor boards creak and stopped. He had only done half a circle.

"they're ruining my fun, well time to see what happens when you fire one of these at someones face at close range" said the Doctor grabbing his rifle.

Connor looked down at his bleeding chest as the Doctor bounded up the stairs. He kicked down the bedroom door to see Morgan pulling the ropes off Christa's hands. Morgan dropped the knife and charged at the Doctor before he could raise the rifle ramming him into the wall. Morgan grabbed the rifle and tried to pull the rifle away from him. As they fought Christa grabbed the knife and got to work freeing herself. The Doctor threw a wild knee and hit Morgan in the stomach. Morgan keeled over but kept a tight grip on the rifle pulling the Doctor down with him. They fell on the floor, the rifle firing off splintering the wood of the wall behind them. They were both fighting for the rifle. The Doctor threw a right hook stunning Morgan and letting him get back on his feet. As he raised the rifle Christa charged him from behind knife in hand. The Doctor saw her in an old dusty mirror and turned quickly, he swung the rifle butt at her and knocked the knife away. Christa quickly retaliated by lunging at the Doctor pushing him back, Morgan turned around and threw a kick to the back of the Doctor's left leg knocking his leg out and sending him to the floor. Christa swiftly turned the rifle around and aimed it at the Doctor, she didn't hesitate to pull the trigger, but no bullet came out, the gun clicked.

"fuck, it's empty" said Christa.

The Doctor threw a kick at Christa knocking her backwards into the wall and knocking her senesless. The Doctor got back up to his feet and exited the room almost falling down the stairs. Morgan chased after the Doctor grabbing the rifle in the process and heading downstairs. The Doctor grabbed the machete laying on the floor and swung it at Morgan as he came down behind him, Morgan threw the rifle up to block it the blade lodged itself in the barrel of the gun. Morgan kicked the Doctor in the stomach sending him backwards. The gun with the machete stuck in it thrown to the side. The Doctor charged Morgan picking him up and carrying him into the next room where they collapsed on the floor. Morgan threw a left hook knocking him off him. Morgan grabbed the Doctor and wrapped his hands around his throat.

"choke me harder" laughed the Doctor.

He threw a punch forcing Morgan to let go of him. Christa came down the stairs brandishing the flip knife and walked over to Connor who was still lying on the floor.

"don't worry I'm gonna get you out" said Christa cutting through his ropes.

Meanwhile the fight was still going on. The two men were back on their feet. The Doctor pulled the knife he used on Connor out of his pocket. He wiped a bit of blood off it with his finger and licked it.

"tastes like strawberries" said the Doctor.

Morgan reached over and grabbed a nearby chair. He swung it round trying to hit the Doctor with it. He dodged the attack and lunged forward he stabbed at Morgan with the knife. Morgan leapt backwards and avoided the attack. He tried to keep a distance from the Doctor as he continued to slash at him with the knife, as Morgan dodged one of the slashes the Doctor threw a kick hitting Morgan right in the groin where he collapsed to the floor. Christa finished cutting through the ropes and freed Connor. Christa walked over and ripped the machete free from the barrel of the rifle. She came into the room before the Doctor could finish off Morgan and took a swing at the Doctor, but he was too quick. He grabbed the chair Morgan used earlier and lifted it up blocking the machete. Christa moved round and landed a left hook making him stumble backwards. She leapt at him trying to claw at his face. The Doctor grabbed her and threw her to the ground where she landed in a heap, he threw a kick to her back knocking the wind out of her.

The Doctor went to stab her but Morgan recovered, standing up and punching him in the back of the head, the Doctor turned and smacked Morgan with a left hand. With the distraction Christa managed to grab the knife and pull it away, she stabbed the blade into his leg.

"ahh" screamed the Doctor in pain.

Connor burst into the room and punched the Doctor with a right hook knocking him backwards and making him spin, where Morgan who grabbed the nearby machete let out an angry yell and swung imbedding the blade into the Doctor's neck. The Doctor gurgled blood as he fiddled with the machete in his neck. The Doctor let out a laugh as he felt himself becoming weaker from blood loss. Morgan grabbed the blade and pulled it free blood spouting out all over the walls. Morgan took another swing hitting the Doctor in the side of the head, getting the blade stuck in his skull, the Doctor's body fell to the floor. Morgan stepped on his chest and pulled the knife free before swing it down on his head again, and again, and again, and again, he kept going landing a dozen slashes to his skull.

"Stop" shouted Connor pulling Morgan away.

"that is for touching my daughter you sick fuck" shouted Morgan.

"he's dead" said Connor weakly.

"yeah, i fucking made sure of it" said Morgan.

"good now we can" Connor didn't finish his sentence as he stumbled to the floor his body weak from blood.

Christa grabbed what supplies they had to try and bandage Connor, the Doctor's corpse with it's mangled head at their side. That was the last of the Smilers.

**End of Chapter 46**


	47. Chapter 47

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 47: Finally Here**

Three days had passed since the trio of survivors finished off the Doctor. Connor's back still pained him. Christa helped treat his wounds as best as she could. But she was no doctor. They had left the cabin almost immediately. They did not want to stay there any longer.

The trio exited a series of trees to find themselves at the base of the hill. Morgan looked up and saw smoke going up into the sky.

"look, there must be people up there" said Morgan.

"I just hope there good people, lord knows we need some luck right about now" said Connor stretching his body.

Connor's body ached from all the walking they had been doing over the last few days. They began to make their way up the hill, the snow almost making them slip and slide back down, but they kept their footing. Once they finally reached the top they found themselves staring at a large wall that ran along for what looked like miles.

"oh holy crap" said Connor.

"please for the love of holy Mary tell me that is Wellington" said Morgan trying to catch his breath.

"you know what I think that's Wellington" said Christa turning to face Morgan.

"we're finally here, oh god fucking damn yes" said Connor.

"what are we waiting for, let's get in there" said Christa.

The trio walked towards the community. Their spirits elated that they finally found somewhere they could call home. Just then a gun shot rang out kicking up snow a few feet away from them. A voice on a speaker could be heard.

"stop right there, place all your weapons on the floor" said the voice.

After thinking about it for a few seconds, they slowly began to place their weapons on the snow. They stood back up holding their hands in the air as a sign of surrender.

"approach the gate" said the voice.

The trio walked towards the gate to see a women waiting for them leaning against a railing on a balcony.

"hello, what brings you here?" asked the women.

"We were hoping to come here to stay" said Christa.

"we've been on the road for days now, we would really like to join your community, we're pretty useful and we'll contribute well" said Connor.

"well I'm afraid this is where I have to give you three the bad news" said the women.

She stepped to the side to pick something up the others couldn't see. She turned back to face them and dropped a large duffel bag at their feet.

"what the heck is this?" asked Morgan.

"that's a duffel bag with some supplies in there to help you all live" said the women.

"wait supplies, why are you giving us these we can just come in, can't we?" asked Connor.

"I'm sorry, our community is completely packed and sadly we're not accepting new members" said the women.

"but what about the broadcast you put out, we only came here because of that broadcast" said Connor.

"yeah well since we put that out, people from all over flocked here for safety, pretty soon we got filled to the brim, and we just can't accept new people in I'm afraid" said the women.

"so what you just throw us some supplies and send us on our way, we lost a friend on our way here, he died for a bag of supplies" said Connor.

"I'm sorry I truly am but we have no other choice, there's just no room" said the women.

"did a group come here, in the group was a mute guy with a bow and arrow, a women with a baby and two big guys built like mountains" said Morgan.

"yes they did, they turned up about a month ago, we had to give them the same treatment, gave them a bag and sent them on their way" said the women.

"did they say where they were heading?" asked Morgan.

"they said they would try heading Southeast to West Virginia" said the women.

"West Virginia, sounds like a shot" said Connor.

"I'm sorry, find your friends, but we can't do anything else for you, goodbye" said the women.

She quickly walked off away from the balcony and was gone.

"so what the heck do we do now" said Morgan.

"try Southeast, towards West Virginia, it's the best chance we got" said Connor.

"if they're not letting people in then they would have turned Clementine away, I'm gonna stay around here, keep an eye on the area, hopefully she'll turn up" said Christa.

"you sure, you could come with us" said Morgan.

"I'm sure, if there's a chance she could turn up here or still be around here then I have to take it, I promised someone I'd take care of her, so I have to keep trying to find her" said Christa.

"alright, well we can't let you go off on your own, we'll take half the duffel bag and put it in our bags, you take the other half" said Connor.

"okay thanks" said Christa.

Connor unzipped the duffel bag and transferred several tin cans of food into his duffel bag. He made sure there was about half left for Christa. Connor noticed a compass and pocketed it, that would be useful to head Southeast. He handed the bag over to Christa who clutched it tightly, she wasn't gonna let these supplies leave her hands. They walked back over to the guns. Connor grabbed one of the rifles and handed it over to Christa.

"here you should keep it, you need something to help look after yourself" said Connor.

Christa took the rifle and held it with her free hand.

"well then I guess this is goodbye" said Morgan.

"you two take care of yourselves, you're good people, this world needs good people" said Christa.

"and you take care of yourself yeah, and I hope find your friend" said Morgan.

"and I hope you find yours" said Christa.

Christa turned away from the pair and began to make her way towards the trees. As she reached the tree line she turned to face the pair, she placed the duffel bag down and gave them one last wave before disapearing into the trees.

"so, to West Virginia then" said Connor.

"to West Virginia then" said Morgan.

The two turned towards Southeast Connor used the compass to determine the right path. Now the pair were heading off on another long journey, hope they would find their friends in them. Nothing would stop them from finding these people, they were family to them, and they would never give up.

**End of Chapter 47**


	48. Chapter 48

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story**

**Chapter 48: Finding a Ride**

Two days had passed since Connor and Morgan failed to join Wellington and they split off with Christa. The two walked had been walking through multiple stretches of woods, but now they had exited the woods and found a small town nearby. The two figured there could be supplies there or even better a vehicle.

"we could seriously use a ride, especially if we're going to get all the way to West Virginia" said Morgan clutching his rifle closely his fingers shivering from the cold.

Morgan put his hands to his mouth and breathed on them to help keep them warm. Connor kept a close eye out for any danger. As they trudged through the snow out of nowhere a gunshot rang out hitting the snow right in front of Connor. The annoyed shout of a male survivor could be heard in the distance. Connor spotted an abandoned car nearby.

"over there" said Connor.

The two sprinted for the car and ducked behind it for cover. Morgan peeked his head around the vehicle and a bullet whizzed past his ear hitting the snow next to his head. Morgan quickly moved back behind cover.

"did you get a look at where the shooter is" said Connor.

"I didn't get a chance to" said Morgan.

"shit" said Connor.

In front of them several Walkers could be seen coming out of the woods about a hundred feet away. They creeped through the snow towards the sound of the gunshots at an incredibly slow pace. A third gunshot rang out and the head of one of the Walkers exploded sending bits of brain and blood everywhere staining the snow dark red.

"what is this guy's problem?" asked Connor.

"I have no idea, you'd think you wouldn't wanna bring attention to yourself" said Morgan.

Connor looked towards the building making sure to keep his body hidden behind the car. He spotted a vehicle in the distance, about fifteen feet away on their right. He looked to their left and saw another abandoned vehicle. It was quite far but they could do it. Connor got himself ready to run.

"I'm gonna run for that car on our right, you try and go for the one on the left, time your run between his shots" said Connor.

Morgan nodded and waiting for his chance. Connor heard another shot ring out killing a second walker and he ran. Connor leapt out from behind cover and sprinted as fast as he could for the vehicle. He had mere seconds, as soon as he was within range Connor dived to the floor getting his body behind cover. A shot rang out the bullet whizzing over where his head would have been if he hadn't have dived for the ground. At that moment Morgan took advantage of the shooter's distraction and ran for the vehicle on the left. The shooter didn't notice that Morgan had moved. Morgan noticed the shooter hadn't fired on him and risked a peek around the corner, he looked towards the buildings and saw at one of the windows a man with a rifle in his hands aiming towards Connor's location, while he kept his gun up he reloaded the weapon. The building wasn't far maybe a hundred feet. Morgan aimed his rifle and tried to line up a shot before he could fire the shooter noticed Morgan and jumped back to the safety of the inside of the building. Morgan kept his gun at the window poised to fire if the man stuck his head out. The building only had two windows facing them on that floor of the building. Morgan quickly gazed towards the other window to see if the shooter was at that one. There was no sign of him. Connor looked ahead for any cover for them to move to. They needed to get to the building.

Behind them more Walkers were coming out of the woods, there was now about a dozen of them maybe more heading towards the building. Connor noticed the wheels were still in good conditon. If he could remove the handbrake maybe he could push the vehicle. Connor pulled the car door open and peered inside, there were no Walkers inside as far as he could see. Connor reached for the handbrake and pulled it. The car wheels unlocked. Connor pushed the car with all his might but he only managed to push it a few inches. Morgan noticed what Connor was doing. He needed help. Morgan looked towards the building to see the shooter still wasn't at either of the windows. Morgan came out from behind cover the rifle ready to fire, he kept switching his aim between the two windows as he walked towards Connor. After what seemed like minutes Morgan reached the vehicle and ducked behind it. He grabbed the car and helped Connor push. With both of them the car was soon moving at a good pace. They soldiering on pushing the car through the snow when a gun shot rang out bouncing off the hood of the car inches away from Connor's head. Connor fell back on his back in the snow. He quickly picked himself back up and they continued pushing the vehicle. They were close now only about thirty feet now. Another gunshot could be heard hitting one of the car's wheels and deflating it. They felt the car become harder to push. Within seconds another shot rang out taking out a second tire, the car was impossible to push now.

"shit now what do we do?" asked Morgan.

"we're almost at the building we're just gonna have to run for it, once we get close enough he can't hit us" said Connor.

"alright you go first and I'll cover you, you get in the building draw his attention then I'll follow" said Morgan.

"alright don't let me get shot now" said Connor.

Connor waited for the person to fire before running. The gunshot rang out hitting the car. Connor ran for the building, as he did that Morgan perked up from behind cover and quickly aimed at the window where the shooter was and fired off a shot. The sniper saw Morgan aim and dove back into the building allowing Connor to make it to the building to safety. The shooter quickly fired back but Morgan was back behind cover now Connor had made it. Connor ran round the building to the front door. It was a shop.

"JASMINE'S TEA SHOP" said the sign above the door.

Connor ran to the door and tried to open it. But he noticed the door's where chained shut on the other side. However the bottom of the door was glass. Connor looked around and saw an old trashcan. He grabbed the metal trashcan and spun around hurling it at the glass as hard as he could. The trashcan smashed through the glass with a loud smash. Connor ducked under the door the glass crunching under his feet. Connor pulled out his knife as he moved through the building. He passed old tables and chairs, the wood has became worn out and covered in a layer of thick dust. He pressed on as he searched for the stairs.

Back with Morgan he looked up to see the shooter move away from the window to investigate the smashing sound. This was his chance, Morgan stood up and sprinted for the building. As Connor reached the staff door at the back behind the counter, Morgan entered the store behind him.

"It's me mate" said Morgan.

"nice, I think the stairs are back here, come over here you have the gun" said Connor.

Morgan jogged over to Connor the glass crunching as he moved. Connor let Morgan go first his rifle at the ready. They entered the back area to see a notice board full of old timetables and a counter with a kettle and toaster on it. A little fridge under the counter. This was a staff room. In the corner of the room was a door labelled stairs.

"he's gotta be up there" said Morgan.

As the duo moved towards the door they could hear the sounds of footsteps overhead. The footsteps were heading towards the stairs.

"he must be waiting to ambush us, use the high ground to shoot us" said Connor.

"it ain't over just cause he has the high ground" said Morgan.

Behind them a Walker had entered the store. Connor turned to see the Walker.

"I got an idea" said Connor.

"what is it?" asked Morgan.

"watch and see" said Connor.

Connor approached the Walker his knife at the ready. As the Walker got closer Connor pressed his knife into the Walkers mouth and cut downwards. The knife sliced through the Walker's lower jaw taking it completely off. Connor grabbed the Walker and moved behind it. With it's lower jaw removed it was almost unable to bit you.

"see can't bite us now, now we got a human shield" said Connor.

Connor moved the Walker towards the door.

"I'll go in with the Walker draw his fire, then you fire" said Connor.

"I got it" said Morgan.

"you only got one shot at this don't miss please" said Connor.

Morgan opened the door to the stairs and Connor entered using the Walker as a shield. He came onto the stairs and the shooter was there lying on the ground at the top and fired off a shot. Connor ducked behind the Walker the shot caught the Walkers head leaving a large hole in it's head. As the shooter tried to load another shot Morgan came into view aimed his rifle and pulled the trigger. The bullet soared through the air and hit the shooter right in the left shoulder. The man let out a large yell and dropped the rifle down the stairs. Connor dropped the Walker and grabbed the gun as it came down. The two of them raced up the stairs to confront the shooter.

The shooter was a middle-aged man around his early fifties. He had a big bushy grey beard and a head of grey hair. He wore a pair of camo trousers with a camo jacket. Connor put down the rifle and grabbed the man.

"what the hell is your problem we were just passing through and you opened fire on us" said Connor angrily.

"fuck you's, coming into my town and trying to take my shit" said the old man his voice weak from blood loss.

"we would have just left you alone but you had to try and kill us, where's your humanity" said Connor.

"I was defending my land" said the man.

"and now your going to die, it wasn't worth it" said Connor.

"so what you fuckers would have killed me anyway, people like you are happy to" said the man.

"the fuck you talking about, we don't kill people we meet, and what do you mean people like us" said Morgan.

"sure you do, people like you, travel all around, taking whatever you want, killing whoever you want, it's what people like you did to my wife, and to my mum and dad" said the man.

"your delusional we weren't going to hurt you" said Morgan.

"fuck you two go on then, finish me, kill me like I knew you would" said the man.

"he ain't gonna survive a wound like that, and lord knows we shouldn't let him come back as a Walker" said Connor.

"step aside I'll handle it" said Morgan pulling the bolt back on his rifle.

"no save the bullets, use your knife" said Connor.

"fine" said Morgan putting his rifle away.

"I knew it, you're the scum of humanity, taking whatever you want, while people like you survive, humanity is doomed" said the man.

Morgan grabbed the man's shoulder and plunged his knife right through the man's forehead killing him instantly. Connor took a look around the upstairs and found some more ammo for the guns. He also found a handgun. Connor pocketed the gun and checked around for supplies. Connor found some blankets and canned food. As he was just finishing packing up he saw something. A set of car keys. Connor grabbed the car keys and held them out for Morgan to see.

"hey bud think we just got lucky" said Connor.

"arlright let's go see the car" said Morgan.

The two stepped over the shooter's now dead body leaving it there to rot. Morgan put the blankets over his shoulder as they exited the Tea Shop. Connor pushed a button on the keys and the sound of a car unlocking could be heard. Connor noticed a vehicle about thirty feet down the road light up. It was a 1998 Brown Honda Civic. The two put their stuff in the back of the car and climbed into the front. Connor sat in the driver's seat with Morgan in the passenger seat.

"moment of truth" said Connor putting the keys into the car.

He turned the keys and car engine spluttered into life.

"ah fuck yes jackpot" said Morgan.

Connor looked at the fuel gauge, they had just over half a tank of gas.

"alright let's see how far this bad boy can take us" said Connor releasing the handbrake.

He pushed on the gas and car took off through the snow leaving the Tea Shop in the distance. Both of them happiest they've been in weeks.

**End of Chapter 48**


	49. Chapter 49

**Survivors: A Walking Dead Story **

**Chapter 49: Long Lost Family**

Connor drove the car at a steady speed, the snow and ice made the road slippery. He was careful to keep the car under control as they travelled to West Virginia. Morgan checked in the glove box and found a small box. He inspected the box.

"Riddles for car rides, keep yourself entertained"

"up for some riddles?" asked Morgan.

"why not let's see what they got" said Connor keeping his eyes on the road.

Morgan opened the pack and looked at the first card.

"why did the Bank Robbers sleep on the ground after robbing a bank" said Morgan.

"easy they wanted to lie low" said Connor impressed with how quick he answered the riddle.

"correct, next one, what does a shark eat with peanut butter" said Morgan.

"hmm that ones harder" said Connor.

Connor sat there for a few seconds thinking of an answer.

"umm shit I don't know" said Connor with a smirk trying to figure it out.

"so do you give up" said Morgan.

Connor huffed trying to think of an answer.

"I got nothing go ahead" said Connor.

"Jellyfish" said Morgan.

Connor chuckled at the answer.

"that's terrible" said Connor.

"you're terrible, alright next one, what lies at the bottom of the sea and shivers" said Morgan.

Connor went to think of an answer only for him to spot a Walker wander out into the road in front of the car.

"Jesus christ" said Connor turning the steering wheel.

The car swerved to the right avoiding the Walker. The slippery roads almost caused the car to spin out. Connor wrestled control of the car back and smoothed the car back out.

"there we go, little scare to get the adrenaline flowing" said Connor.

"I swear you suck at driving so much" said Morgan.

"I ain't gonna sit here and take shit from a guy who won't shave his sideburns off, looking like a scraggly homeless man" said Connor.

"aren't we technically homeless, you know since there's a dang apocalypse going on" said Morgan.

"man shut up" said Connor.

"your just jealous of my amazing facial hair" said Morgan stroking his beard and sideburns.

"yeah totally I'm just so jealous of your hair" said Connor sarcastically.

"well at least you admit it, even if it was sarcasm" said Morgan.

"let's just back to the riddles before I leave you on the side of the road" chuckled Connor.

"alright, so you remember the question" said Morgan.

"what was it?" asked Connor.

"what lies at the bottom of the sea and shivers" said Morgan.

"ah fuck umm, c'mon Connor you got this" said Connor tapping his fingers on the steering wheel.

"need an answer" said Morgan.

"I don't know screw it, what's the answer" said Connor.

"A Nervous Wreck" said Morgan.

"oh god how did I not get that" said Connor.

"cause your an idiot" said Morgan.

"hey screw you buddy" said Connor sarcastically.

Connor looked at the road, ahead he saw a road sign. Route 77 ahead.

"hey that's a good way to go, we follow this Route and it should help us travel to West Virginia" said Connor.

"we'll be there in no time" said Morgan leaning back in his car seat.

"car won't get us that far, it will need gas, we still got like another two-hundred miles to go" said Connor.

"well shit, that ain't exactly gonna be easy to find" said Morgan.

"we'll keep heading down the highway, see if we can spot any fuel stations, try our luck for gas, maybe there's some in the pumps still, or maybe they have spare fuel in the back" said Connor.

"good luck with that fuel stations were probably the first places to get hit when people needed fuel" said Morgan.

"well it can't hurt to try" said Connor.

The drive continued on in silent. Morgan watched the trees as they drove. He saw Walkers stumbling through the trees. The snow was coming down heavy outside the car. Morgan felt the chills roll over him. He reached towards the back seat of the car and grabbed one of the blankets they got from that shooter and placed it over himself to keep warm. The shooter managed to keep the blanket relatively clean so it was nice to use.

"cold uh, yeah I feel the chills too" said Connor.

"why couldn't we decide to go somewhere where it's warmer like Florida" said Morgan.

"Well we don't know there's any communities there" said Connor.

Connor looked up ahead and spotted a fuel station.

"Fuel and Food" said the sign several letters had fallen off over the last couple of years.

"hey let's stop here and see what we can find" said Connor turning towards the fuel station.

"sure, be nice to find some stuff" said Morgan.

"fuel's the most important thing" said Connor as he exited the car.

"yeah, yeah I know" said Morgan as he exited the car and retrieved his rifle from the back seat.

Connor grabbed the other rifle and checked it was ready for use. Connor slung his backpack over his shoulders and slowly moved towards the fuel station, rifle at the ready. Morgan stood behind him ready to back Connor up if there was any trouble.

"eyes open, stay on your guard" said Connor pushing the door open and entering the fuel station.

They slowly moved around the inside of the store and searched every nook and cranny for any Walkers. They needed to make sure it's safe. As Connor walked he studied the stores briefly. They were mostly barren. The only food that remained was overgrown with mold. After making sure the enitre place was clear they moved towards the back. There was a connecting storage room. Morgan pushed the door open and entered slowly creeping forward. The smell of rotting flesh came to his nose. Either a Walker or a corpse. The room was full of metal shelves. Morgan passed a shelf and looked down an alley. A Walker stepped into view making Morgan freeze in place. The Walker moved around without purpose. Morgan stepped forward and kicked a tool that was laying on the floor. The Walker slowly piveted round attracted by the sounds Morgan made. It let out a low gurgling sound as it approached him. Morgan pulled his knife out and stabbed at the Walker, the blow knocked the Walker into a metal shelve, the shelve fell forward pinning the Walker to the floor. Morgan quickly finished the Walker off with a stab to the head. Connor came running into the room to see what the commotion was.

"you okay?" asked Connor.

"yeah no bites" said Morgan.

"good now let's look around for fuel, you check in here, I'll go check the pumps" said Connor.

"alright stay safe" said Morgan.

Connor exited the fuel station, he felt the snow hit him again. He approached the fuel pumps and pulled out the nozzle that dispensed the fuel. He gave it a few pumps but no fuel came out.

"great no fuel here" said Connor putting the nozzle back.

Connor walked over to the second pump and checked the nozzle. As he pulled the nozzle out Connor heard sounds approaching him. Connor turned on his heels to see a car heading there way from down the road. Connor dropped the nozzle and raced back into the fuel station.

"Morgan we got a car heading our way" said Connor.

Morgan quickly ducked down behind the counter and got his rifle ready.

"you think they'll stop here?" asked Morgan.

"maybe but just be prepared" said Connor keeping his rifle ready.

Outside the vehicle came to a stop. It was a large pick-up truck. Behind the truck another vehicle was approaching the fuel station. The pick-up truck came to a stop. Three people jumped down off the back of the pick-up truck, two dudes and a girl, pistols at the ready. Two more people came out from the front seats both wielding shotguns both were men.

"all right we saw you run inside, we don't want any trouble and I'm guessing neither do you, so come on out and we can talk this out" said the driver.

"what do you think we should do" whispered Connor.

"I wouldn't bother trying to fight, we have more people on the way, it will be way more than you can handle" said the driver.

The man signalled to the three people who got off the back of the truck.

"go check around back, make sure they don't try anything" whispered the driver.

"can we sneak out the back" whispered Morgan.

"there probably on there way there if they were smart, It's too risky to open fire, we're just gonna have to roll the dice and surrender" whispered Connor.

"fine" whispered Morgan.

Connor stood up from behind the counter.

"we're coming out okay, don't shoot us" said Connor.

"wouldn't dream of it" said the driver.

Connor and Morgan walked out of the fuel station and approached the new arrivals.

"put your guns on the floor" said the driver.

The two of them obliged leaving the rifles on the snow covered ground.

"so where ya heading?" asked the driver.

"oh just that way" said Connor motioning with his left hand.

"very vague, keeping your cards close to your chest, I can respect that, I'm sensing a lot of attention so let's ease it by giving our names, I'm Nolan, the lady if you can call her that is Angelica, the guy with the shotgun, that's Alex, and the other two that's Marcus and Don" said Nolan.

"Connor and this is Morgan" said Connor.

Nolan was a burly man standing around 5"10, he had blue eyes and black hair. He sported a thick bushy black beard. His right arm had a red snake tattoo running down it. He wore a simple pair of jeans and a thick brown coat.

"so where are you guys heading?" asked Morgan.

"just travelling mostly, we don't really have a camp, just been moving from place to place" said Nolan.

Just then the second vehicle arrived a second pick-up truck. This one only had three people in it. Two in the front seats one in the back. The person in the back jumped off the truck, it was another women, the passenger door open and out walked another dude wielding a pistol. The driver side door open.

"and this is our leader, he kept us going for a long time" said Nolan.

The driver arrived he stood 5"9 and had a fairly muscular build. He had well toned arms under a black coat. His hair was red with a pair of black eyes. He spoke in a deep scratchy voice.

"so what's going on here picked up a couple survivors" said the driver.

"yeah they" said Nolan but he was cut off by the leader.

"Well holy shit" said the driver staring directly at Connor.

He approached Connor and looked at his eyes.

"how you doing little brother?" asked the leader.

Before Connor even realised what he was doing he smashed the leader with a right hand sending him stumbling back a couple of steps. Nolan and the others all raised their guns and aimed them at Connor and Morgan.

"fuck you Jordan" said Connor.

"lower your weapons he's my brother" said Jordan.

The two brothers stared at each other with an intense gaze, Connor felt anger rise in the pit of his stomach.

"that is no way to greet your big brother" said Jordan.

**End of Chapter 49**


End file.
